


Temptation

by batkondrat



Series: Temptation [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU, Action, M/M, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Я никогда не верил в судьбу. Не верил в предначертания, отрицал саму возможность существования на меня чьих-то далеко идущих планов и был уверен, что наша с ним встреча - это лишь череда случайностей. Господи, как я был слеп...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Air - Sexy boy

\- Привет, Джефри, мне как обычно, - я занял свободный высокий стул у барной стойки и огляделся, пока ждал свой ритуальный стакан виски.  
Я не верю в судьбу – я отрицаю саму возможность существования где-то такого суперкомпьютера, который бы рассчитывал миллионы вариантов развития событий и выбирал из них какой-то определенный. А тем более, я не верю в книгу, где по пунктам расписана каждая жизнь. Это просто глупо – я могу делать то, что захочу, никто за мной не наблюдает, кроме, может, каких-нибудь маньяков. Никто не может предугадывать мой следующий шаг – в этом вся прелесть жизни. Я по-настоящему свободен.  
И именно поэтому, я зашел в этот бар – потому что мне так захотелось, потому что я всегда захожу сюда после рабочего дня, пропустить стаканчик виски, а потом иду домой и заваливаюсь спать. Все просто. И нигде не написано, что сегодня моя линия жизни обязательно пересечется с чьей-либо еще, они вплетутся одна в другую, и мне суждено будет умереть от руки любимого, как в каком-нибудь дешевом кино.  
\- Твой виски, - устало улыбнулся Джефри.  
\- Спасибо, - я подтянул к себе стакан с чайного цвета жидкостью и тут же пригубил. На самом деле, я не люблю виски, просто этот стакан – залог моего сна, правда, работает он не совсем, как настоящее снотворное, скорее, как плацебо – я сам себя убедил в том, что засыпаю после него.  
Я не уверен, действительно ли почувствовал изучающий взгляд на себе, или сам стал оглядывать местный контингент и случайно пересекся с ним. На меня давно так открыто не пялились – я мог чувствовать, как взгляд скользит по моему телу, заставляя волоски на его пути вставать дыбом. Я смотрел на того, кто так нагло лапал меня глазами, тоже окидывая его взглядом. Мужчина сидел у стены справа от меня, вальяжно развалившись на своем стуле, прислоняясь к стене спиной и головой, закинув ногу на ногу, одной из которых он покачивал в воздухе. Может, он тоже почувствовал мой взгляд и поэтому быстро глянул в мои глаза, тут же чуть улыбаясь, заметив, что пойман на разглядывании, но спрятал улыбку, поднеся к губам парящую кружку глинтвейна, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Я сделал это сам, облизываясь, снова оценивающе оглядывая его тело. Он был чертовски красив, и ему в пору было быть ангелом, если бы не его взгляд – он излучал что-то слишком жаркое, запретное для ангельских созданий, какими бы я мог их себе представить, но в остальном… Блондин; издалека нельзя было точно разглядеть, но глаза явно были не темного цвета: голубой, серый или зеленый – что-то из этого; прямой нос и правильные губы, ну, может, нижняя чуть-чуть выпадала из этого определения своей припухлостью, что совсем не уменьшало его привлекательности. Едва заметная светлая щетина. Ничего лишнего, и я бы даже сказал, что он был худощав, но, видимо, сам он считал это своим достоинством, раз надевал рубашку и джинсы, которые демонстрировали такое его телосложение. Можно было просто сидеть и смотреть на него, получая эстетическое удовольствие, и думать, откуда же появляются такие, как он, и почему они всегда уже заняты.  
Когда я снова встретил его взгляд, у меня почти перехватило дыхание от его знающей улыбки – он понял, что я попался на его крючок. Сложно было увернуться, когда он так уверенно пользовался лучшими сторонами своей внешности и всем своим видом показывал, что знает себе цену – такая самоуверенность всегда привлекала меня.  
Он все делал как будто с ленцой, с завораживающей медлительностью: и раскачивал ногой, и поднимал кружку, он даже моргал как-то замедленно, а его взгляд, могу поклясться, говорил мне: «Я хочу тебя. И ты будешь моим». Это только возбуждало мой аппетит, и я был совсем не против такого расклада – он был почти противозаконно красив, и пересечься с ним в постели было бы весьма и весьма занимательно. Но я решил, что раз уж он такой самоуверенный, то пусть и подходит первым…  
В общем, зря я так решил. И я еще не раз потом повторял себе, какой же я идиот. Он долго изучал меня со своего места, он облапал меня всего взглядом, покручивая свою кружку на столе и покачивая ногой, но не двигался с места, как будто ему было достаточно подобного заигрывания на расстоянии. Я чувствовал, как начинаю гореть внутри, как меня обжигают его взгляды, я даже подумал, что он представляет, как трахает меня прямо здесь, у барной стойки, на виду у остальных посетителей, и это заставляло меня плавиться на своем месте. Еще немного, и я был бы готов подойти к нему, схватить его за руку и утащить в туалет, но он быстро снял меня со своего крючка, как только в бар вошла компания молодых людей, отмечающих, как они все громко скандировали, свои первые удачно сданные экзамены в университете. Среди них мне понравились только двое, и мне было интересно, на кого же наметился он, кто был моим соперником, на кого он меня променял. Я решил подождать и понаблюдать за охотником и ничего не подозревающей жертвой.  
Мой виски давно выдохся, я откровенно скучал, компания студентов вела себя все громче, отчего у меня начала болеть голова, но я упрямо сидел, иногда поглядывая на блондина, давным-давно потерявшего ко мне интерес. Я видел, что он поглядывал на тех же двух парней, что понравились и мне, и не понимал, чего он ждет. Я даже стал подумывать попробовать отбить одного из них от стада и утащить с собой, чтобы решить дилемму за того блондина, к тому же, чтобы показать ему, что он не один в этом мире и нужно уметь делиться прекрасным с другими. Меня останавливала только головная боль, а секс для меня не лучшее обезболивающее.  
Когда я уже решил наплевать на свое любопытство, блондин поднялся со своего места и подошел к тут же затихшей компании. Я пристыл к своему стулу, пытаясь расслышать в общем гуле бара, что они говорят, но ничего не услышал, кроме внезапного взрыва смеха. Блондин быстро втиснулся в компанию, присаживаясь между теми самыми двумя парнями. Мои брови подскочили вверх, когда он сразу же зашептал что-то одному из парней, а тот довольно улыбнулся и кивнул. Пяти минут не прошло, как блондин откланялся и вышел из бара, даже не глянув в мою сторону – наверняка, он просто забыл обо мне, но раз ему не удалось утащить за собой ни одного из них, почему было бы не вспомнить о моем существовании? Я уверен, ни один из нас не пожалел бы.  
Я быстро расплатился, надеясь догнать его, но когда вышел из бара – не увидел никого. Пока я оглядывался, двое студентов – тех самых – вывалились из дверей бара и поплелись по тротуару, приобнимая друг друга для лучшего равновесия.  
\- Так быстро. - Я услышал новый голос и присмотрелся к темноте. Блондин вышел из тени под свет фонаря. - Не боитесь, что кто-нибудь из друзей что-нибудь заподозрит?  
\- Идем, плевать, ты обещал нам! - хмыкнул один из парней.  
\- Что это за наркотик такой, что сносит крышу так, как ты говоришь? - удивился второй.  
\- Он единственный в своем роде, парни. И неповторимый, - усмехнулся блондин, снова втискиваясь между ними и обнимая обоих за талию. - Начинается на «о» и заканчивается на «м». Давайте мне ваши предположения, - промурлыкал он, кивая вперед, и парни поплелись вместе с ним.  
Вот же мерзавец, он даже не сказал им, что собирается трахнуть. «Наркотик». Я хмыкнул и пошел в другую сторону, к своему дому. Не думаю, что они не знакомы с этим видом наркотика – уж что-что, но что такое оргазм – они точно знают, а сегодня, по всей видимости, они побывают на другой стороне удовольствия…  
Не сказать, что я так уж сильно расстроился, но все же я был немного разочарован, что не пришел домой с ним, и не получил свою дозу адреналина и удовольствия от схватки в постели. Хотя, нет, я расстроился – он смог заинтриговать собой, даже не разговаривая со мной, более того, он завел меня, пока пожирал взглядом. А ночью я завелся еще больше, когда он приснился мне. Я не помню, чтобы мне до этого снились эротические сны, и то, что мне приснилось этой ночью – было настолько похоже на правду, что проснувшись утром, я стал сомневаться в своем психическом здоровье. Все чувства были слишком правдоподобными, слишком реальными, просто слишком…  
Мне нравилось вести в постели, но он был чертовски властным, настолько, что я беспрекословно выполнял все его желания и сходил с ума, потакая ему. Я был уверен, что в реальности он совершенен в постели и, думаю, поэтому он приснился мне таким идеальным. Мы занимались сексом на всех поверхностях моего лофта, у всего, к чему можно было прислониться, мы почти разгромили мою квартиру, но мне было совершенно плевать, потому что никто и никогда не дарил мне таких ощущений и никогда не выматывал меня настолько.  
Усталость, каждое его прикосновение, оргазмы – они казались настолько реальными, что я помню, как подумал во сне, что не смогу утром просто встать с постели, не то, что идти на работу.  
Все, что заставляло думать, что это был всего лишь сон – дьявольский огонек в его глазах – зрачки действительно светились красным в темноте. Это было незабываемое зрелище, я даже представить не мог, что способен вообразить нечто подобное. Действие в этот момент происходило в моей столовой, я лежал спиной на столе, а он, держа меня за бедра, ритмично двигался, глядя в мои глаза, гипнотизируя этими горящими зрачками, улыбался одним уголком губ, и я мог видеть, как он сжимал челюсти, как на его висках играли желваки. Он как будто делал это не для удовольствия, а чтобы показать, доказать мне что-то…  
Свое право на владение мной.  
Он так вымотал меня в этом сне, что я, даже проснувшись, чувствовал себя усталым, как после марафона. Эта усталость, настоящая физическая усталость, была еще одним поводом сомневаться, а сон ли это был? Но я точно помню, как уходил из бара в одиночестве, как принимал душ, как завалился в холодную постель. Думаю, этот сон все же был просто реакцией моего мозга на его поведение в баре и тот раздевающий взгляд.  
С того вечера, как я впервые увидел его, он стал сниться мне каждую ночь. Он мучил меня до изнеможения во снах и наяву. Наяву он меня мучил из-за недосыпа по ночам. Я постоянно чувствовал себя разбитым, уставшим, я забыл, что такое отдых. Кроме того, каждый раз на улице, мне казалось, что он смотрит на меня, следит за мной, как будто затаился для смертоносного прыжка где-нибудь за углом – не знаю, почему появилось это чувство преследования, какой-то глупый синдром жертвы. Эта паранойя тоже выматывала, я за две недели стал похож на плохо сохранившийся труп.  
Я каждый раз вспоминал тот вечер в баре и чертовски завидовал двум студентам – они же, скорее всего, не знали, куда шли; я не понимал его – какой был смысл менять меня на двух пьяных неопытных мальчишек? Я бы обеспечил ему такой минет, какой не смог бы сделать ни один из этих юнцов. Я вполне был согласен на роль боттома, как и сам мог бы трахнуть его, и он бы точно не ушел недовольным – никто из моих партнеров никогда не жаловался. Черт, мы могли бы провести отличную ночь вместе, но вместо этого, он выбрал двух девственников, которые еще не факт, что не сбежали, как только он озвучил, что собирался сделать с ними.  
И в один из таких моментов, когда я ужинал в одиночестве в своем лофте и раздумывал на эту тему, меня внезапно поразило осознание. Это было настолько глупо, что я даже не поверил сначала, не хотел принимать то, что чувствую.  
Я ревновал.  
Ревновал к кому-то, чьего имени даже не знал, с кем я даже не обмолвился и словом.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Dead Man's Bones - Lose Your Soul

Я сидел в кафе, за столиком рядом с окном и смотрел на прохожих, дожидаясь своего старого друга. Он позвал меня на чашечку кофе, сказав, что у него есть дело на миллион. Если он снова предложит мне сняться в порнухе его собственного производства – я сам его трахну на камеру.  
\- Привет, солнце, - хмыкнул Том, подсаживаясь ко мне на диванчик, тут же приобнимая за плечи и целуя в щеку.  
\- Том, мать твою, - проворчал я, чуть отодвигаясь от него. Том рассмеялся и убрал руку, оглядывая зал кафе в поисках официанта.  
\- Добрый день, - к нам подошла девушка с блокнотом в руке.  
\- Добрый день, - расплылся в улыбке Том, оглядывая ее с ног до головы.  
\- Что будете заказывать? - официантка улыбнулась.  
\- А что вы можете мне предложить? - промурлыкал Том. Господи, еще немного и он об ее ногу тереться начнет, чертов потаскун, а кофе я так и не дождусь.  
\- Девушка, нам два эспрессо и круассаны, будьте добры, - я улыбнулся официантке и почувствовал толчок по ноге под столом – Том выразительно смотрел на меня, но все равно продолжал улыбаться. - И сделайте вид, что он вам безумно понравился, - я смотрел в глаза Тома, улыбнувшись.  
\- Он педик, - Том повернулся к официантке лицом.  
\- Да, я такой, - я улыбнулся, глядя на девушку и обнял Тома со спины, погладив его грудь, который тут же попробовал вывернуться из объятия.  
\- Эспрессо и круассаны, я поняла, - кивнула официантка и развернулась на каблуках.  
\- Мудак, - прошипел Том, глядя, как она уходит.  
\- От мудака слышу, - я пожал плечами и вернул свое внимание к меню, которое недавно пролистывал от нечего делать, отмечая, что здесь можно заказать на обед – вдруг пригодится?  
Том повернулся ко мне лицом и изучающе уставился на меня – я видел его взгляд краем зрения.  
\- Ты что-то потерялся – не дозвониться до тебя совсем. Что с тобой? Я, было, предположил, что ты нашел себе какого-нибудь горячего испанца, но по твоему виду можно сказать, что ты больше затрахан ментально, чем физически, - Том хмыкнул, а я потер лицо руками и, ничего не ответив, продолжил разглядывать меню. - На работе проблемы? - Я просто покачал головой.  
\- Значит, у тебя недотрах? - Том отобрал меню, заставляя поднять взгляд.  
\- Так видно? - я наморщил нос.  
\- Нет, я мог бы, конечно, предположить, что у тебя ПМС или какая-нибудь депрессия, связанная с циклом, но мы с тобой как-то ходили в сауну вместе, так что я точно знаю, что ты мужик. Ну, в плане физиологии – точно.  
\- Пошел к черту, - фыркнул я.  
\- Слушай, я сегодня работал с замечательной моделькой, хочешь, познакомлю?  
\- Том, ты очень благороден, - я хмыкнул, - наверняка же, отрываешь от сердца, но я как-то пас: девяносто-шестьдесят-девяносто меня не привлекают.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - Том с улыбкой отвалился на спинку диванчика. - А он был не против встретиться, когда я сказал, что у меня есть очень симпатичный друг, - он дернул бровями.  
\- Так, а вот с этого места поподробней, - я улыбнулся Тому. - Симпатичный?  
Том рассмеялся.  
\- Слушай, я фотограф. Это моя работа – оценивать внешность людей. И это еще ничего не значит.  
Я цокнул языком.  
\- Таки скатишься ты, Том, однажды. Не удивлюсь, что как-нибудь застану тебя с моделью, но только не женского пола. И трахнет он тебя посреди твоей студии. Надеюсь, что у его камеры будет не очень толстый объектив, - я усмехнулся, глядя на помрачневшее лицо Тома.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, какую ужасную аналогию привел? И вообще, почему сразу он меня трахнет, а не наоборот? - удивился Том, а я рассмеялся.  
\- То есть сама ситуация тебя не тревожит? Том, может, ты уже пробовал что-то? - я ахнул, глядя на его лицо. - Так, давай, рассказывай – мне нужны подробности.  
\- Отвали, Мэтт. Ничего подобного, - Том глянул в сторону барной стойки, за которой стояли официанты. - Какого черта, почему так долго?  
\- Я думаю, тебе понравится, - пробормотал я, разглядывая его затылок. - Я даже думаю, ты подсядешь на однополый секс, если попробуешь.  
\- С чего бы мне вообще захотеть? - Том снова повернулся ко мне.  
\- Ты каждый день работаешь с телами, Том. Мужскими, женскими – неважно, суть одна. Тебе это нравится – нравится запечатлевать тела, обласкивать их взглядом. Тем более, глядя на твоих мальчишек сразу и не скажешь, какого они пола, - я наклонился ближе к нему и улыбнулся, - и когда-нибудь тебе захочется попробовать мальчика… Знаешь, в самом цвету, настолько молоденького, насколько это возможно, чтобы не преступать закон.  
\- Фу, чертов извращенец, - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Я? - я хмыкнул. - Нет, извращенец здесь ты, учитывая твою реакцию на мои слова и этот блеск в глазах. Ты уже думаешь об этом, и я призываю тебя осознать это, - я ткнул пальцем в его грудь.  
\- Ваш кофе.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! - воскликнул Том, отталкивая мою руку. - Почему так долго?  
\- Были проблемы с кофе-машиной. Извините, - официантка улыбнулась как можно более обворожительней и быстро откланялась.  
\- И ты говоришь, что я когда-нибудь переметнусь? - хмыкнул Том, пододвигая чашку с кофе ближе к себе. - После таких вот…  
\- Побывать на другой стороне удовольствия. Попробовать что-то новое, - я пожал плечами. - Ты сделаешь это ради интереса.  
\- Я куплю себе дилдо, в таком случае…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - снова перебил я, стряхивая крошки с круассана. - Это не то же самое – это как просто подрочить, а вот отдаться, позволить кому-то трахнуть тебя – это совершенно другое, - я улыбнулся Тому.  
\- Я попрошу тебя, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Нет, я ни за что не соглашусь.  
\- Почему? - удивился Том.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь? - я глянул в его глаза. - Делать мне больше нечего. Не хочешь похерить отношения с другом – не спи с ним. И тем более не вздумай забирать его девственность, когда он решительно шагает из рядов молодежи в ряды зрелых мужчин – они в этом возрасте становятся мудаковатыми.   
\- Обязательно нужно было напомнить о возрасте, да? - нахмурился Том, а я рассмеялся.  
\- Кому-то в этом году тридцать, - нараспев протянул я.  
\- Ты отстаешь только на год, - пожал плечами Том. - И вообще, молодежью считают до тридцати пяти.  
\- Но песок-то уже сыплется, - я усмехнулся. - И вообще, заметь, какой ты уже противный – явно же стареешь.  
\- Иди к черту, Мэтт, - проворчал Том.  
\- А если серьезно, что там за парень, о котором ты говорил? Ты же за этим меня позвал, чтобы с кем-то свести, так?  
\- Хрен я теперь тебе скажу, - обиженно ответил Том, разламывая круассан. - Хотя, правда хотел.  
\- Том, ты же сам заметил, что у меня недотрах.  
\- Вот и ищи себе дырку, которую можно трахнуть, самостоятельно.  
Я хмыкнул и пожал плечами, уставившись в широкое окно, возле которого мы сидели, и чуть не поперхнулся, увидев идущего по тротуару блондина. Того самого, из бара и моих снов. Он шел по другой стороне узкой улицы, но расстояние между нами было слишком маленьким, чтобы я мог ошибиться – это точно был он. Черное пальто, узкие черные джинсы, черные туфли. Очень лаконично. Я всегда думал, что этот город большой и здесь очень сложно встретить кого-то случайно, но оказывается…  
\- Мэтт?  
\- Да? - я обернулся, проморгавшись.  
\- Ты уснул, что ли? - усмехнулся Том, а я снова посмотрел на удаляющегося блондина. Выбежать за ним? И что? Догнать и сказать: «А знаешь, мы трахаемся ночи напролет в моих снах»? С другой стороны, город все-таки немаленький, возможно, я никогда больше его не встречу и так и буду мучиться остаток жизни, думая, что же это было, и почему он так часто снится мне сейчас…  
\- Мэтт, не зависай, дам я тебе номер того парня, - хмыкнул Том, своровав мой круассан.  
\- Не нужно, - вздохнул я, поднимаясь со своего места. - Заплатишь? Я оплачу в следующий раз, - я накинул свое пальто на плечи, обернул шарф вокруг шеи, все так же глядя в окно, хотя блондина уже не было видно.  
\- Ты чего? - удивился Том. - Куда собрался, я думал, посидим…  
\- В другой раз, Том, - я улыбнулся, глянув на него сверху, и усмехнулся. - А ты все же неплохо выглядишь с этой позиции.  
\- Извращенец, - фыркнул Том, пихнув меня в бок. - Куда ты собрался?  
\- Хочу побыть один, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Как и остальные двадцать три часа в сутки?  
\- Вроде того, - кивнул я и, махнув ему на прощание рукой, вышел из кафе.  
Я несколько часов слонялся по улицам, не знаю, может, надеясь снова его встретить. Я думал, о чем бы спросил. Как пройти в библиотеку? Время? Не он ли обронил что-нибудь? Вопросы были глупыми, как, собственно, и всегда в таких ситуациях. И, видимо, именно поэтому я не встретил его, даже учитывая, что бродил и по главным улицам, и по маленьким переулкам, и даже заходил в парки, где дети кормили и гоняли голубей, а родители наблюдали за ними с лавочек.  
Наверное, стоило все-таки выйти и позвать его. Сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Подобное удачное стечение обстоятельств действительно может больше никогда не повториться, а я не воспользовался этим, с треском провалил возможность, хотя прямо сейчас уже мог бы узнавать его. Я бы извинился перед Томом, и он бы наверняка меня понял и оставил бы нас. Мы могли бы сидеть с тем блондином за тем же столом в кафе и разговаривать ни о чем, я мог бы уже знать его имя и, возможно даже, уже думать о том, к кому мы поедем в конце вечера.  
Прошло три недели со дня нашей встречи в баре. Хотя, очень сложно было определить тот вечер подобным словом. Три недели со дня наших переглядываний. Он никак не хотел оставлять меня в покое – мне не помогали никакие успокоительные таблетки и чаи, а мой внешний облик замученного трупа не радовал не только меня – на работе постоянно спрашивали, что со мной происходит и не нужно ли мне пару дней отдыха, или того больше – недель, чтобы я мог подлечиться.  
Подлечиться. Очень смешно. Мне нужно было просто заняться сексом, чтобы перестать думать о нем, только и всего. Не больше. Но когда я сидел в каком-нибудь очередном баре, желая найти уже развлечение на ночь, я каждый раз понимал, что никто не сможет превзойти его, моего любовника из снов, который появлялся в них с завидной регулярностью. Не было ни одной ночи, чтобы он не снился мне, чтобы он не отымел меня так, что мне казалось, будто я никогда больше не смогу свести ноги вместе.  
На улице, на работе, по вечерам в баре, я оглядывал парней, отвергая одного за другим, злился на себя и на них, и снова пытался найти хоть кого-то, кто бы мне понравился, кто смог бы заставить меня забыть о божественно трахающемся блондине из снов – по-другому и не выразиться. Это было так глупо, я же даже не знал, на что на самом деле он способен, а мои сны, кроме какой-то нездоровой, наркоманской зависимости, ничего не давали. Они однозначно не давали удовлетворения, наоборот, я изнывал, внутри меня что-то клокотало и просило дать выход, или обещало прорваться самостоятельно.  
Это было необычно и очень странно. Вообще, вся ситуация была какой-то дикой. Я зациклился на ком-то, кого видел лишь однажды, в течение, может, нескольких часов. Причем, зациклился так, что он не давал мне свободно вздохнуть вот уже три недели ни днем, ни ночью, он не позволял мне жить своей собственной жизнью. Нет, это не любовь с первого взгляда, это дикое, животное желание. Низменный инстинкт. Желание заполучить лучшего самца, вступить с ним в схватку и, либо побороть его, подмять под себя, с наслаждением заклеймить, либо прогнуться под него, отдаться со страстью, с удовольствием позволить завладеть собой после достойного поединка…  
Устав бесцельно бродить по холодным вечерним улицам, я снова забрел в тот же самый бар, где видел его три недели назад, но смотрел в свой стакан с виски и барабанил пальцами по стойке, даже не пытаясь осмотреться. Это было просто ни к чему. Никто из посетителей мне не понравится, все покажутся никудышными, по сравнению с моим блондином, а он сам тут точно не появится – потому что это просто невозможно – две встречи в один день. Поэтому я собирался просто допить свой виски и уйти домой, забраться в постель, ставшую моим личным столом для пыток, уснуть и наслаждаться нашей схваткой, пока не начнется новый день.  
\- Привет… - шепнули мне на ухо, и я вздрогнул, оборачиваясь и глядя в серые усмехающиеся глаза. Поверить не могу… Внутри меня сначала все куда-то рухнуло, а потом вспыхнуло и я, глядя в его глаза только вторую секунду, пересмотрев за одно мгновение сразу все сны, почувствовал жар, разливающийся по телу. Черт, я готов накинуться на него прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.  
\- При-привет, - я сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы, окинув взглядом его идеальное тело. Черт его дери…  
Он сел на высокий стул, облокотился на стойку и склонил голову набок, продолжая улыбаться, не размыкая губ, и это выглядело так невинно… Я даже стал подумывать, что мне почудился его хищнический взгляд. И если его не было, как мне вообще могло присниться, что он был таким властным? Он положил одну ногу на другую, зажав между ними ладонь.  
\- Скучаешь? - беспечно спросил он, глядя на другую свою руку, четыре пальца которой отчетливо пробарабанили по стойке.  
Его поведение так разительно отличалось от того, которое было во время нашей первой встречи, что я почувствовал, как начинаю сомневаться, тот же это был человек или нет. Может, это братья-близнецы?  
\- Мы раньше не виделись? - я тоже уставился на его пальцы с аккуратно остриженными ногтями. Между нами снова пронеслось «та-ра-ра-рам» от его пальцев.  
\- Только если во снах, - он усмехнулся, и я уставился на него. Он продолжал по-ангельски улыбаться, глядя на меня чистым, наивным даже, взглядом.  
Я кивнул. Он развернулся к стойке лицом, облокачиваясь на нее и заказывая себе выпивку, дав мне лучший обзор его изогнутой спины и, я почти уверен, специально выставленной задницы. Определенно, он знает свои лучшие стороны. Перед ним поставили стакан с виски, и он стал крутить его на стойке.  
\- Я был бы не против встретить тебя в своем сне, - я хмыкнул и отпил из своего стакана, глядя на его реакцию, силой заставляя себя оторваться от созерцания аккуратной задницы.  
Он смотрел в свой стакан, и я заметил, как уголок губ, находившийся в поле моего зрения, пополз вверх. И в данный момент его лицо очень напоминало то, из моих снов, когда он улыбался именно так, на одну сторону.  
\- Правда? - его улыбка выросла, и я увидел ряд белых зубов. Он продолжал смотреть в свой стакан, и чуть больше опустил голову вниз, а потом закусил полную нижнюю губу.  
\- Да, но реальность ведь намного лучше, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Но во сне можно творить такое, что не всегда позволяешь делать себе наяву, не так ли? - он глянул на меня, и мне показалось, одно короткое мгновение я допускал мысль, что он знал о моих снах с его участием. Он продолжал сверлить меня своим серым взглядом, еще не тем, которым он награждал меня в нашу первую встречу, но уже и не ангельским. Что-то между.  
\- Снами нельзя управлять, - я снова пожал плечами и допил виски.  
Он снова развернулся ко мне всем телом.  
\- В этом вся прелесть, разве нет? - он улыбнулся, толкнув пальцем свой стакан ко мне по стойке, и я поймал его, глядя, как выплеснувшаяся из стакана капля побежала по тыльной стороне моей ладони, огибая сухожилия и вены. - Мозг сам строит сон, показывает тебе, что ты хочешь на самом деле, - он пожал плечами, теперь уже глядя откровенно пожирающим взглядом.  
\- Да, наверное, - я разорвал зрительный контакт, взяв салфетку, и стал вытирать руку.  
\- И потом, неужели ты можешь управлять своей жизнью? - он усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно, - я быстро глянул в его глаза и снова вернул внимание салфетке.  
\- Но ты же не знаешь, к чему приведет тот или иной шаг, как же ты можешь управлять ей вслепую? Ты же не знаешь, к чему может привести этот разговор, так как тебе решить, стоит ли его продолжать, или лучше закончить? - он с улыбкой смотрел в мои глаза.  
\- Мне не нужно этого знать, я просто закончу его, если мне не будет комфортно. И когда последует какая-то реакция, например, я раньше уйду из этого бара, как раз тогда, когда в подворотню придет вооруженный грабитель, который потом обворует меня, тогда и буду думать. Проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления, - я снова пожал плечами.  
\- А что, если происшествие-реакция будет фатальным? - он прищурился. - Вдруг, грабитель занервничает и поранит тебя? А ведь ты мог бы в этот же момент сидеть здесь и пить со мной за твое здоровье, - он улыбнулся. - Или ты хочешь сказать, что намеренно и сознательно подталкиваешь себя к смерти, выбирая короткий разговор?  
\- Все умирают, - я пожал плечами. - Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже.  
\- Но все хотят жить, - он улыбнулся. - Каждый человек на земле боится умереть. Даже, когда он считает, что готов умереть и держит в руках веревку или лезвие – он боится. Инстинкт самосохранения нельзя побороть. И смерть, как событие в жизни каждого человека, желающего жить, еще раз доказывает – никто не управляет своей жизнью.  
\- Если смерть доказывает отсутствие управления жизнью, почему тогда люди режут себе вены? Почему сбрасываются с высоток?  
Он мягко рассмеялся, глядя мне в глаза, но потом просто улыбнулся, спокойно произнеся:  
\- Они пытаются доказать, что управляют своей жизнью. Что никто другой не решает их судьбу, кроме них самих.  
\- Так разве это не доказательство? - я усмехнулся.  
\- Но никто же не знает, как именно человек приходит к этому поступку. Никто не знает, не было ли это предрешено, - он улыбнулся, разглядывая меня. Я опустил взгляд в виски, который он предложил мне. - Мы встречались, - неожиданно произнес он, и я посмотрел в его глаза, снова попадая в его сеть, которую он успел расставить, пока я думал над его словами.  
\- Разве?  
\- Да. В этом самом баре, - он пожал плечами. - Было около семи, шел дождь, ты сидел на том стуле, - он кивком указал на стул, на котором я сидел в тот вечер, - заказал виски, но почти не притронулся к нему, и ушел ты позже меня. Я ушел где-то в девять.  
\- Хмм, - протянул я, кивая и снова переводя взгляд на стакан в своих руках.  
\- Хмм? - повторил он и усмехнулся.  
Да, для меня было странно, что он тоже запомнил меня, да и вообще, весь тот день в таких деталях.  
\- Ты же здесь сидишь не просто так?  
\- Да, решил выпить после тяжелых будней, - я оглядел пространство бара, лишь бы не смотреть в его глаза, и сделал глоток из предложенного им стакана. - Что это за виски? У него странный вкус…  
\- Его держат специально для меня, - он улыбнулся. - Старинный шотландский виски, - он дернул бровями. - Уверен, ты такого никогда не пробовал.  
\- Нет. Определенно… - я снова глянул на стакан. - Да и вообще, я больше по винам.  
\- Действительно?  
Я хотел задать тот же вопрос. Мы действительно сидим и обсуждаем алкогольную продукцию, когда у меня уже руки дрожат от возбуждения?  
Я глянул на него – Господи, я же до сих пор не знаю, как его зовут – он смотрел на меня все тем же откровенно поедающим взглядом, который так и говорил, что он поглотит меня безо всяких сомнений. И я уже начинал ерзать в нетерпении.  
\- Да, - я заставил свои губы дрогнуть в улыбке.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? Ты выглядишь не очень, - он чуть нахмурился и немного наклонился ко мне.  
\- Замечательно, - я еще раз попробовал улыбнуться. - Мне правда больше нравится вино, я даже коллекционирую его.  
\- Даже так? - он улыбнулся, выгнув бровь. - Никогда не видел коллекции вин. Наверное, это выглядит впечатляюще?  
\- Не знаю, обычные ящики, забитые бутылками, - я пожал плечами, думая, что еще немного и я, как самый последний перевозбужденный гормонами подросток, сбегу в туалет, чтобы подрочить.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, - он улыбнулся одним уголком губ, глядя на меня чуть исподлобья, и тогда до меня, наконец, дошло.  
\- С удовольствием покажу. - Внутри меня все дрожало от выражения его лица – оно столько всего обещало, что я даже задумался на мгновение, какой я, на самом деле, извращенец и насколько сильно преувеличиваю увиденное.  
\- Тогда, поехали? - выражение на его лице сменилось почти детским восторгом, он спрыгнул с высокого стула, оставив на стойке деньги за виски. Я тоже расплатился, и мы вместе вышли из бара.  
\- Тут пройти всего квартал, - я кивнул в сторону и медленно пошел в указанном направлении.  
\- Ты куришь? - он догнал меня и застегнул воротник на своем пальто на пуговицу.  
\- Нет, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул он. - А есть, знаешь, тату или пирсинг?  
\- Нет, гадость, - я поморщился, но потом удивленно глянул на него, - а что?  
\- Просто, - он снова обворожительно улыбнулся. Из-за этого детского выражения хотелось обнять его, как плюшевого медведя, но точно не помышлять о даже самых невинных сценах из моих снов.  
Это все было очень странно. Нет, конечно, в том, что два взрослых человека пошли к одному из них домой с определенной целью – странным не было. Довольно-таки жизненная ситуация. Просто произошло все это как-то странно. И ощущения… Как будто еще один мой сон. Немного необычный сон, учитывая его странное поведение, хотя в нем явно были задатки того моего любовника.  
Мы быстро дошли до моего лофта, поднялись на грузовом лифте, и я пропустил его вперед, подняв решетку и открыв дверь.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - я улыбнулся и включил свет.  
\- Тут просторно, - он ответил на улыбку, глянув через плечо.  
\- Спасибо, - я кинул свое пальто на кресло и прошел к небольшому бару в углу. - Располагайся. Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Вообще-то я пришел посмотреть на коллекцию вин, или ты забыл? - он быстро глянул на меня, но снова отвернулся, проведя пальцем по ободку торшера на журнальном столике у дивана. - Ты рассчитывал на что-то еще? - он хмыкнул, не глядя на меня.  
\- Просто хотел быть вежливым, - я пожал плечами, глядя на его спину. - И моя коллекция прямо перед тобой, - я кивнул вперед на полку в виде решетки, где в каждом желобке лежала бутылка.  
\- И как же ты узнаешь, где какое вино, когда видно только горлышко? - он подошел ближе и стал вытаскивать одну за другой, разглядывая этикетку и жидкость через свет.  
\- Я и так знаю, где и какое, - я подошел ближе.  
\- И какое из них самое-самое? - он с любопытством вертел бутылку, за которую я выложил немалое количество кровных.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты имеешь в виду, - пробормотал я, с замиранием сердца наблюдая за ним.  
\- Самое древнее? - хмыкнул он, глянув на меня и подбрасывая в руке бутылку.  
Я мокрыми руками выхватил бутылку и бережно положил ее обратно в желобок.  
\- Ты его только что чуть не убил, - прошептал я, указательным пальцем пододвигая бутылку до конца внутрь полки.  
\- Ты их так обожаешь? - фыркнул он, а я аккуратно перевернул бутылку, чтобы печать на пробке не читалась вверх тормашками.  
\- Конечно, они…  
Раздался глухой хлопок и звон стекла – в этот момент я подумал, что скончаюсь от разрыва сердца – в воздухе тут же запахло вином, и я обернулся, увидев у своих ног лужу донельзя похожую на кровь и осколки затененного стекла. Я поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть его невинное выражение и чуть смущенную улыбку.  
\- Прости…  
\- Да ты хоть представляешь..? - я шагнул в его сторону с осознанным желанием вцепиться в его горло, но он тут же отскочил назад и выхватил еще одну бутылку из желобка – я тут же замер. - Положи на место, - тихо произнес я.  
\- Или что? - он улыбнулся, снова подбрасывая бутылку в воздухе.  
\- Я убью тебя, если ты с ней что-нибудь сделаешь, - прошипел я, сузив глаза.  
\- Объясни мне, в чем весь гениальный смысл этой коллекции? - он усмехнулся, указывая на полку горлышком бутылки. - Ты каждый день подходишь к ним, поглаживаешь и удовлетворенный, идешь спать? Или ты все же какой-нибудь извращенец и… - он злодейски улыбнулся и дернул бровями, - …делаешь с ними что-то?  
\- Извращенец здесь ты! - прорычал я, снова наступая, но он аккуратно лавировал между предметами мебели – как можно было умудриться разбить бутылку при таком чувстве пространства?  
\- Я так и вижу тебя, сидящего на этом диване и ласкающего себя, разглядывающего свои обожаемые вина.  
\- Отдай бутылку.  
\- Только если обещаешь, что мы ее выпьем, - он снова улыбнулся.  
\- С ума сошел? - почти вскрикнул я. - Да ей четырнадцать лет!  
\- Куда подевалось все твое гостеприимство? - он усмехнулся.  
\- Отдай! - рявкнул я, кидаясь в его сторону.  
Мы вместе упали на пол, и еще одно прекраснейшее вино стало растекаться по моему паркету. Он подо мной заливисто рассмеялся, глядя на меня, а я сел на его живот и бессильно уставился на лужу и осколки. Я перевел взгляд на него, чувствуя, как внутри все закипает от злости. Он все еще посмеивался, как будто не видел, что со мной происходит, что ему грозит.  
\- В коллекции нет никакого смысла, - он покачал головой, улыбаясь. - Ты, может, и собираешься их когда-нибудь попробовать, но все дело в том, - его рука зашевелилась, и я проследил за движением – он взял в нее осколок стекла, - что сегодня ты жив, - он показал большой палец свободной руки, пошевелив им, - а завтра ты мертв. - Я с ужасом наблюдал, как он полосонул по подушечке пальца стеклом, и из раны тут же стала сбегать алая, почти как вино, кровь. - Букетом надо наслаждаться, пока жив, - он мазнул окровавленным пальцем по моим губам, и я машинально облизал их, следом вытирая тыльной стороной ладони, нахмурившись.  
\- Ты какой-то псих? - я сглотнул, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус.  
Он выгнул бровь, чуть заметно улыбаясь, и облизал палец.  
\- Покажи мне хоть одного нормального, - его улыбка стала шире. - Ты вот, например, вина коллекционируешь. Смотрю, ты не сильно разочаровался потере? - он хмыкнул, снова глянув на лужу вина.  
\- Я просто в шоке до сих пор, - тихо прошептал я.  
\- Нет, - он широко улыбнулся, - тебе плевать. Ты внезапно понял, что тебе плевать – вот от этого, ты, может быть, в шоке, но точно не из-за двух бутылок доисторического пойла, - он нахально улыбался, глядя в мои глаза и снова облизал кровоточащий палец, а потом, не сводя с меня сверкающих глаз, пососал подушечку.  
Я стиснул челюсти, а потом дернул его руку от губ, быстро наклоняясь и занимая место пораненного пальца. Он рассмеялся в поцелуй, а я тут же почувствовал его руку, сжавшую мое бедро. Он не менее дерзко впился в мои губы, кусался, посмеивался и тихо рычал. - Ты ответишь за чертово вино, - прошипел я, кусая его подбородок и шею, расстегивая его рубашку. Он хрипло рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову, как будто специально давал мне больше доступа.  
\- Такой уверенный, - шепнул он, и мы резко сменили позиции, я оказался под ним, с руками, прижатыми к полу над своей головой. - Что теперь? - он усмехнулся, глядя на меня сверху.  
Я рыкнул и, слыша его довольный смех, обхватил ногами вокруг талии, стараясь перевернуть его, и он завалился набок, прорычав что-то, тут же перестав смеяться. Всего пару мгновений, и я снова сидел на нем, ожесточенно воюя с его руками и ремнем джинсов. Еще секунда, и я, замешкавшись, очутился под ним, в процессе смены положений ударившись головой о ножку журнального столика рядом с нами. Пока темнота перед глазами растворялась, он сдернул с меня джинсы, что-то неразборчиво ворча. Я изо всех сил потянул его за волосы вверх, услышав его тихое шипение, следом – как он сплюнул, и почувствовал, как он грубо раздвинул мои внезапно ослабевшие ноги – я уставился в потолок, перестав сопротивляться. Господи, пусть это не будет еще одним чересчур реалистичным сном… Он, уже со злой усмешкой на губах, поднял взгляд, толкнувшись, а я зажмурился, выгибаясь и цепляясь за него руками и ногами.  
\- Ублюдок, - сквозь сжатые челюсти прошипел я, царапая его спину через так и не снятую с него рубашку. В ответ я услышал только гортанный смех, и открыл глаза, встречая тот самый взгляд, доказывающий нам обоим, что внезапно, совершенно случайно, он получил все права на меня. Взгляд, преследующий меня каждую ночь… Только зрачки в этот раз не светились ярко-красным огоньком, они поглощали меня, затягивали в свою черную бездну.  
Черт подери, за всю свою сексуальную жизнь, я, наверное, еще ни разу не был с кем-то таким, как он. Он с усмешкой следил за мной, ни на мгновение не разрывая зрительный контакт, он даже не моргал, он просто пожирал мои эмоции, которые под таким взглядом разгорались, как будто политые бензином.  
Я стиснул челюсти, с вызовом глядя на него – я не доставлю ему удовольствия в виде своего стона, а он как будто прочитал мои мысли и еще шире улыбнулся. Я все же сорвался, тихо проскулив, и выгнулся под его ритмичными и почти грубыми движениями. Он закусил губу, заметив мое состояние, и чуть задрал подбородок, с довольной улыбкой наблюдая за моим оргазмом. Я до последнего старался удержать глаза открытыми, но сдался, когда он ускорился, опрокидывая меня в чистое удовольствие.  
Я лежал с закрытыми глазами на полу собственной гостиной со все еще одетой футболкой, трахнутый постоянно снившемся мне незнакомцем, разбившим две бутылки коллекционного вина. Ничего страннее в моей жизни еще не было.  
\- Выпей свое вино, не будь среди идиотов.  
Он поднялся с меня, и я лениво открыл глаза, с разочарованием отмечая, что он действительно не получил удовольствия. Это все из-за снов с его участием – я был слишком перевозбужден, и мне нужно было совсем немного. Я, закусив губу, смотрел, как он, наморщив нос, застегивал джинсы.  
\- Я мог бы... - хотя я совсем не был в этом уверен, но все же кивнул вперед, на него, снова опуская взгляд на его ширинку.  
\- В другой раз, - он хмыкнул и, подхватив свое пальто, пошел к лифту.  
\- Подожди, - я сел и потянулся к своим джинсам, а он уже опустил решетку. Я встал, одеваясь на ходу, и поскакал на одной ноге к лифту.  
\- Как тебя...?  
\- Выпей вино! - услышал я напоследок, глядя через решетку, как он выскакивает из лифта на первом этаже.  
\- ...зовут, - тихо закончил я.  
Совершенно потерянный, я развернулся и оглядел свою гостиную с двумя лужами вина, и только сейчас осознал весь ужас произошедшего. Это были самые, во всех смыслах дорогие мне бутылки. Я тяжело вздохнул и поплелся за тряпкой и ведром.  
\- Это только вино, Мэтт, - пробормотал я сам себе, собирая осколки стекла. - Только вино, за которое ты был готов убить того толстяка на аукционе…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Rammstein - Du Riechst So Gut

Я вошел в лофт и, на ходу снимая пальто, подошел к дивану, склоняясь над ним.  
\- Привет. - Я встретился взглядом с серыми, улыбающимися глазами.  
\- Привет, - прошептал я и наклонился еще, прикусывая его ухо, вместо приветственного поцелуя.  
\- Как прошел день?  
Я выпрямил спину и развернулся в сторону кухни, пожимая плечами:  
\- Как обычно, ничего интере…  
\- Куда собрался? - он усмехнулся и схватил меня за запястье. Я в очередной раз оглядел его: ну не может реальный человек быть таким нереально красивым.  
\- Никуда, я думаю? - я улыбнулся, присаживаясь на спинку дивана, даже не стараясь высвободиться.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - он ответил на улыбку, поднимаясь с дивана, и потянул меня за собой в мою спальню. Я охнул, увидев кровать. - Ты явно никуда не собираешься деться, - он повернулся ко мне лицом, улыбаясь, подводя меня к кровати. - Что бы ты хотел опробовать? - он уронил меня на кровать и забрался в нее следом. - Я выбираю тебе наручники, - он криво усмехнулся, подцепив пальцем один из кожаных браслетов, прикрепленных к спинке кровати.  
Я сглотнул, оглядывая арсенал, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь наиболее безопасное.  
\- Только одну вещь? - я глянул на него.  
\- А ты хочешь больше? - его глаза задорно блеснули, а по лицу расползлась довольная улыбка.  
\- Нет, думаю, одной вещи хватит, - я снова сглотнул, наблюдая за его руками, расстегивающими мою рубашку.  
\- Ты сегодня устал на работе? - он глянул в мои глаза с участием.  
\- Н-да, немного, - кивнул я, надеясь на небольшую поблажку.  
\- Отлично. Хочешь массаж? - он тепло улыбнулся, проведя ладонями по моей уже обнаженной груди.  
\- Да, было бы неплохо, - я совсем расслабился и успокоился. Все предметы, имеющие отношение к БДСМ, отошли на второй план, я стал надеяться на теплый прием.  
Он расстегнул мою ширинку и медленно потянул джинсы вниз, вместе с боксерами, с улыбкой разглядывая мое тело.  
\- Так и что ты выбрал? - он отстранился, шлепнув меня по боку, чтобы я перевернулся на живот, и я выполнил указание, снова глядя на выложенные предметы.  
\- Повязку на глаза, - я, кажется, все равно буду не в состоянии видеть его лицо и тело, потому что буду лежать на животе, так что повязка казалась самой безобидной вещью.  
\- Отлично, - прошептал он мне на ухо, тут же потянувшись к ней.  
\- А не будет чего-то, вроде специального слова, после которого…?  
\- Оно тебе не пригодится, - он хмыкнул, надев на меня повязку.  
\- И все же? - прошептал я, чувствуя его ладонь, скользящую по моей руке и захватывающую запястье.  
\- Жду предложений. - Он поднял мою руку выше, и я услышал щелчок замков, ощутив мягкую кожу вокруг запястья.  
\- «Знакомство»?  
\- Не слишком длинное? - он покусывал мое ухо, снова скользя по руке, но уже по другой. Я пожал плечом. - Хорошо. - Замки снова щелкнули, а я, для надежности, потянул их на себя, и услышал его тихий смех. - Неужели ты правда думаешь, что я позволил бы тебе внезапно получить свободу? - он стал целовать мою кожу, двигаясь вниз по позвоночнику, а я, положив голову набок, прикрыл глаза, все равно ничего не видя, и наслаждался.  
\- А массаж? - прошептал я.  
\- Тебе мало подобных прикосновений? - он усмехнулся, остановив свои действия, но потом стал поглаживать мою спину ладонями. - Знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится в тебе?  
\- Хм?  
\- Что даже если я сейчас возьму плеть, ты не станешь произносить свое заветное слово, - пробормотал он, прикусив кожу на ягодице, отчего я вздрогнул, чуть слышно прошипев.  
\- Потому что ты не сделаешь этого?  
На мою спину приземлились несколько хвостов плети, и я вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он стал поглаживать ими мою спину, а я кусал губы, думая, стоит ли мне сказать слово, или все-таки позволить ему немного больше, чем мы договаривались.  
\- Ты молчишь, - он усмехнулся и встряхнул плеть на моей спине. - Знаешь, почему? - Я только мотнул головой. - Тебе хочется узнать свои собственные грани, - вместо точки в предложении, он шлепнул меня по заднице, и я снова вздрогнул, тут же выгибаясь и тихо скуля. - Ты никогда прежде не пробовал давать кому-то власть над собой, не так ли? - он хмыкнул, поглаживая горячей ладонью ягодицу. Я только кивнул – всегда было наоборот. - Я так и знал. Но тебе нравится, да? - он снова шлепнул, сильнее, отчего я взбрыкнул под ним, натянув наручники, и открыл глаза, желая увидеть его лицо, понять, о чем он думает, но черная повязка не пропускала даже свет. Я снова простонал, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, чувствуя хвосты плети, путешествующие по моей спине. - Думаю, мы могли бы перепробовать все, что ты тут видел. Знаешь, я в большом восторге от бондажа, закрепляющего тело в одной позе. В очень возбуждающей, доступной, открытой позе, - он обхватил мои ягодицы обеими ладонями и, сжимая их, раздвинул – я сжался, пряча лицо в подушке, - если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - он усмехнулся, ослабляя хватку и легко хлопая ладонями по моей заднице. - К тому же, я думаю, черный бондаж будет прекрасно смотреться на твоей бледной коже, - я почувствовал его язык на пояснице, заскользивший вверх по позвоночнику. - Как думаешь? - прошептал он мне на ухо, сгибая одну мою ногу в колене и прижимая пяткой к заднице, - связать тебя вот так, заставить чуть выгнуться в спине, чтобы нам обоим было удобней, - он прижался ко мне, и я удивился, что он уже полностью обнажен – представления не имею, когда он успел раздеться. - И трахать тебя, пока ты не потеряешь сознание от невыносимого удовольствия…  
Я мотнул головой.  
\- Нет…  
\- Нет? - он усмехнулся в мое ухо. - А я думаю «да», - он отстранился, а я зажмурился, сжимая руки в кулаки, пытаясь высвободиться, внезапно почувствовав на спине еще один шлепок и следом – упавший на меня бондаж, о котором он говорил.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста… - Он приподнял меня за живот и просунул под ним ремень. - Я не хочу.  
\- Мне так не кажется, - он прикусил кожу на моей спине и стал сгибать ногу в колене.  
\- Не надо… - я поджал пальцы на ногах, чувствуя поцелуи на щиколотке – они никак не успокаивали мои нервы, скорее наоборот. Я почувствовал ремень вокруг щиколотки. - Не надо… - прошептал я, пряча лицо в подушке, размеренно дергая руки на себя, не особо стараясь вырваться.  
\- Тогда скажи свое стоп-слово.  
Я стал перебирать в голове тысячи слов, пытаясь вспомнить, какое же именно было сказано мною. Мыслительный процесс затруднился из-за панического состояния, когда я услышал звук защелкнувшегося механизма на щиколотке, следом – еще один, пристегнувший ногу к ремню, обхватывающему меня вокруг талии. Я, не сопротивляясь, позволил ему согнуть другую мою ногу и слушал, как один за другим срабатывают механизмы.  
\- Я не слышал, чтобы ты сказал что-нибудь, - он усмехнулся и поцеловал мою пятку. - Я же говорил… - он провел ладонями по моим голеням. - Так ты не против продолжить?  
Я сглотнул и облизал губы, внезапно вспомнив свое слово, и думал, стоит ли мне произнести его.  
\- Каким будет твой ответ? - я почувствовал пять хвостов плети между лопаток и выгнулся, насколько мог в своем положении. - Ты хочешь закончить?  
\- Не дождешься, - прошипел я, взбрыкивая, и распахнул веки, тут же жмурясь от яркого света, ударившего в глаза. - О, Господи… - я потер лицо руками и сел в постели, глядя на часы на тумбочке.  
Я никогда никому не позволял себя связывать. Даже руки. Не говоря уже о полном бондаже, какого черта я еще и раздумывал, стоит ли просить его остановиться? Я, ведь, знал, что он станет вытворять такое, чего мне никогда еще даже не снилось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы я представлял это в сознательном состоянии. Но еще, я точно знал: мне понравится все, что бы он ни предложил.  
Я надел халат и поплелся на кухню, сварить себе кофе, подхватив с полки журнального столика «Желтые страницы». Так дальше не может продолжаться. Просто не может. Я, на самом деле, надеялся, что он перестанет мне сниться после нашего странного и быстрого секса, но, по всей видимости, очень сильно ошибался. После того, как мой мозг и тело запомнили эти ощущения: его прикосновений, кожи, его размера и температуры, сны стали просто пугающе реалистичны. Мне снилось, как я приходил уставший с работы, а он ждал меня в моей постели, и он ублажал меня, предугадывал все желания и доводил до исступления своей лаской. Мне снилось, как он врывался ко мне домой, и мы боролись, разнося мебель в щепки, наносили друг другу немыслимые повреждения, пока я снова не сдавался, и он не забирал свой трофей в виде моего тела. Мне снилось, как он приходил ко мне, пока я сплю, и связывал меня, а потом долго и методично дразнил, оставлял метки по всему телу, наслаждался моими мольбами, смеялся надо мной, и начинал все с начала. И сегодня мне снова приснилось, как он связал меня, подчинил, и как я не смог сопротивляться. Иногда, я даже сомневался, была ли та наша с ним встреча наяву, или это мне тоже приснилось, но каждый раз отсутствие двух бутылок вина подтверждали, что он действительно приходил ко мне.  
Сонно разглядывая страницы, я искал нужный адрес, опустошая свою кружку и закусывая кофе бутербродом. Найдя адрес, я уставился в окно, глядя на серое небо, проливающее на землю дождь. Я очень долго сопротивлялся, очень долго старался бороться, не обращать внимания, но это просто невозможно. И как бы мне не было жалко, я все же был настроен решительно. Он просто не оставил мне другого выбора...  
Я шел по мокрому тротуару, держа в одной руке зонт, а другой – пытаясь приподнять шарф и прикрыть затылок. Слякоть и сырость только портили настроение, к тому же, я никак не мог придумать, с чего начать разговор с психологом, не имел ни малейшего представления, как вообще буду рассказывать о таких своих снах постороннему человеку. Я перебирал возможные варианты, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли и глядя только себе под ноги, как внезапно, откуда-то сзади раздался визг шин, и я резко обернулся, врезаясь в кого-то впереди себя, но глядя в сторону, откуда донесся звук. Кот, решивший перебежать улицу, едва успел выскочить из-под колес красного Нисана, водитель которого сейчас сидел, вцепившись в руль, и смотрел вперед пустым взглядом, а виновник такого его состояния юркнул сначала под припаркованную на обочине машину, а потом убежал в подворотню.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал я, взявшись за плечо мужчины, в которого врезался на перекрестке.  
\- Ничего, - мужчина обернулся, а я тут же пристыл к асфальту. - О, привет, - серые глаза, хищный оскал. Ну, за что?  
\- Привет. - Угольки внизу живота, наконец приутихшие после сна с его участием, снова зашевелились, а его усмешка как будто дохнула на них, распаляя желание.  
\- Куда направляешься? - его улыбка смягчилась, он смотрел на меня, чуть склонив голову набок.  
\- Прямо, - я кивнул, указывая, что светофор сменил цвет. Он усмехнулся, юркнув под мой зонт, и мы вместе пошли через дорогу.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - я впился в него взглядом.  
\- Хочешь пожаловаться на меня в полицию из-за тех двух бутылок? - он снова усмехнулся, искоса глянув на меня.  
\- Нет, просто веду список тех, кто меня поимел, - я пожал плечами.  
\- О, таких, как я – много? - его бровь дернулась, а в зрачках мелькнуло что-то красное и очень горячее, но я не успел понять, что именно – он уже снова спокойно смотрел на меня.  
\- Да, каждый день встречаю в баре кого-нибудь, кто спрашивает меня о моей коллекции, - я хмыкнул.  
\- Ты открыл хоть одну бутылку? - Я молча смотрел перед собой. Он дернул меня за локоть, чтобы я посмотрел на него. Я посмотрел. Очень стараясь испепелить его взглядом. - Ты не открыл ни одной, да? - он чуть поджал губы, глядя на меня с прищуром.  
\- Я заплатил за них, поэтому буду делать, что захочу, - прошипел я, вырывая свою руку из его захвата.  
\- Ты идиот, - он покачал головой.  
\- Пошел к черту, - отбил я.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Ты действительно торопишься? - он глянул куда-то вперед. - Может, зайдем куда-нибудь, выпьем кофе?  
\- Я не собираюсь пить с тобой. Вообще ничего.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - он хитро улыбнулся, быстро глянув на меня, и резко завернул к двери кафе, подхватив меня под локоть. - Чашка кофе, без ликера или чего-нибудь еще, - он впихнул ошеломленного меня внутрь, выхватывая мой зонт из рук и складывая его самостоятельно, только потом заходя в здание.  
\- Ты… - я покачал головой, не зная, что сказать.  
\- Наглый? Нахальный? - он пожал плечами, глядя на меня с улыбкой. - Я знаю. Идем, - он кивнул куда-то в сторону и снова потащил меня за локоть к пустому столику в углу зала. - Два латте, пожалуйста, и что-нибудь съедобного.  
Я упал на стул, продолжая ошарашенно глядеть на него.  
\- Ну, как у тебя дела? - он снял пальто и повесил его на спинку своего стула, с улыбкой поглядывая на меня. - Нужна помощь? - его руки потянулись ко мне – я резко отвалился на спинку стула, насколько было возможно, но он все равно дотянулся до моего шарфа, аккуратно разматывая его, продолжая смотреть на меня пожирающим взглядом. Я опомнился и схватил его за запястья.  
\- Убери руки.  
\- Как? - он выгнул бровь, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. - Ты держишь меня, - он пожал плечом, и я почувствовал его палец, скользнувший по моему подбородку – я отстранил его руки подальше от себя, и он, усмехаясь, пропустил в руках концы шарфа, отпуская.  
К нам подошла официантка и поставила передо мной чашку латте – я уставился на рисунок огромными глазами, не веря, что вижу то, что вижу. На нем были изображены два сплетенных тела. Однозначно мужских. Я поднял взгляд на официантку, но она только дежурно улыбнулась, поставив на стол вторую чашку с самым обычным листочком на ней. Я перевел взгляд на своего незнакомца, но он смотрел на девушку и мило улыбался ей, принимая из ее рук тарелочку с пирожным. Я еще раз глянул на свое латте, надеясь, что мне просто показалось, но нет, рисунок остался на месте.  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, - он улыбнулся, когда я поднял взгляд. - О твоих делах, - напомнил он.  
\- Я заболел, - чуть слышно прошептал я, снимая с себя пальто и вешая его на спинку стула.  
\- Я чистый, если что, так что тебе стоит спросить у других своих партнеров, - он пожал плечами, поднося ко рту чашку.  
Я только покачал головой, опуская взгляд на пирожное с крупной клубникой, лежащей на взбитых сливках. Взбитые сливки, клубника… У меня был сон на эту тему, определенно был. Господи, что он тогда вытворял своим языком…  
Я вздрогнул так, что стул немного отъехал от стола, когда я почувствовал… его стопу на своем паху. Я опустил взгляд вниз и уставился на его ногу в синем носке, массирующую меня через джинсы. Поверить не могу… Я медленно поднял взгляд, встречая абсолютно невинные серые глаза и спокойную улыбку. Да он издевается?!  
\- Ты…  
\- Ты весь такой напряженный. Расслабься, - он подмигнул. - Попей кофе.  
Я обхватил чашку двумя руками и смотрел, как рисунок на ней слегка подрагивает. Я однозначно не смогу поднять ее до уровня губ, не расплескав половину на стол и себя. И его ногу... Черт… Он надавил чуть сильней, и я зажмурился, опуская голову ниже.  
\- Нужно уметь расслабляться, - я услышал его тихий голос. - А ты только еще больше напрягаешься, - он хмыкнул, и я поднял затравленный взгляд. Он смотрел на меня со спокойной улыбкой, продолжая массировать меня, а я огляделся, пытаясь понять, как много можно увидеть со стороны. - Ну, же. Расслабься.  
Я облокотился на стол, придвигаясь чуть ближе, и закрыл лицо так, чтобы никто не видел моего выражения, но и чтобы была возможность свободно дышать.  
\- Уже лучше, - я услышал его шепот, а сам смотрел на рисунок в своей чашке.  
\- Мне надо… надо… - я кивнул в сторону и отодвинулся от стола, тут же поднимаясь и взглядом отыскивая дверь в туалет, всеми силами стараясь игнорировать собственное возбуждение и искорку в его глазах.  
Я взялся за ручку двери и меня тут же впихнули внутрь, захлопывая дверь позади.  
\- Какого хрена? - прорычал я, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Он хищно улыбался, направляясь в мою сторону. - Совсем рехнулся, мы в туалете кафе! - прошипел я, отталкивая его, как только он подошел на достаточное расстояние, но он ничего не ответил, только толкнул в единственную кабинку, тут же закрывая ее на щеколду.  
Черт подери, почему я ничего не могу сделать против этого ублюдка? Какого черта вот так запросто позволяю сорвать с себя джинсы в общественном туалете?  
Он встал на колени, с усмешкой глядя на меня снизу.  
\- Ну? - он облизал губы, положив ладони на мои бедра. - Тебя все еще волнует, что мы в общественном месте? - он подался вперед, едва касаясь моего члена языком, продолжая буравить взглядом.  
Да, меня волновало место действия, еще как. Дико возбуждало. Но только признаваться в этом я не собирался.  
\- Отсоси, - прошипел я сквозь зубы.  
Он хмыкнул.  
\- С удовольствием…  
Не знаю, как я смог удержать свой стон и не прокусить губу. Я вцепился в его волосы, задавая ритм, желая отомстить ему за все те сны, в которых он издевался надо мной, и слушал, как он довольно мычит, смотрел, как он каждый раз встречает движение, совсем не сопротивляясь, даже наоборот, судя по его стонам, наслаждаясь моей грубостью. Черт возьми, он, весь такой властный в наш прошлый раз, сейчас с удовольствием делал минет в туалете, как последняя…  
\- Шлюха, - выплюнул я, тут же встречая его полыхнувший огнем взгляд. Он, не закрывая глаз, продолжал двигаться, испепеляя меня, заставляя мои колени дрожать, подводя меня к краю. Но вдруг, он резко отстранился, скидывая мою руку со своей головы, и поднялся, толкая снова ошеломленного и возбужденного меня к унитазу – я выставил руки вперед, чтобы не упасть, и облокотился одной на стену, другой – на бачок унитаза.  
\- Шлюха? - прохрипел он мне на ухо, и я услышал, как вжикнула ширинка его джинсов. Я глянул через плечо, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он сплюнул на ладонь, и снова отвернулся, закрывая глаза. Плевать, пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы дал мне кончить. Он потянул меня немного назад и надавил на поясницу, чтобы я прогнулся, и я, закусив губу, выставил задницу, услышав его низкий довольный смех.  
Как только он толкнулся, зажав мой рот ладонью, дверь в туалет открылась, и я весь вздрогнул, безумным взглядом уставившись на него над своим плечом – он улыбнулся и, подмигнув, отстранился, снова обхватывая меня за бедра, медленно двигаясь внутри меня, не на всю длину, а так, чтобы мы не соприкасались ничем больше. Я зажмурился, стиснув челюсти и сжимая пальцы на руках и ногах, стараясь выдержать его пытку, не проронив ни звука. За дверью кабинки послышалось тихое бормотанье, следом – звук разбивающейся о керамику воды, потом шаги и шипение воды из крана. Как только дверь снова хлопнула, он стал двигаться быстрей, на всю длину, и я тут же отпустил себя, позволяя низкий продолжительный стон.  
Мне понадобилось совсем немного, как и в прошлый раз, чтобы кончить на крышку и бачок унитаза. Он тут же выскользнул из меня и наклонился, обнимая под ребрами и кусая мочку моего уха.  
\- Шлюха, - хмыкнул он мне на ухо. - Я трахнул тебя в кабинке туалета за чашку латте и пирожное. Дешевка, - он усмехнулся. Я тяжело дышал, слушая оскорбления, получая от них дополнительное удовольствие. - Мне сказать остальным посетителям, что ты будешь ждать их здесь, готовый быть оттраханным еще пару раз совершенно бесплатно?  
\- Ублюдок, - прошипел я, слабо толкая его локтем.  
Он хмыкнул, снова прикусывая мою мочку и слегка оттягивая.  
\- Доминик, - шепнул он и быстро отстранился, а я широко распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок своей спальни.  
\- Доминик, - тихо повторил я, медленно осознавая, что все это был только сон.  
\- М? - я услышал его голос рядом с собой и повернул голову в сторону. Он лежал на второй половине кровати с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - я резко сел и включил свет.  
\- С ума сошел? - проворчал он, отворачиваясь от меня. - Выключи свет, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ты какого хрена тут делаешь? - с расстановкой спросил я, пихнув его в плечо.  
Он повозился, все так же не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом, а потом его рука легла на мой пах.  
\- Ммм, - он повернулся, и по его лицу расползлась довольная улыбка. - Тебе приснилось что-то очень приятное? - он открыл один глаз, хитро поглядывая на меня.  
Я стряхнул его руку и отодвинулся.  
\- Как ты попал сюда?  
\- Ну, что за вопрос? - пробормотал он, подползая ко мне и целуя бедро, снова положив ладонь на мой пах, тут же сжимая, отчего я стиснул челюсти. - Конечно же, ты меня впустил. И не только в сюда, - он хмыкнул, поднимаясь и целуя мое плечо. - Но еще и сюда, - он поцеловал мой висок и отстранился, с улыбкой глядя в глаза. - Что тебе приснилось? Что я трахал тебя в каком-нибудь туалете? - его улыбка переродилась в усмешку, он буравил меня своим обжигающим взглядом, а я сидел, замерев, не зная как избавиться от своего ступора.  
\- Откуда...? Как…? - заикался я, глядя, как его рука скользит под резинку моих боксеров и медленно поглаживает возбуждение под ними.  
Он придвинулся и стал целовать мою шею, подбираясь к уху, которое и так горело, еще от сновидения.  
\- Потому что я заставляю тебя видеть эти сны…  
Я распахнул веки, резко садясь, чувствуя холодный пот по всему телу и заходящееся сердце, и тут же оглядел вторую половину кровати – она выглядела нетронутой, и я снова упал на подушки, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- О, Гос-по-ди! - громко простонал я, растирая веки пальцами. - Ну, какого черта, почему? - я вдруг отчетливо услышал шаги и снова сел, прислушиваясь.  
\- Ты что кричишь?  
Я вжался в спинку кровати – он шел ко мне в одних боксерах, держа в руке стакан с водой.  
\- Ты просил, - он пожал плечами, протягивая стакан.  
\- Да ты издеваешься?! - проорал я, и он вздрогнул, отстраняясь.  
\- Что с тобой? - он включил свет, разглядывая меня огромными глазами, переполненными тревогой. - Снова что-то приснилось? Я же говорил, нужно сходить к доктору Ричардсону – таблетки не помогают…  
\- Как тебя зовут? - прорычал я, с прищуром глядя на него. Его брови дрогнули.  
\- Ты о чем? Мэттью, это я, - он снова шагнул ближе, но я тут же отполз на другую сторону кровати. - Почему ты каждый раз избегаешь меня после своих снов, Мэттью? Почему никогда не рассказываешь, что тебе снится? Доктор Ричардсон говорил тебе, что нам нужно справляться вместе, но ты постоянно закрываешься, не хочешь обсуждать…  
\- Ответь на вопрос, как тебя зовут? - повторил я, игнорируя его встревоженный взгляд и длинный монолог.  
\- Иди ко мне, - прошептал он, протягивая руки. - Это был просто кошмар, все хорошо, я рядом с тобой… снова. Все хорошо. Расскажи, что тебе при…  
\- Ответь, мать твою! - проорал я.  
Выражение его лица медленно изменилось, и огромные, перепуганные глаза приняли нормальный размер, в них загорелось привычное уже желание, а на губах появилась кривая ухмылка, он стал приближаться, поставив стакан на спинку кровати.  
\- А что, ты не запомнил? - низким голосом спросил он, выгнув бровь. - Неожиданно забыл, как я трахнул тебя в кафе, как ты кончил, самостоятельно насаживаясь на меня? - Он зажимал меня в углу, медленно наступая. - Неужели ты не помнишь, как наслаждался, когда я называл тебя шлюхой? - Я закусил губу, глядя в его глаза, в глубине которых плескалось дикое желание. - Нет, ты помнишь, прекрасно помнишь, - он улыбнулся и закончил шепотом, - и тебе понравилось. Нам стоит как-нибудь повторить, не думаешь? - хмыкнул он, поставив руки с обеих сторон от моего тела на уровне плеч. - Мне стоит как-нибудь трахнуть тебя там, где нас могут увидеть, чтобы все знали, какая ты на самом деле шлюха, - прошептал он, облизав мочку моего уха. - Как ты любишь прогибаться подо мной, - его ладонь скользнула по моему бедру, заставляя меня поднять ногу – он взял меня под колено, прижимаясь, и медленно потерся пахом, усмехаясь в мою шею.  
\- За что, за что, Господи, за что? - шептал я, чувствуя, как от его жара все внутри меня вспыхивает синим пламенем.  
\- За то, что ты…  
Он не договорил, а я подпрыгнул на кровати от звука своего будильника, и снова упал на подушки, пряча в них лицо и щипая себя за бедро для надежности. Ну, почему он мне постоянно снится? Какого черта?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Queen - I'm Going Slightly Mad

\- Привет, Дженни.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Беллами, - девушка улыбнулась, подняв взгляд от экрана монитора.  
\- Том у себя? - я уже шел к двери, за которой находилась комната-студия, переполненная, как я знал, примочками для фотографирования.  
\- Да, но он сейчас…  
Я не услышал окончания фразы, зайдя внутрь и оглядывая пространство с людьми, занимающимися каждый своим делом: большинство болтали друг с другом, кто-то читал, кто-то переодевался, кто-то вертелся у зеркала с расческами и косметикой. Наверняка, девяносто процентов из присутствующих были моделями. Я перескакивал взглядом с лица на лицо, отыскивая Тома, который обещал закончить пораньше и выпить со мной в баре.  
\- Я так понимаю, вечер вместе отменяется? - я усмехнулся, встав чуть поодаль от Тома, целящегося объективом на позирующих парня и девушку.  
\- Нет, ну почему? Все в силе, - Том повернулся и протянул руку. - Только подожди немного, хорошо?  
Я, пожав его руку, поплелся к дивану и уселся перед белым экраном, на фоне которого Том делал снимки. Мимо меня проплыл парень, моложе лет на семь, если не больше, и я оглядел его с ног до головы, чуть склонив голову вбок, чтобы дольше наблюдать за его виляющей задницей, раздумывая, ну почему бы мне просто не пойти и не снять его?  
\- Ты только слюни не пускай, - усмехнулся Том, быстро глянув на меня и снова вернувшись к своему занятию. - И руки тоже держи при себе.  
Я фыркнул и покачал головой, взяв какой-то журнал, лежащий рядом со мной.  
\- Не нужны мне твои манекены, - пробормотал я, листая журнал.  
\- Это немного обидное слово. - Я поднял взгляд, увидев перед собой того самого парня, уставившегося на меня чуть нахмурившись. - Он вообще-то мой, - он кивнул на журнал в моих руках.  
\- О, прости, - я улыбнулся, протягивая ему глянец.  
\- Да нет, ничего, - парень ответил на улыбку, присаживаясь рядом со мной. У меня в голове тут же загорелась красная лампочка, что сел он слишком близко. Я прочистил горло и постарался заполнить неуютную тишину:  
\- Давно здесь работаешь?  
\- Да так, - он пожал плечами, заинтересованно разглядывая меня и покусывая губу, а я глянул в сторону Тома, надеясь, что он уже готов уйти отсюда – парень заставлял меня чувствовать себя стариком и девственником одновременно. - Томас сказал, что ты одинок, - он увлеченно разглядывал свою коленку.  
\- Томас сказал? - спросил я плоским голосом, переведя взгляд на Тома, а потом оглянувшись на всех присутствующих парней, насчитав, по меньшей мере, еще четверых, хищно поглядывающих на меня. - Извини, - я бросил журнал парню на колени – он вздрогнул от неожиданности, а я поднялся с дивана, направляясь к Тому с неконтролируемым желанием придушить ублюдка. - Ты мудак, Том, - прошипел я ему на ухо и быстро направился к выходу из студии.  
\- Мэтт? - он нагнал меня уже в приемной, схватив за локоть.  
\- Ты, вообще, нормальный? - прорычал я, повернувшись к нему, стряхивая с себя его руку. - Ты специально бросил меня, как кусок мяса, чтобы узнать, кто из твоих мальчиков слабоват на тылы?  
Он непонимающе уставился на меня:  
\- Я думал помочь.  
\- Помочь? - я рассмеялся, но резко успокоился. - Иди к черту, Том, - я, качая головой, развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Да что с тобой, идиот? - крикнул он вдогонку, и я снова повернулся к нему лицом, ошарашенно уставившись в его глаза. - Месяц назад ты бы уже трахал Дина в толчке, а потом бы полночи обсуждал со мной, какое у него тело и как умело он отсасывает в свои восемнадцать! Я _тебя_ бросил, как кусок мяса? - он удивленно усмехнулся. - Да я тебя привел в мясной отдел! Я не узнаю тебя, Мэтт, - Том покачал головой, а я тяжело вздохнул, потерев лицо ладонями.  
Он был прав. Я не раз проделывал подобное, заходя к нему под каким-нибудь пустячным предлогом, и клеил моделей, которые работали с ним в тот момент – студия была неистощимой золотой жилой красивых лицом и телом парней, готовых на одноразовую встречу. И я однозначно уже тискал бы этого Дина в своих объятиях, если бы не… Если бы…  
\- Пошли, выпьем? - я кивнул в сторону двери, глядя на Тома почти умоляюще.  
Том усмехнулся и посмотрел в сторону, раздумывая.  
\- Сейчас, только скажу, что на сегодня все…

\- А ты не пробовал найти себе нормального, _реального_ мужика?  
\- Он реальный, - я фыркнул, закатив глаза.  
\- Ну, не скажи, - усмехнулся Том. - Если соотнести количество ваших встреч с количеством раз, когда он снился тебе – выходит, что он, скорее, плод твоего воображения, нежели реальный человек.  
\- Какой ты умный, - я сморщился. - Оглянись, Том, - я вздохнул, - что ты видишь?  
\- Эмм… - он повертел головой и, в конце концов, пожал плечами, - людей.  
\- Ну и скольких из них ты хотел бы трахнуть?  
\- Из женщин? - усмехнулся Том, снова оглядываясь. - Ну, четверо – точно. Еще немного алкоголя – и тогда можно добавить остальных дам.  
Я не сдержался и все же спросил:  
\- А из мужчин?  
\- Пошел ты, - усмехнулся Том, толкнув меня в плечо.  
\- В любом случае, вот тебе хоть кто-то понравился, мне же не нравится никто, - я гонял по столу скорлупу фисташки.  
\- А ты не думал, что для того, чтобы понравился хоть кто-то, для начала нужно оглядеться? - хмыкнул Том. - Слушай, ну неужели он действительно такой невероятный, что затмевает вон того парня?  
Я посмотрел в сторону, куда кивнул Том.  
\- Томас-Томас, - протянул я, качая головой и усмехаясь, - Все-таки, ты без ума от качков, так?  
\- Не переводи тему, - нахмурился Том. - Слушай, ну не верю я, что он действительно такой бог секса, каким тебе снится.  
\- Не знаю, Том, я не знаю, - я тяжело вздохнул. - Мне как-то недостаточно одного быстрого траха, чтобы понять это. Господи, он же даже кончить не успел, - я закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Том усмехнулся.  
\- Скорострел ты наш.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел я, затравленно глядя на него. - Договоришься, и я напою тебя и буду трахать всю ночь.  
\- Ты меня своей расправой пугаешь, наверное, с самого первого дня нашего знакомства, - хмыкнул Том. - Я как-то не очень опасаюсь уже. И, знаешь, я даже завидую тебе. Мне бы такую маньячку, преследующую меня во снах.  
\- Ага, глянул бы я на тебя, - я фыркнул. - Это только кажется, что очень здорово, но на деле…  
\- Почему бы тебе тогда не сходить к психологу или сексологу, или кто там этой ерундой занимается?  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? - я усмехнулся. - «Здравствуйте, доктор, меня трахают во сне»?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Том. - Но я бы на твоем месте сходил. Потому что на тебя уже реально страшно смотреть. И ты немного неадекватен, знаешь.  
Я потер лицо руками, раздумывая над его словами.  
\- Я просто не представляю, как буду рассказывать об этом…  
\- Слушай, ну ты же будешь рассказывать специалисту, думаю, он и не такое слышал, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Том, какая разница, что он слышал, я просто не могу такое рассказывать!  
\- Но мне-то ты рассказал, - он усмехнулся, разламывая фисташку.  
\- Я не рассказывал тебе деталей, а там наверняка придется, для анализа снов и точного диагноза. И как я буду рассказывать постороннему человеку, как Доминик меня связывал, как оскорблял, как трахал, в деталях описывая…  
\- Погоди, - он коснулся моего локтя. - Доминик? Ты дал имя незнакомцу из снов? - он уставился на меня огромными глазами. - Тебе правда нужно…  
\- Он так назвался в одном из снов, - перебил я. - Я не псих, Том, - я нахмурился, глядя в свой бокал пива. - Или псих…  
\- Мэтт, друг, серьезно… - он сжал мое плечо. - Тебе стоит сходить к специалисту и покончить с этим.  
\- Я даже не знаю, к кому обращаться, - я вздохнул.  
\- Слушай, я тут на выходных был на вечеринке… - Я поднял на него удивленный взгляд. - Я хотел позвать тебя, чтобы ты развеялся, но ты не отвечал на звонки, - Том развел руками. - Так вот, я там познакомился с психологом – очень приятный в общении. Думаю, в его обществе будет проще раскрыться. Он мне давал визитку, если хочешь, я поищу ее, она должна быть где-то дома.  
\- Давай, - вздохнул я. - Может, все-таки решусь…  
\- Эй, не раскисай, - Том пихнул меня в плечо. - Ну, подумаешь, трахаешься ночи напролет, что в этом такого плохого?  
\- То, что я уже не разбираю, где реальность, а где сон, - я допил пиво. - Спасибо, Том, - я поднялся и хлопнул его по плечу. - Я пойду, может, удастся отоспаться…  
\- Давай, увидимся, - он улыбнулся. - Я скину тебе адрес этого психолога, как найду.  
\- Спасибо, - я улыбнулся. - Пока.  
Я вышел на улицу из бара и медленно поплелся в сторону дома, надеясь, что прогулка по прохладному вечернему городу только пойдет на пользу. Мне всегда казалось, что этот город огромен, но сейчас я все больше склонялся к варианту, что не такой уж он и большой, особенно, учитывая, что последнее время, я постоянно чувствую, как будто за мной кто-то наблюдает.  
Кто-то… Доминик.  
Том прав, я сошел с ума, раз поверил собственному воспаленному сознанию, которое придумало ему имя, с другой стороны, я больше не мог выносить всю эту неопределенность, мне нужно было цепляться хоть за что-то. Мне нужно было представить его в своей голове немного реальнее, иначе я точно сойду с ума, потеряв грань между сном и реальностью. Я уже ее терял. Потому что сейчас я был уверен, что именно он следит за мной. За тем кустом. Или из-за того угла. Или из окна на третьем этаже в доме напротив, где только что была видна чья-то тень. Он всегда где-то поблизости. Он всегда предугадывает, куда я пойду, и появляется там заранее, занимая самую удобную позицию, чтобы шпионить. Зачем ему это? Для удовольствия, чтобы видеть, как его постоянное преследование сводит меня с ума, как оно выматывает меня, как заставляет постоянно озираться и думать только о нем. Сейчас я представлял его животным, хищником, выслеживающим меня, загоняющим в угол, желающим растерзать меня, как только он вдоволь наиграется со мной, своей жертвой. Опасный, сексуальный, сводящий с ума, притягательный, высший хищник. И если бы он сейчас вышел из своего укрытия, я бы, не раздумывая, накинулся на него и позволил бы ему трахнуть меня прямо посреди улицы, прижав к старому мокрому камню дома, потому что образ, который сложился в моей голове, пугал и дико возбуждал одновременно. Ему просто нельзя сопротивляться, это просто невозможно. Да и незачем, собственно…  
Но еще, после, я бы предлагал ему что угодно, лишь бы он исчез из моих снов: пусть приходит ко мне каждый день, но наяву, пусть разобьет хоть все бутылки вина, пусть заберет мою душу – что угодно, лишь бы он дал мне возможность спокойно спать по ночам. И сейчас я действительно готов был молиться, лишь бы лечь сегодня спать и не увидеть снов.  
\- Доминик, я умоляю тебя…  
\- О чем? - он неожиданно появился с левой стороны, и я вскрикнул, отскакивая в сторону. - И тебе привет, - он улыбнулся – его оскал почти светился в темноте.  
\- Чт… что ты здесь… делаешь? Как нашел? - я старался вернуть нормальное дыхание, пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли шаги позади – неужели я так глубоко ушел в себя, что моя паранойя на какое-то время оглохла?  
\- Собирался идти домой, - он пожал плечами. - Отдыхал в том клубе, - он кивнул назад, и я оглянулся, увидев яркую вывеску. - Увидел тебя, решил…  
\- Проследить за мной? - я прищурился.  
\- Проводить, чтобы тебя никуда не унесло – ты выглядел растерянным, - он внимательно посмотрел на меня. - Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
\- Так тебя действительно зовут Доминик? - я только сейчас понял, что он отозвался на это имя.  
\- Почему тебя это удивляет? - он посмотрел на меня странным взглядом. - Почему у меня должно быть какое-то другое имя, если я представился тебе именно так?  
\- Представился? - я остановился и уставился на него. - Ты никогда не говорил, как тебя зовут.  
\- С тобой точно все в порядке? - он шагнул мне навстречу, снова заглядывая в глаза. - Мы познакомились в баре, или ты забыл?  
\- В каком баре? - прошипел я, шагнув назад, подальше от него. - Это еще один сон, да?  
\- Мэттью, ты в порядке? - он шагнул еще ближе и я снова отпрянул.  
\- Не подходи!!  
Он изучающе разглядывал меня, а потом тихо позвал:  
\- Мэттью? В баре, где мы познакомились, я еще угостил тебя виски. Потом мы пошли к тебе, - он махнул рукой в сторону. - Я разбил две бутылки твоего вина. Ты что, не помнишь? - он удивленно хмыкнул.  
\- Я не помню, чтобы ты произносил свое имя, - ответил я, подозрительно разглядывая его. - Это сон? Сон, да?  
\- Какой сон, о чем ты?  
Я поджал губы, решительно шагнув в его сторону, обнимая его и тут же впиваясь в его губы.  
\- Мэттью, - выдохнул он, положив ладони на мои бедра. - Что…?  
\- Давай уже, трахни и проваливай, - прошипел я, отталкивая его под арку здания. - Оставь меня в покое хотя бы на одну ночь!  
\- В покое? - удивился он, но уже крепче сжал пальцы на мне, когда я стал целовать и кусать его шею, накрыв ладонью его пах.  
\- Замолчи, - шикнул я. - И не отвлекайся…  
Он принял во внимание мой совет, заставляя поднять голову и снова впиваясь в мои губы. С желанием, с животным желанием, как и во всех остальных снах, тут же перехватывая инициативу, тиская меня в своих объятиях, как последнего мальчишку, разжигая наш собственный вечный огонь, а чувство страха от возможности быть увиденными только подливало в него масла.  
\- Какой же ты чокнутый, - прошептал Доминик, когда я заставил его сунуть руку себе под джинсы.  
\- Давай, возьми меня, ты же хочешь, - прошептал я в его кожу на шее. - Я же чувствую, - я обхватил его возбуждение ладонью. - Давай, - я развернулся к нему спиной, расстегивая свои джинсы.  
\- Черт, никогда бы не подумал… - низким голосом пробормотал он, усмехаясь, и я снова услышал этот странный тон. В мозгу что-то щелкнуло, я понял, что все его предыдущее поведение – просто игра в хорошего, заботливого мальчика, но на деле – он все тот же мерзавец, разбивший две бутылки ценнейшего вина для забавы. И это чертовски возбуждало, намного больше, чем милый и заботливый Доминик.  
\- Ублюдок, - усмехнулся я, чувствуя, как он приспускает мои джинсы, проводя ладонями по бедрам и целуя мою шею.  
\- Именно, - хмыкнул он, прижимаясь к моей заднице, вместе с этим оттягивая меня подальше от стены, чтобы я снова, черт, снова прогнулся для него.  
Мои стоны наверняка слышали все жители этого двора, как и его ругательства, как и звук встречающейся кожи.  
\- Дойдешь до дома самостоятельно? - хмыкнул он, натягивая на меня джинсы. Я приложился щекой к холодному камню, тяжело дыша.  
\- Разве это не переродиться в новый сон?  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- Представления не имею, о чем ты, - он прикусил мочку моего уха. - Ты видишь сны обо мне?  
\- Отвали, мерзавец, - проворчал я, стараясь оттолкнуть его от себя.  
\- Ну-ну, а как же поцелуй на ночь? - он еще крепче обнял меня.  
\- Черт, почему ты не кончаешь? - я почувствовал его возбуждение, точно такое же твердое, как и в начале.  
\- Когда-нибудь – обязательно, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел в субботу, - я постарался развернуться. - Ко мне. В семь.  
\- Приглашаешь меня к себе, чтобы отомстить? - Доминик усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, я просто хочу хоть раз быть готовым к нашему сексу. И было бы неплохо просто поговорить с тобой, узнать о тебе хоть немного.  
\- Вот как? - он усмехнулся, выпуская меня из объятий. - Заметь, ты сам напросился.  
\- Я знаю, - я хмыкнул. - Но посмотри, мы разговариваем, как нормальные люди, не деремся, не трахаемся, не совращаем друг друга – прогресс, определенно.  
Он смеялся, качая головой.  
\- Да, учитывая, что мы трахались три минуты назад, - он глянул в проход, все еще посмеиваясь, - Ну, счастливо? - Доминик улыбнулся, отступая назад.  
\- Всего доброго, - я привалился спиной к стене. - Маньяк.  
\- Жертва сама набросилась, - он усмехнулся, пожав плечами.  
\- Это точно, - тихо пробормотал я, глядя, как он выходит из-под арки. У меня в кармане завибрировал телефон, и я достал его, открывая сообщение от Тома:  
«69 улица, дом 13, 7 этаж, кабинет 713»  
Я вздохнул и сунул телефон обратно в карман. Я даже не знаю, стоит ли мне на самом деле идти к кому-то. Может, после нашей встречи в субботу все более менее вернется в прежнее русло? Может, мой мозг снами с его участием пытается сообщить мне, что мне совершенно недостаточно тех знаний о Доминике, которые я имел, и, кроме того, таким образом просто пытается восполнить отсутствие информации?  
Но я передумал, что мне не нужна помощь, когда в течение последующих ночей он мучил меня в несколько раз ожесточенней, чем прежде, поэтому в четверг я пришел по адресу, который мне прислал Том. Обычное офисное здание, никогда бы не подумал, что психологи принимают в таких местах. Я поднялся на нужный этаж, чувствуя, как сердце заходится в груди от волнения, и прошел по длинному коридору до нужной двери. Не знаю, чего именно я ожидал, но когда вошел внутрь, передо мной предстала обычная приемная с диванами, журнальным столиком и столом секретаря, за которым сидела молодая девушка, приветливо улыбаясь.  
\- Могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Нет… да, знаете… ммм, - я почесал висок, почему-то задумавшись. - Я…  
\- Софи, ты…?  
Я обернулся и уставился на психолога в дверях огромными глазами.  
\- Ты… - выдохнул я.  
Доминик одно мгновение безэмоционально смотрел в мои глаза, а потом приветливо улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, ты на прием?  
\- Я… что? - я похлопал ресницами.  
\- Ты ко мне на прием? - он шагнул в сторону, кивая внутрь кабинета и продолжая смотреть в мои глаза.  
\- Я? - пискнул я, переводя взгляд с него на секретаршу.  
\- Ну, я и Софи тут работаем, так что вряд ли я спрашиваю кого-то из нас, - он усмехнулся. - Проходи.  
\- Нет-нет, я, кажется, ошибся, - пробормотал я, отступая к выходу.  
\- Мэттью, останься, - Доминик улыбнулся. - Давай просто выпьем чай? Софи приготовит, да, Софи?  
\- Конечно, Доминик, - она улыбнулась, поднимаясь со своего места и выходя из приемной.  
\- Чай? - прошипел я, прищурившись. - Чай, действительно? Как ты узнал, что я приду сюда?  
Доминик удивленно посмотрел на меня и произнес с расстановкой:  
\- Мэттью, я здесь работаю.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь Тома, ты его подговорил? Что ты ему наобещал? - я стоял у двери, наблюдая за каждым его движением.  
\- Тома? Какого Тома? - он нахмурился, состроив задумчивое лицо, но я-то прекрасно знал…  
\- Пошел к черту, - прорычал я, выбегая из приемной.  
\- Мэттью, останься, и мы поговорим! - я услышал его голос, будучи уже в коридоре, безостановочно нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта, и обернулся, увидев Доминика, выглядывающего из приемной.  
\- О, Господи!.. - я отвернулся, продолжая насиловать кнопку, глядя на табло над дверью.  
\- Мэттью?  
Я шмыгнул в открывающиеся двери и тут же нажал на кнопку первого этажа, глядя на приближающегося Доминика.  
\- Что с тобой? - обеспокоенно спросил он, а я стал отходить назад, пока не врезался спиной в стену кабины лифта. Дверь закрылась до того, как Доминик дошел до нее, и я услышал, как он ударил ладонью по двери, отчего я вздрогнул, прикрыв рот обеими руками, чтобы удержать вырывающийся наружу крик.  
\- О, Господи, - выдохнул я, закрывая лицо ладонями, чувствуя, как вместе с лифтом все внутри меня опускается куда-то вниз.  
Я схожу с ума, я точно схожу с ума, какого черта? Что это за наваждение? Почему, куда бы я не пошел, чего бы я не захотел, везде появляется он и все портит? Что со мной происходит?..  
Когда я вернулся домой, всю дорогу стараясь найти ответы на эти вопросы, на автоответчике меня ожидало сообщение, и я нажал на кнопку, приваливаясь спиной к стене и прикрывая глаза, слушая дату и время звонка.  
\- Насчет субботы – все в силе? - я уставился на автоответчик, услышав тягучий голос Доминика, и со стоном сполз по стене на пол под его низкий издевательский смех.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Joi - Lick

\- Привет. - Я услышал его голос, измененный домофоном.  
\- Привет, - Мне пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы спрятать нервозность в собственном голосе. Почему я вообще не передумал насчет этой встречи? С другой стороны, почему должен был? Я, наконец, узнаю его, хоть что-то о нем. Во всяком случае, я надеялся на это...  
\- Может, все-таки, впустишь? - он хмыкнул через пару секунд, а я, зажмурившись и беззвучно чертыхнувшись, нажал на кнопку.  
\- Конечно, заходи.  
\- Ты очень любезен.  
Я услышал, как лифт стал подниматься и пошел к нему, открывая дверь и кусая губы, не представляя, что должен ожидать от встречи с Домиником в этот раз. Кабина остановилась на моем этаже, но внутри не было никаких движений – я нахмурился и подошел ближе, увидев Доминика через решетку, привалившегося к стене и разглядывающего меня исподлобья с улыбкой.  
\- Надо же, какой сексуальный лифтер, - низким голосом произнес он, глядя, как я поднимаю решетку для него – я цокнул языком, а он хмыкнул и отлип от стены, подходя ко мне, глядя в глаза. - Привет, еще раз, - перед моим лицом возник большой красный цветок, похожий на гигантскую ромашку.  
\- Эмм… - я опешил от такого поворота событий. - Привет, - пробормотал я, принимая цветок из его руки, замечая, что он наслаждается моим состоянием. - Проходи, - я кивнул и кашлянул, счищая с горла налет неожиданного смущения – кто бы мог подумать, что он может быть романтиком?  
\- Спасибо, - он лукаво глянул на меня, ухмыляясь, и прошел внутрь, а я смотрел на его спину, снова чувствуя себя совершенно бессильным рядом с ним. Мне вспомнилось сообщение на автоответчике, которое я не раз прослушивал, и меня мелко затрясло от голоса, зазвучавшего в ушах. - Тут ничего не изменилось с моего последнего визита. Я имею в виду, совершенно ничего, - он кивнул на полку с винами.  
\- Выбирай любое, - тихо предложил я, пожав плечами. Доминик резко развернулся ко мне лицом и уставился на меня огромными удивленными глазами.  
\- Неужели? - Я закусил губу, но кивнул, переводя взгляд на полку. - Действительно, какое захочу? - вкрадчиво спросил он, и я снова посмотрел на него – Доминик прищурился, с улыбкой глядя на меня. - И ты не станешь истерить по этому поводу?  
\- Я же сказал, - я снова пожал плечами, и пошел в сторону кухни, чтобы поставить цветок в вазу. - Он очень красивый, - я сдержал улыбку, разглядывая лепестки.  
\- Напомнил о тебе, - я услышал тихий голос Доминика и, остановившись, обернулся, переведя взгляд с его задницы, когда он склонился, чтобы увидеть вино в нижних желобках, снова на цветок.  
\- Ммм… как? - удивленно спросил я, глядя на уже выпрямившегося Доминика. Один уголок его губ пополз вверх, и под его взглядом я сразу же забыл, о чем спросил.  
\- На первый взгляд, - тихо начал он, медленно подходя ко мне, - симпатичный и очень простой, - он улыбнулся, - но внезапно страстный и развязный, - Доминик поравнялся со мной, медленно вытягивая цветок из моих рук. - Настолько развязный, - он провел лепестками по моей скуле, щеке и шее, следя за движением, отстраненно улыбаясь, - что немало удивляет, - его улыбка выросла, когда он снова поднял взгляд.  
Я кашлянул, чуть хмурясь.  
\- Так… - пришлось кашлянуть еще раз, - ты выбрал вино?  
Доминик облизал один уголок губы и кивнул.  
\- И… - я глянул в сторону полки, лишь бы избежать его взгляда, - какое?  
\- Хмм… - он тоже глянул на полку, - первый ряд сверху, третья бутылка слева, - он невинно улыбнулся, снова поворачиваясь ко мне. В мире вряд ли насчитается десяток бутылок вина того урожая. Неужели я действительно собираюсь позволить ему открыть ее только из-за того, что он принес мне цветок? - Ну, так как? - хмыкнул Доминик, видимо, заметив мою заминку.  
\- Прекрасный выбор, - я слабо улыбнулся, протягивая руку к цветку. - Можно я поставлю его в воду?  
\- О, конечно, - Доминик отдал мне его и пошел к полке, а я готов был съесть дурацкую красную ромашку в своих руках, лишь бы ничего не напоминало о моей капитуляции. - Где у тебя штопор? - Господи, я действительно собираюсь позволить ему сделать это… - Разве коллекционеры не должны держать штопор рядом с бутылками вина, чтобы можно было открыть в торжественный момент? - хмыкнул Доминик, достав бутылку из желобка.  
\- Штопор здесь, как и бокалы, - я кивнул на шкаф, набирая воду в прозрачную стеклянную вазу – никогда не думал, что она мне пригодится.  
\- Хочешь открыть сам? - Я обернулся, глянув на бутылку в его руках.  
\- Д… нет, - я покачал головой – я был почти уверен, что если получу еще закупоренную бутылку – убегу вместе с ней подальше от Доминика. - Открывай, я достану бокалы, - я поставил вазу на стол и повернулся к навесному шкафу.  
\- Ты точно уверен? - я слышал улыбку в его голосе.  
\- Открывай уже, - я нахмурился, поворачиваясь к нему с бокалами в руках.  
По всему пространству лофта разнесся приглушенный хлопок, а я стоял и смотрел на бутылку пустым взглядом. Оно убито…  
\- Ну, ты дашь бокалы? - Доминик усмехнулся, помахав рукой перед моим лицом.  
\- Нужно дать немного времени, чтобы вино напиталось кислородом, - пробормотал я, поставив бокалы на стол.  
\- Ладно, - Доминик поставил бутылку рядом и прислонился боком к столу. - Ну и какие ощущения? - он с улыбкой разглядывал меня.  
Я только пожал плечами.  
\- Откуда узнал мой номер телефона? - я быстро перевел взгляд с бутылки на него.  
\- Не сложно, если знаешь адрес, - Доминик усмехнулся, и я кивнул.  
\- Так ты работаешь психологом?  
\- Что? Кем? - он выглядел удивленным.  
\- Ну, - я махнул рукой в сторону, чуть нахмурившись, - тогда, когда мы встретились…  
\- Ах, это, - он дернул бровями, - ну да, - Доминик кивнул, чуть заметно улыбаясь.  
\- Почему мне ты не помогаешь, а наоборот, издеваешься надо мной?  
\- Разве я не помогаю? - он толкнул бутылку по столу в мою сторону, и я поймал ее почти на самом краю. - Ты почти выздоровел от своей зависимости. Тебя пока ломает, но это пройдет, как только выпьешь немного. Так, давай, думаю, оно уже напиталось кислородом, - он кивнул в мою сторону. Я потянулся к бокалам, но Доминик отстранил их от меня. - Из горла, - хмыкнул он. - Давай, к черту этикет – это просто пойло, которым тебя пытаются споить за огромные деньги.  
\- Почему ты так негативно относишься к коллекционированию? - я усмехнулся, большим пальцем поглаживая этикетку бутылки.  
\- Потому что оно не входит в список моих интересов, - он легко пожал плечами, а я нахмурился.  
\- Но и ты, знаешь, не мой бойфренд, чтобы я пытался измениться для тебя.  
\- Да, ты точно не мой бойфренд, - он хмыкнул, шагнув ближе, - определенно, - на его губах появилась улыбка, а я сжал горлышко бутылки сильней. - И я определенно не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, - он взял бутылку вместе со мной, и поднял ее до уровня моего рта, - я просто хочу, чтобы тебя ничего не отвлекало, - он стал наклонять бутылку, коснувшись горлышком моих губ. Я закрыл глаза, думая, что, вот он, тот самый момент, когда я, наконец, открыл эту бутылку, и прямо сейчас сделаю глоток, которого ожидал без малого четыре года. Но горлышко внезапно отстранилось от моих губ, и я почувствовал, как вино побежало по подбородку на шею, и дальше, вниз по груди. Я быстро вернул бутылку в вертикальное положение, встречая потемневший взгляд Доминика. - Посмотри, ты пошел дальше всех этих идиотов – ты купаешься в этом вине, - он шагнул еще ближе и провел языком по моей шее от яремной впадины до подбородка, слизывая вино, а затем отстранился, сглатывая, и отобрал у меня бутылку, чтобы сделать глоток, и впился в мои губы, в поцелуе передавая мне вино, которое от нашей неаккуратности текло по подбородкам.  
Черт, какой же он сумасшедший…  
\- Ну и как оно тебе? - Доминик отстранился, облизав губы, но на подбородке все равно были видны тонкие струйки вина, красного, как кровь, которые, вместе с его хищным взглядом и улыбкой, создавали образ киношного вампира: прекрасного, властного, уверенного, непобедимого.  
\- Это же просто пойло, - я слабо пожал плечами – в данный момент думать о вине и его букете совсем не хотелось. Доминик рассмеялся, потом сделал еще глоток и притянул меня свободной рукой за талию к себе.  
\- Прекрасно, - он улыбнулся. - Ты почти здоров. Такое событие нужно отметить, - он снова поднес бутылку к моим губам, но в этот раз позволил отпить. Как только я проглотил – сам потянулся к его губам. По всей видимости, у нас снова не выйдет разговора… - Добавим немного специй в букет? - хмыкнул Доминик, покусывая мою шею, и, отставив бутылку, запустил руки под мою рубашку.  
\- Черт тебя дери, - пробормотал я, впутываясь пальцами в его волосы на затылке, кусая за ухо.  
\- Обязательно, - Доминик хмыкнул и повел кончиком языка по сонной артерии вверх. - Тебе говорили, как вкусно ты пахнешь? - его слова, произнесенные шепотом на ухо, сводили с ума. Черт, еще немного и я поверю, что передо мной вампир, готовый выпить всю мою кровь, как вино, в то время, пока будет трахать меня. - Дико возбуждающе, - добавил он, сжимая ладони на моей заднице, а я выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему, удовлетворенно выдыхая при контакте.  
\- Ты всегда так поступаешь? - я хмыкнул и, не дав ответить, прижался к его губам своими, но он быстро перехватил инициативу, и мне пришлось подстроиться под него.  
\- Как? - он усмехнулся, закончив поцелуй, но снова подался вперед, прикусывая мою губу и оттягивая, следом – зализывая.  
\- Избегаешь разговора с помощью секса?  
Доминик рассмеялся, наощупь расстегивая мою рубашку, пока продолжал исследовать мою шею зубами, губами и языком.  
\- Мы все еще разговариваем, - он на мгновение отстранился, заглядывая в мои глаза.  
\- Вот только я уже не соображаю, - прошептал я, снова наклоняясь для поцелуя. Доминик снял с моих плеч рубашку, отвечая, почти сразу отвлекаясь от моих губ, перейдя на плечо. Я немного отстранился, чтобы дотянуться до его ширинки.  
\- Пожар? - усмехнулся Доминик, принимаясь за мой ремень.  
\- Ты и не представляешь, - проворчал я, следя за своими движениями.  
\- Сегодня вроде торопиться некуда.  
\- Вдруг ты снова сбежишь? - фыркнул я, поднимая взгляд и кусая его губу.  
\- Обещаю никуда не сбегать, - он хмыкнул, дернув мои джинсы вниз вместе с боксерами. - Ммм, все точно так же, как я и оставил, - пробормотал он в мое плечо, положив ладони на мою задницу.  
Я закусил губу, прикрыв глаза:  
\- Черт, почему же мне так нравится твое собственническое поведение?  
\- Тебе нравится? - хмыкнул он, сжимая ладони – я тихо проскулил.  
\- Я сказал это вслух?.. - я не был сильно разочарован этому факту.  
Доминик рассмеялся и быстро развернул нас – столешница впилась в мою задницу.  
\- Черт… - прошипел я, стараясь поцарапать его спину через футболку в отместку.  
\- Не дразнись, - прорычал Доминик мне на ухо и почти болезненно прикусил мочку. Он снова развернул меня, и я от неожиданности громко хлопнул ладонями по поверхности стола, стараясь удержать равновесие. - Потрясный вид, - пробормотал он мне на ухо, ведя ладонями по моим бокам – я выгнулся немного назад, ища больше точек соприкосновения. Доминик прижался к моей заднице, и я разочарованно простонал – он все еще был в джинсах. - Всегда такой нетерпеливый, - он хмыкнул и отстранился от меня – я оглянулся, наблюдая, как он снимает футболку, открывая мне прекрасный вид на его торс. Черт… Доминик шагнул ко мне и стал целовать спину: сначала шею, обе лопатки, потом позвоночник, опускаясь вниз, заставляя меня выгибаться сильней.  
\- Черт, твою мать… - выругался я, когда он раздвинул ягодицы, проведя между ними языком. - Твою мать… - повторил я, свешивая голову и жмурясь. - У меня… у меня есть лубрикант…  
\- Ненавижу эту дрянь, - прошипел Доминик, и я снова почувствовал его язык.  
Когда я уже поплыл сознанием куда-то в лучшее место, Доминик внезапно поднялся, прижимаясь ко мне уже совершенно голым, на что я только толкнулся навстречу ему, запрокидывая голову назад, чувствуя его влажный поцелуй на шее.  
\- Не добавишь? - перед моим лицом появилась его ладонь, и я чуть нахмурился, собирая слюну.  
\- Почему просто не…?  
\- Я уже сказал, ненавижу эту дрянь, - угрожающе прорычал он, и я оглянулся на него, приподняв бровь. - Не смотри на меня так, - Доминик нахмурился, опуская взгляд на свою ладонь и добавляя слюну – тоненькая прозрачная ниточка протянулась от его губ до ладони, заставляя меня облизаться.  
\- Знаешь, с лубрикантом мне было бы намного приятней, - прошипел я в ответ, получив за это по заднице.  
\- Тебе будет приятно, ты даже не представляешь, как, - он поднял на меня свой обжигающий взгляд, криво ухмыляясь, и заставил меня встать так, чтобы ему было удобней. Он толкнулся, а я выгнулся, встречая движение. - Шлю-ха, - со смехом выдохнул он мне на ухо, а я простонал, склоняя голову в его сторону. Но потом, мой мозг внезапно выдал вопрос, и я вздрогнул. Мне приснился или нет, тот случай в туалете? Я пытался сообразить, в то время как он выдыхал на мою кожу на спине, кусал ее, целовал и дразняще-медленно двигался во мне.  
\- Мы пили кафе?.. - выдохнул я.  
\- Что? - он усмехнулся, ни на секунду не останавливая своих поцелуев, ладонями лаская мой живот, но не опуская руки ниже, просто танцевал вокруг пупка.  
\- Кофе в кафе? - я исправился, долго пытаясь сообразить, что же сказал не так. - Латте? - я выгнул шею, подставляясь для поцелуев.  
\- Мы пили в баре, - пробормотал сквозь поцелуи Доминик. Значит, этот вечер мне не приснился точно.  
\- Кафе не было?  
\- Ты болтлив, - он выскользнул из меня, разворачивая к себе лицом. - Никаких кафе, - Доминик хмыкнул, опускаясь на колени, в движении целуя мою грудь и живот. - Ты говорил что-то о снах там, под аркой. Тебе и это приснилось? - он с улыбкой перевел взгляд на мой член, лаская его ладонью. - Расскажешь? - он снова глянул мне в глаза своими совершенно темными, подаваясь вперед и обхватывая меня губами – я сжал челюсти и оперся ладонями о столешницу.  
\- Ты сделал мне минет, - выдохнул я. Доминик отстранился, и я разочарованно рыкнул.  
\- Я все еще это делаю, - он хмыкнул, кивая вперед на свою руку, ритмично движущуюся по мне.  
\- Во сне, - я покачал головой. - В туалетной кабинке кофейни.  
Доминик облизал губы и хмыкнул, следом возвращаясь к своему занятию.  
\- А потом ты меня трахнул. Ты всегда меня трахаешь, - пробормотал я, запутываясь пальцами в его волосах, направляя движения, с удовольствием следя за его губами. Доминик снова отстранился, не дав мне насладиться видом и ощущениями, и я поджал губы, потянув его за волосы, но он не обратил внимания, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Всегда? - его бровь выгнулась. - Я часто появляюсь в твоих ночных фантазиях?  
Я закусил губу, не зная, что ответить – не очень хотелось признаваться в подобном.  
\- Ты собираешься трепаться или трахаться? - нахмурился я. Доминик рассмеялся и подхватил меня под колени, усаживая на холодный стол голой задницей.  
\- Точно не трепаться, - невинно улыбнулся он, чмокнув меня в губы, продолжив ласкать ладонью член. - Значит, я частый гость в твоих снах…  
Я снова стиснул челюсти и, подтянув его к себе обеими руками, впился в его губы, всеми силами стараясь отомстить за издевку. Доминик стал надавливать на мою грудь ладонями, заставляя отклониться назад, пока я не опустился на локти. Он выпрямил спину и подтянул меня за бедра ближе к краю стола, закидывая мои ноги себе на плечи, и снова сплюнул на ладонь, а я, закусив губу, следил за ним.  
\- Черт, ты просто… - я шатко выдохнул, снова чувствуя его в себе, - идеален… - я сцепил ноги позади его затылка.  
\- Ммм... продолжай, - одним уголком губ улыбнулся он, резко, глубоко двигаясь во мне. Я прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в удовольствии, но внезапно почувствовал шлепок по бедру.  
\- Чертов садист, - прошипел я, открыв глаза, встречая его чуть недовольный взгляд.  
\- Сказал мазохист, - хмыкнул Доминик, - и, к тому же, шлюха.  
\- Ублюдок, - рыкнул я, подаваясь ему навстречу, насколько мог. Я вцепился одной рукой в край столешницы, а другой – потянулся к себе, но Доминик тут же отпихнул ее, сам обхватывая меня за член. - Я… - я зажмурился, уже обеими руками держась за столешницу, выгибаясь, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, но он вдруг крепко сжал пальцы у основания – я прошипел, - Черт тебя…  
\- Не сейчас, - даже сквозь весь туман возбуждения, я слышал его усмешку.  
\- Я… черт, дай мне кончить, садист, - прорычал я, открывая глаза. Доминик хмыкнул и потянул меня на себя по столу – я прекрасно скользил по столешнице на своем же поту. Он снова заставил меня сесть и, положив ладонь на мой затылок, прижался губами к моим, продолжив ласку на члене.  
\- Давай, на пол, - прошептал он, покусывая мою шею.  
\- Ты что, решил перепробовать все позы? - слабо усмехнулся я, встав на дрожащие ноги.  
\- А разве твои ноги не затекли? - хмыкнул он, подталкивая меня, и я тут же почувствовал иголки внутри стоп, колющие со всех сторон. - И все позы тут не опробовать…  
Ну, конечно. На четвереньках, в полном подчинении. Он действительно садист… Не сказать, что мне не нравится эта поза, но намного приятней, когда под коленками не кафель, а все-таки что-то мягкое, но я готов был терпеть, как только услышал его тихие, едва слышные стоны в мое плечо, когда он снова склонился надо мной. Черт, представить себе не мог, что он вообще способен стонать. Его движения стали быстрей и сильней, настолько, что я стал скользить по кафелю, но он удерживал меня в одном положении. Сам я тоже почувствовал приближение оргазма. Он кончил с низким рычаньем, в прямом смысле вколачиваясь в меня, и я, от ощущения его наслаждения и внезапно – болезненного укуса на плече, настолько болезненного, что я вскрикнул, кончил следом за ним.  
Я положил голову на скрещенные перед собой руки, пытаясь отдышаться, слушая его сбивчивое дыхание на своей лопатке и чувствуя быстро бьющееся сердце.  
\- Охренеть, - выдохнул я, - ты кончил…  
Доминик хмыкнул, а потом тихо, устало рассмеялся.  
\- Можешь быть горд собой – это редкость.  
\- В чем причина? - я устало поворочался под ним, и Доминик приподнялся и сел рядом на голый пол, прислоняясь спиной к шкафчику, прикрывая глаза. Я сел на собственные пятки – холодный пол как-то не сильно привлекал мою задницу. Доминик в ответ только пожал плечами. - Ты по утрам часами дрочишь? - Доминик рассмеялся, с все еще закрытыми глазами, и согнул одну ногу в колене, положив на него руку – я окинул взглядом его тело, блестящее от пота.  
\- Чертово совершенство… - Он тут же открыл глаза, поймав мой взгляд, и улыбнулся одним уголком губ, и только после этого я осознал, что сказал мысли вслух.  
\- Продолжишь? - он хмыкнул, снова прикрывая глаза.  
\- Самовлюбленный ублюдок, - я покачал головой, улыбаясь. Доминик проурчал, чуть хмурясь, и выгнулся, как будто его погладили по спине. - Кем ты себя возомнил? - я усмехнулся и снова встретил его хищный взгляд – он пополз ко мне по полу кухни, покусывая губу, и я сглотнул, поерзав на своем месте. Доминик остановился рядом со мной и мягко укусил за плечо, следом приникая губами к моему уху:  
\- Боги существуют, пока есть те, кто их восхваляет, - прошептал он и прикусил мочку, а я прикрыл глаза, стараясь осмыслить услышанное, и усмехнулся, снова покачав головой. Доминик отстранился, глядя на меня неожиданно сонными глазами. - Идем спать?  
Я хмыкнул, изучая его лицо совсем близко к своему, думая, что он вполне подошел бы на роль бога страсти, если такой и существует.  
\- Ну? - я и забыл, что он предложил переместиться в кровать.  
\- Ты меня затрахал – я плохо соображаю, - пробормотал я, поднимаясь на ноги. - Идем, - я подхватил бутылку вина и на слабых ногах поплелся в сторону спальни, потягиваясь, но тут же зашипел, почувствовав боль на плече, и посмотрел на него – багровый синяк в виде двух полумесяцев и даже проступающих капелек крови меня жутко напугал – думаю, моя рука будет вообще не трудоспособна ближайшие несколько недель. А еще, учитывая, как долго он меня имел, думаю, завтра я и сидеть не смогу.  
\- Больно? - Доминик коснулся укуса пальцем.  
\- Да, - я пожал другим плечом. - Садист, - я хмыкнул, глянув в его сторону – Доминик улыбнулся, испепеляя меня взглядом – усталости и сонливости в нем как будто никогда и не было. - Снова этот взгляд, - я покачал головой. - У меня такое впечатление, что ты готов трахать меня без остановки всю ночь, - я завалился на кровать, поставив бутылку на тумбочку.  
\- Ты удивишься, - усмехнулся Доминик, забираясь на вторую половину.  
\- Вина? - я протянул ему бутылку.  
\- Ты очень любезен, - он стал глотать его с жадностью, явно не чтобы распробовать букет. - Спасибо, - он вернул бутылку, и я тоже сделал ряд глотков, пытаясь увлажнить пустыню в своем горле. - Повернись набок, - Доминик подтолкнул меня, отворачивая от себя, и я подчинился, просто не имея сил сопротивляться. Он легко прикоснулся губами к месту укуса, затем еще раз, и стал аккуратно водить по болящему участку языком, перемежая прикосновения с поцелуями. - Легче? - прошептал он, подув на влажную кожу, и я кивнул, слабо улыбаясь от заботы и приятного ощущения. - А здесь болит? - тихо спросил он, положив ладонь на ягодицу.  
Я покачал головой, пробормотав:  
\- Нет, нормально. Ложись, ты хотел спать, - я повернулся к нему лицом – он серьезно смотрел на меня – я даже немного стушевался от подобного взгляда. - Что-то не так?  
Доминик улыбнулся, моргнув, вместе с этим снова принимая расслабленный вид.  
\- Все отлично, - он удобнее устроился на кровати, а я подтянул на нас покрывало. Он хмыкнул, наблюдая за мной, укрывающим его, - Такой заботливый…  
\- Спи уже. Предполагалось, что ты уже будешь спать, - я хмыкнул и снова лег на подушку головой, отключяясь, едва успев закрыть глаза.  
Мне снова снился сон: Доминик обнял меня, как только я уснул, и снова стал зализывать и зацеловывать укус, отчего мне становилось легче во всем теле.  
\- Кто ты? - спросил я, не открывая глаз, чуть улыбаясь от приятного ощущения легкости во всем теле. - Твои поцелуи излечивают, ты иногда ведешь себя, как животное, хищник. Ты же явно не человек, так кто ты?  
Я услышал его тихий смех, отдающийся на моей влажной коже.  
\- Ты удивишься, если узнаешь… - прошептал Доминик и еще раз легко поцеловал, и сон закончился, а я провалился куда-то в темноту, теплую и мягкую, из которой совершенно не хотелось выбираться. Больше в эту ночь снов мне не снилось – я впервые за долгое время отлично выспался, и проснувшись, я даже подумал, что спал слишком долго – все тело затекло, в желудке урчало, я чувствовал себя немного разбитым, но все же отдохнувшем, как никогда раньше.  
Я оглядел спальню, но не увидел ни одного признака пребывания Доминика, как и не слышал ни одного звука из остальной части лофта, и закрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Нет, я не надеялся, что он останется.  
Нет, я надеялся…  
Я пролежал в постели еще полчаса, притворяясь, что придуманное мной оправдание было правдой: он действительно романтик, поэтому поднялся пораньше и пошел в кофейню на углу, чтобы раздобыть нам завтрак. Мне никто никогда не приносил завтрак в постель, как и я никогда не делал этого для кого-то...  
Когда мой желудок негодующе напомнил о своем существовании, я, тяжело вздохнув, поднялся с постели и поплелся на кухню. Взгляд упал на мою разбросанную одежду, а следом – на цветок в вазе, к которой был приклеен ярко-розовый стикер с надписью: «Надеюсь еще раз столкнуться с тобой». Я мог хорошо представить его кривую ухмылку, когда он писал это, склонившись над столом. Возможно даже обнаженный.  
\- Это можно было бы легко устроить, если бы ты оставил свой номер телефона, - пробормотал я, направляясь к холодильнику. Я вдруг вспомнил, что знаю, где он работает. Значит, я все-таки обращусь к специалисту с очень специфической проблемой…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Haddaway - What about Me

\- Объясни мне, почему ты заваливаешься ко мне домой, хватаешь меня под руки и тащишь в стриптиз-клуб? - я смотрел на сцену, где два накаченных жеребца почти в прямом смысле насиловали шест. - Для геев, - добавил я, поворачиваясь к Тому лицом, вздернув бровь.  
\- Может, я намекаю? - хмыкнул Том, протягивая руку вперед и засовывая бумажку, которую держал в руках, за резинку трусов еще одного чистокровного жеребца, пасущегося между столиками и диванами.  
\- Знаешь, я все жду, когда же шутки на эту тему перестанут быть шутками, - я усмехнулся, скользя взглядом по рельефу мускул на бедре стриптизера. - Спрошу в очередной раз: ты уже пробовал что-нибудь?  
Том с силой пихнул меня в плечо – я зашипел и оторвался от созерцания перекатывающихся под кожей, удаляющихся от нас мышц.  
\- Я шутил.  
\- Так и я тоже, - я пожал плечами. - Мне даже представлять тебя, экспериментирующего перед зеркалом, страшно, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Я что, настолько плох? - нахмурился Том.  
\- Да нет, ты замечателен. Весь такой мохнатый – прям, обнять тебя и плакать, - я рассмеялся. - Или засыпать с тобой в обнимку, как с плюшевым медведем, знаешь. Кстати, моего медведя как раз звали Томми.  
\- Заткнись, - Том отвернулся к сцене. Я продолжал посмеиваться, похлопав его по плечу. - Вообще-то, я для тебя сюда пришел, - проворчал он и повел плечом, отстраняясь.  
\- То есть, если тебя снимут – виноват буду я?  
\- Ты говорил, что тебе плохо, вот я и подумал сводить тебя куда-нибудь, развеяться.  
\- Так это свидание? - я хмыкнул.  
\- Мэтт, черт тебя подери! - рыкнул Том. - Я для тебя старался. Как ты себя чувствуешь, кстати?  
\- Том, я сегодня ночью спал, как младенец, - улыбнулся я. - А до этого, прошлым вечером, я трахался с самим Аполлоном…  
\- Мэтт, где ты умудрился найти член древнегреческого бога?  
\- Сам слепил, - я хмыкнул. - Я встретил его, представляешь? - я сделал пару глотков пива.  
\- Аполлона? - удивился Том. - Мэтт, не хочу тебя расстраивать...  
\- Доминика, - перебил я. - Того, кто мне снился. И черт меня дери, если он – не само совершенство, - протянул я.  
\- Так его действительно зовут Доминик? - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Да, он представлялся, - я пожал плечами. - Видимо, я просто забыл этот момент, но мозг сохранил информацию где-то глубоко внутри и поэтому всячески напоминал во снах.  
\- Ну и когда свадьба?  
\- Не смешно, - я нахмурился, следя за руками бармена за стойкой, жонглирующего шейкером. - Он ушел утром, ничего не сказав, даже номер телефона не оставил. И даже пусть я знаю, где он работает – меня как-то не очень тянет идти к нему, чтобы «случайно» столкнуться где-то неподалеку. Это даже звучит жалко, - я хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Соблазн был велик, и я все еще взвешивал «за» и «против», но Тому это знать необязательно – не хочу, чтобы он стал думать, что я схожу с ума по Доминику. Да это и не так.  
\- И что ты будешь делать? - осторожно спросил Том, а я усмехнулся от его тона, снова глядя на него.  
\- Жить дальше? Это был просто классный секс – такое случается, - я снова пожал плечами.  
\- Я думал…  
\- Я думал, мы пришли сюда смотреть стриптиз, - перебил я. - Я хочу приватный танец, - я огляделся, отыскивая кого-нибудь, кого хотел бы увидеть перед собой. Естественно, кого-то, кроме Доминика. Я вдруг задался вопросом, а он станцевал бы мне, если бы я попросил? Почему-то мне казалось, что скорее танцевал бы я для него, не без удовольствия, конечно. Черт, да я сделал бы все, что бы он попросил, не думая дважды. - Том, я нашел тебе прелестного паренька, - я улыбнулся парню, выглядящему среди остальных стриптизеров совсем мальчишкой из-за своего телосложения – он был почти вполовину меньше любого другого.  
\- Мне не нужен приватный танец, - пробормотал Том, глядя на приближающегося к нам парня.  
\- Нужен, - улыбнулся я, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, взяв стриптизера за руку и направляя его в сторону почти напуганного Тома. - Он у нас вдруг засомневался в ориентации, - я глянул на парня с улыбкой. - К тридцати-то годам...  
\- Можно было бы и умолчать о моем возрасте, - пихнул меня Том.  
Я не обратил внимания и продолжил:  
\- Сможешь заставить его возбудиться? - Парень с улыбкой перевел хищный взгляд на Тома, и я последовал его примеру. - Это мое тебе спасибо за твою заботу обо мне, - я расплылся в улыбке, глядя, как Том вжимается в спинку дивана, как только парень стал забираться на его колени.  
\- Ты был у того психолога? - Том, видимо, всеми силами пытался не думать о ерзающем на нем стриптизере.  
\- Да, я же тебе не сказал! - спохватился я. - Мир тесен. Этот психолог и есть Доминик, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Ты что-то путаешь… - Том положил руки на бедра парня – я даже не знаю, осознавал ли он, что делал, но стриптизер тут же напрягся, ударив его по рукам.  
\- Прости его, - я глянул в глаза танцора, - он до этого общался только со шлюхами – привык лапать все и везде.  
\- Трогать нельзя, - стальным голосом произнес парень, и Том поднял с него руки.  
\- Прости, - сглотнул Том и постарался улыбнуться.  
\- Ты тоже не был бы в восторге, если бы тебя каждый раз хватали за все приличные и неприличные места, - я пожал плечами, глядя на ошарашенного Тома. - Ты говорил что-то.  
\- Да?.. А, ну да, - Том прикусил губу, наблюдая за стекающим по его телу парнем.  
\- Том, - я усмехнулся, - ну, признайся, тебе это нравится. Даже возбуждает.  
\- Думаю, тебя бы тоже возбудила женщина, ерзающая на твоем члене без остановки – это просто реакция организма на раздражитель, - нахмурился Том, снова вжимаясь в диван, когда парень встал между его ног на колени и потерся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра Тома, поглаживая голени и выгибаясь в спине, как кот.  
\- Ну-ну, - я хмыкнул. - Вот только вряд ли бы я позволил женщине танцевать мне приватный танец. Нет, я бы позволил, но только в одном случае – если бы я этого хотел и мне бы это нравилось. Продолжай, - я достал купюру из портмоне и сунул стриптизеру за резинку трусов.  
\- Мэтт, черт тебя дери, - прошипел Том.  
\- Мне доставляет удовольствие наблюдать за тобой, - я пожал плечами, невинно улыбаясь. Паренек уже лежал на Томе, ерзая на его бедрах, а я следил за ними с усмешкой.  
\- Джонатан, - выдавил из себя Том.  
\- Что? - я тряхнул головой, выгоняя ненужные мысли, включающие Тома, этого стриптизера и кровать.  
\- Психолога, адрес которого я тебе давал, зовут Джонатан.  
Я нахмурился, отваливаясь на спинку дивана.  
\- Подожди, я приходил туда. Там был Доминик.  
Том повернулся ко мне лицом.  
\- Я не знаю, куда ты приходил, но я… - он закусил губу и теперь уже точно не от удовольствия, а скорее от смущения, - …я вчера ходил туда же, на счет одной проблемы, и там принимал Джонатан. Тот, с кем я познакомился на вечеринке.  
\- Наверное, они сменяют друг друга, - я пожал плечами, уставившись на бедро стриптизера.  
\- Нет, он говорил, что совсем недавно открыл дело и работает пока один.  
\- Подожди, тогда как…? - я перевел взгляд в пол, пытаясь сообразить, что там делал Доминик и почему секретарша его знала. - А секретарша у него есть?  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Том. - Симпатичная. София, кажется…  
\- Софи, - кивнул я и пробормотал, - Ничего не понимаю…  
Доминик меня обманул? Я все же надеялся, что просто подшутил. Но откуда он знал, что я приду туда? Он сам клиент этого Джонатана и в этот момент как раз выходил от него? А секретарша подыграла, потому что давно знает его? Меня вполне бы устроил этот вариант. В этом случае понятна его заминка с ответом на вопрос вчера на моей кухне.  
Не понимаю, к чему вся эта секретность? И вообще, почему он сбежал, не оставив никаких контактов, но открыто намекнул, что хочет еще раз встретиться? Каким образом это должно произойти в таком огромном городе?  
Почему все должно быть так сложно?  
\- Мэтт, ты в порядке?  
\- Хм? - я снова посмотрел на Тома, а потом кивнул. - Да, в полном…  
Нет, я совсем не в порядке. Я ничего не понимаю, но чувствую, как меня все дальше затягивает в омут под названием «Доминик», хотя я ничего о нем не знал. Я даже не уверен, что это его настоящее имя, потому что не помню, чтобы он называл его в вечер нашего знакомства. Но именно эта недосказанность, загадочность привлекали меня. Он весь такой нереальный, чересчур совершенный и идеальный, что хочется забраться внутрь него, чтобы проверить, течет ли по его венам кровь. Течет. Я знал это. Я никогда не забуду картину, когда он порезал свой палец и заставил попробовать его кровь на вкус. Он немного чокнутый, это точно – как раз то, что я люблю. Казалось, кто-то специально создал его именно таким, какой бы он понравился мне от кончиков волос на голове, до кончиков пальцев на ногах. И он постоянно ускользал от меня, все дальше утаскивая в свои сети...  
\- Зачем ты ходил к психологу? - я отвлекся от собственных мыслей.  
\- На работе проблемы, - пожал плечами Том, разглядывая спину парня на нем.  
\- А мне рассказать? - я нахмурился, внезапно чувствуя какую-то детскую обиду.  
\- Ты и без того загружен своими проблемами, Мэтт, - пробормотал Том, - и, знаешь, есть такие вещи, о которых я не могу тебе рассказать...  
\- Вот как? - я усмехнулся. - Я, между прочим, делюсь с тобой всем. Я, вроде как, открыт для всего – не представляю даже, о чем ты не можешь мне рассказать?  
\- Не имеет значения, - покачал головой Том, а я фыркнул, оглядываясь и чувствуя, что меня начинает раздражать это место: от глухих битов музыки до снующих между диванов стриптизеров.  
\- Я, наверное, домой, - пробормотал я и допил свое пиво.  
\- Ты обиделся? - Том схватился за мое плечо, и я вывернулся, отстраняясь по дивану на другой конец.  
\- Нет, просто устал.  
\- Мэтт...  
\- Том, - я посмотрел в его глаза, - ты, может, мне теперь и не веришь? Внезапно, - я усмехнулся. - Я сказал, что устал, только и всего.  
\- Мэтт, не оставляй меня тут одного, - Том склонил голову набок.  
Я хмыкнул и глянул на все еще трущегося о него стриптизера.  
\- А ты предоставляешь еще какие-нибудь услуги?  
Парень глянул между нами.  
\- Я не участвую в групповухах. Только по очереди.  
\- О нет, я пас, - я улыбнулся ему. - Хотя, ты прекрасен. - Парень дежурно улыбнулся на комплимент. Том призывно тянул меня за рукав рубашки, но я не обращал внимания. - Поработаешь над ним?  
\- Мэтт! - воскликнул Том.  
\- Но для начала, напои чем-нибудь крепким и быстро стирающим границы, - я сунул за резинку трусов деньги, которые, по моим подсчетам, должны были бы покрыть все расходы, а сам поднялся с дивана. - Счастливо оставаться.  
\- Мэтт, пожалуйста, - Том серьезно смотрел на меня.  
\- Ты можешь прямо сейчас встать и уйти, Том, тебя никто не держит, - я пожал плечами. - А парень получит прекрасные чаевые.  
\- И тебе не жалко денег? - слабо хмыкнул Том.  
\- Он красив, - я улыбнулся, - поэтому не жалко. К тому же, я почему-то уверен, что ты останешься, - я развернулся и направился к выходу. Нет, я не считал себя ублюдком – я просто обиделся на него и считал свой поступок вполне оправданной местью.  
Я вышел на улицу и, глянув в обе стороны дороги, побрел по тротуару, прокручивая в голове наш диалог, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. С каких пор Том перестал доверять мне свои секреты? Он что, делал порнографические фотографии королевы, а теперь не может избавиться от мелькающих перед глазами ужасающих картин? Какого черта Доминик соврал мне? Правду теперь говорить не принято? Почему, черт подери, я посадил этого парня Тому на колени, хотя собирался сам развлечься с ним? И почему тот, посопротивлявшись, позволил стриптизеру забраться на себя, а не спихнул его мне, как обычно? Какого хрена Доминик не оставил контактов?  
Я тяжело вздохнул, стиснув челюсти, безрезультатно пытаясь расслабиться.  
\- Кажется, я схожу с ума... - пробормотал я себе под нос и услышал тихий смех, тут же оглядываясь, но никого не видя. - Кто здесь? - Я пятился назад, разглядывая темноту – я чувствовал, как за мной кто-то наблюдает. Мне никто не ответил, и я развернулся и почти побежал в сторону своего лофта, напугавшись до жути. Еще не хватало, чтобы меня изнасиловали и обокрали – отличное завершение отличного дня...  
Я быстро поднялся к себе, закрылся и направился в сторону спальни, не раздеваясь и прячась под одеялом почти с головой. Моя паранойя меня скоро убьет или сделает затворником, который никогда никуда не выходит. Дурацкое ощущение, еще хуже было оттого, что я ничего не мог с ним поделать, как-то побороть его и поэтому лежал, пялясь в темноту под своим одеялом, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Мне было страшно пошевелиться, чтобы раздеться, потому что казалось, что так я привлеку чье-то внимание и этот кто-то нападет, а дальше... Я не знаю, что дальше.  
Сегодня я хотел, чтобы Доминик приснился, сейчас, в данный момент, я хотел быть в его объятиях, и мне было все равно, каким будет сон, главное, чтобы он просто держал меня, чтобы был рядом. Не знаю, с чего вдруг я стал таким сентиментальным и пугливым, но мне внезапно захотелось...  
Мои мысли были перебиты звонком моего телефона – я вздрогнул, а потом дотянулся до трубки, снял ее с рычага и поднес к уху.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет? - удивленно произнес я – еще немного и я поверю, что мысли материальны.  
\- Ты еще не спишь? - усмехнулся Доминик.  
\- Эмм... нет, я... нет, совсем нет, - я помотал головой, сев в кровати, и поправил задравшуюся футболку.  
\- Не хочешь прогуляться? - я слышал, что он улыбается.  
\- Я... эмм, я бы с радостью, но только мне завтра на работу, - пробормотал я.  
\- Плохо. Хотел вытащить тебя куда-нибудь.  
\- Знаешь, ты мог бы... - я прикусил язык и зажмурился, проклиная себя за сорвавшиеся слова.  
\- Мог бы что? - он хмыкнул.  
\- Ничего, - убито произнес я, покачав головой и отваливаясь обратно на подушки. - Отлично проведи время.  
\- Нет, скажи, что хотел.  
\- Я не хотел говорить, это само вырвалось. Приятной ночи, - я уже отстранил трубку от уха, когда услышал:  
\- Я вообще-то стою здесь, под твоей дверью.  
\- Что? - переспросил я, снова прижав трубку к уху.  
\- У твоего входа. Может, впустишь? Мы неплохо провели вчера вечер вдвоем, так что... - он усмехнулся. - Идти куда-то необязательно.  
\- Я... сейчас, - я положил трубку обратно на рычаг и сорвался со своего места, чтобы открыть ему дверь внизу, а потом пошел к лифту, дожидаться, когда он поднимется.  
\- Привет, - я нервно улыбнулся, оглядывая остальное пространство кабины – паранойя до сих пор не отпускала.  
\- Ты звучишь как-то странно, - Доминик внимательно разглядывал меня. - И выглядишь тоже. Что-нибудь случилось?  
Я поднял для него решетку и впустил внутрь.  
\- Не знаю, мне кажется, что за мной кто-то следил, пока я шел домой.  
\- Звучит не очень здорово, - Доминик прошел в гостиную, направляясь к полке с винами.  
\- Принесу бокалы, - я пошел в сторону кухни, даже не думая спорить с ним – мне хотелось выпить, чтобы немного расслабиться, а мысль о том, что прямо сейчас я мог бы лежать изнасилованным в какой-нибудь подворотне, возможно даже избитым и истекающим кровью – заставляла пересмотреть мои взгляды на ценность коллекции.  
\- Слышал, девяностый год в Медоке был отличным, - Доминик с улыбкой разглядывал бутылку.  
\- Да, - просто ответил я, поставив бокалы на журнальный столик.  
\- Ну, посмотрим, - он хмыкнул, протягивая бутылку мне. - Откроешь?  
\- Спасибо, - я кивнул, принимая ее и штопор. Бутылка открылась с тихим глухим хлопком, и я поставил ее рядом с бокалами присаживаясь на диван и взглядом приглашая Доминика присоединиться. - Почему ты соврал мне?  
\- Прости? - он удивился, сев рядом.  
\- Ты же не психолог, да? Ты соврал мне насчет работы. В том офисе работает другой человек.  
\- А зачем ты ходил к психологу? - Доминик улыбнулся.  
\- Отвечу, если ты ответишь мне, - нахмурился я.  
\- Я психолог, - он пожал плечами, - в каком-то смысле.  
\- В каком-то смысле? - повторил я.  
\- Да, у тебя отличный слух, - Доминик хмыкнул и потянулся к бутылке, чтобы разлить вино по бокалам. - Да, я не работаю в том офисе. - Я поджал губы, а он улыбнулся, оглядываясь через плечо и добавляя, - в каком-то смысле.  
\- И что это значит? - я принял протянутый мне бокал и вдохнул аромат вина – Доминик закатил глаза.  
\- Это значит, что местом работы является не тот офис, но все же, я там работаю. В каком-то смысле, - он усмехнулся и пригубил вино, причмокивая. - Ну, пойло, как есть, - он рассмеялся и, успокоившись, сделал крупный глоток.  
Я тяжело вздохнул.  
\- В общем, мне не следует ожидать, что я узнаю о тебе хоть что-то, так?  
\- Ну, зависит от того, как ты будешь стараться, - Доминик подмигнул и улыбнулся, чокнувшись своим бокалом с моим. - Так зачем ты ходил к тому психологу – кстати, он отвратный, как психолог говорю.  
\- Ты психолог _в каком-то смысле_ , - хмыкнул я, изображая кавычки пальцами на последних словах. - Я слышал о нем совсем другое.  
\- Наверняка, от человека, ничего не понимающего в психологии.  
\- Любой человек хоть немного, но разбирается в психологии, если имеет хоть какой-то опыт общения с людьми.  
\- Вот не надо, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Такое случается не всегда. Но ты так и не ответил, - он ухмыльнулся, как будто добавляя этим, что я так просто не отделаюсь от него.  
\- Ты тоже не ответил, - отбил я и сделал небольшой глоток.  
\- Но я намного настойчивей тебя, - он улыбнулся, а атмосфера вокруг нас как будто загустела – неужели меня так быстро опьянило вино, всего после пары глотков? Нервы, не иначе.  
\- Мне нужен был совет, вот и все. Зачем еще ходят к психологам? - пробормотал я, уставившись в свой бокал, тем самым разрывая зрительный контакт.  
\- Может я, как психолог в каком-то смысле, смогу дать совет? - Я снова посмотрел на него – Доминик разглядывал меня, отпивая из своего бокала.  
Как так общаться с тобой, чтобы у меня появился хоть какой-то шанс оставить тебя при себе? И почему ты снишься мне с такой патологической регулярностью?  
\- Думаю, я не смогу открыться тому, кого знаю совсем немного.  
\- А как же ты собирался открыться совсем незнакомому человеку? - Доминик усмехнулся и допил вино из своего бокала, следом поставив его на журнальный столик.  
Черт, ну обязательно было цепляться за слова?  
\- Больше не будешь? - я кивнул на бокал, желая сменить тему. Неужели, он уже собрался уходить? Доминик ничего не ответил, только взял бутылку за горлышко и повернулся ко мне лицом, согнув ногу в колене.  
\- Ты снова не ответил.  
\- Я не думал, что еще когда-нибудь увижу его – в этом есть свой плюс.  
Доминик кивнул и хищно улыбнулся.  
\- То есть, со мной ты надеешься увидеться еще раз?  
\- Я думал, мы неплохо провели вчерашний вечер, - тихо ответил я и тоже прикончил вино в своем бокале – хотелось быстро напиться, чтобы чувство какой-то подростковой застенчивости, которое я испытывал каждый раз в обществе Доминика, исчезло, стерлось, разрушилось и осталось где-то позади, а я смог бы точно так же развязно смотреть на него, пожирать его взглядом и не чувствовать себя девственником.  
\- Я бы тоже с удовольствием повторил вчерашний вечер, - я услышал его голос и посмотрел в глаза. - Так, может, все же скажешь, что тебя беспокоит? Может, я смогу помочь? - он поднял бутылку и приложился к горлышку губами, не сводя с меня взгляда, а я следил за его кадыком, пока он глотал вино.  
\- Не думаю, - прошептал я, протягивая руку к бутылке, одновременно ставя бокал на столик.  
\- В следующий раз я приду с текилой. С тебя соль и лайм.  
\- Ты так не любишь вино? - я усмехнулся.  
\- Я ненавижу винный этикет, - он отстранил от меня бокал, в который я собирался налить вина. - Пей из горла. - Я просто пожал плечами и снова отвалился на спинку дивана, глядя на него, ожидая продолжения предыдущего предложения и делая крупные глотки. - Вся эта дрянь с причмокиванием и мычанием от какого-то эфемерного наслаждения – меня раздражает. Вино – это алкоголь. Алкоголь нужен для того, чтобы напиваться. Когда человек напивается – он звереет. И все это одухотворенное состояние при распитии вина исчезает, а все сыны аристократии превращаются в свиней, блюющих себе под ноги. В приеме алкоголя нет ничего прекрасного, и это не искусство, - Доминик покачал головой. - Это просто способ отпустить себя, стать тем, кто ты есть на самом деле. Животным, - он пожал плечами. - Ну, или, по крайней мере, изменить мировосприятие, - Доминик улыбнулся. - Ведь, небольшое количество алкоголя делает мир ярче, а ощущения приятней, ты как будто оказываешься в параллельной вселенной, где все становится мягче, слаще, вкусней. Ты уже не думаешь, что пару минут назад, ты ненавидел этот мир, что тебя что-то беспокоило, сейчас ты любишь каждое мгновение и хочешь остаться в этом состоянии навечно. - Он немного придвинулся, положив ладонь мне на колено, медленно продвигаясь вверх, - Прикосновения быстрей разогревают твое тело, организм с энтузиазмом выбрасывает в кровь недостающие для возбуждения компоненты, и вот эта жгучая смесь, перемешанная с алкоголем, ударяет тебе в мозг, расплавляет его, сводит с ума, - его ладонь достигла моего паха и слегка сжалась – я закусил губу. - Ты не можешь сопротивляться, алкоголь ни за что не позволит тебе сделать это, и ты возбуждаешься, тонешь в ощущениях, - его взгляд с каждым словом становился все тяжелей, а рука на моем паху – горячей, он улыбался одним уголком губ, его голос давно уже принял глухие нотки, - потому что кажется, что прежде никогда не было ничего подобного, что прямо сейчас ты готов вбирать в себя эти чувства, смаковать их на кончике языка, стараясь распробовать и запомнить. - Его голос тек густой, обволакивающей меня рекой возбуждения, я неотрывно смотрел в его темнеющие глаза, забыв о существовании всего остального мира. Я не помнил, когда оторвался от горлышка бутылки, когда его рука скользнула под мои джинсы, я просто тонул в его гипнотизирующем взгляде и голосе.  
\- И ты готов поддаться любому искушению, готов принять любые условия, лишь бы высвободить возбуждение, горящее в твоих венах, - он вопросительно приподнял брови, а я облизался, пододвигаясь к нему, взяв его лицо одной рукой, стараясь подтянуть ближе к себе, но Доминик наклонился сам, накрывая мои губы своими, жестко целуя, почти насилуя мой рот, а я соглашался, как он и говорил – мысленно, я уже согласился со всем, что бы он ни собрался мне предложить. Он закончил поцелуй, все еще держа меня за волосы на затылке, а потом прижался влажными губами к моему уху, жарко прошептав, - Предложи себя мне. Предложи так, чтобы я захотел тебя.  
Я тяжело дышал, совершенно не в состоянии думать, не зная, каких именно слов он ждет от меня, поэтому стал перебирать все подряд:  
\- Возьми меня. Трахни на этом диване, так, как захочешь, делай со мной, что хочешь, я полностью в твоем распоряжении и приму любое предложение. Давай, заставь стонать твое имя, заклейми собой, сделай меня своим, заставь потерять разум и думать только о те…  
Доминик перебил меня, низко прорычав, опрокидывая меня на диване, а я только и мог, что задыхаться под его неистовством, неуклюже помогать ему снимать с себя одежду, и наблюдать, как раздевался он сам. Не церемонясь, Доминик подхватил меня под колени и положил их себе на плечи, приподнимая меня за задницу, переложив на нее руки – я выгнулся, устраиваясь удобней, упираясь рукой в подлокотник рядом со своей головой, и смотрел в его глаза, когда он наклонился ближе и, раздвинув ягодицы, с оттяжкой лизнул, добираясь языком до основания члена – я простонал, на мгновение закрывая глаза, но тут же открыл их снова, хватая ртом воздух, чувствуя его горячий язык, обводящий мои бешено сокращающиеся мускулы. Доминик следил за мной тяжелым взглядом, а я стонал, постоянно воюя с желанием закрыть глаза – слишком уж памятной была картина. Мне уже было мало просто его языка в себе, но в то же время, я совсем не хотел завершать свою собственную пытку. Доминик сделал выбор за меня, заставляя меня опуститься ниже. Он сплюнул в ладонь, и снова посмотрел в мои глаза, пока покрывал свой член слюной.  
\- Еще не передумал? - он криво усмехнулся, проведя влажной горячей головкой между моих ягодиц.  
\- Дьявол, ну не дразнись, давай уже, - расстроено протянул я, прикрывая глаза и ерзая на своем месте.  
Доминик низко рассмеялся, придерживая меня за бедро, и медленно, дразняще медленно вошел, снова заставляя меня выгнуться и встречая движение, упереться уже обеими руками в подлокотник дивана. Он стал медленно двигаться, наблюдая за мной, как будто хотел увидеть что-то, чего раньше на моем лице не было, а потом довольно ухмыльнулся, толкаясь в меня уже смелей, крепче держа за бедра – он явно не собирался быть нежным, да я и не хотел этого, как я и сказал ему – он мог делать сейчас со мной все, что захочет. Мне пришлось добавить силы в руки, чтобы не биться при каждом его толчке головой о подлокотник и чтобы было удобней двигаться ему навстречу. Доминик наклонился – мои колени почти касались моих ушей, я едва мог дышать в таком положении, не говоря уже о том, что мне было тяжело дышать в принципе.  
\- Черт, я бы с удовольствием трахал тебя вечность, - пробормотал Доминик, перед тем, как впиться в мои губы. Я не мог нормально отвечать на поцелуй, задыхаясь и от позы, и от того, как глубоко он проникал в этом положении. - Опусти ноги, - он снял их со своих плеч, и я обхватил его за талию, принимая более удобную позу, теперь уже отвечая на поцелуй и царапая его спину ногтями от наслаждения. - Я потрясен тем, какой ты ненасытный, - Доминик слабо усмехнулся и прикусил мой подбородок. - Думал, вчерашнего тебе хватит надолго...  
\- У меня сатириазис, - выдохнул я, отвечая на его укусы, тоже стараясь отметить его. - Так что вечность – самое то.  
Доминик лизнул мою кожу у линии роста волос на шее, там, где я чувствовал влажную дорожку пота.  
\- Аккуратней с желаниями, - прошептал он на ухо и прикусил мочку, - они имеют свойство исполняться…  
\- Прекрасно.  
Доминик снова припечатал мои руки к дивану, не позволяя притронуться к себе, и рассмеялся, прижимаясь ко мне и переворачивая нас – мы упали на пол, между диваном и журнальным столиком. Я устроился удобней, хватаясь руками за подлокотник дивана и уголок столика для равновесия, и старался догнать себя до пика. Доминик держал меня за бедра, и одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы понять, что он уже просто наслаждается, а не пытается что-то доказать.  
\- Я… я не смогу… вот так… сам… - выдыхал я, надеясь, что он поймет, что я имел в виду. Доминик толкнул журнальный столик в сторону – торшер с него упал, звякнув разбившейся лампочкой, – и на освободившееся место, снова перевернув нас, положил меня на спину. Он припечатал мои руки к полу, наваливаясь на них всем весом, а я обнял его ногами на талии, позволяя ему довести нас обоих до края. Сквозь жаркий туман оргазма, я успел увидеть выражение его лица: нахмуренное, с открытым ртом, он почти оскалился, когда снова прорычал, как и вчера, отчего на его шее вздулась вена, извилистой дорожкой, начинаясь из ниоткуда и уходя, точно так же, в никуда. Когда он выжал из меня все возможное удовольствие и кончил сам, он просто лег поверх меня, придавливая к полу.  
\- Ты животное, - выдохнул я, утыкаясь носом в его влажные волосы. - Все же, я склоняюсь к варианту, что ты животное...  
Доминик фыркнул, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Как плечо? - спросил он, приподнимаясь, слегка туманными глазами глядя на меня.  
\- Почти не болит, - я пожал упомянутым плечом, где он вчера оставил метку.  
\- Хорошо, - он наклонился и лизнул, следом оставляя ряд поцелуев на поврежденной коже.  
\- Кто ты? - Это был глупый вопрос, но все же он сорвался с губ. На самом деле, мне нравилось фантазировать на эту тему и сны, совершенно нереальные, только способствовали появлению мыслей о сверхъестественном происхождении моего загадочного любовника.  
Доминик усмехнулся, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, - пробормотал он в мою кожу, а потом приподнялся. - Я бы съел что-нибудь. У тебя есть что-нибудь съедобное?  
\- У тебя какая-то странная привычка, - тихо произнес я, прикрывая глаза – слабость в теле навевала сонливость, - ты снова не ответил прямо.  
\- А ты совсем проигнорировал мой вопрос, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- В холодильнике что-то должно быть, - пробормотал я, не открывая глаз, отвечая уже скорее на автопилоте.  
\- Пойду, гляну, - прошептал он мне на ухо, чуть закусывая мочку после этого. Я почувствовал, как он переложил меня куда-то – скорее всего, на диван, но не стал открывать глаза и проверять – мне было некогда: я пытался оформить мысль в речь и попросить его остаться. Не знаю, озвучил ли я свою просьбу, но я вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, услышав:  
\- Проснись, спящая красавица, - Доминик усмехнулся, взъерошив мои волосы, - ночь только началась.  
\- Черт, мне же завтра на работу, - проворчал я, переворачиваясь на спину, чувствуя, что проснулся основательно. - Сколько я спал?  
\- Минут пятнадцать, не больше, - Доминик, все еще обнаженным, уселся на пол, перед тарелками с закусками. - Я смотрю, ты любитель поесть.  
\- Все осталось со вчерашнего дня, - я хмыкнул, стекая с дивана и садясь рядом с ним. - Я думал, мы прилично проведем время.  
\- С каких пор секс стал делом неприличным? Я что-то пропустил? - Доминик усмехнулся, сунув в рот тонкий кусочек сыра.  
\- Забудь, - я отмахнулся, внезапно почувствовав голод. Доминик протянул мне канапе – я хмыкнул, но все же наклонился и аккуратно снял со шпажки закуску, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Ты можешь и пропустить один день, - Доминик улыбнулся, поднимая бутылку вина до губ.  
\- А тебе не нужно на работу? - я подумал, что в случае чего действительно могу воспользоваться уже давно предлагаемыми мне выходными.  
\- У меня свободный график, - просто ответил он.  
\- Отлично. Это возвращает нас к твоей загадочной личности.  
\- Разве не именно это привлекает героинь в героях в книгах и фильмах последние несколько сотен лет?  
Я проглотил еще одно канапе вместе с его сравнением героинь книг со мной.  
\- Просто иногда случается, что эти герои – отрицательные по своему характеру. Знаешь, читающий внезапно узнает его темную сторону и понимает, что он на самом деле злодей, а героине надо бы бежать от него подальше.  
\- Ты давно смотрел кино? Видел, какие злодеи красавцы в большинстве своем? - Доминик дернул бровями.  
\- Не аргумент, - я фыркнул, потянувшись к бутылке.  
\- Разве? - Доминик усмехнулся, не отдавая, наоборот, подтягивая меня ближе к себе вместе с ней, глядя в глаза. - Очень часто красота привлекает жертву в злодее, - он улыбался, а я, как завороженный, продолжал двигаться в его сторону, - а также его загадочность. И вот уже главный герой падает в объятия злодея, и тот делает с ним, что хочет, - Доминик лизнул мою нижнюю губу, отставляя бутылку в сторону – я даже не подумал сопротивляться – и той же рукой взял мое лицо. - И чем дольше злодей будет его мучить неизвестностью, тем больше герой будет сходить с ума, - шепотом закончил он и накрыл мои губы своими.  
Черт, я ненавижу его… Ненавижу и не хочу, чтобы он прекращал.  
\- Ты согласен? - Доминик смотрел на меня с усмешкой, совсем близко к моему лицу.  
\- С тем, что ты злодей? - я хмыкнул. - Подходишь по всем параметрам, - я отстранился от него и все-таки дотянулся до бутылки.  
\- Неужели тебе не достаточно того, что ты знаешь обо мне? - усмехнулся он.  
\- А что я о тебе знаю? Тебя зовут Доминик, хотя, я даже не уверен, что это твое настоящее имя…  
\- Нет смысла врать насчет имени, - он пожал плечом, сунув в рот канапе.  
\- Хорошо, пусть так, - кивнул я, отмечая в голове, что обо всем остальном он, по всей видимости, смысл врать видит. - Еще я знаю, что ты вроде как психолог, но не психолог, ты не любишь винный этикет, невероятный любовник и… - Доминик перебил меня довольным урчанием, и я усмехнулся. - Не говори, что не знал, и не выпрашивай комплиментов. Еще я знаю, что мне становится легче, если ты вылизываешь больное место на моем теле, - я вопросительно уставился на него, но он просто улыбнулся.  
\- Это самовнушение. Тебе кажется, что тебе становится легче. То же самое происходит, когда женщина целует больное место своего ребенка – важно внимание, а не качества действия. Просто мой способ тебе нравится больше, да и мне тоже, - он глянул на меня исподлобья.  
\- У тебя на все есть ответ, - я фыркнул.  
\- Твои вопросы не такие уж и сложные.  
\- Спасибо, - я закатил глаза. - Сократ ты наш.  
\- Не упоминай его имени, - недовольно проворчал Доминик, потянувшись за сыром.  
\- Он-то тебе чем не угодил? - я усмехнулся.  
Доминик тряхнул головой, как будто отгоняя ненужные мысли.  
\- Он меня замучил, чертов упрямец, - он рассмеялся, но потом глянул на меня. - Я писал диплом на тему древнегреческой философии. Жуткое дело, не хочу вспоминать.  
\- Так ты философ по образованию?  
\- И философ тоже, - Доминик снова рассмеялся, но потом потянул меня на себя, сам укладываясь на полу. - Давай не будем говорить о всякой ерунде? - Я сел на него и нахмурился.  
\- Все темы, которые я задаю – это ерунда?  
\- Ты же не собираешься обижаться, правда? - Доминик улыбнулся, поглаживая мои бедра.  
\- А ты же не собираешься еще раз поиметь меня? В таком случае утром я точно не сведу ноги вместе.  
Доминик коварно усмехнулся.  
\- Есть множество других способов заставить нас обоих получить удовольствие.  
\- Ну, конечно, - я улыбнулся и обвел пупок на его животе.  
Доминик провел пальцами по моим рукам и обхватил их за запястья, поднимая над собой и разглядывая.  
\- Если ты собрался предсказывать мою судьбу по ладоням, то я не верю во всю эту чушь, - я усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Даже если бы мог – не стал бы этого делать, - Доминик пожал плечами, проведя пальцем по вене на запястье.  
\- Почему?  
\- Какой, в таком случае, смысл тебе жить дальше? Если ты знаешь, что с тобой произойдет – тебе будет нечего познавать. Пропадет та самая загадочность, - он улыбнулся, продолжая разглядывать мои запястья. - У тебя красивые руки.  
\- Не думаю, - я сморщился, посмотрев на свои длинные пальцы.  
\- Зря, - он усмехнулся, выпуская их и теперь уже разглядывая мое лицо – я улыбнулся.  
Доминик медленно сел, упираясь ладонями в пол позади себя, и я выгнул бровь, а он тихо рассмеялся, положив одну ладонь на мое плечо, и, затихнув, повел ей к шее, следя за движением.  
\- Что? - я хмыкнул, чувствуя себя немного неуютно под таким изучающим взглядом и прикосновением.  
Доминик, ничего не ответив, провел большим пальцем по центру шеи, слегка надавливая на кадык, и я кашлянул, нахмурившись, а он усмехнулся.  
\- Вечное напоминание, - пробормотал Доминик с улыбкой и, заставив меня запрокинуть голову назад, поцеловал кожу над кадыком – я прикрыл глаза, чувствуя следом ряд поцелуев на шее.  
\- Дьявол… - выдохнул я, сомневаясь, что способен на какие-то подвиги сегодня. - Господи…  
\- Определись, - усмехнулся Доминик в мое плечо, мягко покусывая его, следом зализывая невидимые повреждения. Он отстранился, и я какое-то время ждал продолжения, но, не дождавшись, открыл глаза и вернул голову в нормальное положение, встречая его взгляд и едва заметную улыбку.  
\- Что?  
Доминик только покачал головой и облизнулся, поглаживая ладонью мое бедро.  
\- Я у тебя кое-что взял, - тихо произнес он.  
Я нахмурился и глянул на полку с винами – все, кроме разбитых и выпитых бутылок, были на месте.  
\- У меня нет ничего особо ценного, кроме вин, - я пожал плечами, и Доминик усмехнулся и закусил губу.  
\- Ну, конечно, - легко согласился он. - То есть, ты не против?  
\- Что ты взял? - я прищурился, разглядывая его.  
\- Ничего особо ценного, как ты сказал, - Доминик улыбался и опустил взгляд на свое действие на моем бедре. - На память, не возражаешь? - он глянул на меня, обжигая взглядом.  
\- Легко, - я хмыкнул, заметив, как его улыбка стала шире. - Только в каком смысле «на память»? Мы больше не увидимся? - от горла вниз, до живота промчалось что-то болезненно-неприятное.  
\- А ты хочешь видеться со мной? - он уже с интересом разглядывал меня.  
\- Я был бы не против, - тихо ответил я.  
\- Вот так, как сегодня?  
\- Ну… да? - я беспомощно пожал плечами, представления не имея, чего он ожидал от меня. Договора, где по пунктам будут расписаны возможные варианты встреч?  
\- Я тоже не против, - Доминик улыбнулся, обнимая меня за талию обеими руками. Я ответил на улыбку, разглядывая его довольное лицо, а потом опустил взгляд ниже, на грудь, обращая внимание на украшения на двух цепочках в виде клыка и бусины бирюзового цвета, и потянулся рукой к ним, но Доминик перехватил ее, железной хваткой вцепившись в запястье.  
\- Не трогай, - стальным голосом произнес он, глядя на меня ледяным взглядом. Я испугался – я еще не видел его в таком состоянии. Он же только что был расслаблен и улыбался. - Никогда не смей трогать их.  
Я потянул руку на себя, стараясь высвободиться – мне было больно.  
\- Пусти, - шепнул я, глядя на свое запястье, и Доминик ослабил захват.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал он и стал зацеловывать, и зализывать мою боль.  
\- Что это за украшения? - я следил за его губами.  
\- Не имеет значения, - пробормотал Доминик между поцелуями.  
\- Почему ты так отреагировал? Что они для тебя значат? - я глянул на спутанные украшения – они давно привлекали мое внимание, но ни разу у меня не было возможности разглядеть их.  
Доминик усмехнулся:  
\- Задаешь слишком много вопросов.  
\- Ты касаешься меня ими, - меня вдруг осенило, - касаешься, когда склоняешься надо мной.  
\- Это совершенно другое, - не согласился он. - Не смей прикасаться к ним, - строгим тоном повторил он, глядя мне в глаза.  
\- Да это просто побрякушки! - воскликнул я, внезапно задетый таким отношением.  
На мгновение, мне показалось, что его глаза вспыхнули красным, как в моих снах.  
\- Тебе пора спать, - отрешенным голосом произнес Доминик, спихивая меня со своего тела.  
\- Что? - удивленно выдохнул я, поднимаясь на ноги. - Почему?  
Доминик не отвечал, одеваясь, совершенно не обращая на меня внимания.  
\- Доминик! - воскликнул я, и он неожиданно резко поднял взгляд – я даже опешил.  
\- Это второй раз, когда ты зовешь меня по имени, - задумчиво произнес он, но потом вернулся к одежде. - Тебе нужно спать, - повторил он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Я думал, ты останешься. Ты говорил что-то о множестве способов…  
\- Тебе нужно отоспаться, - хмыкнул Доминик, перебивая меня. - Набраться сил для следующего раза, - он шел к лифту, а я смотрел в его спину.  
Ну, почему вот так? В какой раз я смотрел, как он уходит? Мой незнакомец, а ведь я действительно ничего о нем не знал, в который раз сбегал с поля боя, оставляя меня в одиночестве.  
\- Увидимся, - Доминик улыбнулся, оборачиваясь уже в кабине лифта.  
\- Как с тобой связаться? - убито спросил я, все еще стоя на том же месте.  
\- Я позвоню тебе сам, - он подмигнул и закрыл решетку. Я только кивнул и отвернулся, собирая свою разбросанную одежду, слушая, как лифт стал опускаться. Позвонит…  
Я почти не сомневался, что у него есть кто-то, возможно даже супруг – женщина или мужчина – не важно, но кто-то точно был. Поэтому он ничего не рассказывал о себе, не оставлял никаких контактов, чтобы я случайно не позвонил в неудачное время. Я для него не больше чем просто секс-игрушка, с которой удобно развлекаться на ее же территории. Наверное, его можно понять, может быть, постоянные длительные отношения наскучивают, теряют свою привлекательность, поэтому он нашел что-то на стороне. Я не осуждал таких людей – у каждого есть право жить так, как он считает нужным, но что было делать мне в этой ситуации? Смириться со своей ролью или всеми возможными способами отбить его от постоянного партнера? Так может, именно это ему и нравится – его поддерживает адреналин незаконности наших отношений? Может, именно в этом и есть весь смысл: прийти, трахнуть меня и уйти. Без обязательств. Это было бы здорово, если бы и у меня были отношения, которые мне наскучили. Но их нет. Есть только эти, которые терзают меня, которые и отношениями-то назвать нельзя.  
\- Черт… - я взял бутылку вина за горлышко и упал на диван. - Ну и что теперь?..


	7. Chapter 7

Доминик пропал. Уже три недели от него ни звонка, ни внезапного появления на моем пути, как это было прежде. Он даже сниться стал реже – на неделе он появлялся мне три-четыре раза. Я сходил с ума, искал его взглядом повсюду, где бы ни был, мысленно звал его и каждый раз, забираясь в кровать вечером, я надеялся, что он неожиданно позвонит, и я снова услышу его гипнотизирующий голос.  
Я даже с Томом не мог поговорить – он игнорировал все мои звонки и не отвечал на сообщения. Дженни каждый раз заявляла, что его нет на месте, а когда я однажды пришел, чтобы проверить – меня встретил огромный охранник на ресепшне и не пропустил в студию, потому что у меня не была назначена встреча. Я неоднократно ждал окончания рабочего дня Тома, слоняясь по холлу при входе, но он смывался через аварийный выход. Может, он обиделся на меня за тот случай, но как, черт его дери, я мог извиниться, если он не хотел со мной разговаривать? Я уже десять раз попросил прощения в сообщениях, и стал задумываться, а не послать ли мне ему цветы с открыткой, потому что иного способа впечатлить его я просто не представлял. Он никогда прежде не обижался на меня до того, чтобы избегать в течение трех недель – что я такого ужасного натворил? Ну, подумаешь, снял ему проститутку, но я же не заставил его трахаться с тем парнем, какого черта? Я не мог найти ответ, и это раздражало, сводило с ума не хуже ситуации с Домиником.  
Я был потерян, у меня не было Тома, с которым я мог бы поговорить насчет Доминика, да и насчет него самого – тоже. Я не находил себе места дома, не мог просто сидеть в баре, пытаясь расслабиться, поэтому каждый вечер слонялся по улицам – я надеялся, что это увеличит вероятность встречи с кем-то из них. В один из таких вечеров, не обращая внимания, куда именно иду, постоянно отыскивая взглядом Тома и Доминика, я остановился у одного из жилых зданий, напротив знакомого подъезда и решил, что это провидение. Я не мог вспомнить, когда был здесь в последний раз, и, подходя к двери, надеялся, что человек, к которому я собирался напроситься, не съехал отсюда. Уже у двери, я вспомнил, что даже не предупредил о своем появлении и достал телефон, отыскивая нужный номер.  
\- Привет, Джек, - я кашлянул в трубку, оглядываясь в сумерках внутреннего двора.  
\- Оу, - протянул мягкий баритон из динамика, - Мэтти. Давненько я тебя не слышал.  
\- Да, - я нахмурился. - Ты не занят?  
\- Для тебя – я всегда свободен, - промурлыкал он, и я улыбнулся, чувствуя, как все тело расслабляется – хоть где-то в этом мире меня всегда ждут... Но секундное заблуждение испарилось так же быстро, как и появилось.  
\- Конечно, - я усмехнулся, всеми силами прогоняя чувство потерянности и одиночества.  
\- Я готов уехать с тобой на край света, но ты мне не веришь, - усмехнулся Джек.  
\- Впустишь? - я не стал обращать внимания на его последнее предложение – оно было чем-то обыденным и привычным в нашем с ним общении.  
\- Ты уже у меня? Конечно, входи.  
Домофон на двери призывно засигналил, и я вошел внутрь, положив телефон в карман пальто.  
\- Мэтти? - позвал откуда-то сверху голос, и я задрал голову, стараясь разглядеть его обладателя. - Я здесь скучаю, - пропел он, и я усмехнулся, быстро достигая лифта.  
Я представления не имел, что здесь делал, зачем пришел и чем собирался заниматься, но я больше не мог переносить свое одиночество, мне нужен был хоть кто-то, кто мог составить компанию, а компания Джека была чуть ли не лучшим вариантом. Не знаю, почему я раньше не вспомнил о нем.  
\- Привет, - двери лифта открылись, и я оглядел его стройную фигуру, выставленную напоказ облегающей рубашкой и узкими джинсами.  
\- Ты похудел? - я встретился взглядом с голубыми, в точности, как у меня, глазами, подходя ближе.  
\- Знаешь, теперь в моде стройняшки, - улыбнулся Джек. - На нас спрос больше.  
\- Джекки-Джекки, - я покачал головой, отвечая на его улыбку.  
\- Что? Хочешь вызволить меня из порочного круга, Мэтти? - он стрельнул взглядом, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- По-моему, ты в шоколаде, - я усмехнулся, заглядывая за его плечо, внутрь квартиры.  
\- Я теперь элитная проститутка, на улице яйца не морожу, как некоторые, - он пожал плечами.  
Я познакомился с Джеком около четырех лет назад – снял его на улице, где он торговал своим телом, как и еще несколько парней. До Доминика – он был единственным, кто мог вымотать меня в постели, поэтому, после первой безумной ночи, я взял номер его телефона и с тех пор был его постоянным клиентом. Мы неоднократно признавались друг другу в вечной любви, но каждое утро я оставлял ему круглую сумму и уходил, точно зная, что мне не нужно ждать от него звонка с предложением встретиться и перейти на другой уровень отношений – в этом и была вся прелесть.  
\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - я улыбнулся, положив руку на его бедро, поглаживая ткань джинсов большим пальцем, изучая новую, с тех пор, когда я в последний раз видел его, стильную прическу темных волос.  
Не знаю, кого он удивляет или удивлял своими способностями, но с некоторых пор он мог позволить себе не слоняться по улицам и не изучать интерьеры гостиничных номеров, а жить в неплохой квартире, одеваться в дорогих бутиках, холить и лелеять свое тело всеми возможными процедурами в салонах красоты. Естественно, цена на его товар повысилась, и теперь он мог поддерживать себя на достигнутом уровне. Я не понимал, почему он продолжает продавать себя, а не устроится на нормальную работу – он как-то упоминал, что ему нравится возиться с детьми – что мешало? Хотя, меня это не касалось, и мы никогда серьезно не говорили на эту тему.  
\- Спасибо, - Джек сцепил руки позади моей шеи и разглядывал лицо. - Хочешь, сделаю массаж? Ты выглядишь уставшим, - он склонил голову набок, как будто спрашивал, почему. Я поджал губы и кивнул, игнорируя его взгляд.  
\- Было бы здорово.  
\- Проходи, - он отступил назад, утягивая меня за собой. - Хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? - он взял меня за руку и повел в спальню.  
\- Виски, - тихо ответил я, и Джек резко обернулся, удивленно глядя на меня.  
\- Виски? Мэтти, что с тобой?  
\- Джек, пожалуйста, давай не будем говорить обо мне? - я чуть нахмурился, и он кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, виски. Ты соскучился по мне? - он быстро глянул в мою сторону, улыбаясь.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как, - усмехнулся я, подходя к нему сзади и обнимая за талию – он прижался ко мне всем телом.  
\- Я тоже, - тихо ответил он, приподнимая стакан с виски – я принял его, продолжая обнимать Джека одной рукой. - Сколько ты у меня не был?  
\- Три месяца? - после нескольких секунд раздумий, ответил я, хотя и не был уверен.  
\- Нет, по-моему, больше, - Джек смотрел на меня через плечо, пока я делал глоток.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо? - я усмехнулся, встречая его взгляд.  
\- Что именно: то, что тебя так долго не было, или то, что ты снова здесь?  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джекки, как я могу тебя бросить? - я улыбнулся ему, но он покачал головой, внезапно не отвечая на мое признание. - Джек, ну я же попросил, - протянул я, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. - Сейчас ты, может быть, единственный человек, в объятиях которого я чувствую себя нужным!  
Джек рассмеялся, и я молча ждал, когда он успокоится.  
\- Мэтти, я – шлюха, ты платишь мне.  
\- Да какая разница, Джек? - я фыркнул и, вернув стакан и выпуская Джека из объятий, направился к большой кровати – никогда не понимал, как он может спать на том же месте, где работает. - Может, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе противно мое общество, и ты ведешь себя так, только потому что я тебе плачу? Да я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты смотрел на часы, пока мы проводим время вместе, ты никогда даже не заикался о повышении таксы, - я уселся на край кровати, глядя в его глаза. - Я не верю, что все это только потому, что я твой постоянный клиент.  
Джек, следя за своим движением, поставил стакан с недопитым виски на столик и вздохнул – я нахмурился, наблюдая за ним, но когда он снова повернулся ко мне лицом – все эмоции уже были спрятаны за теплой улыбкой. Он подошел к кровати и подсел рядом, приобнимая меня за плечи и целуя в висок – я покосился на него, и он дернул бровями.  
\- Массаж?  
Я кивнул, и он развернул меня к себе лицом, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке одну за другой, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Я сидел и не шевелился, расслабляясь в домашней, уютной атмосфере, которую он создавал своим присутствием и легкими прикосновениями – я давно уже не был так спокоен. Только поэтому можно было бы прийти именно к Джеку – он умел создавать настроение, где-то на уровне инстинктов чувствуя, какое именно поведение от него требуется.  
Джек уложил меня на кровать и, устроившись на моих ногах, стал разминать уставшие мышцы спины, а я млел под его прикосновениями – они почти усыпляли меня, я впервые за долгое время расслабился в руках другого человека, и внезапно понял, как мне этого не доставало, как я устал от постоянной неизвестности и не проходящего напряжения. Я почти мурлыкал под его мягкими, ухоженными ладонями – с моего лица не сходила блаженная улыбка.  
\- Мэтти, - прошептал Джек, склоняясь и целуя мое плечо. - Расскажи, почему ты такой вымотанный?  
\- Можно я лучше посплю? - пробормотал я, чуть хмурясь.  
\- Нельзя держать эмоции в себе – это опасно для здоровья, - он проложил дорожку из поцелуев к другому плечу.  
\- С каких пор ты стал подрабатывать психологом? - усмехнулся я.  
\- Это всегда входило в цену, - улыбнулся Джек, появившись в поле зрения.  
\- Да? Почему я не знал? - я ответил на его улыбку.  
\- Но все-таки иногда пользовался, правда? - он прилег рядом, продолжая поглаживать мою спину одной рукой. - Так и что случилось с Мэтти-тигром, которого я всегда знал? Почему он сейчас просит ласки и тепла, как ленивый домашний кот? - он хмыкнул, когда я тихо проурчал, выгибаясь на очередное движение его ладони на моей спине.   
\- Я просто устал, разве такого не бывает? - я прикрыл глаза, отказываясь встречать его любопытствующий взгляд.  
\- И поэтому пришел ко мне? - усмехнулся Джек. - К тому, кто, как предполагается, должен вымотать тебя еще больше?  
\- Может, именно это мне и надо? - я улыбнулся. - Хороший секс, - я наощупь отыскал его бедро и слегка сжал.  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду, что будешь спать, а я трахать себя на тебе, - рассмеялся Джек. - Серьезно, Мэтти, что с тобой?  
Я открыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, встречая его взгляд. Почему нет? Что я теряю? Что мне еще оставалось делать?  
\- Я никогда еще так не попадался, Джекки, - прошептал я, а он удивленно дернул бровями, остановив движение ладони на мне. Я пододвинулся ближе к нему и уткнулся лбом в его грудь, обнимая одной рукой. - Я, кажется, схожу с ума...  
\- Так что, это правда? - почти воскликнул Джек, стараясь заглянуть в мои глаза, но я только сильней прижался к нему. - Я просто подумал... Кто-то сумел заарканить тебя, да? - он хмыкнул. - Кто этот счастливчик? Я хочу знать, чье имя должно быть высечено в камне!  
\- Ты, Джекки, кто еще? - пробормотал я, дав задний ход, как только услышал радость в его голосе. Я себя счастливым не чувствовал. - Я ни на кого не променяю тебя, ты же знаешь.  
\- Да-да, я в курсе, - протараторил он, - а если серьезно? - он потянул меня за плечо, отстраняя от себя, и я поддался. - Ты влюбился, да? - он с довольной улыбкой разглядывал меня.  
\- Джекки, перестань нести чушь, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Мэтти, - протянул Джек, приподнимая мое лицо за подбородок. - Я рад за тебя, - он широко улыбался. - Только почему ты такой несчастный? Неужели Мэтти, которого я знал, не смог покорить сердца того, на кого запал? Как же так? Да я успел влюбиться в тебя в первую же встречу, пока мы шли до твоей квартиры! Кто же оказался таким крепким орешком? - он с прищуром разглядывал меня, и я фыркнул, снова пряча лицо на его груди. - Мэтти встретил кого-то, кто оказался ему не по зубам? - нараспев протянул Джек.  
\- Это не так уж и смешно, Джекки, - проворчал я.  
\- Прости, - тихо произнес Джек, гладя меня по волосам. - Хочешь поделиться?  
И я просто начал говорить, рассказывать все подряд, от начала до конца, надеясь, что он поймет меня лучше, чем Том, видящий только округлые женские формы, потому и мыслящий не так, как я или Джек. Хотя, может быть, у меня было предубеждение насчет гетеросексуалов. Джек же слушал меня и только удивленно охал и посмеивался, извиняясь, когда перебивал.  
\- Я завидую тебе, - после короткой тишины пробормотал он, все еще продолжая перебирать волосы на моем затылке.  
\- В каком смысле? - я отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза.  
\- У меня была всего пара-тройка клиентов, с которыми я получал описанное тобой удовольствие. Я бы хотел узнать, насколько он действительно хорош, - Джек хитро улыбнулся. - Может, когда он объявится, вы придете ко мне вместе?  
\- Джек, меня раздражает одна только мысль, что он может быть с кем-то еще, а ты хочешь, чтобы я привел его к тебе и поделился с ним, как конфетой? - я отвалился на спину, уставившись в потолок.  
\- Ммм, - протянул Джек, устраиваясь на мне и снова заглядывая в глаза, - это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, - он обвел пальцем мой сосок.  
\- Джек, - я недовольно глянул на него.  
\- Я шучу, Мэтти, - он наклонился и поцеловал меня в губы. - Конечно же, шучу. Хотя, это было бы интересно, - он хмыкнул, а я шлепнул его по заднице, и Джек вздрогнул от неожиданности, но расплылся в улыбке. - Я смотрю, он имеет над тобой огромную власть, да, Мэтти? Стал баловаться рукоприкладством?  
\- Ты еще вначале предупредил, что не приемлешь ничего подобного, - я пожал плечами, - а, как ты сказал, _баловаться_ мне нравилось всегда.  
\- Мне стоит пересмотреть правила для постоянных и проверенных клиентов, - пробормотал Джек, обводя пальцами мои ключицы и кадык.  
\- Тебе нравится быть связанным, Джекки? - усмехнулся я, сжимая ладони на его заднице. Он поднял взгляд и старался спрятать улыбку, закусив губу.  
\- Я ни разу не пробовал. - Я приподнял брови, и Джек хмыкнул, - Я боюсь доверить себя кому-то, кто платит мне деньги за секс.  
\- Черт, почему мы не завели этот разговор раньше? Я бы с удовольствием продемонстрировал тебе все прелести бондажа.  
\- И у тебя даже имеется все необходимое? - Джек с прищуром смотрел на меня.  
\- Это было бы моим подарком для тебя, - я улыбнулся, поглаживая ладонями его спину.  
\- Мой день рождения через месяц, - беспечным голосом произнес Джек.  
\- Правда? И сколько тебе будет?  
\- Не скажу, - прошептал он, спрятав лицо на моей шее.  
\- Да ладно, я знаю, что у тебя круглая дата, - я хмыкнул, крепко обнимая его под ребрами.  
\- Откуда? - прокряхтел Джек, и я отпустил его.  
\- Ты как-то говорил, - я пожал плечами.  
\- И ты запомнил? - он уставился на меня с недоверием.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
Медленно его губы растянулись в широкую улыбку, а глаза заблестели с детским восторгом – я разглядывал его лицо, как будто в первый раз, и не мог понять, как же он смог сохранить подобное отношение к жизни, к самому себе, учитывая то, чем он занимался. Как можно быть счастливым в его положении? Он всегда был таким милым и понимающим, но это никак не укладывалось в голове – как можно относиться подобным образом к людям, которые платят ему за секс? И я не понимал, почему до сих пор никто не выдвинул на него свои права.  
\- Джекки, почему ты одинок? - тихо спросил я, взяв его лицо в ладони, глядя, как выражение на нем слегка меняется.  
\- Потому что я шлюха, Мэтти, - с улыбкой прошептал Джек. - И это все, что я умею: отсасывать и стонать, пока меня берут сзади.  
\- Глупости, - я фыркнул. - Ты хороший. Отзывчивый. Тебя нельзя не любить, - я провел пальцами по его щеке.  
\- Меня любят, - он рассмеялся. - Каждую ночь. Иногда даже по нескольку раз за ночь.  
\- Ты счастлив?  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - он с интересом смотрел в мои глаза.  
Я пожал плечами:  
\- Разве это необычный вопрос?  
\- Для тебя – да, - он слабо кивнул. - Мы никогда прежде не говорили обо мне, только о тебе, так почему тебя вдруг беспокоит мое благосостояние? - он хмыкнул.  
\- Ты всегда был добр ко мне, - тихо ответил я, - тебе всегда было небезразлично, даже пусть ты делал все это ради денег, неважно, - я покачал головой. - У меня за последние лет десять не было партнера, который бы проявлял к моему состоянию хоть какой-то интерес.  
Джек опустил взгляд на мою грудь, а я поглаживал его ключицу большим пальцем, разглядывая выражение его лица.  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя так долго не было серьезных отношений. Почему? - он снова посмотрел в мои глаза.  
\- Не знаю, - я усмехнулся. - Я никогда не хотел ничего подобного.  
\- А сейчас хочешь? - он склонил голову набок, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Я кивнул. - Ты так изменился, Мэтти, - прошептал Джек, и его улыбка стала отчетливей.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Плохо, - он нахмурился. - Я, кажется, потеряю клиента, - он хмыкнул, а я обнял его обеими руками, прослеживая изгиб спины, поднимаясь вверх и запутываясь пальцами в его волосах. - Хочешь потискать меня? - усмехнулся Джек, прикрывая глаза и подаваясь навстречу ласке. - Может, теперь в список твоих любимых сюжетов секса входит кровать с лепестками роз и свечи? - Мы вместе рассмеялись.  
\- Я чего-то не понимаю в этой жизни, Джекки, - пробормотал я, когда наш смех стих.  
\- Чего? - он открыл глаза.  
\- Справедливости этой Вселенной, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Вселенная та еще сука, - фыркнул Джек.  
\- У тебя тоже есть с ней счеты?  
\- Посмотри, где я, Мэтти, - усмехнулся Джек. - Вопрос отпадет сам собой.  
Я следил за своими пальцами, поглаживающими кожу на его шее, а потом снова перевел взгляд в голубые глаза, подтягивая его ближе к себе для поцелуя. Он, не раздумывая, ответил, медленно лаская мои губы своими.  
\- Давай вместе отомстим Вселенной? - прошептал я, когда он чуть отстранился.  
\- М? - Джек дернул бровями и продолжил поцелуи уже на шее.  
\- Переезжай ко мне? - Он резко отстранился, уставившись на меня огромными глазами, а я продолжил, - Я буду содержать тебя, а ты будешь делать мне массаж по вечерам, а по ночам мы будем с упоением заниматься любовью. Что думаешь? - я смотрел, как выражение на его лице меняется: Джек уже улыбался, с прищуром разглядывая меня. - Я буду баловать тебя всякой ерундой, - я улыбнулся, представляя себе картину, - ты будешь восторгаться, как ты умеешь, и будешь говорить, что любишь меня. И я буду отвечать тебе тем же.  
\- А потом мы возьмем ребенка? - улыбнулся Джек, и я кивнул.  
\- Да, можем даже взять двоих. Мальчика и девочку, если хочешь.  
\- А потом мы состаримся и умрем в один день, - пробормотал Джек, склонившись надо мной, и поцеловал ключицу. - Я не знал, что ты такой романтик, Мэтти...  
\- Я тоже, - я хмыкнул. - Времена меняются.  
\- Это точно. Как и люди, - прошептал он. - Я бы хотел оказаться на месте твоего блондина.  
\- В каком смысле? - я остановил свою ласку в его волосах.  
\- Он счастливчик, - улыбнулся Джек. - Ты же наверняка из кожи лезешь вон, чтобы понравиться ему, чтобы угодить – я бы хотел это увидеть и испытать на себе. А еще, я бы хотел иметь иммунитет к тебе и твоим приемам, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Но я люблю тебя, Джекки, - я, обиженно выпятив нижнюю губу, опустил ладони по его спине, обхватывая за задницу, и прижал его к себе.  
Он усмехнулся, быстро поцеловав меня:  
\- Я знаю. - Джек прикусил губу, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, когда я крепче сжал ладони на его заднице. - Чем хочешь заняться? - прошептал он, едва заметно потершись о меня пахом. - Я бы хотел устроить тебе мальчишник, - он улыбнулся, лукаво глянув в мои глаза. - Я уверен, у меня есть пара бонусов для постоянных клиентов, собирающихся вступить в серьезные отношения.  
\- А у тебя есть бонус «дарить комфорт клиентам»? - с надеждой спросил я.  
\- Имеешь в виду, согреть тебе чай, принять вместе с тобой ванну, и обнимать всю ночь, пока ты будешь посапывать и смотреть сны про своего горячего блондина?  
\- Да, подобный список меня устраивает, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Есть, - протянул Джек и склонился, чтобы коротко поцеловать меня в губы.  
\- Правда? - тихо спросил я, и Джек согласно промычал, смещаясь поцелуями на шею. - Тогда, не могли бы мы начать с ванны?  
\- С пеной? - он приподнялся надо мной – его глаза блестели, и я улыбнулся, довольный, что могу доставить ему удовольствие самыми обычными, рутинными занятиями. - Я быстро, - Джек подскочил с кровати и ушел в ванную, а я смотрел на потолок, слушая его возню. - Какую пену? - он выглянул из проема между спальней и ванной комнатой.  
\- Твою любимую, - я пожал плечами, и он снова испарился.   
Джек вернулся в спальню через пару минут, снимая с себя рубашку через голову, взъерошивая волосы, а я наблюдал за ним с кровати: он сел на край и потянулся руками к моим джинсам.   
\- Извини, что придется потратить на меня время, - прошептал я, приподнимая задницу, чтобы ему было удобней снимать с меня джинсы.  
Джек сначала удивленно уставился на меня, но потом рассмеялся.  
\- Да, кажется, этот мир сошел с ума, раз к проститутке приходят просто за разговором и объятиями, - он качал головой, складывая мои джинсы. - Я рад провести время вот так, - улыбнулся Джек. - Идем, вода сейчас через край польется, - он протянул мне руку и я, поднявшись, последовал за ним в носках и боксерах.  
\- Часто ты делаешь что-то подобное?  
\- Принимаю ванну с клиентами? - Джек снимал свои джинсы, прыгая на одной ноге. - Нечасто, - он пожал плечами, выпрямляясь. - Знаешь, люди брезгуют.  
\- Но не брезгуют пользоваться твоими услугами? - я усмехнулся, снимая остатки одежды.  
\- Люди – странные и противоречивые создания, - пробормотал Джек, отворачиваясь к вешалке.  
Я обнял его со спины и поцеловал плечо.  
\- Ты никогда не думал бросить?  
\- Думал, - усмехнулся Джек, - только все, что ты можешь увидеть здесь или где-либо еще в этой квартире, сама квартира – заработано этим телом.  
\- Но и другие люди живут в своих квартирах и обставляют их мебелью, - не согласился я.  
\- Я склонен считать, что все они тайком занимаются проституцией, - хмыкнул Джек, поворачиваясь к ванне и подходя к ней вместе со мной за его спиной. - Где мне устроится? - он посмотрел на меня через плечо.  
\- Где бы ты хотел?  
\- За твоей спиной мне будет гораздо удобней делать тебе массаж, - Джек улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо, - легко согласился я, выпуская его из объятий.  
\- Такой шелковый, - хмыкнул Джек, пока я забирался в ванну – все тело покрылось мурашками от приятного ощущения горячей воды.  
\- У меня просто нет ни сил, ни желания спорить, - пробормотал я, протягивая ему руку ладонью вверх, помогая забраться в ванну.  
\- Так ты не хочешь, чтобы я сидел сзади? - Джек остановился, поставив только одну ногу в воду.  
\- Хочу, - я кивнул и поднял взгляд, чтобы заверить его. - Правда, Джекки...  
Он внимательно посмотрел на меня и снова зашевелился, сев позади и обнимая меня руками и ногами – я откинулся в его объятие, положив голову на его плечо.  
\- И вот так мы бы принимали вместе ванну, если бы я переехал к тебе? - хмыкнул Джек, и я улыбнулся.  
\- Да.  
\- Это была бы прекрасная жизнь, - прошептал Джек, уткнувшись носом в мои волосы. - Для меня, во всяком случае...  
\- Так почему ты не попробуешь, Джекки? Если ты хочешь этого, почему упускаешь возможность?  
\- Разве я упускаю? - усмехнулся он. - Я каждую ночь ищу своего принца. - Я только вздохнул и покачал головой, прикрывая глаза. - Что? - Джек дернул плечом, на котором была моя голова.  
\- Просто я люблю тебя, Джекки, - я улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд, и он промурлыкал.  
Мы пролежали в ванне около полутора часов, разговаривая о нем и его клиентах, Джек делал мне массаж, а я ласкал его бедра и голени под водой, закончив тем, что стал делать массаж его стоп. Он вытащил меня из ванны и, как и обещал, обнял меня, когда мы устроились в его огромной постели. Мне, кажется, никогда прежде не было так хорошо – я морально отдыхал в его объятиях и быстро уснул, разморенный подобным отношением к себе и долгожданным спокойствием.  
Проснулся я в одиночестве и сразу же прислушался: в ванной была тишина, скорее всего, Джек был на кухне, и я потянулся к своим джинсам и портмоне в них. Отсчитывая деньги, я вдруг осознал, что не имею представления, сколько теперь стоит его время, а мне хотелось, чтобы он понял, как хорошо мне было в его обществе и как я благодарен ему за это. Я положил на тумбочку сумму, которая, как я надеялся, должна была с верхом покрыть его нынешнюю таксу, и, одевшись, побрел на поиски Джека.  
\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся я и, склонившись над ним, поцеловал в висок.  
\- Доброе утро, - Джек глянул на меня, поставив чашку с кофе на стол перед собой. - Хочешь кофе? - он кивнул на турку.  
\- Не откажусь, - я подошел к плите и достал чашку из навесного шкафа. - Какая у тебя такса, Джекки?  
\- Ты оскорбляешь мои чувства, - фыркнул Джек. - Тем более, мы ничего такого не делали. - Я повернулся к нему с чашкой парящего кофе в руках, прислоняясь кухонному столу. - В этот раз мне не за что взять с тебя деньги.  
\- Я всегда считал, что ты берешь деньги за потраченное время в том числе.  
\- Вчера у меня был выходной, - он с улыбкой глянул на меня, - и я провел его, как нельзя лучше.  
Я уставился в черную жидкость в чашке, раздумывая над его словами и вспоминая, о чем мы вчера говорили.  
\- Что мне делать, Джекки? - пробормотал я, не посмев поднять взгляд.  
\- Ждать? Что еще остается? - тихо ответил он. - Нет, можешь, конечно, попробовать поискать его, но я даже представить не могу, сколько в этом городе Домиников.  
\- А с Томом? - я поднял взгляд и прошел к стулу напротив него.   
\- Том остынет. Ты говорил, что он всегда тебя прощает, - хмыкнул Джек, и я посмотрел на него, удивленный тем, что он помнил, о чем я говорил когда-то давно.  
\- Я даже не знаю, почему он так обиделся, - я вздохнул. - Это была обычная для нас шутка.  
\- Может, что-то изменилось, - предположил Джек и отпил из чашки, а я постарался представить, что же могло настолько измениться, чтобы он избегал меня.  
\- Джек, я чувствую себя шлюхой. - Он уставился на меня, изогнув бровь. - Прости, - я закусил губу, а он рассмеялся, покачав головой.  
\- Все нормально. Ты имеешь в виду ситуацию с твоим блондином?  
\- Он не мой, но да...  
\- Наверное, есть какая-то причина, - Джек пожал плечами, отведя взгляд. - Должно быть хоть что-то...  
\- Например, он мудак, имеющий четырех любовников? - невесело усмехнулся я.  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
\- Но подумал, да? - я рассмеялся. - Расслабься, Джекки. Я постоянно так думаю... - я тяжело вздохнул, глядя на дно пустой уже чашки из-под кофе, стараясь разобрать рисунок и предсказать собственное будущее. Пятно было похоже на... пятно. Бесформенная черная клякса.  
\- Так и когда ты переезжаешь ко мне?  
\- Что? - Джек рассмеялся.  
\- Переезжаешь ко мне? - повторил я, поднимая взгляд и отстраняя от себя чашку без будущего, встречая недоверчивый взгляд Джека. - Я серьезно. Я смогу содержать тебя, а ты сам постоянно просишь, чтобы я вытащил тебя, так давай, я готов, - я махнул рукой.  
\- Мэтт, - посмеиваясь, выдохнул Джек.  
\- Я прямо сейчас готов перевести твои вещи к себе.  
\- Послушай, что с тобой? - он внимательно смотрел на меня, уже совсем не смеясь.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь? - я прищурился. - Тебе нравится жить вот так? Зарабатывать деньги телом?  
\- Вот давай ты не будешь перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую, хорошо? - нахмурился Джек.  
\- Я не осуждаю, - я вздохнул. - Я просто хочу спокойной жизни. Господи, Джек, я последнее время, как на вулкане, теряюсь между реальностью и сном, я устал от этого. Я хочу так, как вчера вечером. Просто и понятно. Спокойно. По-домашнему.  
Джек подпер подбородок ладонью и уставился в никуда.  
\- Это... это глупо, Мэтт, - выдохнул он. - Ты же понимаешь, насколько твое предложение глупо? - он посмотрел в мои глаза.  
Я потер лицо ладонями и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я просто хочу стабильности. Неужели это так много для этой чертовой Вселенной?  
\- Все еще образуется, - улыбнулся Джек.  
\- Откуда тебе знать? - я усмехнулся.  
\- Не знаю, - он пожал плечами. - Мне было видение ночью, пока я обнимал тебя? - Я хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
\- Значит, ты отказываешь мне?  
\- Я прилечу на крыльях любви, как только ты будешь уверен, что не бросишь меня ради своего блондина, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Поймал тебя на слове, Джекки, - улыбнулся я.  
\- Обещаю его сдержать при удобном случае.  
Я кивнул и вздохнул, разглядывая сахарницу.  
\- Думаю, мне пора, - в конце концов, пробормотал я, поднимаясь, – Джек поджал губы, но улыбнулся и проводил меня до дверей, обнимая напоследок.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, Мэтти, - он поцеловал кожу на моей шее. - Боже, как я скучал, - он шумно втянул воздух, крепче прижимаясь ко мне, и я поцеловал его под ухом. - И как буду скучать, - он отстранился, с улыбкой разглядывая мое лицо.  
\- Я тоже, - я медленно гладил его спину и подтянулся, желая украсть его улыбку поцелуем. - И ты обещал, - я с прищуром посмотрел в его глаза.  
\- Я помню, - кивнул Джек. - Счастливо, - он шлепнул меня по заднице на прощание.  
Я добрался до дома пешком, дыша холодным воздухом, надеясь взбодриться и вернуться в реальность после такого вечера и утра. Дома, на автоответчике меня ждали два сообщения. Я снял пальто и завалился на диван, глядя в потолок, слушая информацию о сообщении – оно было оставлено буквально пятнадцать минут назад.  
\- Мой любимый мерза-авец, - протянул Джек, - я же говорил, не нужно платить. Из-за тебя мне теперь придется идти и покупать новые джинсы.  
\- Шмоточник, - я усмехнулся, покачав головой.  
\- Хмм, нет, наверное, я куплю что-нибудь на память о тебе, - задумчиво произнес Джек. - Даже знаю, что, - низким тоном пробормотал он, - вибратор твоего размера, которым буду согреваться в одинокие холодные вечера. Счастливо, Мэтти!  
Я улыбнулся, представляя Джека в его спальне, развлекающегося с вибратором и выстанывающего мое имя, пока слушал дату и время другого оставленного сообщения – звонили вчера, в половине десятого.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты времени зря не теряешь? - Я резко сел, слыша до боли знакомый голос – сердце в тот же момент сбилось с ритма. - Значит, мне не повезло, - Доминик усмехнулся. - Надеюсь, оно того стоило...  
Автоответчик замолчал, а я подскочил со своего места и быстро подошел к нему, чтобы перезвонить, но устройство безжизненным голосом сообщило, что номер не был определен.  
\- Да ты издеваешься?! - воскликнул я, глядя на автоответчик. - Черт!  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон, и я схватил трубку.  
\- Доминик?  
\- Эмм... нет, это Дженни. Здравствуйте, мистер Беллами.  
\- Дженни?  
\- Да, ассистент мистера Кирка, - медленно произнесла она, как будто засомневалась, туда ли попала.  
\- Я узнал твой голос. Чем обязан?  
\- Мистер Кирк просил узнать, когда вы можете с ним встретиться.  
Я рассмеялся.  
\- Он что...? Серьезно?  
Дженни молча ждала, когда я успокоюсь, и я постарался проглотить смех.  
\- Прости, - я хмыкнул. - Так он серьезно хочет назначить встречу через свою ассистентку?  
\- Он так сказал, - тихо ответила Дженни.  
\- А почему он не может позвонить сам?  
\- Он сейчас очень...  
\- Занят, - закончил я за нее, нахмурившись. - Да, я уже в миллионный раз слышу это от тебя. В общем, передай своему начальнику, что если он хочет встретиться со своим лучшим другом, то пусть как-нибудь выкроит две минуты и позвонит сам. У меня звонок на второй линии, я тоже занят, извини, - я отсоединился и зло уставился на трубку. - Ублюдок, - рыкнул я и переключился на вторую линию. - Алло?  
\- Нарасхват? - хмыкнул Доминик. - Совсем не застать тебя.  
\- Где тебя носили черти? - прошипел я, чувствуя, как злость от идиотского поведения Тома смешивается со злостью на объявившегося Доминика.  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- О, ты не поверишь, если скажу.  
\- Сильно сомневаюсь, - проворчал я. - Слушай, я устал, вымотан и еще немного и я готов буду броситься под автобус.  
\- И почему ты говоришь это мне?  
Я даже не знал, что ответить – просто потерял дар речи.  
\- Ты серьезно?! - воскликнул я, в конце концов. - Ты трахаешь меня, говоришь, что не против наших встреч, а потом пропадаешь на три недели, и я не знаю, что мне думать! - проорал я.  
\- И?  
\- И ты не хочешь, в конце концов, объясниться?!  
\- Я не совсем понимаю, каких именно объяснений ты от меня ждешь, - усмехнулся Доминик.  
\- Где ты? - прорычал я. - Скажи, где ты, и я приду и придушу тебя!  
Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- Знаешь картинную галерею на Ривер стрит? Я в кафе напротив. Увидимся, - он усмехнулся, и в следующую секунду в трубке послышались гудки.  
\- Ублюдок, - снова прорычал я, ударив телефонной трубкой по станции.  
Всю дорогу до места назначения я думал, какой именно будет наша встреча. Если в кафе не будет очень людно, я наверняка не сдержусь и поколочу его зонтом, выплескивая на него все накопившееся напряжение. Черт, я убью его, как только увижу...  
Я вошел в кафе, окидывая взглядом пространство, и первое, что увидел – его широченную улыбку. Я же, при виде его, стиснул челюсти, направляясь в его сторону, крепче перехватывая мокрый зонт в руке.  
\- Я заказал тебе латте – снаружи, вроде, холодно, - он продолжал улыбаться, а я встал рядом со столиком и буравил его взглядом. - Не смотри на меня так. Не хочешь, закажи, что больше нравится, - он усмехнулся. - И присаживайся уже, - Доминик кивнул на стул напротив.  
\- Я с места не сдвинусь, пока ты не скажешь, почему пропал, - прошипел я, разглядывая его лицо, чувствуя, как все внутри плавится и перемешивается, а гнев куда-то исчезает, замещаясь покалывающим теплом. Я даже знал, во что это тепло переродиться через несколько минут. Черт, ну почему так? Что в нем такого особенного, каким таким сверхъестественным талантом он обладал, что мог превращать одни эмоции в другие?  
\- Хорошо, если тебе так удобней, - он усмехнулся и отпил свой кофе.  
\- Я не собираюсь терпеть такое отношение к себе, - пробормотал я, сев на стул напротив него, чувствуя, что злость совсем растворилась в сладком предвкушении и в тягучем удовольствии от его присутствия.  
\- Прости? - Доминик удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Где ты был? Почему так долго не объявлялся? Знаешь, это немного не по-джентльменски – наобещать, а потом исчезнуть.  
\- Я ничего тебе не обещал, - Доминик откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты обещал позвонить, - прошипел я, чувствуя, что злость снова заполняет меня, вместе с возбуждением создавая какой-то взрывоопасный коктейль.  
\- И я позвонил вчера, - он пожал плечами.  
\- То есть, ты считаешь нормальным исчезнуть на три недели? - я всплеснул руками.  
\- А почему это ненормально? - он улыбнулся, а я уставился на него.  
\- Ты серьезно? - шепотом спросил я.  
\- Мы договорились с тобой встречаться, как в тот раз, чтобы хорошо провести время вместе, не больше.  
\- То есть вот так? - я усмехнулся, не веря своим ушам. - Просто потрахаться?  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? - Доминик с улыбкой взял чашку с кофе и пригубил, а я хмыкнул.  
\- Да, - я кивнул, - Да, не устраивает! - воскликнул я так, что мужчина за соседним столиком вздрогнул. - Я не хочу просто трахаться с тобой!  
Доминик, продолжая спокойно улыбаться, что жутко раздражало меня, поставил чашку на стол и поднял взгляд:  
\- Но у тебя нет другого выбора, - его улыбка стала шире.  
\- Прости? - я рассмеялся. - С чего бы вдруг?  
\- С того, что ты принадлежишь мне, Мэттью.  
Я рассмеялся еще громче, сгибаясь пополам и закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Серьезно? - выдавил я из себя, глядя на него. - Ты серьезно так считаешь? - Доминик просто кивнул, продолжая улыбаться. Я успокоился, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы, и посмотрел в его глаза. - Доминик... не хочу тебя разочаровывать, - я не удержался и усмехнулся, - но, по-моему, у тебя немного, совсем чуть-чуть, завышена самооценка. Я не собираюсь связывать свою жизнь с тобой.  
Доминик усмехнулся, закусив на мгновение губу.  
\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, - он скопировал мою интонацию, - но ты уже это сделал.  
\- Прости? Я чего-то не знаю? - я хмыкнул.  
\- Очень многого, я думаю, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Но ты спрашивай – я постараюсь ответить.  
\- Так, как ты отвечаешь обычно? - я фыркнул. - Я уже устал спрашивать и получать размытые ответы. - Доминик приглашающе махнул рукой между нами, и я усмехнулся, покачав головой. - Кто ты, чем живешь? - я пожал плечами.  
Доминик вздохнул, помешивая ложкой в своей чашке.  
\- Я думал, тебе будет интересна предыдущая тема.  
\- Этот вопрос мучает меня с самого первого разговора с тобой. Ты обещал постараться, - напомнил я.  
Доминик побарабанил пальцами по столу и поднял взгляд, улыбаясь на одну сторону.  
\- Уверен? - он приподнял брови.  
\- В чем?  
\- Уверен, что хочешь узнать?  
\- Ты серьезно? - плоским голосом спросил я. - Ты действительно думаешь, что я _не_ хочу узнать?  
\- Отлично, - он улыбнулся, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Идем, - он протянул мне ладонь, и я, не успев подумать, вцепился в нее, подхватывая зонт другой рукой.  
Я снова не принадлежал себе: стоило только притронуться к нему, как все мое тело, каждая клеточка завопили, требуя его прикосновений везде и всюду. Я дико соскучился по нему и готов был обнять его руками и ногами, чтобы он не смог освободиться от меня, по крайней мере, в ближайший месяц. И плевать на то, что он исчез на несколько недель, плевать на весь тот бред, что он мне наговорил. Самое странное, что умом я понимал, как по-идиотски веду себя, что по-хорошему, должен был бы рвать и метать, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, и поэтому цеплялся за него и глубоко вдыхал его запах.  
\- Куда мы идем?  
\- Увидишь, когда мы туда придем, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
Вообще, я не был в большом восторге от прогулки – на улице шел дождь, да и к тому же, я желал поскорее уже оказаться с ним в своем лофте.  
\- Далеко идти? Я замерз.  
\- Нет, не далеко. И я обещаю, что согрею тебя, - он коварно усмехнулся, обнимая и ткнувшись носом в мою щеку, - как только представится возможность.  
Я улыбнулся, еще больше прижимаясь к нему:  
\- Не сомневаюсь… - низким голосом пробормотал я.  
Доминик подвел меня к двери, и я нахмурился, глядя на вывеску.  
\- Сюда? - я оглянулся назад, увидев окна кафе, где мы только что были.  
\- Снова обедают, - усмехнулся Доминик, постучав по стеклянной двери картинной галереи и проигнорировав, как, впрочем, и обычно, мой вопрос.  
\- Добрый день? - дверь перед нами распахнулась, и из нее показался худой парень в огромных очках и черном костюме, висящем на нем мешком.  
\- Привет, Грегори, - Доминик улыбнулся, шагнув в сторону парня, и он отступил назад, дав нам пространство, чтобы мы могли войти. - Не против, если я покажу моему другу галерею, пока она закрыта? Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу толпы слоняющихся тут невежд, - он подмигнул, глядя на парня, лицо которого отчего-то пошло красными пятнами.  
\- К-конечно, - парень махнул рукой в сторону, отходя еще немного назад, и Доминик, передав ему наш зонт, взял меня под руку и повел по коридору.  
\- Вам стоит…  
\- Не смей, Грегори, - строгим тоном перебил его Доминик, повернувшись к нему лицом. - Не смей, ты прекрасно знаешь, что за этим последует, - он выпустил мою руку и шагнул в сторону парня.  
Я недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого – Грегори почти с ужасом в глазах смотрел на Доминика, а тот продолжал двигаться в его сторону.  
\- Но я должен… _должен_ … - прошептал парень, отступая назад.  
\- Сейчас у тебя еще есть шанс, но если ты произнесешь еще хоть слово, я обещаю… - Доминик покачал головой, а я с волнением слушал его голос – опасный, властный и чарующий одновременно. Господи, как я соскучился по нему... В этот момент мне уже было все равно, что он собирался рассказать о себе, я хотел просто оказаться в своей квартире в его объятиях.  
Грегори закусил губу и посмотрел на меня с сожалением – я нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Доминика, не понимая причин подобного поведения парня.  
\- Умница, - хмыкнул Доминик и снова повернулся ко мне, улыбаясь и подхватывая под руку.  
\- Что это было? - я оглянулся назад, но уже не увидел Грегори.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Доминик, и я понял, что пояснений ожидать не стоит. Как всегда.  
\- Так ты работаешь в галерее? - я оглядывал пространство, пока он куда-то целенаправленно вел меня. - На самом деле, - я посмотрел в его улыбающиеся глаза.  
\- Да, - Доминик легко пожал плечами, - в каком-то смысле, - уже привычно добавил он и фыркнул.  
\- Я так и думал, - я покачал головой. - Знаешь, мне кажется, ты какой-нибудь водопроводчик, раз ты работаешь везде и в то же самое время – нигде.  
\- Какого ты обо мне низкого мнения, - усмехнулся Доминик.  
\- Так и куда ты меня ведешь? Снова увиливаешь от ответа? - я даже не смотрел на его лицо, заглядывая в залы, мимо которых мы быстро проходили. Я давно не был здесь, а сейчас в галерее была новая выставка, и каждый зал был посвящен какой-то определенной теме или направлению. - Зайдем сюда? - я постарался притормозить Доминика, стараясь утащить его в зал кубизма.  
\- Только не сюда, - Доминик снова потянул меня за собой, и мне ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним. - Они все продали душу самому ленивому демону, который нашел им самую бездарную музу, - он усмехнулся. - Нам сюда, - он завел меня в большой зал. - Ну, вот, - он улыбнулся, оглядываясь.  
\- Так ты художник? - я удивился, быстро окидывая картины взглядом.  
\- Конечно, нет, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Я и не пробовал. Даже, когда было нечего делать, хотя, не получиться просто не может. Я мог бы им быть, - он глянул на меня, а я покачал головой.  
\- Кем бы ты _не_ мог быть? - я усмехнулся. Доминик просто пожал плечами, а я медленно побрел по залу, уже внимательнее разглядывая картины. - Так и кто ты? - я оглянулся.  
Доминик обвел руками зал, усмехаясь.  
\- Я не понимаю, - я покачал головой, - если ты не художник, как это все связано с тобой? Ты, может, смотритель зала?  
\- Это я, - Доминик махнул рукой на картину. - И это тоже я, - он кивнул на другую, но я уставился на ту, которую он указал сначала. - И здесь тоже изображен я. Хотя, нет. Это Саймус – он у нас большой любитель мучить жертв, и я по сравнению с ним пай-мальчик, - Доминик усмехнулся, а я посмотрел на него, как на умственно помешанного. - Что? Ты просто не видел, что он сделал с художником, изобразившим его. Но это было забавно, - он улыбался.  
Я ждал, когда он засмеется первым, но Доминик смотрел на меня с улыбкой, в его глазах даже читалась гордость, когда он оглядывал некоторые картины. Я не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
\- Ты не поверил, ну кончено, - хмыкнул Доминик и медленно прошел мимо меня.  
\- Нет, а ты на что надеялся? - я обернулся, все еще посмеиваясь. - Мог бы сказать, что ты – художник или смотритель. Да я бы отвязался от тебя, скажи ты, что просто стоишь за прилавком в каком-нибудь магазине, но нет, ты указываешь на картину, где изображен дьявол и хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил? - я снова рассмеялся.  
\- Для начала, здесь изображен не Дьявол, а демон, _я_ , - он указал на себя, а потом посмотрел на картину. - Рильи, мерзавец, не побоялся изуродовать мою внешность и добавить всю эту религиозную атрибутику! - он, нахмурившись, разглядывал картину. - Хвост, рога – ну что за бред? - Доминик усмехнулся, глянув на меня, но потом снова повернулся к картине. - Он говорил, что со всем этим я выглядел бы еще сексуальней. Он боготворил меня до последней своей минуты, - Доминик улыбнулся и снова повернулся ко мне, когда я сделал шаг назад, подальше от него. Кто же знал, что он действительно сумасшедший? Господи, да лучше бы он вообще не объявлялся в таком случае!  
\- Ты чокнутый, - прошептал я, сделав еще один шаг назад.  
\- Уже уходишь? - шепнул он мне на ухо, появившись позади меня и обвивая руками вокруг талии. Я вскрикнул, разворачиваясь в его объятиях, и оттолкнул от себя. - Ты же сам хотел узнать, кто я, - Доминик улыбнулся уголком губ. - Теперь ты знаешь.  
Я качал головой, пятясь назад, а Доминик тихо посмеивался, разглядывая меня.  
\- Это бред, - прошептал я. - Я сошел с ума, этого не может быть…  
\- Разве? - хмыкнул он, снова обнимая меня со спины.  
\- Господи! - воскликнул я, пытаясь вырваться из его захвата, и он легко отпустил меня.  
\- О, да ты поверил! - рассмеялся Доминик. Я метнулся в сторону, пытаясь достичь двери, но он тут же появился на пути. Я рванул в другую сторону, и снова почувствовал обхват его рук на талии, останавливающий меня. - Как внезапно можно стать религиозным, не правда ли? - усмехнулся он, покусывая мою шею, пока я пытался вырваться.  
\- Отпусти меня! - вскрикнул я.  
Доминик цокнул языком, в очередной раз игнорируя мои желания.  
\- Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты хоть раз это говорил, - он хмыкнул, проведя носом по моей шее. - Всегда все было с точностью до наоборот, - он прикусил мочку уха и провел ладонью по моему бедру вверх, прижимая к себе. - Неужели тебе вдруг разонравилось?  
Я сошел с ума. Я сошел с ума. Я сошел с ума! Демонов не существует, никто не может исчезать из одного места в пространстве и появляться в другом – это нереально. Меня вдруг осенило.  
\- Это сон? - я даже перестал вырываться и глянул на Доминика через плечо. Он одно мгновение удивленно смотрел на меня, но потом рассмеялся, ослабив объятие, и я развернулся к нему лицом, снова медленно отступая.  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой. - Это не все те твои сны, в которых я бесконечно трахаю тебя, - он улыбнулся. - Не сны, которые для тебя создаю я, как и говорил тебе в одном из них, но ты меня тогда не услышал. Черт подери, люди становятся такими скучными, - он картинно вздохнул. - Я ведь давал тебе подсказки, каждый раз намекал тебе, но нет, ты предпочел думать, что просто сходишь по мне с ума, что это игры твоего разума, что твой организм воспринимает меня, как слишком горячего любовника, отсюда и пламя в глазах. Раньше, человек, увидевший нечто подобное в своем сне, постарался бы держаться от меня подальше, и это было замечательно – игра усложнялась. А ты только с большей страстью накидывался на меня, - Доминик усмехнулся, качая головой. - Ты услышал меня лишь однажды, когда я назвал свое имя. Помнишь тот сон? - он улыбнулся.  
\- Ты… ты говорил, что мы познакомились в баре, что ты тогда называл свое имя, - я оглянулся назад, корректируя направление, а Доминик, двигаясь из стороны в сторону, наступал на меня.  
\- А ты это помнишь? - он усмехнулся. - Помнишь, чтобы сам называл свое имя? И зачем бы ты тогда спрашивал мое, когда я торопливо покидал лофт, трахнув тебя на полу гостиной?  
Я схватился за голову, глядя в пол, пытаясь восстановить границу между реальностью и снами с того момента, как впервые встретил его.  
\- Господи, я сошел с ума… - перед глазами мелькали кадры, и я не мог понять, что происходило в действительности, а что я видел только во снах.  
\- Чувство постоянной слежки, - прошептал Доминик, и я поднял на него взгляд – он широко улыбался. - Ты, как загнанная жертва, бегал от меня, пытался спрятаться от невидимого хищника, но каждый раз сам впускал в свою квартиру, ложился под меня, позволял делать все, что захочу, - с улыбкой произнес он, глянув куда-то за мою спину, и я тут же столкнулся со стеной. Он снова загнал меня в угол. - Теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься, Мэттью, - он медленно подходил ближе. - Ты только мой, - шепотом закончил он, стоя в каком-то полуметре от меня.  
\- Почему я? - тихо спросил я, на одно мгновение забывая о том, что считал все это игрой собственного разума.  
\- Почему нет? - усмехнулся Доминик, проведя пальцами по моей скуле. - Ты каждый раз отдаешься с таким желанием и энтузиазмом, - он улыбнулся.  
\- Что… что значит…?  
\- Это значит именно то, что значит: ты принадлежишь мне, Мэттью. - Я в шоке уставился на него. - Да, я слышу твои мысли, - он пожал плечами. - Так проще, - он улыбнулся, расстегивая мое пальто. - Помнишь, когда я отметил тебя собой? Когда заставил попробовать свою кровь? Помнишь, - он кивнул сам себе, закончив расстегивать пальто на середине и принимаясь за рубашку. - Я сделал это, чтобы никто не посмел тронуть тебя, в смысле, другие демоны, - Доминик с улыбкой провел пальцами по моим ключицам, я зажмурился, надеясь, что когда открою глаза – его не будет рядом.  
Это какой-то бред, самый кошмарный из всех кошмарных снов. В моей голове все, абсолютно все перемешалось, я уже не был уверен, ночевал ли у Джека или нет, действительно ли Дженни звонила мне – может, мы с Томом и не ссорились на самом деле, может, это все только приснилось мне... Сейчас я просто хотел, чтобы Доминик исчез, чтобы все встало на свои места, а я вернулся бы к Джеку и умолял бы переехать ко мне, чтобы он вылечил меня от самой сильной зависимости, которую я когда-либо испытывал.  
Я перестал чувствовать прикосновения Доминика и распахнул веки, увидев перед собой пустой зал, и выдохнул с облегчением, сползая по стене вниз, прикрывая глаза руками. Но неожиданно, я услышал его смех и резко убрал ладони от лица, посмотрев вправо – он стоял рядом, привалившись плечом к стене и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Эта шутка никогда себя не изживет, - все еще посмеивался он. - Так забавно каждый раз слушать ваши мысли, - он с улыбкой смотрел на меня, как будто о чем-то задумавшись, а я думал, стоит ли снова попробовать просто сбежать от него. - Не стоит, - покачал головой Доминик. Его взгляд прояснился. - Помнишь свои слова перед нашим сексом в последний раз? Ты попросил, чтобы я взял тебя, чтобы заклеймил. Чтобы сделал своим, - Доминик улыбнулся. - Вот тогда ты вручил мне себя, всего себя в мое личное пользование, - его глаза горели тем самым красным огоньком из снов, а я чувствовал, что меня начинает подташнивать от головокружения. Доминик моргнул, и огонек в глазах пропал, он тепло улыбнулся и, подхватив меня под мышками, поднял на ватные ноги. - Может, переместимся куда-нибудь в более комфортное место? - Я не успел ни моргнуть, ни как-то отреагировать на его прикосновение, а мы уже стояли рядом с кроватью посреди моей спальни. - Обещаю, что не стану мучить тебя снами. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул, а потом мы поговорим, - он улыбнулся, толкнув меня на кровать, и я упал, подпрыгнув на матрасе, все еще не веря, что мы просто появились здесь – я беспомощно оглядывался, отползая дальше от него. - Раздевайся, - кивнул Доминик, снимая свое пальто. - Не думаешь же ты, что я позволю тебе спать в таком виде? - он улыбнулся, разглядывая меня. Я на мгновение закусил губу, а потом рванул с кровати, надеясь быстро достичь двери, но Доминик схватил меня за руку, резко останавливая – я чуть не упал от его рывка.  
\- Мэттью, - он с улыбкой обнял меня за талию, а я замер, глядя в его глаза, упираясь ладонями в его грудь. - Ну, давай ты не будешь проверять мою реакцию и границы терпения? - Доминик изогнул бровь. - Хорошо? - Я облизал губы и порывисто кивнул – улыбка Доминика стала шире. - Вот и отлично, - он подтянулся и поцеловал мои губы. - Давай помогу? - он чуть отстранился и продолжил расстегивать мое пальто, а я смотрел на его лицо и боялся дышать, пытаясь уверить себя в том, что просто сошел с ума, и мне показалось, что я был в той галерее, а на самом деле все это время я был здесь и просто представлял все события. Или, может, даже не здесь, может, я уже давно нахожусь под присмотром врачей в какой-нибудь клинике...  
Доминик снял с меня пальто и рубашку и уже принялся за джинсы, мягко целуя мое плечо.  
\- Ну, же, расслабься, - прошептал он, поглаживая мои бедра. - Ты сам хотел правды, - я слышал, что он улыбался. - Разве я не предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты был аккуратней с желаниями? - он медленно расстегивал мои джинсы, подталкивая меня к кровати – я снова упал на нее, и Доминик снял с меня всю одежду, глядя в глаза и улыбаясь. - Забирайся под одеяло, - кивнул он, и я, плохо координируя движения, лег на одну половину кровати, почти полностью спрятавшись под одеялом, наблюдая за ним. Доминик разделся и лег рядом, все еще улыбаясь.  
Господи, если это правда...  
\- Это правда, - он улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на мои дрожащие руки. - Сделаю вид, что ты замерз, - он хмыкнул. - И я с удовольствием согрею тебя, как и обещал. Иди ко мне, - прошептал Доминик, двигаясь ближе. - Ты привыкнешь, - он улыбнулся, разворачивая меня спиной к себе и обнимая одной рукой.  
\- Может, я просто сошел с ума? - тихо спросил я. Доминик прижал меня к себе и стал целовать шею и плечи.  
\- Ты не будешь так думать, когда проснешься, - с улыбкой прошептал он. - Сон все расставит на свои места, и ты примешь это, как данность.  
\- Почему? - проскулил я, зажмуриваясь и сжимаясь всем телом.  
\- Потом, - пробормотал Доминик между поцелуями на моем плече, заставляя меня расслабиться под лаской его ладоней. - Все вопросы потом, а сейчас… - он навис над моим ухом, и я глубоко и спокойно вдохнул, - …просто спи...


	8. Chapter 8

Это надо уметь – вот так запросто перевернуть жизнь всего парой слов. Религия всегда была для меня чем-то, сродни мифов Древней Греции – выдумкой, просто собранием сочинений о том, как лучше жить, а сейчас я лежал в объятиях мифического существа, которое, во главе с Дьяволом, подняло восстание против Небес. Более того, я _принадлежал_ ему. Нет, это, конечно, очень здорово – принадлежать кому-то, чувствовать себя нужным и ощущать чье-то постоянное присутствие в своей жизни, но... демону? Это странно. Страшно. _Волнующе_... Черт подери, быть избранным среди миллиардов других людей высшим созданием, от одного взгляда которого у меня подкашивались ноги и сбивался сердечный ритм – дорогого стоит. Свободы, по всей видимости... Да зачем мне нужна свобода без него? Ведь именно этого я и хотел: быть с ним, мне никто, кроме него и не нужен, так что я, на самом деле, терял? Для себя я определил: ничего, потому что мне, кажется, уже поздно искупать свои грехи...  
Я открыл глаза, встречая взгляд улыбающегося Доминика.  
\- Выспался?  
\- Демон, - я попробовал звучание этого слова на языке.  
Доминик хмыкнул и добавил:  
\- Искуситель. Отвечаю за самые низкие страсти.  
\- Демонов не существует, - я фыркнул, желая подразнить его. - Религия – это выдумка людей.  
\- Правда? - Доминик ощупал свое лицо, - Да нет, все же я существую, - он усмехнулся. - И ты не раз чувствовал этому подтверждение, - его рука скользнула на мою талию, дернув меня ближе к нему.  
\- Ты чокнутый, просто думаешь, что демон, но на самом деле…  
\- Тогда, как так случилось, что… - он взял меня за запястье и продолжил, - мы внезапно оказались здесь? - Я огляделся, резко сев на холодном камне. - Одно из моих излюбленных мест, - улыбнулся Доминик, появившись над моим плечом, обнимая за талию, а я осматривал темную пещеру, выход из которой перекрывал плетущийся и свисающий откуда-то сверху плющ. - Но сейчас тут прохладно, поэтому лучше вернутся обратно, - мы снова оказались в моей спальне.  
\- Это гипноз, да? - я оглянулся через плечо.  
\- Можешь думать, что это гипноз, я не против, - Доминик пожал плечами, отваливаясь на подушки, с улыбкой глядя на меня. - Мне нравится, как люди находят всему оправдания, лишь бы не видеть того, что лежит на самой поверхности. Еще глупые вопросы и отрицания будут?  
\- Глупые? - нахмурился я.  
\- Я слышу твои мысли, - он смотрел на меня так, как будто говорил очевидную истину. - Или ты уже успел забыть? - он хмыкнул, а у меня перед глазами завертелись воспоминания из картинной галереи, и я мотнул головой, стараясь прогнать их, и услышал тихий смех Доминика.  
\- Почему я? Почему ты выбрал именно меня? - я повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Ты у меня не один. - Я стиснул челюсти, глядя в его улыбающиеся глаза. - Один человек – это всегда мало и неинтересно. Помнишь Грегори? - он внимательно разглядывал меня, как будто следил за реакцией. - Хороший паренек, правда? Молится каждый вечер, - Доминик хмыкнул. - Ни разу за двадцать лет не позволял себе опуститься до блуда, изживал из себя все похотливые мысли молитвой, - теперь он откровенно смеялся, а я потерялся в собственных мыслях, вспоминая покрасневшего и запинающегося парня, с ужасом глядящего на Доминика. - Как же он стонал, - протянул Доминик, - когда я трахал его как раз в том месте, где он каждый вечер вставал на колени, чтобы прочесть молитву. Это было незабываемо, как он воззвал к Отцу, кончая и глядя на крест над изголовьем кровати. - Я слушал его, теперь уже чувствуя набирающую обороты ревность. - Не ревнуй, Мэттью, - Доминик с улыбкой покачал головой. - Демоны не чувствуют любовь или симпатию, - он нахмурился, а на его висках заиграли желваки, и он на мгновение отвел взгляд, прошипев, - _Ни к кому_ , - и снова посмотрел в мои глаза, продолжив уже спокойней, - и ты не исключение.  
Я облизал губы, разглядывая его лицо, пытаясь найти хоть каплю сомнения в нем, отыскать свою собственную правду, но не было ничего. Он действительно ничего подобного не чувствовал, а я не знал, как должен реагировать – все внутри как будто парализовало после его слов.  
\- Тогда... почему ты все еще приходишь? Моя душа принадлежит тебе, так? Я каким-то образом отдал ее тебе, сам того не зная…  
\- Ты сознательно отдал мне свою душу, Мэттью, - Доминик пожал плечами и, чуть нахмурившись, посмотрел на свои ногти.  
\- Я не помню, чтобы хоть раз говорил, чтобы ты забрал ее, - я толкнул его руку, привлекая внимание.  
\- Однажды ты думал об этом, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Когда я почти свел тебя с ума своими снами, ты был готов отдать мне ее. А потом ты попросил, чтобы я сделал тебя своим, - беспечным голосом продолжил он, разглядывая потолок, - и я даже переспросил тебя, - он снова посмотрел на меня, широко улыбаясь, и зашептал, - сказал, что кое-что взял у тебя, и ты ответил, что не против, - он тихо смеялся, разглядывая меня.  
\- То есть, тогда? - немного отойдя от шока, выдохнул я, и он кивнул. - Но разве это подразумевает вверение души? По-моему…  
\- Ты так желал, чтобы у меня было что-то на память о тебе, - перебил Доминик, - что тебе было совершенно не важно, что это будет. Ты был даже _счастлив_ , - протянул он, - вручая мне свою душу.  
\- Это нечестно, - внезапно для самого себя обиженным тоном произнес я.  
Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- Такова моя суть – искушать, соблазнять, обманывать... И потом, мне совершенно не нужны слова «забери мою душу» – это работает только в фильмах.  
Я смотрел на свои ладони, раздумывая над его словами. По всей видимости, все не так радужно, как я себе это представлял...  
\- Так почему ты не оставляешь меня? - тихо спросил я, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом. - У тебя уже есть моя душа, так зачем до сих пор приходишь?  
\- Мне нравится, как ты беззастенчиво отдаешься мне во сне и наяву, почему я должен лишать себя подобного удовольствия? - Доминик провел ладонью по моей спине. - Ты, как Рильи, мой художник, будешь обожать меня до самого последнего вздоха, ты даже с удовольствием вверишь мне распоряжение твоей жизнью. - Я посмотрел на него, и Доминик улыбнулся, подтягивая меня на себя, усаживая на свои бедра, а я совсем не сопротивлялся, раздумывая, сколько правды было в его словах, действительно ли я настолько сошел с ума, что готов боготворить его? Что готов попробовать...?  
Доминик усмехнулся, разглядывая меня:  
\- Ты не первый, кто хочет разбудить во мне подобные чувства, ты очень близок к тому, чтобы сделать этот шаг, но будить нечего, Мэттью, - он провел большим пальцем по моему подбородку, а я смотрел в его глаза, отказываясь верить его словам. - Во мне нет ничего подобного. Хотя, я с удовольствием посмотрю на твои попытки, - его зрачки задорно блеснули.  
\- И как ты можешь жить вот так, ничего не чувствуя?  
\- Я чувствую. Я постоянно чувствую главные страсти, порождающие другие страсти. И одна из них главнее остальных для меня, - он кривовато улыбнулся. - Догадайся, какая? - его ладони заскользили по моим бедрам вверх, и я хмыкнул. - Вот именно, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Так почему я должен лишать себя удовольствия блуда с таким развязным тобой? Одна мысль о том, что я действительно демон-искуситель возбуждает тебя, в то время как Грегори не просто испугался, когда понял, что произошло, он готов был сбежать в монастырь и до конца дней замаливать смертный грех, совершенный им с демоном. Как будто стены монастыря меня остановят, - Доминик усмехнулся. - Хотя, стоило бы позволить ему уйти, а потом снова совратить, уже за «священными» стенами монастыря. Это бы совсем убило бедняжку, - с сочувствием произнес он, но потом рассмеялся.  
\- Ты ужасен, - выдохнул я.   
Доминик улыбнулся одним уголком губ и провел ладонями по моим бедрам.  
\- И как это тебя заводит… - протянул он, а я закусил губу, разглядывая выражение его лица, раздумывая над нашей ситуацией. Он – демон, и все, что составляет его сущность – порок, грех, если угодно, но понимание этого, как он и сказал, давало обратный от ожидаемого эффект, оно действовало, как афродизиак: я в течение стольких недель трахаюсь с демоном-искусителем и, чтобы он ни говорил, он преследует меня, он меня хочет. Причем, постоянно. Это неплохо поднимало самооценку, я даже, кажется, готов простить ему все его исчезновения, издевательства и удержание меня в постоянном напряжении. Не знаю, до конца ли я понял и принял внезапную правду о том, что принадлежу ему, но раз я ему интересен, значит, у меня есть шанс...  
Доминик скептично изогнул бровь, улыбаясь, и я вдруг вспомнил, что он слышит мои мысли.  
\- Так тебе не страшны священные места? - я быстро сменил тему, заметив, что он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. - Церковь, монастыри?  
\- Их построили люди, - пожал плечами Доминик, продолжая улыбаться. - И побрызгать водой на стены здания – не значит привнести в него Божественное начало.  
\- Тогда зачем все это делают?  
Доминик обвел пальцем вокруг моего пупка, следя за своими действиями. Не знаю, зачем он это делал, но все его прикосновения неплохо отвлекали мое внимание от темы разговора.  
\- Ну, нужно же как-то привлекать прихожан, отсюда и реклама: святая вода поможет от всех недугов, а за стенами церкви – никому ничего не грозит. Многие покупаются, - он усмехнулся. - Хотя, по-моему, это глупо даже для людей. Если раньше вы ходили туда, чтобы порадовать свою душу или найти покой, то сейчас подавляющее большинство появляется там только затем, чтобы раскаяться в своих бесконечных грехах. Да и истина оттуда давно ушла, примерно тогда, когда была построена первая церковь. Так какая разница, где просить у Него прощения или милости? Церковь – не телефонная будка, и ходить в нее нет никакого смысла, потому что ты можешь прямо сейчас, сидя на мне, помолиться, и Он тебя услышит. Снизойдет ли до тебя – это другой вопрос, но услышит точно.  
\- И Он слышит меня каждый раз, когда я на пике оргазма кричу «Господи»? - я недоверчиво посмотрел на Доминика. Он рассмеялся.  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - он снова провел ладонями по моим бокам. - Из тебя вышел бы потрясающий демон-искуситель – ты думаешь только о сексе. Прекрасный грех, - Доминик улыбнулся. - Он слышит тебя каждый раз, как и всех остальных, - Доминик пожал плечами. - Другое дело, реагирует ли Он на каждый подобный призыв – нет, конечно.  
\- Так, значит, можно не переживать, что я попаду в Ад из-за того, что не ходил в церковь?  
\- Помнится, ты вообще никогда не вел праведную жизнь, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Более того, ты уже в Аду, и, если ты не забыл, ты отдал мне свою душу, так что в Рай тебе не попасть никаким образом.  
\- Что значит, «уже в Аду»? - я уставился на него.  
\- Нет никакого подземного мира, где души варятся в котлах, - закатил глаза Доминик. - Это все страшилки церкви – знаешь, если бы в религии не упоминались наказания за невыполнение предписаний – количество желающих вести праведную жизнь сократилось бы в несколько раз. Боязнь наказания для вас – лучший стимул, чем просто обещание попасть в Царствие Божие.  
\- Так и что становится с теми, кто должен отправиться в Ад?  
\- Они остаются здесь, на земле. Ни выше, ни ниже. И будут скитаться здесь, не имея покоя, до _Страшного Суда_ , - он изобразил кавычки пальцами и хмыкнул.  
\- Это так смешно? - я прищурился.  
\- Должно быть забавно, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Когда выяснится, что эксперимент провалился и ни один человек не достоин Его Царствия – мы над этим работаем не покладая рук.  
\- А что такого особенного в Раю? А, ты же там не был, - кивнул я. Доминик рассмеялся, и я понял глупость своих слов – да, я верил, что он демон, но сопоставлять религию с ним все еще было трудно.  
\- Потрясающе, - он покачал головой. - Я был в Раю. Вместе с Дьяволом и остальными демонами. До того, как Он сослал нас в этот Ад, существовать рядом с теми, кого презираем.  
\- Так это произошло в действительности? - я усмехнулся.  
\- А ты думал, демоны – альтруисты и сами выбрали свою участь? - Доминик с улыбкой разглядывал меня.  
\- Не знаю, - я пожал плечами.  
\- В Раю нет ничего особенного. И нет, это не пресловутые облака, куда потом возносится душа, и все такое. Никто не знает, где он находится, - взгляд Доминика рассеялся – он смотрел как будто сквозь меня, а я не мог понять причины его задумчивости. - Ты можешь появиться там только, если ты должен там появиться – поэтому Дьявол не особо туда торопится.  
\- Ты бы хотел вернуться? - тихо спросил я.  
\- Нет! - Доминик сверкнул взглядом. - Я ни за что не вернусь туда! Видеть не хочу всех этих мерзавцев, пресмыкающихся перед Ним и потакающих Его капризам! Я лучше буду существовать здесь, среди Его любимчиков, и каждый раз с удовольствием показывать Ему, что они далеко не такие идеальные, как Он думал!  
\- Ты поэтому искушаешь людей?  
\- Он Сам сбросил нас на землю, не думал же Он, что мы будем просто так по ней слоняться, среди тех, кого Он любит больше всего? Бродить по ней и ничего не делать тем, из-за кого мы подняли мятеж и из-за кого были сосланы в этот Ад? - Доминик фыркнул, - Нет, _конечно_ , Он так не думал, Он просчитал все, каждую деталь, и с нашей помощью теперь отделяет зерна от плевел, мы делаем за Него всю грязную работу! - воскликнул он и, спихнув меня с себя, сел на край кровати, отвернувшись. - Он просто не хочет пачкать Свои руки, ссылаясь на нас, будто это мы виноваты в том, что Его любимые создания один за другим падают в грех, но на самом деле, с помощью нас Он убирает бракованный материал, чтобы забрать остальное Себе, и умиляться, глядя на Свои чистые творения, а мы...! - он резко оборвал себя и фыркнул, мотнув головой.  
\- Так ты не любишь то, чем занимаешься? - тихо спросил я и, чуть отодвинувшись от него, стал разглядывать напряженные мышцы на его спине, кулак, мнущий одеяло – он явно был раздражен, от него даже веяло опасностью, но все вместе – это выглядело так сексуально. Доминик хмыкнул, но потом тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я просто не понимаю, почему должен выполнять за Него Его работу. Почему никто не знает, что Он не настолько любящий, как Его показывает церковь. Это просто раздражает.  
\- Но ты же можешь вот так рассказывать людям, почему нет?  
\- Пару сотен лет назад я даже пытался вдохновлять людей, чтобы они распространяли мое знание. Инквизиция всех сожгла, - он усмехнулся. - Совершенно невменяемые люди, - Доминик рассмеялся. - Кстати, это совместный труд демонов. Мы изрядно повеселились в то время, творя свое собственное правосудие, - Доминик со смехом глянул на меня, а я пытался осознать, что смерть его действительно так забавит. - Знаешь, это, наверное, был один из лучших периодов в истории религии, когда церковь творила такое, за что каждый священник потом должен был гореть в Аду, по их же книжке, - он смеялся, качая головой. - Просто золотое время беззакония.  
\- Кхм… - я кашлянул, нахмурившись. - Тогда, почему прекратили?  
\- Наскучило, - Доминик пожал плечами. - Все со временем приедается. И потом, нам очень сложно работать сообща, мы быстро ссоримся, поэтому было решено бросить это дело и снова работать в одиночку. Иногда, мы соревнуемся друг с другом. Знаешь, что-то вроде, кто быстрее завладеет определенным количеством душ.  
\- И страдают невинные люди, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Невинные? - Доминик прищурился и завалил меня на кровати, припечатывая к матрасу, - Один невинный человек, впервые увидев меня, думал, что я представляю, как трахаю его на виду у всего бара.  
\- Так я всего лишь еще одно очко в твою пользу? - я фыркнул, стараясь не выдать настоящих чувств.  
Доминик покачал головой:  
\- Ты все еще думаешь, что я что-то чувствую к тебе? - Я забыл, что прятать настоящие чувства не имело смысла. - Но, могу тебя успокоить, я сейчас ни с кем не соревнуюсь. И я даже не знаю, какой ты по счету в списке мною совращенных. - Я удивленно дернул бровями. - Перестал считать после первого тысячелетия, - Доминик лег на меня, разглядывая с прищуром. - Я пару лет наблюдал за тобой.  
\- Правда?  
\- Однажды случайно увидел, как ты совращаешь невинного мальчишку-первокурсника на вечеринке по случаю Хэллоуина, - Доминик с улыбкой провел пальцем по моей шее. - Ты так хотел отомстить своему бойфренду, зажимавшему какую-то девчонку, хотя, вы договаривались, что ты не будешь иметь ничего против, - он хмыкнул, наверняка заметив, как я начал краснеть, вспомнив тот момент из прошлого. - И поэтому ты нашел самого симпатичного юнца на вечеринке, - Доминик поцеловал мой подбородок, - напоил его, раскуривая с ним косяк за косяком, - он поцеловал мои губы, а я зажмурился, прекрасно зная развязку. Доминик прижался губами к моему уху и прошептал, - и трахнул, забирая его девственность, в машине своего бойфренда, - он рассмеялся, отстраняясь и заглядывая в мои глаза. - Ты приятно удивил меня, и я решил понаблюдать за тобой, мне захотелось узнать, на что еще ты способен. И за семь лет ты почти ни разу не разочаровал: отрицающий обязательства любитель одноразовых знакомств, не гнушающийся пользоваться проверенной тактикой «алкоголь и травка», если что-то пошло не так, - Доминик улыбнулся, разглядывая меня, а я кусал губу. - Знаешь, на самом деле, твоя душа не такая уж и ценная. - Я уставился на него, а Доминик пожал плечами. - Душа Грегори куда дороже, - он усмехнулся. - Он был чистым, он и сейчас пытается отчиститься, ты же – сам убиваешь свою душу, тебе никто никогда не помогал. Я – первый.  
\- Тогда зачем тебе моя ничтожная душа? - недовольно спросил я и поджал губы.  
Доминик хмыкнул.  
\- Я уже ответил тебе. Я веселюсь с тобой совсем не ради твоей души. Ради веселья, - он улыбнулся. - Обладание твоей душой – это просто приятное дополнение.  
\- Знаешь, это неприятно слышать, - пробормотал я, прикрывая глаза.  
\- У правды есть это свойство, - прошептал Доминик и стал целовать мою шею. - Ты привыкнешь.  
\- Почему я должен? - я нервно фыркнул.  
\- Потому что у тебя нет другого выбора...  
Я открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но он быстро заткнул меня поцелуем, и сначала я пытался сопротивляться, но в голове внезапно появилась мысль, что прямо сейчас меня целует демон, настоящий демон-искуситель, и руки без моего ведома обвились вокруг его шеи. Доминик усмехнулся в поцелуй и потерся о мой пах своим, а по моему телу пронесся жар смущения, когда в голове неожиданно появился вопрос, и я тут же понял, что Доминик его услышал – он рассмеялся, отваливаясь на вторую половину кровати.  
\- А ты никогда не задумывался над словами «создал по образу и подобию Своему»? - все еще посмеивался он.  
\- То есть… ты хочешь сказать… - пробормотал я, глянув на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Что, во-первых, ни у Него, ни у ангелов нет пресловутых крыльев и нимбов, - Доминик хохотнул, - а во-вторых, первый Адам был Его _точной_ , - он сделал ударение, - копией.  
\- Первый?  
\- Ты ведь правда не думаешь, что первых людей было всего двое, да? - Доминик посмотрел на меня, изогнув бровь.  
\- Мне как-то ближе человекоподобные обезьяны, - пробормотал я.  
\- Да, я в курсе. Не настолько далеко от истины, кстати, - хмыкнул Доминик. - В смысле, жили в лесу, ели, что придется. Нет, на самом деле, сначала и вправду было двое. Он их просто обожал, - протянул Доминик. - Настолько, что Он совсем забыл о нас, мы для Него стали чем-то вроде почты для той парочки. Ну, и когда пришла очередь Дьявола пресмыкаться перед ними, он сделал это в лучшем виде, - Доминик усмехнулся. - Отец так взбесился, когда узнал, что любимчики ослушались Его. Ну и наказал тем, что дал полную свободу действий, сослав из Рая. Первые Адам и Ева состарились и умерли, - он пожал плечами. - Всех, кто поддержал Дьявола на разбирательствах, отправили сюда, а Отец создал, как бы сейчас сказали, еще несколько прототипов, вдохнул в них жизнь и расселил по земле, - он махнул рукой, - учтя предыдущие недоработки. Первые Адам и Ева размножаться не умели. Впрочем, последующие тоже не очень желали этим заниматься, поэтому, как стимул, было добавлено удовольствие, которое потом было практически запрещенным, потому что внезапно люди стали плодиться, как кролики, - Доминик с улыбкой глянул на меня. - Человечество пришлось утопить. И, опять-таки, Ной – это нарицательное имя. Их было очень много. Кстати, Потопом занимались мы, сосланные, но на условии, что Он больше не будет вмешиваться в дела людей лично. Мы думали, что все просчитали, но Он сумел найти лазейку, - нахмурился Доминик.  
Он замолчал, а я глядел на него, все еще задаваясь тем же вопросом, и Доминик пожал плечами.  
\- Это было одним из условий договора. Мы готовили себе почву – хотели продолжать показывать Ему, насколько несовершенны Его творения, как просто их можно развратить. А так как прелюбодеяние в перспективе было причиной перенаселения планеты и уже считалось запретным – оно было прекрасным способом развращать людей – отлично работало на человечестве до Потопа, поэтому нам нужен был этот козырь. И мы его выторговали. Поэтому я могу трахаться, - Доминик довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Я, вроде, слышал, что Бог никогда не пойдет на сделку с Дьяволом.  
\- Это церковь так думает. И все же, они постоянно контактируют. По-другому – никак.  
Я уставился в потолок вместе с Домиником и пытался осознать все услышанное.  
\- Зачем Он снова создал людей?  
\- Мы помешали увидеть ваше развитие, к тому же, Он любит созидать, - Доминик хмыкнул. - Продумывать детали, предсказывать события. И просто обожает наблюдать за получившимся. Расстраивается, когда вы делаете глупости, радуется, когда вы живете в гармонии, - Доминик закусил губу и отвернулся.  
\- То есть это... развлечение? Эксперимент?  
Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- А ты думал, почему вы периодически задаетесь вопросом, в чем смысл жизни? Почему не движетесь все в одном направлении? Вы ищете себя, потому что изначально никакого плана в вас заложено не было. И Он, может, с какой-то целью, не знаю, наблюдает за тем, кто и в чем себя находит.  
\- Отлично, - я кивнул. - Просто прекрасно. Спасибо, что открыл глаза.  
Я лежал и думал, что не зря все-таки не верил в судьбу, и всегда считал, что у меня нет никакого предназначения, а живу я только потому что когда-то мои родители, а до этого, их родители, хотели трахаться. А все остальное – побочный продукт и попытка замаскировать животное желание под «семейные ценности» и «инстинкт продолжения рода».  
\- Знаешь, я ни с кем не разговаривал на такие темы, - пробормотал Доминик, отвлекая меня от мыслей.  
\- Правда? - я удивился. - Но ты говорил…  
\- Я рассказывал только о Его неудачах, не более, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда почему…?  
\- Не знаю, просто захотелось, - он хмыкнул и перевернулся набок. - Не хочешь продегустировать французское вино и понаслаждаться французской кухней? - Доминик погладил мой живот. - Я дико голоден.  
\- Правда голоден, или это просто еще один грех в мою копилку? - я усмехнулся.  
\- И то, и другое, - Доминик улыбнулся. - Думаю, чревоугодие – мой второй любимый грех, - он прикусил кожу на моем плече. - Хотя, мы могли бы остаться здесь, в постели и просто заказать что-то из французского ресторана, - пробормотал он, пододвигаясь ближе.  
\- А ты разве не можешь щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы появилось все необходимое? - удивился я.  
\- Я не фокусник, а демон, - он нахмурился, сверкнув красными зрачками, только это не произвело на меня никакого впечатления. Кажется, я привык. - И потом, намного приятней наслаждаться тем, над чем кропотливо работали люди, - он улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, конечно, - я ответил на улыбку. - Позволишь мне одеться?  
Доминик оглядел мое тело, облизываясь, потом сморщил нос, но кивнул.  
\- Так и быть, - он сел, сам потянувшись к своей одежде. - В одной провинции во Франции есть потрясающий ресторанчик с прекрасной едой. Тебе там понравится – у них отличная коллекция вина.  
Я улыбнулся, надевая футболку:  
\- Так заботливо с твоей стороны.  
\- Я делаю это только ради еще одного греха в твоей копилке, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Я знаю, просто дай мне помечтать? - я глянул через плечо, встречая его взгляд.  
Доминик пожал плечами:  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
Я вздохнул и встал, застегивая ширинку джинсов. Доминик уже стоял напротив меня, протянув руку ладонью вверх, и смотрел на меня чуть исподлобья с улыбкой.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я откажусь? - я склонил голову набок.  
Он усмехнулся, когда я вложил в его ладонь свою:  
\- И не надеюсь...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Dave Gahan - Deeper and Deeper

Это явно был сон. Я не помнил начала, не помнил, как попал сюда, ничего не помнил. Я только чувствовал поцелуи Доминика позади, на шее и лопатках, его руку, ласкающую мое бедро и живот, и его член, медленно двигающийся во мне. Я немного выгнулся, чтобы нам обоим стало удобней, и Доминик промурлыкал в мое ухо.  
\- Молодец, - он снова взялся за мое бедро, ускоряясь, дразня меня, и я простонал, зажмурившись и цепляясь за простыню. Доминик снова замедлился. - Тебе нравится вот так? Когда медленно? - прошептал он, и я кивнул, пряча лицо в подушке, подаваясь ему навстречу. - Тебе нравится, когда я такой заботливый, - с улыбкой произнес он, и я снова кивнул, согласно промычав, еще больше выгибаясь, и открыл рот в немом стоне, почувствовав его руку на своем члене. Доминик целовал мою челюсть, и я схватился за его волосы, выгибая шею для его поцелуев.  
\- Доминик…  
\- Ммм… - промычал он, чуть сильней сжимая руку на мне, - повтори.  
\- Доминик, - выдохнул я, отыскивая его губы своими, и он без промедлений скользнул в мой рот языком.  
\- Мне хочется быть грубее от чувств, плещущихся в тебе, - проворчал он и выпустил мой член из руки, снова обхватывая за бедро, чтобы удерживать на месте.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, - простонал я, потянувшись к себе рукой. - Пожалуйста, - повторил я, зажмурившись.  
\- Продолжай, - прорычал Доминик, укусив меня за ухо.  
\- Пожалуйста, позволь дольше чувствовать тебя в себе…  
Доминик простонал, отпустив мое бедро, снова замедляясь, и скользнул ладонью на грудь, попеременно то обводя влажными пальцами соски, то сжимая их. Я открыл глаза, наблюдая за его действиями до тех пор, пока он не стал царапать мою грудь ногтями, и я приподнял голову, положив ладонь на его бедро, всеми возможными чувствами регистрируя его движения. Не выдержав собственной пытки, я проскулил, снова роняя голову на подушку.  
Доминик протиснулся между моих ног своей и стал давить на мое плечо, наваливаясь на меня, заставив, в конце концов, лечь на живот, и я чуть выгнулся, приподнимая бедра, но все еще лежа грудью на матрасе, и повернул голову вбок, чтобы смочь дышать и озвучивать свое удовольствие.  
\- Вот так, - одобрительно прошептал на ухо Доминик, шире раздвинув мои ноги и удобнее устроившись между ними. Я запрокинул голову назад, сминая в кулаках простынь, а Доминик накрыл мои руки своими, сжимая их, и прошептал, - Проснись, Мэттью, - он крепче сжал мои ладони, не позволяя вырваться из его захвата, ускоряясь во мне, - проснись…  
\- Нет, - я отчаянно замотал головой – мне осталось совсем чуть-чуть. - Пожалуйста, нет…  
\- Проснись, - прорычал Доминик мне на ухо, и я распахнул веки, все еще чувствуя его дыхание над собой. Как и захват его рук, как и его быстрые движения в себе. Я прорычал, чувствуя, как мой член от каждого его толчка трется о шелковую и уже давно влажную ткань наволочки.  
\- Доминик, - я уткнулся лицом в подушку, оставив себе возможность дышать, прижав подбородок к груди. Он промычал, услышав свое имя, а я, не выдержав его натиска, снова простонал его, ритмично сжимаясь вокруг его члена, надеясь, что он кончит вместе со мной...  
Он опустился на меня, расслабляясь, и я почувствовал его сердцебиение, сквозь свое собственное, отдающееся во всем моем теле, и в который раз задался вопросом, почему он так похож на человека, но все же не человек.  
Доминик отвалился в сторону, переворачиваясь на спину – я распахнул веки и увидел его довольное лицо и блаженную улыбку.  
\- И часто ты прежде так трахал меня? - устало произнес я и, вытащив из-под себя подушку, бросил ее на пол, чтобы перевернуться набок, к нему лицом.  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Доминик. - Ну, иногда, - он открыл глаза, с улыбкой глянув на меня. - Когда становилось скучно просто представлять это для тебя.  
У меня не было сил, чтобы разозлиться, да я и не знал, хотел ли, поэтому просто глубоко вздохнул, а Доминик, привлекая мое внимание, согнул ногу в колене и стал раскачивать ей из стороны в сторону. Я скользнул взглядом по его разморенному влажному и блестящему после секса телу – Доминик усмехнулся, и я быстро поднял взгляд. Он все еще улыбался, покусывая губу, а в его глазах заблестели задорные огоньки, когда он повел пальцем по своему животу вверх, собирая капельки пота, следя за моей реакцией. Я сухо сглотнул, наблюдая за представлением, а он продолжил ласкать свое тело и, достигнув соска, стал медленно обводить его, чуть слышно простонав – я глянул ему в глаза, и Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- Несовершенное человеческое тело: ты хочешь меня, но не можешь. Забавно, правда?  
Я недовольно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты так похож на человека, что я иногда даже забываю, что ты – это ты.  
\- Мне все это необходимо, чтобы не выделяться на фоне остальных, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Не выделяться? - я резко распахнул глаза, и он улыбнулся. - Какой же ты ублюдок, - я усмехнулся и пододвинулся к нему, целуя его грудь и слизывая с нее капельки настоящего на вкус пота. - Ты не просто выделяешься среди остальных, - я улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на одном локте, снова окидывая его тело взглядом, а Доминик обхватил меня за бедро и потянул на себя – я с удовольствием подчинился, чувствуя другую его руку на заднице, - когда ты появляешься где-то, кажется, что на тебя направляют все прожектора. - Доминик довольно улыбался, поглаживая мое бедро ладонью. - Думаю, тебя нельзя не хотеть. - Я, надеясь, что после подобных дифирамбов, получил право немного перейти границу обычной расстановки сил, наклонился и коснулся его губ своими – он встретил мое предложение более чем просто с энтузиазмом, но не позволил сполна насладиться поцелуем, отстраняясь и облизывая губы.  
\- Закажем вина? - Доминик улыбнулся, а я только сейчас огляделся, поняв, что представления не имею, где мы. - Каталония.  
\- О... - кивнул я, глянув в сторону балкона с развивающимися от ночного бриза шторами. - Когда..?  
\- Пока ты спал, - пожал плечами Доминик и потянулся к телефону на тумбочке у кровати, а я продолжал оглядывать комнату, в которой мы находились. По всей видимости, это номер отеля, довольно дорогой на вид – одна кровать с колоннами чего стоила. Я безрезультатно пытался вспомнить, в каком же уголке мира засыпал, краем уха слушая, как Доминик что-то говорит на незнакомом мне языке.  
Я никогда не был в стольких местах за такой короткий период времени: мы завтракали в Берлине, наслаждались видами Парижа с самых необычных и странных ракурсов, обедали в Риме, смотрели корриду в Милане, пили чай в Лондоне, наслаждались балетом в Москве и завершали день в самых злачных уголках Амстердама – Доминик говорил, что это нормальное расписание для него. И часто, вне зависимости от того, куда нас заносило, он отлучался к другим своим жертвам – я ревновал, но ничего не мог поделать, более того, я боялся, что он просто оставит меня в незнакомой стране, а сам навсегда исчезнет из моей жизни. На мой вопрос, почему он выбрал именно меня среди всех остальных в свои спутники, он снова отвечал, что все дело в сексе, а я все больше убеждался, что это просто отговорка – зачем-то, но я был ему нужен. И тайно, хотя, наверняка, это было совсем не так, я надеялся, что он что-то чувствует...  
Смена мест, масса новых впечатлений, его постоянное присутствие рядом – все это душило мое угнетенное состояние, выгоняло его из меня, и я впитывал целый новый мир и с еще большей страстью отдавался ему по ночам, хоть иногда и осознавал свое незавидное положение. Я ничего не мог поделать – я принадлежал ему, я знал и чувствовал это. Без него – моя жизнь была бы совершенно пуста.  
В дверь постучали, и Доминик, неожиданно – я думал, что он отправит открывать меня – поднялся с поистине огромной кровати и пошел, как и был, обнаженным, к двери. Я усмехнулся и покачал головой, пряча лицо в подушке, все еще пахнущей им. Он снова что-то сказал, и я обернулся, встретив опешивший взгляд официанта, толкающего перед собой столик с вином и фруктами, явно старающегося не подавать вида – это развеселило меня еще больше. Я посмотрел на Доминика: он, хищно улыбаясь, привалился к колонне кровати спиной и, гипнотизируя официанта взглядом, медленно катал по своей груди кроваво-красное яблоко.  
\- Он так растерян, - пробормотал Доминик, согнув ногу в колене, и оперся стопой о колонну, проведя свободной ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, чем мгновенно привлек внимание официанта. Я наблюдал за ним с восхищением – я никогда не видел, чтобы он игрался подобным образом с кем-то еще, кроме меня. Официант что-то протараторил и развернулся, почти бегом достигнув дверей – Доминик рассмеялся и сел на кровать, переведя взгляд на меня, и пододвинулся немного ближе, загадочно улыбаясь.  
\- Хочешь яблоко? - Я посмотрел на плод в его протянутой руке и поднял недоверчивый взгляд.  
\- Ты это серьезно? - плоским голосом спросил я. Доминик снова рассмеялся и положил яблоко обратно в корзинку с фруктами.  
\- Нет, конечно, - он улыбнулся, стрельнув взглядом. - Я прекрасно знаю, что ты выберешь, - Доминик хрустнул черешком банана, очищая его от кожуры, и посмотрел на меня исподлобья. - И я тебя прекрасно понимаю. К черту познание, - он усмехнулся и высунул язык, касаясь им кончика банана, буравя меня взглядом, и продвинулся языком дальше, прикрывая глаза в наслаждении. - Удовольствие превыше всего, - прошептал он, касаясь губами плода.  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Ты мерзавец, - я покачал головой.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? - Доминик смотрел на меня с улыбкой.  
\- Ты наглый, лживый, мизантропичный ублюдок, - я хмыкнул, наблюдая, как он прикрыл глаза и тихо промурлыкал. - Поласкать тебя еще немного? - я улыбнулся, встречая его темнеющий взгляд. - Я уверен, ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько можешь быть обаятельным, привлекательным и сексуальным, так почему выпрашиваешь комплименты?  
Доминик улыбнулся и навис надо мной, глядя в глаза.  
\- Тщеславие, - он пожал плечами и откусил от банана. - Я обожаю, когда обожают меня.  
\- Твое слабое место, - я усмехнулся и запустил руку за его спину, прослеживая изгиб позвоночника – Доминик еще немного выгнулся, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. - Я хочу тебя. - Сколько бы я не пытался перехватить инициативу в постели – Доминик каждый раз припечатывал меня к матрасу, после чего с удвоенной силой доказывал, как распределены роли. После подобных схваток с ним, я был не в состоянии шевелиться и почти сразу проваливался в сон, просыпаясь от влажных прикосновений его языка на своем теле.  
Доминик усмехнулся, присаживаясь на мои бедра, и покачал головой.  
\- Я не дамся. Ты никогда не трахнешь меня.  
\- Почему? - я гладил его бедра, поднимаясь до талии и снова опускаясь до колен.  
Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю человеческому созданию трахнуть себя? Мэттью, ну, не огорчай меня, - он поднес банан к моим губам и я откусил немного. - Гипотетически, мы отдаемся людям лишь в одном случае.  
\- И в каком же? - я проглотил сладкую мякоть.  
\- Этот случай явно не наш, Мэттью, - Доминик снова улыбнулся и стал играться с бананом языком, медленно ерзая на мне.  
\- Но ты не против сделать мне минет.  
\- Совершенно разные ритуальные значения, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Ритуальные значения? - я перевел удивленный взгляд с его языка, облизывающего банан, в глаза.  
\- Как всегда: замечательный слух, - он улыбнулся. - Я не стану рассказывать, и не мечтай.  
\- Значит, я никогда не узнаю, каково это, трахнуть демона? - я сделал вид, что мне не интересна тема демона, подчиняющегося человеку.  
\- Не уверен, - криво усмехнулся Доминик.  
\- Не уверен? - я уставился на него. - То есть, ты сомневаешься? - я скопировал выражение его лица.  
\- Послушай, - прорычал Доминик рядом с моим лицом, внезапно наклонившись близко и ткнув в мою грудь бананом. - Не смей испытывать меня, Мэттью, обещаю, добром это не кончится.  
Я, замерев на одну секунду, рассмеялся под ним – Доминик выпрямил спину, глядя на меня с поддельным недоверием.  
\- Ну, так давай, - я взмахнул руками. - Давай, покажи свою демоническую сущность! Сдери с меня кожу, поджарь на костре, как вы там развлекаетесь с проклятыми душами? - я, совершенно разъяренный, смотрел на него – медленно, на губах Доминика появилась улыбка, превратившаяся в широкую усмешку.  
\- Какие эмоции, - протянул он. - Думаю, это как для людей поведение разозлившегося котенка, - он подмигнул, а меня как будто обдало огнем от его слов. Я поджал губы, схватив его за талию, и резко перевернул нас, заломив его руки над головой. Доминик рассмеялся, что еще больше разозлило меня, и я оперся на одну руку, прижимая его запястья к матрасу, а другой – схватил его под коленом, готовый изнасиловать его. Доминик, перестав смеяться, серьезно посмотрел в мои глаза и спокойно произнес, - Ну, хватит. - Он легко высвободился из моего захвата, снова меняя позиции, припечатывая мои руки к матрасу и усаживаясь на мой пах.  
\- Убирайся! - воскликнул я, зажмурившись. - Убирайся, оставь меня в покое! Вон!! - я дергался в его захвате, но Доминик спокойно ждал, когда я замолчу, и я очень быстро сдался. - Я человек, Доминик, - я смотрел на занавески, через прорезь между которыми проскальзывал лунный свет. - Мне нужны чувства. Я пытаюсь не думать об этом, пытаюсь видеть плюсы, но не могу ослепить самого себя надолго, мне нужны от тебя хоть какие-то чувства, кроме нескончаемой похоти.  
\- Что ж, я не могу тебе этого дать, - Доминик легко пожал плечами, а я посмотрел в его глаза, ища хоть каплю сожаления или сомнения в них, в очередной раз не находя ничего. - Я не отпущу тебя, и не надейся, - он усмехнулся, дотягиваясь до бутылки вина и штопора.  
\- Ну, почему, черт возьми? - простонал я.  
\- С чего бы мне захотеть? - хмыкнул он, откладывая штопор с пробкой на нем в сторону и делая глоток из горла бутылки.  
\- Тебе нравится меня мучить?  
\- Мне нравится тебя трахать, - он улыбнулся, собирая с моей груди остатки банана. - Я же говорил тебе. Так объясни, с чего бы мне захотеть отдать тебя кому-то?  
\- У тебя нет и капли сострадания? - тихо спросил я.  
Доминик усмехнулся.  
\- Честно, даже если ты сейчас пытаешься меня оскорбить – это не сработает. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Мэттью, прекрасно знаю, как ты любишь отдаваться мне, я лучше тебя самого знаю, что ты никогда не променяешь меня на кого-то другого, - он улыбнулся. - Даже без моего присмотра, ты никогда не позволишь кому-то прикоснуться к себе, потому что знаешь, что ты мой, что ты всецело принадлежишь мне.  
\- Что значит «без твоего присмотра»? - я прищурился, чувствуя, что снова начинаю заводиться.  
\- А ты думал, что тебе вдруг разонравились все мужчины разом? Если ты не заметил, то на протяжении всего того времени, что мы знакомы – ты ни с кем больше не трахался. Напомни мне, когда нечто подобное случалось в твоей жизни, чтобы у тебя был только один партнер?  
\- Это ты? - прошипел я. - Все это время ты управляешь мной? Мерзавец!  
Доминик склонился и прошептал мне на ухо:  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне, Мэттью, - он прикусил мочку и добавил, - _Только_ мне.  
\- И это все только из-за того, что тебе нравится меня трахать? - я усмехнулся.  
\- И чувствовать твои эмоции в этот момент, - Доминик выпрямил спину и сделал глоток вина.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, как бредово это звучит?  
\- Мне не нужен никакой повод с глубоким смыслом и далеко идущими планами. Я хочу – я получаю. Просто смирись с этим, и получай максимум удовольствия из ситуации. Не заморачивайся, - он улыбнулся и потянулся за новым бананом. - И вообще, ты каждый раз кончаешь от переизбытка моей любви, - он усмехнулся.  
\- Я удивляюсь тому, как ты можешь искажать самые простые понятия, - я вздохнул.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - Доминик отбросил кожуру от банана в сторону. - Что в твоем понимании есть любовь? Что за высокое чувство такое? - он усмехнулся. - Вечера вместе – у нас их предостаточно. Взаимопонимание? Наши тела так понимают друг друга каждый раз, как не каждая семейная пара со стажем. Что еще? Объятия-поцелуи – так я никогда не запрещаю тебе ласкаться ко мне после секса, мне это нравится, - он улыбнулся, протягивая мне банан. Я покачал головой, глядя в его глаза – Доминик хмыкнул и откусил сам.  
\- Ты, в свойственной тебе манере, все исказил и извратил, - пробормотал я, наблюдая за ним. - Тебе непонятно это чувство, да?  
\- А ты в нем спец? - Доминик усмехнулся. - Любовь делает вас глупыми и слабыми, а это для вас всегда плохо кончается. Что очень удобно для меня, - он улыбнулся.  
Я долго разглядывал его, пока он отпивал вино из бутылки и закусывал его бананом, глядя в сторону балкона.  
\- А, ведь, тебе на самом деле известно это чувство, да? - тихо спросил я. Доминик просто пожал плечами, но я не собирался так просто сдаваться и совсем не поверил его беспечному отношению – он это понял и нахмурился, неудобно поерзав на мне. - И именно из-за этого вы подняли мятеж, да? Потому что вам показалось, что Он перестал вас любить?  
\- Замолчи, - прошептал Доминик, качая головой, но я, сам не зная, зачем, продолжил:  
\- Провинившихся людей Он утопил, но вас лишь отправил сюда – Он вас…  
\- Замолчи! - воскликнул он, бросив бутылку в сторону – брызги долетели до нас, а на стене, в которую врезалась бутылка, образовалось пятно, и отдельные капли вина стали стекать вниз. Я уставился на осколки, замерев на своем месте. Доминик фыркнул, и я медленно повернул голову в его сторону. - Я знаю это, - прорычал он, склонившись надо мной. - Я прекрасно это знаю, у меня было не одно тысячелетие подумать над этим!  
\- Тогда почему… - едва слышно прошептал я, все еще в шоке от его реакции.  
\- Что, по-твоему, я чувствую, когда думаю об этом? - он усмехнулся, отстраняясь. - Как я, по-твоему, себя чувствую, когда в очередной раз прихожу к выводу, что пошел против Него по собственной глупости? - Доминик покачал головой, разглядывая пятно на стене. - Из-за этого мы и ненавидим друг друга. Из-за этого мы презираем и вас, - он сглотнул и надолго затих, а потом тихо хмыкнул. - Знаешь, в чем весь кошмар? - он снова повернулся ко мне лицом, и я почувствовал новую волну шока, увидев Доминика таким, каким прежде никогда не видел, я думаю, никто больше не видел его таким. Сбросившим все маски. - Мы продолжаем грешить, продолжаем пакостничать – потому что невозможно просто так существовать с пониманием того, что мы натворили, и мы напрашиваемся, каждый раз мы напрашиваемся, а Он нас прощает, - Доминик покачал головой, усмехаясь. - Абсолютно ничего нам не делает и этим наказывает еще больше, - он улыбался, закусив губу, а я, глядя на его лицо, стал ожидать, когда по его щекам потекут слезы. - А мы, зная, что нам просто так уже не получить внутреннего покоя, продолжаем пытаться переполнить чашу Его терпения... - его голос дрожал, он сжал руки в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки.  
Я сел и взял его лицо в ладони, поглаживая большими пальцами его щеки.  
\- Доминик, - тихо позвал я, глядя в его грустные, переполненные тоской глаза – я никогда прежде не видел у него такого взгляда.  
\- И мы знаем, - шепотом продолжил он, прикрыв глаза и сглотнув, - что это _ни-ког-да_ не произойдет… - Я поцеловал его в губы, представления не имея, как ему помочь – его взгляд, до того, как он закрыл глаза, убивал меня, резал раскаленным ножом по сердцу. - Мы всеми силами пытаемся отрицать любовь к Нему, но я не могу, никто из нас не может избавиться от этого чувства, и нас _разрывает_ изнутри, я постоянно, каждое мгновение своего существования чувствую боль... - Я стал целовать его лицо без разбора: веки, губы, щеки, ладонями гладя его шею и плечи, не зная, что делать в подобной ситуации и как правильно успокаивать демонов. Это было чем-то очень новым для нас, никогда раньше я не видел его таким беззащитным, таким открытым.  
Я продолжал целовать его, пока Доминик снова не опрокинул меня на подушки, чуть заметно улыбаясь, разглядывая мое лицо, и провел пальцами по щеке:  
\- Ты одно из достойных Его творений.  
\- За это ты меня убьешь? - эта мысль внезапно пришла мне в голову.  
\- Нет, - Доминик усмехнулся. - Ты не понял, - он легко поцеловал мои губы. - Ты не из хорошего спектра достойных творений, в тебе есть плохое начало, как во мне, как и в Нем самом. - Я удивленно глянул в его глаза, даже не пытаясь открыть рот, чтобы задать вопрос. - Все должно быть в равновесии, - Доминик пожал плечами. - Добро и зло, день и ночь, мужчины и женщины, - он хмыкнул. - Но Он единственный, кто включает в себя абсолютно все. Без этого – мы бы никогда не подняли мятеж, мы бы не смогли даже ревновать, если бы в Нем не было ревности, но Он единственный, в ком все находится в гармонии. И каждое Его создание изначально находится в гармонии, пока не появляется что-то, что выбивает из равновесия. Для нас – это были люди.  
\- А для людей?  
\- Другие люди, попавшие в лучшие условия, животные, не боящиеся холодов, - Доминик пожал плечами. - Много всего, - он хмыкнул, дотягиваясь до корзинки с фруктами, и сорвал виноград с грозди. - Именно в такие моменты испытывается ваша любовь к Нему, - пробормотал он, а я, уже не слыша его, завороженно следил за двумя спутавшимися между собой украшениями, маятником раскачивающимися перед моим лицом от движений Доминика.  
\- Что они для тебя значат? - я кивнул вперед, прекрасно зная, что мне нельзя их касаться.  
\- Хм? - Доминик удивленно глянул вниз, на свою грудь, пережевывая ягоду, и пожал плечами. - Ничего особенного, просто личные вещи.  
\- Он подарил их тебе? - предположил я.  
\- С каких пор ты стал таким проницательным? - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Я всегда им был, - я улыбнулся.  
\- Я получил их при рождении, - он с улыбкой смотрел на подвески, поглаживая их пальцами. - Это все, что у меня есть на самом деле. - Доминик замолчал, покручивая бусину на креплении, а потом едва различимо прошептал, - Он лично надел их, сразу после того, как создал меня…  
Я зачарованно следил за ним и старался ни о чем не думать, главное, не думать, какой Доминик красивый прямо сейчас, лишь бы потянуть мгновение – если он заметит момент собственной слабости через мои мысли, он снова закроется от меня под маской одной из страстей. Я смотрел на него и меня переполняла радость оттого, что он чувствует любовь: светлую, чистую, неземную – он поднял взгляд, бесконечные секунды глядя на меня таким же невинным, счастливым взглядом, совсем, как ребенок, которого похвалил родитель, открыто улыбаясь мне. Я никогда не думал, что увижу его таким... таким _непорочным_ , но Доминик тяжело вздохнул, снова опуская взгляд на подвески, теперь уже держа в пальцах длинный темный клык.  
\- Думаю, Он знал, что я отвернусь от Него, - прошептал Доминик, - с самого моего рождения...  
\- Почему тогда Он...?  
\- В мире все должно быть в равновесии, - невесело усмехнулся Доминик. - Как узнать, что такое добро, если рядом нет зла?  
\- Но ты страдаешь, - шепотом возразил я.  
\- Я сделал выбор, - покачал головой Доминик, - никто не принуждал меня, - он закусил губу и вздохнул. - Сходим в церковь? - неожиданно предложил он, подняв взгляд.  
Я уставился на него огромными глазами, стараясь так же быстро переключиться с одних эмоций на другие – теперь на мне сидел прежний Доминик, одним взглядом дающий понять, что разговор окончен.  
\- Никогда не думал, что услышу от тебя подобное предложение – ты, вроде, презираешь церковь? - я прищурился.  
Доминик коварно улыбнулся, и я уже понял, что пойдем мы туда совсем не с той целью, с которой все остальные люди:  
\- Мне нравится слушать предостережения о прелюбодеянии от священника, которому за пять минут до проповедей отсосала прихожанка...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Muse - Time is Running Out

\- Я говорил тебе, что из тебя вышел бы неплохой демон-искуситель? - я услышал шепот на ухо и почувствовал руки, обвившие меня за талию и пах, прижавшийся ко мне больше, чем было необходимо.  
\- Ммм-да, - я хмыкнул, потершись о него. Доминик присел на высокий стул рядом, кивнув куда-то в сторону. - Парень в углу прямо сейчас представлял, как бы вы трахались в комнате студенческого общежития.  
Я наморщил нос.  
\- Он что, не мог найти кого-то своего возраста? - я усмехнулся, оглядываясь.  
\- Никто его возраста не выставлял так свою задницу, как это делал ты, - Доминик улыбнулся, дотянувшись до нее ладонью, и слегка сжал.  
\- Я делал это для тебя, - я пожал плечами, глядя в свой стакан.  
\- Знаю, - Доминик легко хлопнул по моей заднице ладонью и взялся за стакан перед собой, покручивая его на барной стойке. - Давай трахнем его вдвоем?  
\- Чт...о? - я поперхнулся виски и закашлялся.  
\- Трахнем того парня, - Доминик кивнул в сторону, совершенно игнорируя мой ошарашенный взгляд. - Он уже почти твой, нужно совсем немного. Я аккуратно вольюсь в вашу компанию, а потом мы трахнем его в его комнате, - Доминик задорно улыбался, а я разглядывал разгорающееся пламя в его глазах. - Давай? - он дернул бровями.  
\- Я не уверен… - я посмотрел в сторону парня, и он сразу отвел взгляд, сделав вид, что до этого не пялился на меня.  
\- Посмотри на него просто, как на тело, - хмыкнул Доминик над моим плечом. - Представь, - он стал шептать мне на ухо, - просто представь, как мы будем трахать его вместе, - Доминик прикусил мочку моего уха, чуть оттягивая. - А он будет стонать под нами. Ты же сам недавно думал, что долгое время не бывал сверху. Давай, Мэттью… - нетерпеливо проворчал он.  
\- Я не хочу делать что-то, что ему будет неприятно, - пробормотал я, отгоняя от глаз картинки Доминика, трахающего кого-то другого.  
\- Не ревнуй, - хмыкнул Доминик. - Я буду только с тобой, он – не более чем тело. Я хочу увидеть, как ты трахаешь кого-нибудь, - его рука гладила мою поясницу под футболкой. - Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь, трахая кого-то, - бормотал он, покусывая мою шею. - Я хочу увидеть, как ты совращаешь кого-то невинного – черт, это выглядит потрясающе. Ты так прекрасно справился со своим другом, но я хочу, чтобы ты прошел путь от начала до конца.  
\- Подожди, что? - я повернулся, уставившись в его горящие похотью глаза. - С другом?  
\- Тот фотограф, - пожал плечами Доминик.  
\- Том? Он? - я удивленно выдохнул. - Он переспал с кем-то?  
\- С той шлюхой, которую ты ему предложил, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Правда, он все же был сверху. Зато, через пару дней его трахнула его же модель, - он почти смеялся. - Я поздравляю тебя с боевым крещением. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты был тем, кто трахнет. Как с тем парнем в машине, я хочу, чтобы ты совратил и растлил, но в отличие от того раза, получил от процесса колоссальное удовольствие, а не угрызения совести после, - он снова наклонился к моему уху и прошептал, - Вместе со мной.  
\- Том…  
Доминик отстранился и, взяв свой виски, сделал глоток.  
\- Сейчас ежедневно обогащает того психолога-неуча, которого советовал тебе, пытаясь излить ему свою душу и выпросить совета, - протараторил Доминик, закатив глаза, явно не в восторге от темы разговора – он наверняка уже настроился на секс втроем.  
\- Господи… я виноват во…  
\- Не говори ерунды, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Он мог бы спокойно трахаться с парнями с пятнадцати лет, но нет, он решил подавить половину своего естества и поэтому трахал почти каждый день по женщине, пытаясь самому себе доказать, что его не тянет на мужчин.  
\- То есть, это не какой-нибудь кризис?  
\- Нет. Но твой милый дружок всегда тайно надеялся, что однажды вы выпьете слишком много, и ты его трахнешь, - Доминик улыбнулся. - Паренек скучает, - он кивнул в сторону.  
\- Том правда думал, что я могу переспать с ним? - удивленно спросил я. Доминик внимательно посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся:  
\- Скажи мне, почему твой дорогой друг преспокойно выслушивает твои рассказы? Более того, он обсуждает их с тобой. Он водит тебя развлекаться, он подыскивает тебе увлечения на ночь, - Доминик выразительно смотрел в мои глаза, а я закачал головой. - Ты не заметил, как странно он начал вести себя, после того, как ты стал постоянно говорить обо мне?  
\- Нет, - прошептал я, а на лице Доминика медленно появилась улыбка. - Нет, не может быть... - Он уже посмеивался.  
\- Вполне. Он совершенно безнадежен, уже очень долгое время.  
\- Почему он никогда..?  
\- Как и все вы в этом состоянии, он боялся и боится до сих пор быть отвергнутым. Боится, что ты воспримешь это, как предательство, и перестанешь общаться с ним совсем. Он надеялся, что ты когда-нибудь догадаешься сам, увидишь, почему он постоянно подлизывается и вертится вокруг тебя, но когда ты стал упоминать меня – он понял, что теперь ты точно не обратишь на него внимания, и, наконец, отпустил себя, - Доминик пожал плечами, снова глядя на парня. - Он...  
\- Я столько всего ему рассказал... - я закрыл лицо руками, облокачиваясь на барную стойку.  
\- Представляешь, что он чувствовал каждый раз, когда ты рассказывал об очередном трахе? - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Господи... - выдохнул я, желая провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы меня больше никто никогда не нашел и не увидел.  
\- А ты ничего не замечал, - пробормотал в мое ухо Доминик. - Ты мучил его, - я слышал улыбку в его голосе, и меня почти передернуло от отвращения к самому себе. - Мэттью, - прошептал Доминик, встав со стула, прижимаясь к моему боку всем телом, - это так чертовски заводит.  
\- Доминик, пожалуйста, - прошептал я, отстраняясь, но он только крепче обнял меня, усмехаясь.  
\- А теперь посмотри, где ты сейчас, - прошептал он, - точно в таком же положении, как и твой дорогой друг. - Я поднял взгляд, встречаясь с его улыбающимися глазами. - Паренек скучает, - повторил Доминик, а я отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Я не могу...  
\- Тогда, я сделаю это сам, - он усмехнулся, отстраняясь от меня, но я схватил его за запястье.  
\- Нет.  
По лицу Доминика расползлась знающая улыбка – он прекрасно знал, что мне даже представлять его с кем-то противно, и, конечно же, лучше, если мы будем вместе. Во всяком случае, я думал, что так будет лучше.  
\- Пойдешь первым?  
Я закусил губу, снова глядя на парня.  
\- Мы ведь не сделаем ему больно, правда? - я снова посмотрел в глаза Доминику.  
\- Мэттью, - Доминик усмехнулся, приобняв меня, - он запомнит эту ночь на всю свою жизнь. И будет возбуждаться только от воспоминаний. Я уверен, тебе тоже понравится, - он прикусил кожу на моей шее. - Просто возьми его, а я присоединюсь. Давай, - он шлепнул ладонью по моей заднице, а я слегка вздрогнул и недовольно глянул на него через плечо, направляясь к парню за столиком. Доминик только усмехнулся и отвернулся к барной стойке, потягивая свой виски.  
\- Привет, - я улыбнулся парню, нервно дернувшемуся и глянувшему на меня затравленным взглядом – как я собираюсь получить удовольствие, когда он так смотрит на меня? Но я был уверен, что Доминик в любом случае трахнет его, со мной или без меня. Я даже не знал, что будет хуже. С другой стороны, может быть, я смогу заставить его чувствовать к себе хоть что-то, кроме животного желания.  
\- Привет, - тихо ответил парень.  
\- Не занято? - я с улыбкой кивнул на свободное место и сел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Вроде, нет, - парень, нахмурившись, глядел в свой бокал пива.  
\- Я Мэттью.  
\- Джейсон.  
Я беспомощно глянул в сторону барной стойки, но Доминика за ней не нашел – неужели, он собрался бросить меня здесь, неужели просто решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы улизнуть куда-то еще? Мог бы просто сказать, а не ставить меня в неловкое положение. Благодаря его воздействию на меня, я не чувствовал никакой заинтересованности к этому парню, и представления не имел, что делать дальше, как теперь деликатно выкрутиться из ситуации.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Доминик, без церемоний подсаживаясь с другой стороны от Джейсона – теперь он был зажат между нами.  
\- Привет, - выдохнул Джейсон, ошарашенно глядя на Доминика – он усмехнулся и облизал губы, хищным взглядом изучая шею и ключицы в вырезе футболки Джейсона. Я наблюдал за ними, сжав челюсти, ожидая, когда наш новый знакомый кончит от одного только такого взгляда Доминика.  
\- Угощаю, - Доминик пододвинул к Джейсону стакан с виски.  
Я смотрел, как Джейсон делает глоток виски, а потом перевел взгляд на Доминика, подмигнувшего мне и потершегося ногой о мою щиколотку под столом – я закусил губу.  
\- У него интересный вкус, - усмехнулся Джейсон, а у меня возникло ощущение дежавю.  
\- А ты большой знаток виски? - удивился Доминик.  
\- Нет, не особо, - он смущенно пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное, поэтому тебе так кажется. Да, Мэттью? - Доминик посмотрел на меня, улыбнувшись.  
\- Не знаю, - я усмехнулся, взяв в руки стакан Джейсона, и понюхал виски.  
\- Вы знакомы? - ошарашено спросил Джейсон, переводя взгляд с меня на Доминика.  
\- Шотландский? - я проигнорировал вопрос Джейсона и выгнул бровь, испепеляя Доминика тяжелым взглядом. Именно этот виски он предложил мне в день нашего знакомства.  
Он облизал губы, переводя взгляд на Джейсона:  
\- Старинный. Такого больше нигде нет, - он улыбался, положив руку позади Джейсона на спинку диванчика, придвигаясь к нему чуть ближе. Я следил за ним, понимая, что не смогу – я уже был готов убить сначала Джейсона, всем своим видом показывающего, что он готов отдаться Доминику здесь и сейчас, а следом за ним еще и Доминика, однозначно наслаждающегося и моей ревностью, и поведением парня.  
\- Я лучше по… - я пододвинулся к краю дивана, собираясь встать, но Доминик легонько пнул меня под столом, и я уставился в его глаза, поджав губы – он поманил меня пальцем руки, лежащей на спинке диванчика, и я сел обратно – он улыбнулся, снова уставившись на Джейсона.  
\- И его держат только для тебя? - Джейсон улыбнулся Доминику.  
\- А ты смышлен, - хмыкнул Доминик и растянул губы в широкой ухмылке.  
\- Что в тебе такого особенного, что его держат для тебя? - усмехнулся Джейсон.  
\- Ты будешь...  
 _Доминик? Доминик, я не могу..._  
Он посмотрел на меня, изогнув бровь, а я закусил губу.  
 _Просто не могу..._  
Доминик фыркнул и легко махнул рукой, лежащей за спиной Джейсона, в сторону.  
\- Буду что? - подал голос Джейсон. Я сглотнул и снова посмотрел в глаза Доминику.  
 _Возьми меня. Как хочешь, делай, что хочешь, только делай это со мной._  
Доминик усмехнулся и едва заметно покачал головой, опустив взгляд вниз по груди Джейсона.  
\- Сильно удивлен, - он улыбнулся.  
 _Не потому что мне жалко его – мне совершенно плевать, и я бы трахнул его без промедления, если бы не ты, ты прекрасно это знаешь! Я ревную, дико ревную тебя к нему, не хочу позволять ему даже прикасаться к тебе, черт возьми, Доминик! Где хочешь, сколько хочешь, мне все равно, я же твой всецело, так воспользуйся своим правом на владение мной!_  
\- Один человек – всегда скучно, - пожал плечами Доминик, и Джейсон удивленно уставился на него.  
\- Прости?  
 _Можешь делать со мной все, что тебя развлечет. Взять все, что угодно..._  
Доминик с легкой улыбкой на губах перевел взгляд на меня, и я пожал плечами и покачал головой, глядя в его глаза, в которых медленно загорелся знакомый мне огонек – я почти облегченно выдохнул, увидев его.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - еще раз спросил Джейсон, глядя на Доминика.  
\- Что мы собирались оттрахать тебя вдвоем, - хищно улыбнулся Доминик, встречая взгляд Джейсона, который глянул между нами, вжимаясь в свое место. - Но мне поступило предложение поинтересней. Счастливо оставаться, - усмехнулся Доминик, поднимаясь и протягивая мне ладонь – я вложил в нее свою, не сводя взгляда с Доминика, даже не посмотрев на Джейсона. Мы вместе вошли в туалет бара и в тот же миг оказались в моем лофте.  
\- Что ты готов предложить? - улыбнулся Доминик, упав на диван, вальяжно разваливаясь на нем. Я только пожал плечами.  
\- У меня ничего нет, - тихо ответил я. - Я могу только предложить тебе пользоваться тем, что есть у тебя.  
\- У тебя есть кое-что, - Доминик прищурился, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- О чем мы сейчас говорим?  
\- О чем-то, что еще не принадлежит мне, - он медленно облизался, разглядывая меня с ног до головы, как будто видел в первый раз, а я стоял перед ним и думал, что еще могу отдать ему. И как только я найду правильный ответ – я без промедления отдам это ему, потому что нет никакого смысла держать что-то для себя – мне ничего не нужно, если рядом не будет его. У него есть моя душа, мое тело – что еще я могу отдать?  
\- Хочешь забрать мою жизнь? - мои губы дрогнули в улыбке. Что еще я мог предложить ему? И если он ее заберет – я буду только рад быть освобожденным от чувств, мыслей, от всего, я готов скитаться по этой земле совершенно пустой, опустошенный им, демоном-искусителем, моим личным дьяволом, погубившим меня.  
Доминик поднялся, глядя на меня чуть исподлобья, продолжая улыбаться – у меня дрожали колени от его вида, и я не мог понять, был ли я напуган, или это чувство не имело никакого отношения к страху.  
\- Идем, я покажу тебе что-то, - прошептал он и протянул руку, уже серьезно глядя мне в глаза.  
Я закусил губу и шагнул в его сторону, вкладывая в его ладонь свою:  
\- Можно попросить тебя, прежде чем... - Закончить я не успел – вокруг нас взметнулся ветер, и я уже стоял, прижатый к нему спиной, а он обнимал меня под ребрами. Ледяной ветер ерошил мои волосы, и я еще сильней прижался к Доминику, когда до конца осознал, что стою на одной из балок Эйфелевой башни.  
\- Господи, - я зажмурился. - Пожалуйста, только не так!  
Доминик усмехнулся рядом с моим ухом, крепче прижимая к себе.  
\- Мэттью, открой глаза, - прошептал он мне на ухо, и я неохотно подчинился, опасаясь, что если сделаю что-то не так – все закончится еще более плачевно, чем может сейчас. - Смотри, - он улыбнулся над моим плечом, кивая вперед, - этот мир может быть у твоих ног. Они все будут молиться на тебя, будут делать все, что пожелаешь, будут служить тебе. Ты сможешь получить все, что захочешь. Абсолютно все, - он махнул рукой, и меня пошатнуло вперед – я чуть не вскрикнул и вцепился в его джинсы, прижимаясь к его груди спиной. - Не бойся, - Доминик снова крепко обхватил меня. - Пока ты со мной, тебе нечего бояться. Так, каким будет твой ответ?  
\- Что именно ты предлагаешь? - я, со вставшими дыбом волосами, посмотрел вниз – даже людей не было видно с такой дикой высоты.  
\- Идти за мной. Стать таким, как я.  
\- И… что? Что это значит? - я чуть покосился на него, все еще глядя в бездну перед собой. - Ты предлагаешь... стать демоном? - я удивленно уставился на него, и он улыбнулся.  
\- В каком-то смысле. У тебя человеческая душа и ничего поделать с ней я не смогу. У меня нет столько возможностей, сколько их у Него, и мне не хватит сил изменить твою сущность – я просто не смогу погасить в тебе Его свет полностью. Но, если ты согласишься, если ты _падешь_ , - он снова улыбнулся, разглядывая меня, - ты будешь жить вечно, - его улыбка стала шире, а я нервно сглотнул и снова посмотрел перед собой. - Ты сможешь взять все, что пожелаешь, _кого_ пожелаешь. Так, что ты скажешь?  
\- Мы... мы не могли бы переместиться куда-нибудь в другое место? Мне немного холодно, - это была слабая отговорка, но я даже думать не мог – мысли были только об одном: сейчас он рассмеется над моей наивностью и столкнет в пропасть.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Доминик. Мы снова оказались в моем лофте, и он выпустил меня из своих объятий. - Есть еще один плюс для тебя, - он сел на подлокотник дивана, - ты никогда не сможешь избавиться от меня.  
Я нахмурился от внезапного вопроса, возникшего в голове, и любопытство взяло вверх:  
\- Почему ты хочешь сделать меня таким, как ты? Зачем тебе это? Зачем тебе я? Ты говорил, что не чувствуешь ничего, кроме похоти, и раз я не смогу избавиться от тебя, значит, ты – тоже, тогда…?  
Он впечатал меня в стену, вцепившись одной рукой в горло и прошипел:  
\- Как только это произойдет, я захочу уничтожить тебя, потому что мне придется отдать тебе часть своей силы, и она будет притягивать меня к тебе, будет проситься назад. Ты тоже будешь чувствовать это, но это будет сродни твоему человеческому влечению ко мне.  
Его пальцы продолжали сжиматься вокруг моего горла, а я держался за его запястье одной рукой, другой – стараясь отодрать его от себя, едва дыша.  
\- Это не ответ на мой вопрос, - просипел я на последнем дыхании, и он выпустил меня – я тут же упал на пол, хватаясь за горло, хрипло вдыхая и кашляя, глядя на него снизу.  
\- Мне весело с тобой, - он улыбнулся. - Но твоя жизнь, какой бы долгой она тебе не казалась – слишком коротка для меня, - Доминик присел рядом со мной и аккуратно взял мою голову за подбородок и затылок, заставляя запрокинуть ее назад. Он наклонился ближе и стал водить языком по горлу, и я почувствовал облегчение дыхания. - Ты смертен, - он отстранился, снова заглядывая в мои глаза. - Получив часть демонической природы – ты станешь бессмертным. В каком-то смысле. - Я дернул бровями, ожидая продолжения. - Я всегда смогу забрать свою часть обратно – это будет губительно для тебя.  
\- И ты уничтожишь меня, как только наиграешься? Как только тебе станет скучно? - шепотом спросил я. Доминик усмехнулся, поднимаясь и протягивая мне руки, чтобы поднять на ноги.  
\- Люди смертны, и мало кто доживает до ста лет. У тебя будет не одно столетие, но все же, ты – человек. - Он повел меня в сторону спальни, а я покорно шел за ним – я не мог бороться с ним, как не мог бороться с чувствами относительно него – я полностью в его распоряжении, и если он хочет, то...  
Доминик фыркнул, оглянувшись.  
\- Сдался. _Впал во искушение_ , - он криво усмехнулся.  
\- Разве любовь – это падение? - прохрипел я и прочистил горло.  
\- Любовь к искусителю? - его бровь выгнулась, а улыбка стала задорней. Доминик лег на кровать и стал ждать, когда я присоединюсь к нему. - Так ты согласен? - он широко улыбался, когда я сел рядом, скрестив ноги перед собой.  
\- Как это вообще возможно? Почему тогда вы до сих пор не превратили всех людей в демонов? - я хмыкнул.  
\- Какой смысл? - Доминик удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ну...  
\- Я говорил тебе, что мы не можем попасть в Рай. И количество – еще не значит качество. Какой смысл раздавать свою силу? - он хмыкнул. - К тому же, всегда есть... - он запнулся, закусив губу, и перевел взгляд на потолок, закончив едва слышно, - _последствия_...  
\- Последствия? - я подполз ближе и навис над ним, стараясь заглянуть в его глаза.  
\- Ослабление, - он пожал плечами, все еще избегая моего взгляда, - твое постоянное присутствие и невозможность избавиться от влечения к тебе, в смысле, - он мотнул головой, - к моей силе.  
\- Ага, - я кивнул и не смог сдержать улыбку – Доминик посмотрел на меня со скепсисом. - И что нужно сделать? Как это должно произойти? - я сел на его колени.  
\- Я просто убью тебя, - он пожал плечами, следя за моей реакцией. Я медленно кивнул. - Ты расстраиваешь меня, - пробормотал Доминик. - Это скучно. Где же паника, где истерика? - он усмехнулся.  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой, - я пожал плечами, - и я всегда считал смерть от руки любимого человека – лучшей участью. - Доминик тяжело вздохнул, а я усмехнулся. - Демона, любимого _демона_. - Он рассмеялся, а я продолжил, - к тому же, ты расписал мне только плюсы, никаких минусов я не заметил.  
\- Человеческой душе очень сложно жить вечность. И тебе придется привыкнуть к искушению – это тоже не дастся легко, а этим ты будешь заниматься, - он улыбнулся. - Я обещаю.  
\- Прежде – ты можешь устать от меня, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Вряд ли я устану от тебя в ближайшую тысячу лет. - Число повергло меня в шок, и мне понадобилось время и воображение, чтобы просто представить себе это. Доминик, вероятно, заскучав, перевернул нас, сменив позиции, и стал покусывать мою шею. Я уткнулся носом в его макушку, вдыхая запах его волос.  
\- Я хочу знать, _как_ ты это сделаешь? - прошептал я, обнимая его одной рукой, внезапно думая, что он может сделать это прямо сейчас. Доминик хмыкнул, вынув пуговицу из петельки на моей рубашке.  
\- Есть особый ритуал, - пробормотал он.  
Я открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, наслаждаясь его поцелуями.  
\- Ритуал? - выдохнул я, сглотнув. - Для него нужно что-нибудь особенное?  
Доминик улыбнулся, приподнявшись надо мной с взъерошенными волосами – я даже не заметил, как положил руку на его голову.  
\- Да. Я нарисую пентаграмму на полу, положу тебя в нее, расставлю вокруг свечи, - медленно перечислял он, одну за другой расстегивая пуговицы на моей рубашке. - Прочитаю пару заклинаний, и если нас не разразит гром и молния – я воткну кинжал в твое сердце, выпустив всю кровь, - он сел на мои бедра и, распахнув половинки рубашки, провел по торсу ладонями. - Омою ей твое тело, снова читая заклинание, обведу оставшейся кровью пентаграмму, - Доминик обвел пальцами мои соски, - и вырежу заклятье на твоей груди кинжалом, - он пожал плечами, невинно улыбаясь. Я сглотнул, поерзав под ним – смерть вообще никогда не привлекала меня, хоть я считал, что готов умереть для него, но вот так... - Пара пустяков.  
\- Я… Ты… серьезно?  
\- Да, тебе еще придется все превращение находиться в сознании – знаешь, это как непрекращающаяся агония, четвертование и сожжение разом. Не так-то просто заставить часть своей силы задержаться в тебе, - он с интересом разглядывал меня, а я смотрел на него уже в полнейшем ужасе, осознав, что не смогу выдержать всего этого, даже ради него. - Но ты же так сильно хочешь быть со мной вечность, можешь потерпеть час-другой, да? - он невинно похлопал ресницами.  
\- Я…  
Доминик рассмеялся, согнувшись пополам и уткнувшись лбом в мою грудь – я в недоумении смотрел на его светлую макушку. Он приподнялся, все еще посмеиваясь и качая головой.  
\- Все эти ритуалы и жертвоприношения, проводимые человеческими ведьмаками – сплошное шарлатанство. Да ни один из нас не позволит себе замараться каплей крови – это моветон, и вообще, неуважительно по отношению к жертве. Даже Аваддон* не опускается до этого.  
\- У демонов есть свой этикет? - я хмыкнул, слегка отойдя от шока.  
\- У нас много чего есть, - соблазнительно улыбнулся Доминик. - А еще, мы можем без перерыва трахаться столетиями, - он хмыкнул и медленно потерся о мой пах.  
\- Но что насчет…? - я закусил губу, глядя в его сверкающие зрачки. Доминик моргнул, и огонек из них исчез.  
\- Ты ничего не почувствуешь – просто потеряешь сознание от своего самого сильного и последнего оргазма в этом состоянии. - Я недоверчиво посмотрел на него, и Доминик улыбнулся. - Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что мы отдаемся людям только в одном случае? - Я сглотнул, даже не желая начинать думать, что он имел в виду под этими словами. - Это происходит очень редко, то есть, я слышал только об одном подобном инциденте, - Доминик усмехнулся. - На самом деле, это плохо воспринимается остальными, потому что, - он пожал плечами, - что может быть ниже, чем позволить человеку трахнуть себя? - Я поджал губы, а Доминик хмыкнул. - К тому же, при таком распределении ролей мы полностью отпускаем себя, всю свою сущность.  
\- То есть ты убьешь меня на пике оргазма? - я скептично изогнул бровь.  
\- Я не прикоснусь к тебе и пальцем, - Доминик зажал пальцами мой сосок.  
\- Потому что я свяжу тебя? - я довольно улыбнулся и мечтательно уставился в потолок.  
\- Нет, конечно, - он фыркнул. - Меня не удержит ни одно крепление. Если я захочу, _действительно_ захочу отдаться тебе, я ничего тебе не сделаю, даже в состоянии неимоверной эйфории. Ну, - он задумчиво посмотрел поверх меня, - в каком-то смысле, конечно.  
\- Действительно захочешь? - я прищурился, и Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- Поверь мне, я не позволю тебе даже коснуться меня, если буду сомневаться хоть немного.  
\- Так ты и передашь часть себя?  
\- Все просто, намного проще, чем ты думал. «Соитие», - Доминик изобразил кавычки пальцами, - в некоторых религиях и сектах – главный способ постичь истину. Но взывают они к придуманным ими же богам, поэтому ничего не выходит, а вот идею о движении энергии в этот момент явно подсказал кто-то из наших, и ее-то они замечательно усвоили, - Доминик хмыкнул. Я смотрел на него и внезапно задался вопросом. - Конечно, Мэттью, - он отвалился на спину. - Ты не чувствуешь и десятой доли того, что чувствовал я, трахаясь с другими демонами. - Я кивнул и уставился в потолок.  
Совсем недавно – хотя я даже не помнил, сколько прошло времени – я думал, что скоро я надоем ему, и он исчезнет из моей жизни, оставит умирать от тоски по нему, а сейчас он предлагал целую тысячу лет, которую я вообразить мог с трудом. Я старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, какими именно могут быть эти годы, и что вообще может произойти за такой огромный промежуток, но мне нужно было, я хотел верить, что все это время для меня – это возможность что-то изменить. Ведь это не пара месяцев, на которые я рассчитывал, это уйма времени, и если есть хоть небольшая вероятность – я должен попробовать. А, судя по его неожиданным откровениям в Каталонии, его разговорам в этой самой кровати, когда я только узнал, что он демон, вероятность эта была, и особо раздумывать тут было не над чем.  
\- Неужели все это можно провернуть безнаказанно? - после долгого молчания спросил я.  
\- Безнаказанно? - Доминик усмехнулся. - Я отдам тебе часть своей силы, а ты никогда не получишь Его прощения, - он снова подполз ко мне, начав целовать шею и расстегивать мой ремень.  
\- Доминик, - напряженно произнес я, и он вопросительно промычал. - Ты не мог бы...? - Доминик поднял голову, заглядывая в мои глаза.  
\- Позовешь, - он хмыкнул и испарился, а я провел в воздухе рукой, проверяя, действительно ли он исчез.  
Я знал, что нужно делать, я также знал, что Доминик был прекрасно осведомлен о моем решении, но я просто хотел побыть в одиночестве. Не для того, чтобы раздумывать или менять свое решение, а чтобы вспомнить, что мне нужно сделать, прежде чем последовать за ним.  
Я отыскал свой телефон и набрал номер:  
\- Дженни, скажи Тому, что нам _надо_ поговорить. Это очень срочно.  
Я сел в кровати, оглядывая пространство – взгляд наткнулся на коробку в упаковке, и я пошел к ней с телефоном у уха.  
\- Он сказал, что сможет через полчаса в том кафе, где вы обычно встречаетесь.  
\- Спасибо, - я сбросил вызов, глядя на коробку, и вздохнул, переведя взгляд на телефон в руке, и снова стал отыскивать нужный номер...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Аваддон - демон смерти и разрушения, предводитель демонов седьмого чина – «Фурий», учиняющих раздоры и войны.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love

Я боялся встречи с Томом – представления не имел, как должен вести себя, и стоило ли говорить, что я знал о его чувствах. Я пришел к выводу, что теперь это уже ничего не изменит, да и вряд ли бы изменило что-то раньше – я всегда любил его, _всегда_ , но только, как друга.  
Я не сразу узнал его, когда он вошел в кафе: он сильно похудел, лицо осунулось, а под глазами залегли синяки. Все внутри меня рухнуло куда-то вниз, когда он посмотрел мне в глаза и широко улыбнулся – я вдруг задумался, что ему стоило каждый раз вот так улыбаться и шутить при мне.  
\- Привет, засранец, - он сел напротив. - Спасибо, что сообщил мне о своем исчезновении на два месяца, - он хмыкнул и огляделся в поисках официанта.  
\- Ты не отвечал на мои звонки, - нахмурился я.  
\- Дженни звонила тебе, - пожал плечами Том и отвалился на спинку дивана, проведя пальцами через волосы.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты был так занят, что не мог уделить мне и пары минут? - невесело усмехнулся я.  
К нам подошел официант и, прервав наш разговор, принял заказ.  
\- Мэтт, у меня был аврал, я поесть нормально не мог, - Том повернулся ко мне со слабой улыбкой, а я закусил губу, внимательно разглядывая его лицо, отыскивая признаки лжи. Хотя, я и без этого знал, что он мне врет. Он избегал меня – он не смог бы этого отрицать, с чего бы ему еще уходить из студии через аварийный выход? - Ну, так как у тебя дела? Где пропадал? Я уже собирался в розыск подавать, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Что-то ты поздно спохватился, - пробормотал я, решив опустить предыдущую тему.  
\- На твоей работе сказали, что ты брал отпуск за свой счет, вот я и расслабился, - пожал плечами Том. - Выглядишь, кстати, отлично. Глаза блестят, - он с улыбкой разглядывал меня, а я начал напрягаться под его изучающим взглядом. - Отдохнул?  
\- Да - я натянуто улыбнулся. - Путешествовал по Европе.  
\- Серьезно? - Том удивленно уставился на меня. - С чего бы это вдруг?  
\- Доминик позвал меня с собой, - я пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на стол.  
\- До... снящийся тебе бог секса? - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Да, - я кивнул и глянул на него – Том ошарашенно уставился на меня.  
\- Ни хрена себе, - выдохнул он. - Два месяца, то есть до этого вы были знакомы... сколько? Неделю, две? Да и неважно, - Том мотнул головой, - ты с каких пор стал болонкой, Мэтт? С каких это пор готов броситься по первому зову? - он удивленно хмыкнул.  
\- Знаешь, люди иногда влюбляются и меняются, - пробормотал я и поджал губы после своих слов. Раньше я бы никогда не произнес ничего подобного. Любовь для меня умерла в один из Хэллоуинов, и с тех пор были только случайные связи – Том это прекрасно знал.  
\- Как все запущенно, - рассмеялся он.  
\- Том, я... - я закусил губу и глянул на вернувшегося к нам официанта с подносом. - Я, наверное, скоро снова уеду, - я следил за руками парня, выставляющими наш заказ.  
\- Второй медовый месяц? - хмыкнул Том, размешивая сахар в чашке.  
\- Я думаю, что насовсем, - прошептал я и посмотрел в его глаза – он замер на мгновение, но быстро взял себя в руки и усмехнулся.  
\- Пригласишь на свадьбу?  
\- Том, я серьезно, - нахмурился я. Я пришел к нему, чтобы он отпустил меня, сказал, чтобы я катился ко всем чертям, что он не против и все-таки будет счастлив без меня... А еще лучше, что ему вообще на меня плевать. - Доминик предложил мне уехать с ним.  
\- И куда? - нахмурился Том, глядя в свою чашку.  
\- Пока не знаю.  
\- Что? - он уставился на меня. - Ты последуешь за ним, даже не зная, куда именно он увезет тебя?  
\- Да, - без промедления ответил я и опустил взгляд на свои руки, сжав челюсти. Том никак не прокомментировал мой ответ, и я быстро глянул на него, заметив его нечитаемое выражение, и снова отвел взгляд.  
\- Замечательно, - кивнул Том. - Счастливого пути.  
\- Том...  
\- Что? - перебил он меня. - Какой еще реакции ты ожидал, Мэтт? - он смотрел на меня, нахмурившись. - Ты говоришь, что уедешь с кем-то, неизвестно куда, бросив все здесь, неужели ты думал, что я буду прыгать от радости?  
\- Это не просто «кто-то», и я ничего не брошу, я оставлю квартиру...  
\- А он увезет вас в Саудовскую Аравию и вас там порежут, когда узнают, что вы – геи.  
\- Том, ну не драматизируй, - я закатил глаза. - Я знаю Доминика...  
\- Прям знаешь? - он выгнул бровь, недоверчиво уставившись на меня.  
\- Том... - протянул я, надавив пальцами на виски и зажмурившись. - Почему ты все усложняешь?  
\- Что? - он усмехнулся. - Я пытаюсь достучаться до твоего здравого смысла и сказать, что эта авантюра может вылиться в не очень приятные приключения на твою тощую задницу!  
\- Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, - проворчал я, хмуро уставившись на чашку с шоколадом перед собой.  
\- Ой, ну конечно, - развел руками Том. - Куда мне понять геев! - протянул он и нахмурился. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не имеет никакого отношения к ориентации!  
\- Я этого и не имел в виду! - отбил я, посмотрев в его глаза. - Я говорил о том, что происходит между мной и Домиником – очень многое изменилось с нашей с тобой последней встречи...  
Том поджал губы и хмуро уставился в окно, а я разглядывал его, предполагая, что было у него на уме – как бы я сейчас хотел слышать его мысли, как Доминик мог слышать мои. Это отвлекло меня, и я стал размышлять о возможности подобного развития событий после получения части демонической природы.  
\- Так и что ты хочешь от меня? - подал голос Том, снова встретив мой взгляд. - Зачем ты все это рассказал мне, если не желаешь слушать моих советов?  
\- Я просто...  
\- Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я благословил тебя? - он перебил меня. - Езжай, - торжественным голосом произнес Том, махнув рукой в сторону. - Если ты его _любишь_ , - хмыкнул он, выделив последнее слово голосом, - если уверен и хочешь быть с ним, езжай, - он пожал плечами. - Вообще, я всю жизнь считал, что ты не дурак, так что, думаю, не пропадешь, даже если он продаст тебя в сексуальное рабство, - Том фыркнул, а я нахмурился. - В любом случае, жизнь твоя – решать тебе.  
\- Спасибо _большое_ , Том, - процедил я и посмотрел на часы в зале кафе.  
\- Торопишься? Или он должен подойти? Я, наконец, познакомлюсь с Домиником Невероятным? - Том невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, не Доминик, - я покачал головой. - Мне просто нужно кое-что передать. Ты не против?  
\- Да нет, - хмыкнул Том, а я повернулся к входу и улыбнулся, встретив взгляд голубых глаз, – мое настроение тут же скакнуло в плюс и все влияние негативного настроя Тома рассеялось.  
\- Привет, Мэтти, - Джек остановился у нашего столика и широко улыбнулся, а я, по привычке, окинул его тело взглядом.  
\- Цветешь и пахнешь, Джекки? - я снова посмотрел в его глаза и взял за руку, потянув на себя, - Привет, - он наклонился и поцеловал меня в губы. - Присаживайся.  
Джек сел рядом со мной на диван, и я приобнял его за талию, только сейчас осознав, как сильно соскучился по нему и теплой атмосфере, всегда сопутствующей его присутствию.  
\- Знакомься, Том, это Джек, - я крепче прижал его к себе. - Джек, это Том.  
\- О! - Джек дернул бровями и улыбнулся Тому, протягивая ему ладонь.  
\- И что значит это «о»? - хмыкнул Том, пожав его ладонь.  
\- Мэтт просто рассказывал о тебе, - пожал плечами Джек и посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.  
\- Что-то я не помню, чтобы он рассказывал о тебе, - прищурился Том, переводя взгляд с меня на Джека.  
Я рассказывал ему, конечно, рассказывал. Расписывал в красках, но я прекрасно знал, что Джек не был бы счастлив, если бы я сейчас напомнил Тому о своих дифирамбах его умениям.  
\- Думаю, просто не было повода, - я улыбнулся Джеку, встречая его благодарный взгляд. - С прошедшим двадцатипятилетием, Джекки, - я поцеловал его в щеку, и он снова широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не забыл, - прошептал он, - Спасибо.  
\- С прошедшим днем рождения, - вежливо улыбнулся Том.  
\- Спасибо, - Джек ответил на его улыбку, но я сжал его бедро, снова привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- У меня есть для тебя подарок, - я хмыкнул, когда его глаза заблестели, но потом на его лице появилось понимание, и он удивленно усмехнулся.  
\- Это то, о чем я думаю? - он уже посмеивался.  
\- Я же обещал, - я пожал плечами и кивнул на коробку рядом с собой.  
\- Серьезно? - он прикрыл рот рукой.  
\- Что там? - подал голос Том, разглядывая нас с нескрываемым любопытством. Я рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Джека в щеку.  
\- Он знает, - протянул я, улыбаясь. Джек закусил губу и, застенчиво глянув на Тома, снова уставился на меня, стараясь сдержать смех. - Стек. Плетка, - начал перечислять я, делая паузы, - Кляп. Наручи и поножи. Повязка на глаза. Лубрикант. И пачка твоих любимых презервативов.  
Джек закрыл покрасневшее лицо ладонями и рассмеялся.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - пробормотал он, все еще прячась.  
\- Я уверен, когда-нибудь тебе будет с кем опробовать, - улыбнулся я и перевел взгляд на Тома. - Прости, просто я не знал, когда у меня выдастся свободная минута.  
\- Да нет, ничего, - фыркнул Том и отпил из чашки. - Мэтт умеет делать подарки, да, - усмехнулся он, глядя на Джека. - На мой прошлый день рождения на моем рабочем столе был устроен стриптиз одним из его любимых жеребцов, - Джек раскрыл ладони и посмотрел на Тома, который продолжал буравить меня взглядом со сдержанной улыбкой. - Видимо, он, после стольких лет, запамятовал, что я не по этим делам.  
\- Он же гей? - скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая, прошептал мне на ухо Джек, прикрываясь ладонью, и я вздрогнул, выйдя из ступора, в который меня вгоняли вспоминания о том глупом подарке – представления не имею, что стоило Тому выдержать эту пытку с правдоподобным смехом.  
\- Наполовину, - я пожал плечами, и Джек перевел взгляд на Тома, разглядывая его с интересом, чуть заметно улыбаясь, а я на мгновение задумался, почему я столько времени не замечал этого, тогда как Джеку хватило трех минут рядом с ним?  
\- О чем речь? - Том дернул бровями.  
\- Ни о чем, - я покачал головой.  
\- Так ты изменяешь Доминику? - хмыкнул Том, кивнув на мою руку на талии Джека – он заметно напрягся и его взгляд сменился на настороженный.  
\- Джекки просто друг, - нахмурился я, и Том усмехнулся.  
\- Друг, о котором я ни разу не слышал? - Том разглядывал его, и Джек неуютно поерзал на своем месте.  
\- Я лучше... - он дернулся, пытаясь встать, но я крепче прижал его к себе, продолжая смотреть Тому в глаза.  
\- Останься, Джекки, я заказал тебе шоколад, - я пододвинул к нему чашку с уже начавшим остывать шоколадом и выгнул бровь, когда Том цокнул языком. - Что-то не так?  
\- Ничего, - хмыкнул Том. - Просто поражаюсь вашим теплым отношениям, - он откинулся на спинку дивана и положил на нее руку. Джек, закусив губу, смотрел в свою чашку, помешивая в ней ложкой.  
\- С тобой я могу вести себя точно так же, - я холодно улыбнулся.  
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы мы с тобой целовались, - нахмурился Том, сделав вид, что задумался. - Наверное, это потому, что я не гей и изменить со мной очень трудно. - Джек резко поднял удивленный взгляд на Тома, но быстро повернулся ко мне – я закатил глаза и чуть заметно покачал головой. - Что это сейчас было? - уже по-настоящему нахмурился Том, а я только хмыкнул, Джек же снова стал увлеченно разглядывать чашку и шоколад в ней. Том фыркнул. - И почему-то ему обо мне ты рассказывал, тогда как я о нем ничего не знаю.  
\- Думаю, это потому, что у нас с тобой все очень сложно с общением в последнее время. И неужели ты станешь утверждать, что у тебя нет от меня секретов, Томас? - я поджал губы, впиваясь в него взглядом.  
\- Речь сейчас не обо мне, а о твоих изменах Доминику.  
\- Не знал, что ты у нас борец за нравственность, - невесело усмехнулся я. - Джек был рядом, когда ты был занят и не мог уделить мне и пары минут, чтобы я мог сказать, что Доминик внезапно исчез, и я не знаю, что мне делать, - я знал, что Том наверняка снова обидится на меня за такие слова, но ничего не мог поделать – просто не мог закрыть рот. - Он поддержал меня, когда рядом никого не было, и да, я чувствую благодарность и выражаю ее так, чтобы он наверняка понял и оценил! И вообще, пять минут назад ты хотел, чтобы я одумался, так с каких пор тебя заботят наши с Домиником отношения?  
\- Меня заботишь ты, - отрезал Том.  
За столом повисла тишина, и Джек тихо прочистил горло.  
\- Как... как у вас дела с Домиником, кстати? - он снова повернулся ко мне лицом.  
\- Да, действительно? - фальшиво улыбнулся Том, помешивая ложкой в чашке.  
С одной стороны на меня обрушивался позитивный настрой Джека, с другой – холодность и сдержанность Тома, и я представления не имел, как долго выдержу подобный контрастный душ.  
\- Отлично, - я улыбнулся Джеку. - Два месяца путешествовали по Европе.  
\- Правда? - он широко улыбнулся, схватив меня за предплечье. - Здорово, - он глянул на Тома, и его улыбка дрогнула – он поспешил убрать руку от меня. - Я, в смысле... я всегда мечтал о путешествии, - он пожал плечами, поерзав на своем месте.  
\- И я приму его предложение, - добавил я, уставившись на Тома – он фыркнул и отвернулся.  
\- Предложение? - Джек вытаращился на меня, и я усмехнулся, покачав головой:  
\- Уехать с ним снова, Джекки.  
\- О, - он кивнул. - Я бы на твоем месте ни за что бы не отказался.  
\- Я что, единственный, думающий о последствиях? - Том переводил ошарашенный взгляд с меня на Джека, который снова неуютно поерзал, стараясь растопить лед в его глазах своей улыбкой.  
\- Просто... - Джек нервно облизал губы, - я думаю, что это прекрасно – путешествовать с любимым человеком, вместе с ним узнавать мир, - он пожал плечами и мечтательно уставился на стол, снова улыбаясь. - Делиться впечатлениями, переживать их вместе. Оставить о вас как можно больше воспоминаний в самых разных уголках мира, чтобы если вам придется быть где-то по отдельности, было такое место, куда бы один из вас мог прийти и почувствовать, что вы вместе. Что расстояние ничего не значит, если даже время не властно над вами... - он замолчал на мгновение и вдруг рассмеялся, быстро стрельнув взглядом между мной и Томом. - Не слушайте меня, я глупости говорю, - он закусил губу, все еще посмеиваясь, и покачал головой. Я посмотрел на Тома, но он все еще разглядывал Джека. - Вот о чем я мечтаю в перерывах между работой, - хмыкнул Джек, глянув на меня. - И мне пора к ней возвращаться, Мэтти, - прошептал он, грустно улыбнувшись.  
\- Не останешься даже на немного? Я соскучился... - я уткнулся носом в его шею, крепче прижимая его к себе за талию.  
\- Прости, - он покачал головой. - Мне только что позвонили – я должен бежать.  
\- Заберешь подарок, или прислать курьером? - я отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза, и погладил его бедро под столом, стараясь приободрить прикосновением.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я когда-нибудь на самом деле им воспользуюсь? - хмыкнул он. - Оставь для себя и Доминика...  
Я покачал головой:  
\- Это мой тебе подарок. _Я_ верю. - Джек усмехнулся. - Я пришлю курьером.  
\- Спасибо, - он улыбнулся. - И спасибо, что не вычеркнул меня из своей жизни...  
\- Джекки, - протянул я, снова обнимая его – он тихо проурчал, когда я впутался пальцами в волосы на его затылке. - Люблю, - одними губами произнес я ему на ухо, надеясь, что Том ничего не увидел и не услышал. Джек отстранился и заглянул в мои глаза:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - он быстро чмокнул меня в губы. Я покосился на Тома, но он отстраненно смотрел в окно, вряд ли услышав признание Джека. - Ты замечательно выглядишь, Мэтти, - он взял мое лицо в ладони, скользя по нему внимательным взглядом. - Помолодел и посвежел по сравнению с последним разом, когда мы виделись, - он хмыкнул, выгнув бровь, - у него какая-то чудодейственная сперма, да?  
Я рассмеялся, уткнувшись в его лоб своим.  
\- Джекки...  
\- Ты не передумал насчет... _группового сеанса_? - Джек прищурился, а я, отстранившись, посмотрел на него с укором. - Ну, хоть чуть-чуть? Ну, один разочек? - он мило улыбнулся.  
\- Я сейчас достану плетку и отхлестаю тебя, - пригрозил я строгим голосом, но Джек только шире улыбнулся.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Я поджал губы и звонко шлепнул его по бедру.  
\- Ой! - подпрыгнув на своем месте, воскликнул Джек – Том вздрогнул и посмотрел на нас. - Приятно было познакомиться, - Джек улыбнулся ему и протянул ладонь, не дав опомниться и задать вопрос. Том пожал его ладонь, улыбнувшись, как мне показалось, по-настоящему. - Приятного путешествия, - Джек взлохматил мои волосы и поднялся из-за стола. - Всего доброго, - он снова улыбнулся Тому и, помахав мне, пошел к выходу.  
Я смотрел в окно, наблюдая, как он кутается в шарф, уже выйдя на улицу – Джек увидел меня и подмигнул – я слабо улыбнулся в ответ, и он развернулся и пошел по тротуару, исчезая из поля моего зрения.  
\- Мне надо позвонить, - тихо произнес Том, поднимаясь из-за стола и глядя в свой телефон.  
\- Конечно, - я кивнул и вздохнул, уставившись в нетронутый Джеком остывший шоколад. Том вышел из кафе, а я огляделся и хмыкнул, когда коробка с подарком Джека попала на глаза – я правда думал, что однажды все это пригодится ему, и совсем не для работы, а для собственного удовольствия.  
Том вернулся через пару минут, поежившись, снова сев за стол.  
\- Проблемы? - я кивнул на телефон.  
\- Нет, - он усмехнулся, а я удивился, насколько его настроение отличалось от того, с которым он выходил из кафе. - Думаю, нет. Я надеюсь, перед отъездом ты познакомишь нас? - он спросил это легко, без сарказма, как и прежний Том, которого я всегда знал.  
\- Хочешь познакомиться с Домиником? - удивился я.  
\- Ну, я хотел бы быть уверен, что отдаю тебя в хорошие руки, - хмыкнул Том, а я сжал ладони под столом в кулаки. Как я раньше не замечал подобный собственнический тон?  
\- Он не очень большой поклонник подобных знакомств, но я попробую уговорить его, - я вежливо улыбнулся.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя с ним, если он мне не понравится, - с угрозой в голосе произнес Том, а я почувствовал, как начинаю злиться.  
\- Он, по крайней мере...! - я закрыл рот и уставился в чашку перед собой, едва не сболтнув о своем знании.  
\- По крайней мере что? - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал я. - Том, я знаю, что мне будет лучше, если я поеду с ним.  
\- Да я шучу, - усмехнулся Том. Я посмотрел в его глаза и кивнул. - Так там правда набор для БДСМ? - он кивнул на коробку.  
\- Да, - я хмыкнул. - Джекки никогда не пробовал ничего подобного, и я решил, что так шансы возрастут.  
\- А ты, значит, пробовал? - хмыкнул Том. - Неужели ты позволял Доминику связывать тебя?  
\- Что за вопросы, Том? - усмехнулся я.  
\- Значит, позволял, - задумчиво протянул Том. - Ты действительно в нем уверен. Что ж, я рад, - он улыбнулся, а я после этих слов, наконец, почувствовал настоящее облегчение и ощутил острое желание быстро вернуться в свой лофт. Но Том не был бы Томом, если бы не расспросил у меня про те два месяца, что мы не виделись, и не рассказал бы о том, что происходило с ним в это время, и как он удачно вывел свою студию на новый уровень. Его резкая смена настроения настораживала, но я не хотел расспрашивать его и тем более не желал, чтобы он вернулся к прежнему поведению, поэтому легко влился в обычное для нас общение с подшучиванием и двусмысленными намеками.  
\- Как дела на личном фронте? - я не мог не задать этот вопрос.  
Том хмыкнул.  
\- Какой личный фронт, Мэтт? У меня задница в мыле – я ни черта не успеваю! Даже поспать. - Я воспринял его слова буквально и покачал головой.  
\- Береги себя, Томми, - я улыбнулся. - И задницу свою тоже. Тебе ее еще не раз придется подставить, чтобы подлизаться к какому-нибудь влиятельному журналу.  
\- Ой, иди ты, пошляк, - усмехнулся Том. - Я еще успею нагнать упущенное, - он с улыбкой оглядел зал кафе, а я цокнул языком, представляя, каким именно образом он собирается нагонять упущенное с мужчинами за прошедшие лет пятнадцать.  
\- Мне пора, Том, - я больше не мог просто сидеть здесь и тратить время, тогда как мог бы проводить его с Домиником.  
\- Познакомь меня с ним, - улыбнулся Том, когда я уже поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Хочешь увести моего любовника? - я усмехнулся, бросив деньги на стол.  
\- Да, я даже готов ради этого сменить ориентацию, чтобы узнать, что же в нем такого, - рассмеялся Том, а я сжал челюсти и поджал губы.  
\- Счастливо, Том.  
\- Не поцелуешь меня на прощание, как своего _тайного_ любовника? - он кивнул на то место, где сидел Джек.  
\- Обойдешься, - я усмехнулся, взлохматив его волосы. - Созвонимся.  
\- Надеюсь, что не сбежишь, не дав попрощаться...  
Я вышел из кафе и побрел в сторону своего дома, держа коробку с подарком для Джека под мышкой, уже чувствуя нервное напряжение, хотя до лофта еще было далеко. Я не знал, следил ли Доминик за мной, но не стал проверять и звать его: не хотел видеть его до того момента, пока мы не окажемся наедине, где нас никто не потревожит, и я смогу получить все необходимое мне время. Я не знал, что стоило ожидать от сегодняшней ночи, и всеми силами старался удержать себя и не предполагать развитие событий, хотя воображение настойчиво сопротивлялось моему решению, рисуя перед глазами такого Доминика, которого еще не видел ни один человек...  
Воображение сдало позиции, когда я едва не выскочил на дорогу на красный свет – и я бы выскочил, если бы не запнулся о брусчатку и не опомнился. Пока я дожидался зеленого света светофора, в голове вдруг появился вопрос, как бы Доминик стал вести себя в опасной для меня ситуации – я до сих пор не верил, что нужен ему только как хороший любовник и поэтому мне казалось, что он не позволит кому-то сделать мне больно, но и Доминик, защищающий меня от чего-то, тоже представлялся мне плохо. Мне вспомнилось поведение Тома в кафе, и я задумался о том, как бы среагировал на это Доминик – неужели бы он спокойно отнесся к подобному отношению к _его собственности_? А предложение Джека, скорее всего, он воспринял бы с радостью, вот только я возненавидел бы себя, если бы позволил Доминику прикоснуться к нему. Я даже не был уверен – это была бы попытка уберечь Джека от Доминика или ревностное желание не делить Доминика с Джеком. В любом случае, они не встретились бы в одной постели по моей инициативе.  
За мыслями о Томе, Джеке и, конечно же, Доминике, я не заметил, как дошел до своей квартиры и понял это, только когда уже вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Я, поставив коробку на пол, глубоко вздохнул и повернулся спиной к двери, стараясь успокоиться...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Nine Inch Nails - Closer

В своем решении я не сомневался ни секунды, но надеялся, что моя человеческая половина все же не растеряется, и я не потеряю то чувство, которое Доминик постоянно высмеивал. Наверное, меня должна была пугать участь – Доминик говорил, что я не получу прощения, но почему-то это не останавливало. Я никогда не спрашивал, а он не рассказывал о том, как выглядят души, оставленные на земле, чувствуют ли они хоть что-то, помнят ли... Но я не был уверен в том, что хочу попасть куда-то, куда вход Доминику воспрещен и где у меня не будет возможности видеть его. Кроме того, как бы я не старался исправиться, вряд ли бы я смог забыть его, и я не был уверен, что подобную любовь одобрили бы, значит, в конце, я все равно остался бы на земле. Так разве выбор не был очевиден? У меня его никогда и не было...  
\- Доминик? - я прошел глубже в квартиру, оглядывая пространство.  
\- Да?  
Я обернулся, увидев его на своей кровати, сложившим руки домиком на груди с ангельской улыбкой и невинным взглядом.  
\- Ты же знаешь, зачем я тебя позвал, - я усмехнулся, склонив голову набок.  
\- Конечно, - его улыбка стала задорней. - Но я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это вслух.  
Я хмыкнул и покачал головой, направляясь к нему и забираясь на кровать.  
\- Сделай меня таким, как ты, - я навис над ним, разглядывая пляшущие огоньки на дне его зрачков. Доминик облизался и поднял руки к изголовью кровати, хватаясь за витиеватые деревянные прутья и обхватывая меня ногами за талию.  
\- Трахни меня, - прошептал он, дернув бровями и широко улыбаясь.  
Я поверить не мог, что слышу эти слова, и замер, запоминая выражение его лица. Нет, на нем не было и намека на подчинение. Самоуверенность и самодовольство, предвкушение удовольствия, но только не подчинение. Я же чувствовал себя избранным, жрецом, допущенным до святая святых...  
Я опустился ниже, ложась на его тело, и поцеловал в губы, просто прижавшись своими. Черт, я так долго мечтал об этом и теперь хотел потянуть удовольствие, прикасаться к нему так, как я хочу, и раз уж он дался и сказал, что ничего мне не сделает, я собирался воспользоваться подобным правом.  
Я расстегивал его рубашку и целовал шею, поглядывая на обнажающуюся грудь, дразня самого себя. Чуть отстранившись от него, я поднял взгляд, увидев прекрасную картину: Доминик все еще держался за спинку кровати, прикрыв глаза, и чуть заметно улыбался, и я снова наклонился, целуя его кадык, спускаясь ниже, на грудь. Но неожиданно, Доминик схватил меня за волосы, останавливая за мгновение до того, как я должен был прикоснуться к его груди губами. Я распахнул веки и посмотрел на него, встречая ледяной взгляд, и, заметив напрягшиеся мышцы челюсти, глянул вниз, на его грудь – я едва не коснулся перепутавшихся шнурка и цепочки, на которых висели подвески. Я сглотнул и высунул язык, касаясь его кожи совсем рядом со шнурком – Доминик наблюдал за мной, еще крепче вцепившись в мои волосы, но не отдернул от себя, и я решил продолжить, скользя кончиком языка по коже вслед за изгибом шнурка.  
\- Ты ходишь по краю, - хрипло произнес Доминик, положив голову на подушку, продолжая следить за мной, и я улыбнулся.  
\- И мне здесь нравится...  
Он отпустил мои волосы, и я воспользовался разрешением, обведя границы запретной для себя территории. Его это неплохо волновало – казалось, Доминик не мог выбрать, наслаждаться моей лаской или же настороженно следить за тем, чтобы я нечаянно не коснулся его подвесок. Он совсем расслабился, тихо выдыхая и урча, когда я сместился поцелуями ниже по его груди.  
\- У тебя не будет возможности передумать, - выдохнул он, чуть выгибаясь, когда я прикусил сосок. Я согласно промычал, прокладывая дорогу к другому поцелуями. - Ты не сможешь вновь стать человеком.  
\- Я понял, - я приподнялся над ним, дожидаясь, когда Доминик откроет глаза, и он распахнул веки, чуть хмурясь, наверняка собираясь возмутиться, почему я прервался. - Понял, - повторил я, и он кивнул, расслабляясь. - С чего ты вдруг заботишься?  
Доминик посмотрел на меня серьезным взглядом:  
\- Я знаю, что значит не иметь покоя в течение тысячелетий.  
\- Ты странный, - я покачал головой, улыбаясь. - Ты презираешь людей, говоришь, что тебе плевать на меня, но все равно заботишься. Ты говоришь, что никогда не вернешься в Рай, но скучаешь по нему. Ты ругаешь Его, критикуешь, но ревностно охраняешь Его подарок, - я кивнул на подвески. - Не имею ни малейшего представления, что значит быть таким противоречивым тобой.  
\- Издержки происхождения, - пожал плечами Доминик. - Я – часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо*, - он усмехнулся.  
\- И как я сам не догадался? - я хмыкнул.  
\- Человек, - протянул Доминик, улыбаясь.  
\- Ненадолго.  
\- Потреплешься еще немного и будешь им до конца своих дней, - он выразительно уставился на меня, и я улыбнулся.  
\- Это сложно? - я наклонился и поцеловал центр его груди, как раз в то место, куда указывал клык на шнурке. - Удовлетворить демона?  
Доминик медленно облизал губы.  
\- Человеку? Не терпится выяснить, - он усмехнулся, а я снова накрыл его губы своими, теперь уже задерживаясь на них, наслаждаясь их мягкостью и теплотой, и следом – жаром и влажностью его рта.  
\- Мне тоже, - прошептал я, скользнув ладонью вниз по его телу на бедро.  
Доминик опустил руки, обнимая меня, и провел ладонями по моей спине, заставляя стонать в его шею и кусать безупречную кожу на ней от удовольствия. Он захватил ткань футболки на моей пояснице и потянул к голове – я выпутался из нее, и Доминик бросил ее в сторону, сам снимая с себя рубашку. В моей голове что-то щелкнуло, когда я увидел его, отбрасывающего рубашку – я схватил его за волосы на затылке, притягивая к себе, жестко целуя, свободной рукой скользя по его груди вниз на живот. Ладони Доминика сжались на моей заднице, и я резко отдернул его от себя, заглядывая в краснеющие зрачки – на его лице появилась ухмылка, как только он услышал, что было у меня на уме, и я толкнул его в грудь, роняя на подушки. Доминик усмехнулся, а я недовольно проворчал, прижавшись губами к его уху:  
\- Даже думать не смей, - я укусил его за мочку, и Доминик промурлыкал, выгибаясь мне навстречу. Его рука соскользнула с моей спины и направилась к паху, но я отстранился и сел на свои пятки, оглядывая его позу, его лицо, с усмешкой и закушенной губой, и провел ладонями по его бедрам, к голеням.  
\- Может, мне стоит отплатить тебе за все те разы, когда ты самозабвенно трахал меня? - я усмехнулся. - Может, мне стоит подразнить тебя, как это делал ты в моих снах? Связать тебя? - я прижал его запястья к матрасу и хмыкнул, увидев, как он прикусил губу, улыбаясь. - Может, мне стоит довести тебя до края и бросить, не дав кончить? - я потянулся руками к ширинке его джинсов, медленно расстегивая, и запустил руку под резинку боксеров. Выражение его лица с насмешливого резко сменилось на блаженное: рот приоткрылся с тихим выдохом, а глаза закрылись. Доминик чуть выгнулся всем телом, вдавливая голову в подушку, и я улыбнулся, продолжив медленно поглаживать его, внезапно чувствуя власть над ним, над демоном – осознание этого, его вид, его движения навстречу моей руке, сводили с ума.  
Я усмехнулся, склоняясь над ним, упираясь одной ладонью в матрас, другой – продолжая ласкать его.  
\- Предложи мне себя? - прошептал я с улыбкой и облизал его мочку, на что Доминик низко и долго простонал.  
\- Раскрой глаза, Мэттью, - прохрипел он, снова обнимая меня ногами. - Посмотри, кто под тобой. Падший ангел, презирающий человеческое отродье, раздвигает перед тобой ноги, жаждет, чтобы ты его трахнул. Неужели ты откажешься от такой возможности, которая за всю историю человеческого существования предоставляется во второй раз? - Я отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо, встречаясь с его взглядом, переполненным желанием.  
\- И ты будешь только моим? - прошептал я, но Доминик покачал головой, усмехнувшись.  
\- Я никогда не позволю кому-то владеть собой.  
Я сжал челюсти и, снова сев на пятки, обеими руками дернул его джинсы вниз – мне было совершенно плевать, что он думал, но я собирался сделать его своим, и как только он даст мне силы, я уничтожу каждого, кто просто положит глаз на мою собственность. Доминик тихо прорычал – то ли на мои грубые движения, то ли на мои собственнические мысли, но это только распаляло меня, затмевало сознание, и я с остервенением бросил чертовы узкие джинсы на пол... И тут же замер, окидывая взглядом его тело: одна рука лежала на животе, другая – на бедре, он беззастенчиво раскинул ноги, согнув их в коленях, открываясь мне, его глаза горели с желанием и нескрываемой похотью, он то и дело облизывал покрасневшие губы, покусывая нижнюю. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, когда одна рука скользнула ниже и обхватила член, медленно двигаясь по нему – Доминик прикрыл глаза, снова чуть выгибаясь, а я следил за ним, поглаживая его бедра, совсем не желая отрывать его от столь прекрасного для моих глаз занятия.  
\- Как? - выдохнул он, продолжая движения на члене. - Как ты хочешь трахнуть меня?  
Я простонал, прикрывая глаза, и склонился, чтобы поцеловать его колено, и следом – ниже, опускаясь поцелуями по его бедру, чувствуя жар его тела, позволяя ему продолжать ласкать себя, пропуская эту область и целуя его живот, поднимаясь по торсу выше, закусывая сосок – Доминик низко простонал, и я улыбнулся, продолжив свой путь, пока не достиг его распухших губ. Я отстранился после длительного поцелуя, и Доминик усмехнулся, расстегивая мою ширинку.   
\- Хочу, чтобы ты мог подмахивать, - я смотрел в его глаза, с каждым мгновением разгорающиеся все ярче. - Чтобы мог трахать себя моим членом, - я прикусил губу, сдержав стон, когда он сунул руку под мои боксеры и довольно промычал на мои слова. - Хочу, чтобы ты был в полном подчинении, - шепотом закончил я, и Доминик улыбнулся.  
\- В тебе действительно есть задатки, - прохрипел он, спустив мои джинсы до колен. - Это дико возбуждает, - хмыкнул Доминик, положив ладони на мою задницу.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - прорычал я, опускаясь на него, запирая наши возбуждения между телами – Доминик тут же обнял меня ногами, прижимая ближе к себе, и я потерся о него, зажмурившись, но сам же отстранился, снова заглядывая в его глаза, - Я хочу _трахнуть_ тебя.  
Доминик отпустил меня из своего захвата, и я снял с себя джинсы, неотрывно следя за ним: он перевернулся на живот и встал на колени и локти, глянув на меня через плечо.  
\- Может, мне стоит тебя подготовить? - хмыкнул я, подползая ближе, обласкивая ладонями его выставленную для меня задницу. От одной только мысли, что я действительно собираюсь трахнуть его, по моей спине прошел электрический разряд, и я обхватил свой член ладонью, горячо выдыхая Доминику на спину.  
\- Может, мне стоит передумать? - фыркнул он, но я почему-то знал, что теперь он никуда от меня не денется, что бы я ни спрашивал или ни предлагал.  
\- Лубрикант? - я усмехнулся, поцеловав ямку позвоночника на пояснице.  
\- Только попробуй, и пожалеешь об этом, - ответил Доминик. Это было произнесено, как шутка, но я еще достаточно трезво мыслил, чтобы понять, что из затеи ничего хорошего для меня не выйдет точно, хотя, я все же шлепнул его по заднице за такие слова – Доминик прошипел и выгнулся. - Аккуратней, человек, ты смертен.  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Рядом с тобой я всегда буду смертен, не так ли? - я снова шлепнул его, и Доминик опустил голову на руки перед собой, тихо прорычав. Как бы он не демонстрировал, что ему не нравится, его тело говорило обратное – он подался мне навстречу и снова выгнул спину, и я, улыбнувшись, прикусил кожу на его боку, прежде чем подползти немного выше и, поцеловав его лопатку, сплюнуть на ладонь – Доминик обернулся, наблюдая за мной через плечо.  
\- Добавишь? - улыбнулся я, но он покачал головой, и я приподнял брови в удивлении.  
\- Нет необходимости, - с усмешкой ответил на мой немой вопрос Доминик.  
\- Ты трахался с кем-то недавно? - прошипел я. Его нахальная улыбка стала шире, и он отвернулся от меня, а я скрипнул зубами, покрывая член слюной. - Кто это был? - Я выпрямил спину и положил ладонь на его поясницу, другой рукой направляя себя. Вместо ответа на свой вопрос, я услышал его тихий смех и увидел сотрясающиеся плечи.  
Потеряв рассудок от ревности, грубо, совсем не задумываясь о своих действиях, я толкнулся в его тело, в тот же момент теряясь в удовольствии. Доминик подо мной довольно промычал, запрокидывая голову назад, и если бы я мог здраво мыслить, я бы наверняка снова сошел с ума от вида перед собой.  
Я мечтал об этом до тех пор, пока мои мечты не были разбиты вдребезги заявлением Доминика, я не поверил, когда он это предложил, и только сейчас я понял, как дико соскучился по этому ощущению, вспомнил, как оно мне нравилось, и как я внезапно заменил его для себя другой стороной удовольствия. А ведь я чертовски любил эту роль, мне нравилось видеть перед собой тело, получающее удовольствие от моих движений, мне нравилось трахать, доводить до края, заставлять кончать без дополнительной стимуляции, и я умел это делать – ни один не уходил от меня неудовлетворенным, никто ни разу не пожаловался, только если на то, что было сложно свести ноги вместе, что я затрахал...   
После его единственного стона в момент проникновения, Доминик затих, едва ли отвечая на мои движения, и я не видел выражения его лица, чтобы оценить его состояние – он снова опустил голову на руки перед собой, но даже его дыхание было ровным и размеренным. Его полное отсутствие вновь напомнило о моем неизвестном сопернике.  
\- Кто этот ублюдок? - прорычал я, обеими руками держа его за талию. - Кто? - повторил я, схватив его за волосы на затылке, оттягивая назад. Доминик прошипел и сверкнул взглядом, но по его лицу расползлась злая усмешка.  
\- Что, если я скажу, что это был сам Дьявол?  
\- Лжец! - рыкнул я, шлепнув его по бедру.  
Доминик отвернулся и проворчал что-то неразборчивое, снова уткнувшись лбом в руки, а я опустился на ладони, совсем замедляясь в нем, и стал целовать плечо, поднимаясь поцелуями вверх, к шее, ожидая ответной реакции. Он в тот же момент стал двигаться навстречу, стараясь вернуть прежний темп, и повернулся ко мне лицом: его глаза были закрыты, рот приоткрыт, он кусал нижнюю губу, наверняка сдерживая просящиеся наружу стоны. Я провел ладонью по его груди, вниз по животу, чувствуя горячую и влажную кожу и напряженные мышцы под ней. Этого казалось слишком много, Доминика для одного раза было слишком много для меня, и я сходил с ума, целовал его плечи, ласкал бедро ладонью, двигался в его горячем теле, почти на каждом выдохе произнося его имя, разрываясь между удовольствием и все еще сильной ревностью.  
\- Я убью любого, кто приблизится к тебе, - прошипел я в его ухо, и Доминик внезапно рассмеялся, отвернувшись, а я крепче схватил его за бедро, грубее двигаясь в нем.  
\- Только послушай себя, - все еще посмеивался Доминик, качая головой.  
\- Ты только мой, - прорычал я, и он снова повернулся – я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы у него так ярко горели зрачки. На его лице медленно появилась улыбка, он выгнулся, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом, запрокидывая голову назад, выставляя горло, и я стал целовать его шею, слушая его урчание и чувствуя вибрацию губами.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я был таким? - выдохнул он и потерся о мое плечо затылком. Я простонал на его внезапно ласковое поведение. - Чтобы сказал, что _принадлежу тебе_? - я покусывал мочку его уха, ожидая продолжения, уже чувствуя свой триумф – уверен, никто никогда не слышал подобных слов от демона. - Никогда.  
Я снова посмотрел на его лицо, встречая серьезный и непокорный взгляд, и стиснул челюсти, обхватив ладонью его член.  
\- Скажи, что ты мой, - требовательно произнес я сквозь зубы, но Доминик мотнул головой, прошипев на мои движения на его члене. - Скажи! - повторил я, ударив ладонью по его бедру. Он выгнулся, прорычав, и прикусил губу, а я снова вцепился в волосы на его затылке, оттягивая назад, и прошипел ему на ухо, - Признай, что принадлежишь мне, что ты мой.  
\- Не твой, - прорычал Доминик, мотая головой, уже почти самостоятельно двигаясь на мне, ускоряя темп. - Никогда, - хрипло, но твердо произнес он, снова свесив голову, когда я отпустил его волосы и вернул руку на член. - Мэттью...  
Никогда, _ни разу_ – я бы точно запомнил – он не произносил моего имени подобным тоном во время секса, и сейчас у меня просто снесло все удерживающие меня дамбы, я хотел, чтобы он снова простонал мое имя, чтобы сказал им, как ему нравится, когда я трахаю его.   
Не покорившийся, не поддавшийся, но все-таки _мой_ – никому, _никому_ больше из людей он не позволял себя трахать, _овладеть им_ , но он дался мне, он сам сейчас трахал себя мной, поэтому он мой, как бы он не отрицал обратное, для меня он всегда будет отдавшимся _мне_ демоном.  
\- Мэттью, - прорычал он, и я, надеясь успеть перед тем, как потеряю сознание, схватил его за волосы, снова заставляя запрокинуть голову назад, и прошипел в его ухо:  
\- Увидимся в Аду...  
Последнее, что я увидел, были его глаза и усмешка на губах, но я прикрыл веки, чувствуя невероятную, подминающую под себя, волну оргазма, где-то на периферии слыша смех Доминика, и свой собственный стон. Мое тело еще сотрясалось в удовольствии, отказывалось завершать такое грандиозное событие внутри себя, но я уже чувствовал, как теряю сознание – мой мозг просто не выдержал то огромное количество наслаждения, хлынувшего в него и во все части тела – моя нервная система сошла с ума и выключилась, чтобы уже никогда не запуститься в этом состоянии…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Фауст», Гете. Перевод М. Булгакова.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Nine Inch Nails - Sin

Мне не хотелось открывать глаза – вокруг было подозрительно тихо. Я боялся, что мне все приснилось, все, начиная с той самой первой встречи с Домиником в баре, я боялся, что сошел с ума, боялся, что больше никогда его не увижу. Даже учитывая, что, насколько я помню, мы занимались сексом прошлой ночью, если, конечно, это действительно было, мое тело прямо сейчас изнывало по нему. Оно просило хотя бы чуть-чуть, хотя бы прикосновения, где угодно... Но я прекрасно знал, что если получу хоть малейший намек на контакт, я вцеплюсь в него мертвой хваткой и ни за что не отпущу...  
\- Доброе утро.  
Я тут же открыл глаза и увидел Доминика, сидящего на подоконнике раскрытого настежь окна.  
\- Как спалось?  
\- Как все прошло? - я поднялся с кровати и подошел к нему, разглядывая светловолосый затылок своего ангела. _Падшего_ ангела – это определение мне нравилось больше.  
\- Я первый спросил, - Доминик усмехнулся, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. Я пожал плечами и глянул в окно.  
\- Не знаю. Без снов.  
Он протянул руку, и я вложил в его ладонь свою – Доминик потянул меня к себе, и я шагнул ближе, а он обнял меня за талию, утыкаясь носом в плечо и втягивая воздух.  
\- Все прошло отлично, - он мягко прикусил кожу и поднял на меня хитрый взгляд. - Ты пахнешь мной.  
\- Я чувствую. Думаю, этому есть причина, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Только если ты имеешь в виду, что я отдал тебе часть себя.  
Я закусил губу.  
\- Нет, я думал, это из-за секса, - я пожал плечами. - Невероятно, теперь твой запах всегда будет со мной. О большем и желать нельзя.  
\- Он еще успеет тебе надоесть, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Не уверен.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - он улыбнулся, опуская ладонь ниже по моей пояснице, легко сжимая ягодицу.  
\- Теперь я не могу думать о чем-то другом, - я хмыкнул.  
\- Привыкай. В тебе частица от демона искусителя. Но, знаешь, мы могли бы заняться чем-то полезным для тебя. Попутешествовать по миру, например, не хочешь? - он заинтересованно разглядывал мое лицо.  
\- Кто-то сказал, у меня для этого есть целая вечность?  
Доминик улыбнулся, а я наклонился для поцелуя, захватывая его нижнюю губу зубами – он низко рассмеялся и схватил меня за волосы на затылке – не заметить увеличившуюся грубость в его движениях было просто невозможно. Не сказать, что я был рад или недоволен этому, я просто отметил это в своей голове.  
Доминик отстранился, заглядывая в мои глаза с довольной улыбкой, и провокационно провел кончиком языка по верхней губе – я прохрипел, хотя, звук был похож скорее на рычание, и он усмехнулся. Неожиданно, я врезался спиной в стену и прошипел от тупой боли, глядя ему в глаза и скрипя зубами. Доминик рассмеялся, разглядывая меня, а я оттолкнулся от стены, врезаясь вместе с ним в другую – удар был такой, что на кухне загремели кастрюли, но Доминик лишь плотоядно улыбнулся, как будто совсем не почувствовал боли, хотя я тоже уже не чувствовал даже намека на недавнее приветствие со стеной. Он потянулся ко мне, но я отклонился назад, припечатывая его плечи к стене и усмехаясь, когда он клацнул зубами, не дотянувшись до моих губ.  
Не знаю, было ли это посвящением или просто его способом продемонстрировать мне нового меня, но я вдруг осознал, что теперь полноправный игрок, а не просто податливая игрушка, с которой он делал все, что пожелает. Это было странно, но от этого не менее потрясающе и, что самое главное, это заставляло самооценку скакнуть куда-то высоко вверх – я был доволен собой, я наслаждался собой и, однозначно, я не собирался поддаваться в этот раз.  
Доминик отстранился, с улыбкой разглядывая меня, почти без интереса, и слабо прижался к моему паху своим – все мысли из моей головы тут же улетучились, и их место заняла одна-единственная.  
\- Мерзавец, - усмехнулся я, уже сам наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
Доминик прижал меня к себе, обнимая за талию и опуская одну руку на задницу, отчего я снова простонал в его рот. Мне физически было необходимо больше контакта с его кожей, и я закончил поцелуй, отстраняясь, и, схватившись за полы рубашки, дернул их в разные стороны.  
\- Всегда хотел так сделать, - хмыкнул я, разглядывая его грудь. Доминик поднял взгляд от своей груди на меня, выгнув бровь и недовольно поджав губы.  
\- Мне нравилась эта рубашка, - с расстановкой произнес он.  
\- Упс, - я усмехнулся и принялся за его ключицы, покусывая, облизывая и просто целуя их, в то же самое время забираясь ладонями под его джинсы сзади – я чувствовал себя равным ему, мне хотелось подчинить его, трахнуть прямо здесь, у стены, а еще лучше – поставив на четвереньки.  
Мы снова сменили позиции, и теперь уже я был прижат к стене.  
\- Да черта с два, - прорычал я, отталкивая его от себя, вместе с ним врезаясь в полку с остатками вина – Доминик вынул первую попавшуюся из желобка и кивнул на нее.  
\- Вина не желаешь?  
Я усмехнулся и без особых усилий протолкнул пальцем пробку внутрь бутылки. Доминик поднял ее над нами, и я запрокинул голову назад, открывая рот – какая-то часть вина попадала мне в рот, какая-то – текла по подбородку, вниз, на грудь, живот, ноги, пока не достигала пола. Доминик как будто омывал меня вином – я прикрыл глаза, уже не глотая, мысленно фиксируя каждый отдельный поток, а Доминик смеялся, разливая остатки на мои плечи. Он отбросил бутылку в сторону и стал слизывать высыхающие ручейки с моего тела, а я тихо стонал, перебирая волосы на его затылке, и вскоре снова почувствовал, что прижат к стене. Доминик держал мою согнутую ногу под коленом, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом, вылизывая мой подбородок, но внутри меня все воспротивилось подобной роли, и я оттолкнулся от стены – мы наткнулись на диван, опрокидывая его от силы толчка. Доминик рассмеялся надо мной – он снова оказался сверху, когда мы скатились со спинки дивана на пол.  
\- Смешно? - хмыкнул я, сменив позиции, и придавил его запястья к ковру. Он облизнулся, и я среагировал на движение, наклоняясь и впиваясь в его губы. Доминик не пытался вырваться, позволяя держать себя, и я рискнул взять запястья одной рукой, сведя их вместе над его головой, чтобы снять с него джинсы другой. В следующее мгновение, он уже прижимал меня к холодной дверце холодильника – я даже не стал задумываться, каким образом мы тут оказались. Внутри холодильника что-то загрохотало и даже, кажется, разбилось.  
\- Не голоден? - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Это мерзко даже для тебя – есть и трахаться одновременно, - я усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза, когда он снова стал ласкать мое тело – прикосновения казались еще приятней после всех нанесенных увечий.   
\- Почему мерзко? Два моих любимых греха, - усмехнулся Доминик, обхватывая мой член, дразняще медленно поглаживая, и я укусил его за плечо и толкнул в сторону, желая загнуть его у кухонного стола. Неожиданно для меня, он подчинился, прогибаясь в спине, запрокидывая голову назад. Я снял с его плеч разодранную рубашку и отбросил ее в сторону.  
\- Черт тебя дери, - прошептал я, целуя его шею сбоку и наощупь расстегивая ширинку.  
\- Ну, так, дери, - усмехнулся Доминик, прижимаясь ко мне задницей, когда я стянул его джинсы до бедер.  
\- На кровати, - прошептал я, передумав, и прикусил мочку его уха – в это же мгновение мы упали на кровать так, как были: ему пришлось выставить руки вперед, а я ударился подбородком о его плечо. - Черт, предупреждай в следующий раз, - я шлепнул его по бедру, а Доминик усмехнулся, уставившись на меня тяжелым взглядом через плечо.  
\- Я ничего не делал. Я всегда тебе говорил: осторожнее с желаниями.  
Я замер на секунду, осмысливая его слова, а Доминик, не теряя времени, медленно потерся об меня, прикрыв глаза, – я следил за ним, за его лицом, подстраиваясь под его движения, уже забыв о своих размышлениях, одной рукой продолжая тянуть его джинсы вниз.  
\- Шлюха, - я усмехнулся. - И ты еще меня называл шлюхой, - я шлепнул его по заднице, отчего Доминик низко прорычал.  
\- Я могу передумать, - тихо пробормотал он, не поворачиваясь, – я только хмыкнул, покачав головой. Доминик, с моей помощью, снял джинсы и оглянулся, улыбаясь на одну сторону. Я не успел никак отреагировать на его действия и уже лежал на спине, уставившись в его глаза с горящими зрачками, близко к своим.  
\- Ублюдок, - я хмыкнул, подтягиваясь и кусая его за нижнюю губу. - Ты, правда, хочешь именно этого? - я выгнул бровь, улыбаясь. - Ну, так, давай, возьми, - я приподнялся, прижимаясь к нему пахом – Доминик широко улыбнулся. - Трахни, как никогда до этого – я же теперь могу выдержать больше, не так ли? Давай, ты же хочешь. Покажи мне Доминика, которого я бы еще больше мог обожествлять.  
Доминик проворчал что-то неразборчивое и отпустил мои запястья, на которые все время опирался, чтобы удобнее устроиться надо мной – я, не теряя времени, сменил позиции и навис над ним – Доминик рассмеялся, отворачиваясь и глядя куда-то в сторону.  
\- Мерзавец, - он покачал головой, встретив мой взгляд, все еще смеясь. - Ты быстро учишься. Мне нравится.  
\- Ой, действительно? - усмехнулся я, проведя ладонью по его талии до бедра, сгибая его ногу в колене и закидывая ее на себя. Доминик приподнялся до моих губ, но не поцеловал, а прошептал:  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как, - и он исчез из-под меня – я оглянулся, увидев его на другом конце кровати стоящим на четвереньках. - На чем мы там остановились? - он хмыкнул, прогнувшись в спине, и я прорычал от вида передо мной, подползая к нему, начав дорожку поцелуев от бедра вверх по спине. Я уже целовал его плечо, прижимаясь всем телом, обнимая одной рукой, притягивая ближе к себе, когда услышал его смешок, - Но ты же не думаешь, что я так запросто дамся, да? - и он снова исчез, а я прорычал, сжимая руки в кулаки и пялясь в узор покрывала перед собой. Услышав тихий смех за своей спиной, я обернулся и увидел Доминика, прислонившегося к стене с бутылкой вина в руке. - Потрясно выглядишь, - кивнул он в мою сторону, - твое здоровье, - он отсалютовал и приник губами к горлышку. Через мгновение, я уже стоял рядом с ним и, выбив бутылку из рук, взял его лицо в ладони и прижался к губам, жестко целуя – Доминик промычал в поцелуй, положив ладони на мою талию. Я сбросил его руки с себя, резко разворачивая к стене лицом и направив член рукой, толкнулся в него – Доминик сдавленно прорычал, чуть выгибаясь.  
\- Шлюха, - прошипел я в его ухо, обхватывая за талию, еще немного отстраняя его от стены.  
\- Думаешь, твоей смазки хватит? - вместо реакции на оскорбление, хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Тебе полезно иногда почувствовать боль, - я ухмыльнулся, проталкиваясь глубже.  
Доминик обернулся, заглядывая в мои глаза:  
\- Аккуратней со словами.  
Я улыбнулся и подался вперед, накрывая его губы своими. Когда я отстранился в его взгляде уже не было того льда, который я несколько раз видел – в нем снова плескалось желание, и он двигался мне навстречу, держа за бедро одной рукой. Доминик прикрыл глаза и прислонился щекой к стене, а я с удивлением отметил, что уголки его губ приподнялись, формируя слабую улыбку.  
\- Ты всегда такой ручной, когда тебя трахают? - усмехнулся я над его плечом. Доминик резко распахнул веки и уставился в мои глаза, уже нахально улыбаясь. Я не знал, как долго он прожигал меня своим взглядом, еще больше нагревая атмосферу вокруг нас, до того как снова исчезнуть из моих рук, отчего я едва не врезался в стену, из-за потери опоры. Я развернулся к ней спиной и оглядел лофт. - Доминик? - вокруг было тихо, а внутри меня – беспокойно, я не чувствовал его поблизости. - Доминик? - я побрел по квартире, раздумывая, куда он мог исчезнуть.  
Мне на задницу прилетел смачный удар, и я прошипел, сжимая ладони в кулаки, и медленно повернулся, встречая его огненный взгляд и ухмылку, но мои глаза привлекла плетка в его руках.  
\- Ублюдок! - прорычал я, набрасываясь на него. Упали мы уже на мою кровать, и я старался отобрать у него плетку, на что Доминик только смеялся, успевая наносить удары по моему телу. Я замер, глядя на него под собой и, наплевав на плетку, подхватил его под колени, забрасывая его ноги себе на плечи, но Доминик резко перевернул нас, взяв мою шею в замок, и теперь сидел на моей груди, усмехаясь.  
\- Ручной? - он улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на свой член, совсем рядом с моим лицом, и я сглотнул, когда Доминик взял его в ладонь, медленно лаская себя. Я приподнял голову и дотянулся до него только кончиком языка – Доминик довольно простонал и придвинулся – я поднял взгляд, обхватывая его губами, но он разорвал зрительный контакт, запрокидывая голову назад. Неожиданно, я понял, что прежде он не позволял делать ему минет, и теперь осознавал, почему: он выглядел не владеющим ситуацией, забывшимся, и это бы точно подорвало его статус всеконтролирующего Доминика.  
Он, оттянув меня за волосы, приподнялся и отполз назад, нависая надо мной, не позволяя насладиться его вкусом и внешним видом в такой момент.  
\- Я не ручной, - он шлепнул плеткой по моему бедру. - Никогда, - Доминик улыбнулся, выпрямляя спину, обхватывая мой член ладонью, а я, не шевелясь, наблюдал за тем, как он, дразня меня, перестал опускаться, буквально за мгновение до контакта наших тел. Я поднял взгляд, встречая его довольное выражение лица, - я наслаждаюсь собой, - прошептал он, и я простонал, снова чувствуя его изнутри. Мои ладони сами легли на его бедра и поднялись по ним до талии. Доминик прикрыл глаза, медленно двигаясь на мне, а я сходил с ума от такого вида перед собой: безупречное тело, блестящее от пота, влажные дорожки которого исчезали между волосков на груди; лицо с раскрасневшимися губами, из-под которых вырывались тихие стоны удовольствия. Он был странно не собой, не тем Домиником, которого я знал все это время. Внезапно, я понял, что изменилось: во-первых, мы никогда не трахались днем, и я никогда не видел, чтобы его освещал солнечный свет. Черт, я трахал ангела – мне казалось, что он выглядел именно так, до того, как его выгнали из Рая, светлым. Во-вторых, кроме чистого удовольствия на его лице ничего не было: ни обычной ухмылки, ни его знающего взгляда, в этой роли у него были совершенно другие эмоции. В каком-то смысле, он был похож на того Доминика, которого я видел в Каталонии: открытый, отпустивший себя, непорочный. Странно, но стонущий, взмокший Доминик, движущийся на моем члене, выглядел непорочным, и это действовало на меня, как афродизиак – я простонал его имя, сжимая ладони на его талии, и он склонился, чтобы жадно поцеловать меня. Я снова перевернул нас, и Доминик крепко обхватил меня ногами вокруг талии и вцепился в плечи руками, а я жадно впитывал его эмоции, старался каждой клеточкой прочувствовать его тело, в полном объеме ощутить прикосновения. Он вдавил голову в подушку, выставляя шею с дрожащим кадыком, и шире открыл рот, чуть хмурясь, отзываясь стоном на каждое мое движение. Доминик на крае, Доминик на подступах оргазма, пока его трахают, пока _я_ его трахаю – нечто невероятное и незабываемое...  
\- Чертовски прекрасен, - выдохнул я, прикрывая глаза от накатывающего удовольствия, и Доминик выгнулся, сжимаясь вокруг меня, и, царапая плечи, прорычал над моим ухом.  
\- Черт тебя дери, - выдохнул я в его ухо и прикусил мочку, заваливаясь на его горячее тело.  
\- Ммм, - Доминик повернул голову и довольно улыбнулся. - Да, думаю именно так.  
\- Зачем я тебе? - я прищурился, встретив его взгляд.  
\- Черт, вот можешь же испортить настроение, - он спихнул меня с себя и поднялся с кровати. - Сколько раз я должен сказать тебе, что мне просто весело с тобой, чтобы ты, наконец, меня услышал? - он зашел за перегородку и вернулся уже с бутылкой вина. - Последняя, - он усмехнулся, откупоривая бутылку, и медленно прошелся до кровати. Я разглядывал его живот со слабой улыбкой – кончил он по-настоящему, и я чуть склонил голову вбок, стараясь заглянуть ему за спину или между ног, чтобы увидеть собственную сперму, стекающую по его бедрам, но ничего не заметил и поэтому снова окинул его тело взглядом.  
Мокрый, оттраханный, такой чертовски сексуальный...  
\- Ты, может, жалеешь, что все так? - Доминик сел на край кровати, совсем не обращая внимания на мои мысли – я едва сумел собрать их воедино и вспомнить тему разговора от удивления, что он никак не прокомментировал мои рассуждения и любование им.  
\- Я просто не могу понять, почему ты не можешь проводить так время с другими демонами, почему именно я?  
Доминик тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Уже жалею. Так и знал, - он отпил вина и протянул бутылку мне – я принял ее, но не сделал глоток, ожидая продолжения. Доминик подполз ближе и прижался к моим губам – я целовал его с открытыми от удивления глазами, пока он не переместился поцелуями на мое плечо.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - я схватился за волосы на его затылке и чуть оттянул от себя, стараясь заглянуть в глаза.  
Доминик ухмыльнулся, разглядывая мое лицо:  
\- Хочу трахнуть тебя напоследок, - он снова прижался губами к моей шее, покусывая и целуя.  
\- Напоследок? - я снова оттянул его от себя, уже крепче держа за волосы.  
\- Ты уже надоел мне, - проворчал Доминик и, отстранившись, сел на прежнее место. - С чего я вообще должен объяснять тебе причины своих поступков? - он посмотрел мне в глаза и тяжело вздохнул, недовольно поджав губы. - Я говорил тебе, что мы, демоны, не можем долго терпеть друг друга. Еще, я говорил тебе, что ты отдаешься мне, как никто другой – мне нравится владеть, полностью, всецело обладать и распоряжаться тобой. Я обожаю, как ты восхваляешь меня, обожествляешь и преклоняешься, понимаешь? - он посмотрел на меня, приподняв брови. Я кивнул. - Мне более чем просто предостаточно этих пунктов, чтобы захотеть продлить тебе жизнь, потому что я в любой момент могу избавиться от тебя, забрав обратно свою часть. Это понятно? - Я снова кивнул, и он облегченно выдохнул. - Ну, наконец-то, - усмехнулся он, а я отпил вина. - Чем желаешь заняться? - Доминик, улыбаясь, снова подполз ближе.  
\- Ты ужасен, - я ответил на улыбку, качая головой.  
\- Странно не слышать твои мысли, - задумчиво пробормотал он, глядя куда-то выше моих глаз, как будто пытался взглядом проникнуть в мой мозг.  
\- Ты теперь не слышишь меня? - удивился я.  
\- Не значит, что не могу предполагать твои намерения, - хмыкнул Доминик и лег на кровать рядом со мной. Я повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Почему ты перестал меня слышать?  
\- Потому что отдал тебе часть себя, - пожал плечами Доминик. - Демоны не могут слышать мысли друг друга – мы бы тогда только и делали, что постоянно выясняли отношения, - он хмыкнул.  
\- Значит, не слышишь мои мысли, - я улыбнулся, подползая ближе к нему.  
\- И что же ты задумал? - усмехнулся Доминик, наблюдая за моими действиями.  
\- У меня внутри какое-то странное ощущение, - я наклонился и прикусил его сосок. - Меня как будто тянет к тебе магнитом, - я улыбнулся, встретив его загоревшийся взгляд. - Поэтому, я думаю, не хочу покидать постель, пока это чувство не пройдет, - я коснулся его губ своими и отстранился, улыбнувшись.  
\- Тогда мы пробудем в этой кровати очень долго, и вряд ли она выдержит, - усмехнулся Доминик.  
\- Есть предложение?  
\- Да, - кивнул он. - Думаю, ты полюбишь это место так же, как и я...


	14. Chapter 14

Доминик спал. Как бы странно это ни было, но он действительно спал, иногда даже сладко чмокая губами, – я улыбался, наблюдая за ним. Я уже потерял счет времени, как долго мы находились здесь, в заброшенном и полуразрушенном монастыре. Наша постель, точнее ложе, с огромным количеством подушек разных размеров, находилось в бывшем зале для медитаций и, не поднимаясь, можно было наблюдать за восходом, заходом и движением солнца по небосклону – южная стена монастыря была представлена в виде отдельных колонн, открывающих вид на горную систему и небо. Посреди зала располагалась статуя божества и жертвенный алтарь перед ней – Доминик сказал, что люди, некогда жившие здесь и поклонявшиеся этому божеству, были в изоляции от всего остального человечества и в один из голодных годов исчезли, оставив после себя этот памятник, который до сих пор так никто и не нашел. И, конечно же, Доминик не преминул этим воспользоваться, обустроив здесь свое жилище, и теперь никого не подпускал к нему. Здесь было прекрасно и очень необычно по сравнению с тем, к чему я привык, но больше всего меня удивило наличие ложа вместо обычной кровати, хотя, я очень быстро понял, в чем его преимущество.  
Почти все подушки валялись на каменном полу, вокруг места нашей дислокации, а неподалеку стоял поднос с бутылкой вина и корзиной фруктов, уже начавших портиться. Значит, мы здесь уже довольно долго.  
Я снова посмотрел на Доминика, изучая его лицо в мирном состоянии, но очень скоро скользнул взглядом по его спине и, ухватившись за край покрывала, стал аккуратно стягивать его с безупречного тела, открывая для своего обозрения больше греховной плоти. Доминик пробормотал что-то и отвернулся от солнца, бившего в глаза. Я замер, дожидаясь, когда он снова уснет, и, прислушавшись к его выровнявшемуся дыханию, продолжил обнажать его тело.  
\- Не насмотрелся? - хмыкнул Доминик и отбросил покрывало со своего тела, открывая мне всего себя.  
\- Сколько мы здесь? - тихо спросил я, положив ладонь на его бедро.  
\- Представления не имею, - пожал плечом Доминик. - Хочешь выйти в свет?  
\- Я бы не отказался от обеда, - я скользил ладонью уже по его талии. - От сочного стейка, - хмыкнул я, сжав его ягодицу, и Доминик рассмеялся, а я продолжил обласкивать его взглядом, стараясь вспомнить, сколько раз это тело было причиной моих оргазменных стонов, сколько раз я чувствовал его в себе и сколько раз оно извивалось подо мной в экстазе.  
Внутри меня что-то тревожно сжалось, и я нахмурился, но постарался избавиться от ощущения, придвинувшись ближе к Доминику и поцеловав его плечо.  
\- Да ты действительно голоден, - усмехнулся Доминик и повернулся ко мне лицом, изучая взглядом.  
\- Чревоугодие может подождать час-другой, - улыбнулся я и наклонился, касаясь его губ своими, но тут же перестал чувствовать его, и открыл глаза, почти прорычав – Доминик сбегал от меня подобным образом только в то первое утро, все остальное время – он почти честно боролся.  
Я в ужасе огляделся, понимая, что стою напротив собственной двери, за спиной у Джека. Совсем обнаженный. Я быстро переместился обратно в монастырь и уставился на Доминика, тяжело дыша от шока.  
\- Куда исчез? - усмехнулся он, оглянувшись на меня через плечо.  
\- Я не знаю. Я не собирался. Просто открыл глаза и увидел, что стою рядом со своей квартирой, - я все еще пытался отдышаться. - Там был Джек.  
\- Джек?  
\- Да, мой друг, - я медленно поплелся к ложу на дрожащих ногах.  
\- Значит, он позвал тебя, - пожал плечами Доминик и уронил голову на подушку.  
\- Позвал? - я уставился на его затылок, замерев на своем месте.  
\- Ну, да. Поэтому нет смысла врать насчет имени, - он махнул рукой в воздухе, не подняв головы, - жертвы сами зовут тебя в тот самый момент, когда они наиболее уязвимы, наиболее покладистей. Это удобно, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Но он не моя жертва, - я нахмурился.  
\- У нас нет друзей, в нас, кроме наших жертв, никто не нуждается, соответственно, никто больше и не зовет. А тебя будут, по всей видимости, - Доминик посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. - Отзовешься?  
\- Он никогда даже не звонил мне, а тут пришел, - пробормотал я и повернулся к куче одежды. - Черт, я появился за его спиной, совсем обнаженный.  
\- Тебя никто не видел, - хмыкнул Доминик. - Когда кто-то зовет, ты просто появляешься в этом месте, но никто не может тебя видеть, пока ты сам этого не захочешь. - Я кивнул, продолжая одеваться. - Ты сказал, Джек? Та шлюха?  
\- Ты знаешь его? - я удивленно глянул на Доминика, лениво перевернувшегося на спину.  
\- Видел его пару раз, пока наблюдал за тобой.  
\- Ну, конечно, - я фыркнул, застегивая рубашку.  
\- Самое наивное создание, которое я только встречал, - усмехнулся Доминик.  
\- Он мне нравится, - отбил я, поправив воротник. - Я скоро.  
\- Не задерживайся. - Я посмотрел на Доминика, обводящего свой сосок. - Мы здесь не закончили. - Я хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
\- Никуда не уходи и удостоверься, что будешь в полной боевой готовности к моему приходу.  
Рука Доминика медленно скользнула вниз по животу – я усмехнулся и перенесся в свой лофт, в котором не был уже очень давно, кажется. Было странно, что Джек пришел ко мне без приглашения, и я не имел представления, зачем. Я открыл ему дверь внизу и почти сразу услышал, как стал подниматься лифт. Я улыбнулся, раскрывая дверь, но улыбка исчезла, как только я увидел его лицо и услышал мысли.  
\- Джекки? - обеспокоенно позвал я. - Что случилось?  
\- Мэтт, - прошептал он и почти упал в мои объятия, разрыдавшись, а я слушал его сбивчивые мысли, и хмурился, ничего не понимая. - Что мне делать?.. Я не знаю, что мне делать, - прорыдал он, и я, дотащив его до кухни, прислонил к столу и набрал воды в стакан.  
\- Джек, выпей, - я протянул ему стакан, и он, всхлипнув и постаравшись успокоиться, сделал пару глотков.  
\- Как мне сказать Тому? - прошептал он, когда я забрал у него стакан. Я удивленно уставился на него, пытаясь отыскать в его скачущих мыслях подсказку для себя. Джек представлял, как он сейчас пришел бы домой к Тому, как тот обнял бы его, а через пару минут выставил бы за дверь, признайся ему Джек в том, что случилось. - Как я посмотрю ему в глаза?  
\- Джекки, - позвал я. - Что случилось? - но я уже видел, через его мысли, через его отвращение к самому себе, я видел то, что никогда не хотел бы видеть с его участием. По ощущениям Джека, по тому, что было в его воспоминаниях, это не был обычный вызов – он как-то рассказывал, что у него есть клиенты, которые любят ролевые игры, к которым он приходил во время рабочего дня, изображая кого-нибудь. Но сейчас перед моими глазами было насилие, и внутри, моя человеческая часть закипала от злости, а демоническая – только подливала масла в огонь.  
\- Я не хотел, Мэтт, - он посмотрел в мои глаза сквозь слезы, - я просто хотел получить чертову подпись, и забыть обо всем. Вернуться домой и ждать Тома на ужин, - он снова спрятал лицо на моем плече, разрыдавшись с новой силой.  
\- Кто это сделал? - сквозь стиснутые челюсти спросил я, усаживая Джека на кухонном столе – я даже не задумался о том, что, на самом деле, он так и не сказал, что с ним случилось. - Джек, кто этот ублюдок? - Лицо, которое я видел в его воспоминаниях, казалось смутно знакомым.  
Джек отстранился и судорожно сглотнул, глядя вниз. Я гладил его бедра, стараясь успокоить и выхватить из его мыслей хоть что-то полезное для себя.  
\- Я работал у него – Том помог мне устроиться туда, - он пожал плечами. - И все было нормально, пока мистер Харрисон не узнал, кем я был от моего бывшего клиента – они знакомы, и он как-то пришел в наш офис, - Джек закусил губу, громко шмыгнув носом. - Он сказал, что рад за меня... - Джек всхлипнул. - А потом мистер Харрисон стал приставать, - прошептал Джек, вытирая слезы. - Мэтт, это было так мерзко... - он завыл, надавив ладонями на глаза.  
\- Джекки, - протянул я, взяв его за запястья, и отстранил руки от лица.  
\- И я рассказал Тому – мы решили... - он снова всхлипнул и рвано вдохнул, - решили, что я должен уволиться. Мне просто нужна была подпись под заявлением, и он... - Джек покачал головой. - Что мне сказать Тому? - прошептал он, глядя на свои крепко сжатые кулаки. - Вдруг мистер Харрисон узнает, что мы с Томом вместе? Что тогда будет со студией? Что мне...? - он не закончил и шмыгнул носом, а я никак не мог понять из его мыслей, как Том связан с Харрисоном, тем более не понимал, при чем тут студия, и все, о чем я мог думать, что какой-то ублюдок посмел поднять руку на _моего Джекки_.  
\- Харрисон, - пробормотал я, нахмурившись. - Знакомая фамилия...  
Джек закивал:  
\- Том говорил, что они учились вместе. И поначалу работали вдвоем.  
\- Энтони, - вспомнил я. Всегда ненавидел этого ублюдка: прыщавый любитель пончиков, с мерзким до безобразия характером. Хоть мы и встречались всего пару раз, но среди них не было ни одного, чтобы он не задел меня и мою ориентацию, а теперь выясняется, что он и сам «слабоват на тылы».  
Джек вывел меня из размышлений тихим шепотом:  
\- Шлюха... господи, я _шлюха_...  
Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он произносил это слово с таким отвращением, у меня никогда бы не возникло в мыслях, что он может так ненавидеть себя. Он уже думал о том, как вернется к себе на квартиру и пуститься во все тяжкие, как будет продавать свое тело по самой низкой цене и позволять делать с ним все, что пожелает клиент.  
\- Так, это уже слишком, - проворчал я, заставляя его встать на ноги. - Джекки... - он замотал головой на прозвище, не желая слышать его.  
\- Я такой ужасный, Мэтт... - прошептал он, а в его голове мелькали воспоминания насилия, отчего его передернуло.  
\- Идем в ванную, - я обнял его и повел в сторону ванной комнаты, боясь оставить одного даже на минуту.  
\- Зачем? - запоздало поинтересовался Джек, когда мы уже вошли внутрь, и я, открыв шкафчик, достал из него успокоительное. Он отстраненно следил за моими действиями, периодически вытирая слезы со щек и всхлипывая. - Можно мне принять душ? - он повернулся к ванне, надеясь смыть с себя грязь, хотя я очень сомневался, что вода в данном случае поможет.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул я, вручив ему стакан с водой и таблетки. - Только выпей сначала.  
Джек принял успокоительное и отдал стакан обратно, отведя взгляд, и ждал, когда я оставлю его одного – я поверить не мог, что он не доверял мне, но в следующий момент понял, что ему было стыдно и настолько противно, что он не хотел, чтобы я видел его обнаженным. Ему, _моему Джекки_ , всегда выставляющему свое стройное, идеальное тело напоказ, которое он любил и без конца баловал, сейчас было самому мерзко видеть его, не то чтобы показывать кому-то еще. Он винил свое желание быть и чувствовать себя красивым в том, что случилось.  
\- Халат здесь, - я кивнул на вешалку и вышел, все еще держа стакан в руке. Джек с той стороны двери щелкнул замком, а я стиснул челюсти, крепче сжимая стакан, и твердым шагом направился к двери, слушая воспоминания Джека, когда Харрисон протянул ему бумагу с подписью и предложил написать рекомендательное письмо, где обещал изложить все самые лучшие качества и навыки Джека.  
\- _Ублюдок_ , - прошипел я и услышал хруст стекла, но вовремя опомнился и поставил треснувший стакан на тумбочку у двери.  
\- Что намерен делать? - хмыкнул позади меня Доминик.  
\- Я уничтожу его, - прорычал я, поворачиваясь к нему лицом – Доминик стоял, прислонившись к опустевшей полке для вин.  
\- Каким образом? - усмехнулся Доминик, оглядывая квартиру.  
\- Придушу голыми руками.   
\- Я бы на твоем месте не стал этого делать, - он посмотрел на меня, нахмурившись.   
\- Тебя и не было бы на моем месте, - усмехнулся я, снова поворачиваясь к двери, услышав плеск воды в душе.  
\- Послушай, - Доминик развернул меня и прижал к стене, схватив за горло, - ты не станешь его убивать.  
\- Нет, послушай ты меня! - прошипел я и сбросил его руки с себя, чувствуя, как внутри все клокочет от дикой, неуправляемой ярости. - Тебе плевать на Джека, я прекрасно знаю, но для меня...!  
\- В этом ваша проблема! - Доминик толкнул меня в грудь, снова прижимая к стене. - Эмоции и чувства завладевают разумом, и вы сходите с ума, делаете кучу ошибок! Тебе _нельзя_ убивать, слышишь меня? - он схватил мое лицо за подбородок. - Изначально демоны были ангелами, а они созданы _из_ любви и _для_ любви, они не созданы уничтожать! Думаешь, люди бы еще ходили по земле, если бы это было так просто? Мы едва не посходили с ума, пока Отец не избавил нас от чувства вины после Потопа! Убийство изъедает изнутри, давит, рвет на части, и так целую вечность! Ты готов терпеть подобную боль вечность _даже_ ради него? - он, изогнув бровь, уставился на меня.  
\- Я не позволю... - Я резко замолчал, и мы вместе с Домиником посмотрели в сторону двери в ванную, откуда внезапно перестал доноситься мысленный голос Джека – он, с совершенно пустой головой, без единой мысли, взял в руки мою бритву и смотрел на свое запястье. - Джекки! - воскликнул я и, тут же появившись в ванной, отдернул штору в сторону и выбил из его рук бритву. Джек чуть не упал от неожиданности, и внезапно понял, что едва не сделал – он снова разрыдался, сползая по стене на дно ванны. Я выключил воду и взял его под руки, поднимая на ноги, - Поднимайся, - прошептал я, обнимая его уже за талию и помогая переступить через борт ванной.  
\- Со мной так не обращались, даже когда я на улице стоял и шлялся по гребаным отелям, - прошептал Джек, а я сжал челюсти, дотянувшись до халата, и стал надевать его на несопротивляющегося Джека. - Мне никогда в жизни не было так омерзительно, - он смотрел куда-то в пространство отрешенным взглядом, и я надел на него капюшон, медленно вытирая им волосы, вместе с Джеком просматривая воспоминания. Как он, едва сдерживаясь от рыданий, вышел из кабинета Харрисона и почти бегом достиг туалета, как закрылся в кабинке и с отвращением прошипел «шлюха», разрыдавшись. Я посмотрел Джеку в глаза, но он тут же опустил взгляд, поджав губы.  
\- Идем, тебе нужно отдохнуть, - я обнял его и, щелкнув закрытым изнутри замком, вместе с ним вышел из ванной, оглядывая пространство в поисках Доминика, но его нигде не было.  
\- Том... что...? что ему сказать? Он не поверит... он мне ни за что не поверит, Мэтт...  
\- Успокойся, Джекки... Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - я уложил его в свою постель и лег рядом, поверх одеяла, обнимая Джека и успокаивающе гладя его по спине.  
Он продолжал всхлипывать и бессвязно бормотать, а я представлял одну сцену за другой, как буду мучить ублюдка. Я даже готов был позвать Доминика вместе со мной, чтобы тот мерзавец навсегда запомнил, каково это – быть изнасилованным. Мысли Джека перебили мои собственные, и я смотрел его чередующиеся воспоминания: в одних был Том, счастливый и улыбающийся, преподносящий подарки Джеку, шепчущий романтические глупости, в других – совсем неприкрытые приставания Харрисона к Джеку и его собственное отвращение к этому. И Джек отгонял плохие воспоминания теми, которые делил с Томом, но его тут же бросало в ужас от того, что все это может закончиться, если вдруг Том узнает – он представлял его реакцию, и ему было физически больно, когда он слышал голос Тома, с отвращением произносящий «шлюха».  
\- Давно вы с Томом вместе? - запоздало поинтересовался я, стараясь занять его хоть чем-то. Джек отстранился и шмыгнул носом.  
\- Он тебе не рассказывал? - Джек вдруг ужаснулся. - Боже, может, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал? - прошептал он, вцепившись в мою рубашку. - Он меня прячет, - тихо констатировал он, уставившись взглядом куда-то, поверх меня, вспоминая все те разы, когда они появлялись вместе в общественных местах, начиная с их первого свидания, на котором Том подарил ему розу нежно-розового цвета, и пытался понять, было ли в поведении Тома что-то странное или нет.  
\- Джек, он водил тебя в студию, - я с улыбкой изогнул бровь, и Джек удивленно уставился на меня – я вдруг осознал, что он мне этого не рассказывал, и попытался выкрутиться. - Водил же?  
Джек улыбнулся, вспоминая тот день, когда Том привел его с собой – он хотел устроить Джека у себя, но передумал, когда модели начали флиртовать с Джеком, отвлекаясь от работы, и от этого Том тоже не мог сосредоточиться. Кроме того, Джек не давал работать ему самому, вешаясь на его шею при любом удобном случае.  
\- Мгм, - кивнул он, улыбаясь от воспоминания, когда Том поцеловал его у всех на виду – его сомнения рассеялись, но он не мог понять, почему Том не стал говорить мне. - Почему он не рассказал тебе?  
\- Я давно его не видел. Я только вернулся с континента, - я удивился сам себе, поняв, что совсем не соврал ему.  
\- Ты не против? - Джек улыбнулся и закусил губу – совсем, как и прежний _Джекки_ , которого я всегда знал.  
\- А должен? - усмехнулся я, вытирая его высыхающие слезы – без них он выглядел намного лучше. Джек пожал плечами.  
\- Он постоянно дарит мне цветы, - его улыбка стала шире, но он вдруг подумал, что сболтнул глупость, и застенчиво отвел взгляд.  
\- Джекки, - довольно протянул я, поглаживая его плечо. - Ты влюбился? - я постарался заглянуть в его глаза, и Джек рассмеялся, качая головой – я был рад, что он так быстро отвлекся.  
\- Он такой замечательный, - тихо произнес Джек, глядя на свои руки, мнущие край одеяла. - Так спокойно воспринял новость о моей профессии, - пробормотал он. - Мне пришлось отменить всех клиентов на целых две недели, а потом еще на две, - он хмыкнул и вздохнул. - Потом Том предложил переехать к нему, и я стал искать другую работу, - Джек поднял взгляд. - Мне так нравилась моя новая жизнь, Мэтт. Нравилось там работать, нравилось приходить домой и готовить ужин для нас с Томом, - он придвинулся и спрятал лицо на моей груди. - Я не хочу всего этого терять... Сейчас мне кажется, что прошлое всегда будет напоминать о себе, и в какой-то момент Том устанет от этого и... - Джек прижался ко мне. - Я боюсь, Мэтт...  
\- Может, вам стоит переехать куда-то, где никто не будет вас знать?  
\- А студия? Том не продаст ее, он ее обожает.  
Я вздохнул:  
\- Да, я знаю... Выход всегда есть, Джекки. Просто нужно поискать, - я улыбнулся и поцеловал его макушку.  
\- Как дела у тебя с Домиником? - он снова глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться и закоренить в себе мысль, что из его ситуации есть выход, и пытался отвлечься болтовней и новостями.  
Я усмехнулся.  
\- Воюем друг с другом.  
\- Есть жертвы? - хмыкнул Джек.  
\- Тысячи и даже миллионы, - рассмеялся я. - У нас все в порядке, спасибо.  
\- Значит, твое предложение переехать к тебе потеряло свою силу? - Джек отстранился, заглядывая в мои глаза.  
\- А разве оно тебе еще нужно? - улыбнулся я, глядя, как его глаза заблестели после напоминания о его собственном счастье. - Обожаю, когда ты улыбаешься, - прошептал я, проведя пальцем под его нижней губой. Он ответил на улыбку, и я коротко поцеловал его, и прижался к его лбу своим. - Постарайся поспать, тебе нужен отдых. - Джек прикрыл глаза и пытался расслабиться в моем объятии, а я, продолжая медленно гладить его спину, поднял взгляд выше его плеча – Доминик стоял у кровати и смотрел на меня, изогнув бровь.  
\- Уйди, - одними губами попросил я, и Доминик улыбнулся и дернул бровями, переведя взгляд на Джека, хищно облизываясь – я еще ближе придвинулся к Джеку и, поджав губы, недовольно посмотрел на Доминика. Он, не смотря на все мои предостережения, склонился над Джеком, убрав мою руку от себя, когда я постарался остановить его, и выдохнул Джеку в ухо:  
\- Спи...  
Тело Джека медленно расслабилось, дыхание выровнялось, а мысли быстро стали бессвязными – я удивленно посмотрел на его лицо и перевел взгляд на Доминика.  
\- Так быстрей, - он пожал плечами и направился в сторону кухни. Я поднялся с кровати, еще раз глянув на мирно спящего Джека, и последовал за Домиником.  
\- Я не позволю тому ублюдку выйти сухим из воды, - прошипел я, появившись у Доминика на пути.  
Он остановился и долго разглядывал мое лицо, пока медленно, на его губах не появилась улыбка:  
\- Никто и не просит.  
\- Ты заинтересовался? - удивился я. - С каких пор в тебе есть чувство справедливости?  
\- Я хочу посмотреть, как ты отомстишь, - хмыкнул он. - К тому же, мы соблазняем, - он стал наступать, пока я не уперся задницей в край стола, и Доминик прижался ко мне, проведя ладонями по бедрам, и прикусил мочку уха, - сводим с ума, - прошептал он и отстранился, качая головой, - но никогда не насилуем. Все только по обоюдному согласию.  
\- Ой, не смеши, - хмыкнул я, сев на стол и зажимая Доминика бедрами, - Так-таки по обоюдному согласию?  
\- Я никогда не заставлял тебя, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Я всегда предлагал выбор.  
\- Даже в самый первый раз? - я удивленно уставился на него.  
\- Ты отчаянно желал, чтобы я тебя трахнул, - он пожал плечами.  
\- А когда украл мою душу? - усмехнулся я.  
\- Тогда я предлагал тебе выбрать, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- С тобой бесполезно спорить, - я покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
\- Я спрашивал у тебя, против ты или нет – все _честно_ , - он тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Мы, кажется, уже выяснили, что это было нечестно: я представления не имел, о чем идет речь, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Мы, кажется, уже выяснили, что это не имеет для меня никакого значения. Я давал тебе выбор.  
Я рассмеялся.  
\- Как скажешь. Так и как ты предлагаешь отомстить, раз я не могу просто убить его?  
\- У меня есть замечательная идея, - улыбнулся Доминик. Я ожидал продолжения, но его не последовало – вместо этого, он стал расстегивать мою рубашку, следя за своими движениями.  
\- Не поделишься идеей? - я погладил его по бедрам.  
\- Всему свое время, - протянул Доминик и укусил меня за нижнюю губу. - Нас прервали, если помнишь, - он полностью расстегнул рубашку и скользнул ладонями по моей груди, остановившись на ремне джинсов, заглянув в мои глаза, когда я остановил его руки.  
\- Джекки спит в другом конце лофта, - напомнил я.  
\- Уж он-то точно знает, что такое секс, и явно не будет удивлен, увидев тебя, прогибающегося подо мной, - растягивая слова, ответил Доминик и сунул палец за ремень джинсов. - К тому же, он не раз давал понять, что с удовольствием примет нас обоих, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Я давно не трахал умелых шлюх.  
\- Не называй так Джека, - нахмурился я. - Он уже не проститутка.  
\- Я знаю ваш род не одно тысячелетие, Мэттью. Он никогда не исправится, - хмыкнул Доминик. - Хочешь пари? Он предложит себя мне, когда проснется, и я трахну его на твоей постели, как тебе?  
\- Нет, - прошипел я. - Ты не посмеешь, - я прищурился.  
\- Ты всегда считал его отличной шлюхой – он хорошо трахается, да? Они с твоим другом так и не опробовали тот подарок... Ох, я с удовольствием свяжу его и, как ты говорил? Продемонстрирую все прелести бондажа? - хмыкнул Доминик, с улыбкой разглядывая мое лицо. - Вылечу его душу от терзаний, заставив снова наслаждаться собой, своим статусом и умениями.  
\- Ты не посмеешь тронуть Джека, - прорычал я, схватив Доминика за запястья.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен? - прищурился Доминик, и я столкнулся со стеной лофта и быстро глянул в сторону кровати, но мысли Джека продолжали течь теплой, спокойной рекой – он даже не пошевелился на грохот. - Давно мы не рушили твою квартиру, ты так не думаешь? - Доминик усмехнулся и потерся о меня пахом, а я рассмеялся, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Ублюдок... Мерзавец, как же я тебя обожаю, - я снова встретил его взгляд, и Доминик довольно улыбнулся.  
\- А ведь он действительно очень хотел, чтобы мы трахнули его вдвоем.  
\- Если ты тронешь Джекки, - шепотом начал я и улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд с его груди, - я найду однажды упомянутого тобой Саймуса и с удовольствием отдамся ему.  
\- Ты не посмеешь, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Хочешь пари? - я улыбнулся. - Не забывай, во мне сейчас половина от демона, я зависим от тебя, но уже далеко не покорная овечка, следующая за тобой на край света.  
Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- Ты не врешь, - он разглядывал мои глаза. - Почему ты заступаешься за него?  
\- Я не знаю, - я покачал головой, снова посмотрев в сторону спящего Джека. - Он наивный, как ты сказал. Меня всегда поражало то, что даже спустя столько лет в его статусе, он все еще по-детски открытым взглядом смотрит на этот мир, он не разучился мечтать. Он уже не проститутка, Доминик. Я сомневаюсь, что он хоть когда-то действительно считал себя таковым, пусть и называл себя шлюхой по тридцать раз на дню.  
\- Он считает себя шлюхой сейчас, - не согласился Доминик. - И, как кости домино, воспоминания будут падать на него, цепляясь одно за другое, и, в конце концов, он вернется к тому самому разу, когда ему впервые заплатили за секс.  
\- Он...? - я покачал головой, глядя на Доминика.  
\- Он может сломаться, если ты об этом, да, - кивнул он.  
Я ошарашенно смотрел в его глаза и думал, как могу спасти Джека, как могу помочь своему личному солнцу, единственной душе на этой планете, рядом с которой чувствовал покой и тепло.   
\- Я должен что-то... - я попытался вырываться из объятий Доминика, но он снова прижал меня к стене. - Пусти.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы твой _наивный ребенок_ не перестал видеть этот мир в красках, то убедить его в том, что он не шлюха, что в произошедшем нет его вины, хотя она целиком и полностью на нем, должен не ты, а его любовник, преподносящий ему розочки, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Он должен заверить своего _малыша_ так, чтобы в том не осталось ни капли сомнения, что он все так же любим, как и прежде, иначе уверенность, что он – шлюха, кормясь на чувстве вины, разрастется и изъест его изнутри.  
\- Он не может рассказать Тому, - я покачал головой, - я знаю Тома – он взбесится и неизвестно, что натворит. Если он сделает что-то, что навредит репутации студии... - я даже не хотел заканчивать предложение и предполагать, что после этого будет с самим Томом.  
Доминик широко улыбнулся.  
\- Выбирай: либо _малыш_ узнаёт горькую правду о себе, либо его _папочка_ получает прекрасную возможность потерять все, что имеет. - Доминик глянул на Джека и хмыкнул, - если ты не убедишь его рассказать, он будет молчать – он слишком боится потерять то, что неожиданно получил.  
\- Вдруг Том не поверит? - шепотом спросил я.  
\- Да, - усмехнулся Доминик и снова посмотрел в мои глаза. - В этом есть своя прелесть: он не должен будет сомневаться в словах Джека ни секунды, но адекватно отреагировать с самого первого момента – Джек невероятно чуток в этом смысле, в этом секрет его успеха на своем поприще – он всегда чувствовал, чего хочет клиент, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - прищурился я.  
\- Наблюдал за вами, - закатил глаза Доминик. - Так и каким будет твое решение?  
\- А у меня есть выбор? - нервно усмехнулся я.  
\- Я буду в монастыре, - он сделал шаг назад. - Не задерживайся здесь, мы там не закончили, - он подмигнул, а я тяжело вздохнул, глянув на Джека. - О, и кстати, - подал голос Доминик, и я снова посмотрел в его глаза. - Информация к размышлению, - он улыбнулся. - Если Том потеряет студию, винить в этом он будет Джека.  
Доминик исчез, и я перевел взгляд на темноволосый затылок Джека, выглядывающий из-под одеяла.  
\- Черт...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Depeche Mode - Sea of Sin

Не стоит недооценивать соблазн тьмы.  
Даже самые чистые сердца погрязают в ней.

\- Хмм... - протянул я с улыбкой, устраиваясь на четвереньках на скамье, отделанной черной кожей, и посмотрел на Доминика через плечо, позвякивая цепями от наручников, прикрепленных к ней.  
\- Замечательно смотришься, - усмехнулся Доминик с дивана. - Но на секс-качелях, с разведенными и задранными кверху ногами, ты мне нравился куда больше.  
\- Я думал, ты был в восторге от распорки, - я кивнул на металлическое устройство, фиксирующее тело в одном положении.  
\- Если быть полностью откровенным, то кандалы, прикрепленные к стене – мои абсолютные фавориты, - он улыбнулся. - Привычки, знаешь.  
Я хмыкнул, поднимаясь на ноги и на пути к дивану оглаживая концы плеток, висящих на стене в один длинный ряд. Пара завуалированных соблазнительным поведением угроз, и притон на окраине города оказался в нашем распоряжении на сутки. Ощущение власти над держателем притона, которое я испытал, играясь с ним и слушая его мысли, невозможно было описать словами. Доминик тоже был в восторге, который он выразил, отымев меня на каждом из имевшихся в этой комнате предметов мебели для БДСМ. Подчинить кого-то, кто только что подчинил себе другого – в этом было немало удовольствия, я узнал это ощущение, когда впервые трахнул Доминика.  
\- Старое доброе Средневековье?  
\- Не только, - покачал головой Доминик. - История кандалов куда длинней. Желание подчинить себе другого преследует человека от начала времен, - он усмехнулся и положил ладони на мои бедра, когда я устроился на его коленях.  
\- То есть, БДСМ существует с начала Железного Века?  
Доминик рассмеялся.  
\- Что-то вроде того. Если не учитывать, что до этого люди уже умели плести какие-никакие веревки.  
\- Черт, значит, мы все, так или иначе, извращенцы, - я хмыкнул и покачал головой. - Кстати, давно хотел спросить...  
\- У нас скоро будут гости.  
\- Да, но вопрос простой, - я поправил воротник его рубашки. - Что было до людей? - я посмотрел в его глаза, встречая опешивший взгляд.  
\- Как ты думаешь? - он усмехнулся.  
\- Не знаю. Библия, вроде, говорит...  
\- Она много чего говорит, - фыркнул Доминик. - Не думал, что встреча со мной так перевернет твое мировоззрение. Ты вдруг перестал верить доказательствам существования динозавров?  
\- Мало ли что говорят люди, - я пожал плечами, - я был бы не против послушать свидетеля событий.  
\- Я тебе уже говорил, Он любит экспериментировать.  
Я устроился удобней, ожидая захватывающую историю, но Доминик не продолжил.  
\- И это все, что ты мне скажешь? - я недовольно выгнул бровь.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что мне интересно рассказывать про безмозглых тварей, пожирающих друг друга? - он удивленно уставился на меня.  
\- Ну, да, как я мог такое подумать, - пробормотал я, отведя взгляд. - Ты уверен, что он придет сюда?  
\- Безусловно. Приглашение же было от его лучшего друга, - хмыкнул Доминик, поглаживая мои бедра.  
\- Что, если я не удержусь, и все-таки придушу ублюдка?  
\- С тобой станет намного скучней, потому что ты зациклишься на боли внутри, и в этом случае, я, скорее всего, уничтожу тебя, чтобы вернуть свою силу и не растрачивать ее попусту, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Но ты же тоже станешь чувствовать боль после этого, не так ли?  
\- Много она не добавит к уже имеющейся, - Доминик улыбнулся.  
\- Ты помнишь, каково это – не чувствовать боль? До того, как... - я замолчал, не смея продолжать.  
\- Предал Отца? - закончил за меня Доминик, усмехнувшись. - Я стараюсь... - он на мгновение перевел взгляд на дверь и снова посмотрел в мои глаза. - Готов? - Доминик дернул бровями и улыбнулся. В тот же момент в дверь постучали, и я хмыкнул, закинув в рот жевательную резинку.  
\- Как я выгляжу? - я поднялся с Доминика и расстегнул толстовку до середины груди, открывая вид на глубокий вырез футболки.  
\- Как шлюха, которую только что сняли с улицы, - усмехнулся он, окидывая меня изучающим взглядом.  
\- Превосходно, - улыбнулся я и облизнулся, наклоняясь к нему, припечатывая его к спинке дивана, и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем.  
\- Шлюха, - хмыкнул Доминик и легко шлепнул меня по заднице, затянутой в узкие черные джинсы, отдающие металлическим блеском при движении. Я надул шарик розовой приторно-сладкой жвачки – он лопнул, и я снова облизнулся, собирая резинку с губ. - Тебя заждались, - Доминик снова шлепнул меня, и я вздрогнул, ойкнув, чем привлек внимание стоящих за дверью мужчин.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием отдался тебе, если бы не было дел поважней, - улыбнулся я Доминику, направляясь к двери. Как только я ее открыл, Энтони уставился на меня, пытаясь вспомнить, где видел. Да, мы не виделись уже очень давно, со времен учебы в университете, и годы, как не странно, пошли ему на пользу – он похудел и приобрел вполне неплохое тело. Прекрасно...  
Я приветливо улыбнулся и отошел в сторону, распахивая дверь шире, и приглашающе махнул рукой. Парень за спиной Энтони натянуто улыбнулся и откланялся.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Харрисон, - сладким голосом произнес Доминик, улыбаясь ему с дивана. - Добро пожаловать.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - Энтони перевел взгляд на Доминика, отмечая, что его он точно никогда не встречал. Меня он так и не смог вспомнить – все лучше, вряд ли, конечно, Том теперь будет с ним общаться и эта тема однозначно никогда не всплывет, но все же. - Где Лоуренс, мы должны были встретиться здесь, - Энтони переводил недоумевающий взгляд с меня на Доминика – встречаться в подобных заведениях для них с Уитекером было обычным делом. Я, ничего не ответив, прикрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, улыбаясь.  
\- Мистера Уитекера сегодня не будет, но он просил передать вам ваш подарок, - Доминик кивнул на меня.  
\- Подарок? - Энтони уставился на Доминика. - От Лоуренса?  
\- Да, все верно.  
Лоуренс Уитекер. Именно этот ублюдок сказал Энтони о прошлом Джека. И он тоже приглашен на нашу вечеринку...  
Энтони перевел взгляд на меня, пытаясь понять, зачем все эти сложности и глупые игры, но подобные мысли быстро испарились, когда он стал разглядывать мое тело и предполагать возможные определения слова «подарок».   
\- Присаживайтесь, - хмыкнул Доминик, кивнув на кресло рядом.  
\- Спасибо, - хриплым голосом произнес Энтони, сев на предложенное место, с интересом разглядывая меня. Я все еще стоял у двери и согнул ногу в колене, разглядывая убранство комнаты и надувая шарики.  
\- Малыш?  
\- Хм? - я перевел взгляд на улыбающегося Доминика, состроив самое невинное и удивленное лицо, на которое был способен, и похлопал ресницами.  
\- Иди сюда, - кивнул Доминик, и я, улыбаясь, поплыл в его сторону, мимо ошарашенного Энтони. - Дай сюда эту гадость, - наморщился Доминик и протянул ладонь с фантиком на ней – я выплюнул жвачку и облизнул губы, немного смущенно глянув на Энтони. Он разглядывал изгиб моей спины и задницу в узких джинсах, в то же время продолжая пытаться вспомнить меня – чувство, что мы знакомы, не оставляло его, и он стал перебирать возможные варианты, где мог меня видеть. Первым делом, ему на ум приходили мальчики по вызову.  
\- Держи лучше это. - Я снова глянул на руки Доминика и улыбнулся, наклоняясь ближе к нему. Мысли Энтони в этот момент были бесценны: «Неужели он...? О, боже...» Я высунул язык и медленно, с оттяжкой облизнул леденец в руках Доминика, прикрыв глаза и тихо простонав. Доминик погладил меня по бедру, а я обхватил губами леденец, продолжив методично облизывать его, и слушал, как только от моих провокаций Энтони заводился. - Такой сладкоежка, - хмыкнул Доминик, глянув на Энтони. - Так как, вы примите свой подарок?  
\- Он проститутка? - тихо спросил Энтони.  
\- Обижаете, - покачал головой Доминик. - Он первоклассная шлюха, - он улыбнулся мне, толкнув леденец за мою щеку. - Вы же знаете, что мистер Уитекер плохого не подарит.  
\- Какой повод? - прохрипел Энтони, когда я выпрямился и продолжил с удовольствием облизывать и посасывать леденец.  
\- Просто спасибо, - улыбнулся Доминик, - за все. Он сказал, что вы поймете. Меня не посвящают во все детали.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Энтони, разглядывая меня голодным взглядом, а я высвободил рот от леденца с громким чмоканьем и облизнулся, присев на подлокотник рядом со своим «сутинером».  
\- Есть два правила, - Доминик просунул ладонь между моих ног, обнимая за голень. - Первое: для его безопасности, я останусь здесь. И второе: вы полностью доверитесь ему, и он все сделает сам.  
\- Имеете в виду, вы будете смотреть, как...?  
\- Таковы правила. Он – дорогая игрушка, и я совсем не хочу, чтобы он был выбит из расписания из-за неаккуратного с ним обращения. - Я мило улыбнулся Энтони и перекатил леденец за другую щеку. - Все, что вам нужно – просто довериться ему. Он откроет вам новые горизонты удовольствия, - Доминик гладил меня по колену, продолжая улыбаться Энтони. - Мистер Уитекер рассказал некоторые из ваших фантазий, которые вы доверили только ему, - добавил Доминик, и Энтони порывисто кивнул.  
\- Хо...рошо, - выдавил он из себя.  
\- Так вы согласны? - усмехнулся Доминик, разглядывая Энтони и слушая рой его мыслей.  
\- Да...  
\- Отлично, - хмыкнул Доминик и шлепнул меня по бедру. Я передал ему леденец и подошел к Энтони, достав из кармана толстовки повязку на глаза.  
\- Зачем это? - тут же отстранился Энтони, испуганно глянув на Доминика, закинувшего ногу на ногу и удобно устроившегося на диване – мерзавец снова собирался наблюдать за происходящим.  
Доминик пожал плечами:  
\- Так вы не будете знать, что ожидать – от этого обостряются все ощущения, - пояснил он.  
\- Почему он молчит? - Энтони смотрел в мои глаза, и я снова мило улыбнулся.  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела, - ответил Доминик, и Энтони, после недолгих раздумий подался лицом вперед, позволяя мне завязать ему глаза.  
Он откинулся на спинку дивана, и я сел на его колени, потянув за галстук на себя, чувствуя все нарастающее желание схватиться одной рукой за узел, а другой – за тонкий конец галстука, и затянуть так, чтобы он не смог вдохнуть.  
\- Что вы думаете об асфиксии в сексуальных играх? - шепотом спросил я, улыбаясь, чуть туже затягивая узел галстука. Энтони тут же прочистил горло. - От этого тоже обостряются ощущения, - добавил я.  
\- Не уверен, - прохрипел Энтони и схватил меня за запястья, а я сжал челюсти, продолжая затягивать галстук. - Остановись! - он крепче обхватил мои руки своими, вмиг вспотевшими. Я широко улыбнулся, следя за его краснеющим лицом, и вдруг где-то сбоку от себя услышал еще одно дыхание и обернулся – Доминик наблюдал за мной, все так же расслабленно сидя на своем месте, он даже не пошевелился, чтобы остановить меня. Я ослабил узел, и Энтони, глубоко вдохнув, закашлялся, а я продолжал смотреть Доминику в глаза.  
Он бы не остановил меня, он бы так и сидел, наблюдая, как бы я задушил человека, и следом он бы уничтожил и меня самого...  
\- Черт, - прохрипел Энтони, слабо посмеиваясь. - Это действительно обостряет ощущения. Я думал, ты меня задушишь...  
Я глубоко вздохнул, пряча нечеловеческие порывы поглубже, и хмыкнул.  
\- Это не входит в список моих услуг, - я начал расстегивать его рубашку, оставив галстук – свое личное испытание – свободно болтаться на его шее. Пока я методично раздевал его, я понял, что больше никогда не стану делать что-то подобное только ради отмщения, и буду трахать только те тела, которые мне действительно нравились. Слишком уж хотелось размазать ублюдка по этому креслу, а не церемониться с ним, ерзать на нем и делать вид, что мне все нравится.  
Я краем зрения видел, что Доминик наблюдал за мной уже с улыбкой – как только мы закончим здесь, мы отправимся домой, без всяких сомнений. Я уже чувствовал, как он пожирал меня взглядом, и я с удовольствием бы поддался на зовущую меня к нему силу, но не мог бросить дело незавершенным. Раз уж я не мог причинить физический ущерб Энтони, то моральный – ублюдок получит сполна.  
Он уже был обнажен, со спущенными до щиколоток брюками, и я оценивающе оглядел его член – желание оторвать его заменилось диким желанием довести Энтони до исступления, изнеможения и бросить, не дав кончить. Он постоянно лапал мое тело, и я тихо скулил на его прикосновения, уворачиваясь всякий раз, когда он пытался раздеть меня, а на его недовольное сопение и ворчание, лишь улыбался и цокал языком.  
Я наклонился к его уху, и Энтони скользнул ладонями с моих бедер вверх, на талию, забираясь под толстовку и футболку.  
\- Тебя когда-нибудь трахали? - прошептал я, едва касаясь его члена пальцем. Энтони поерзал подо мной, и его ладони съехали на мою задницу, он задыхался, не зная, как ответить на вопрос, стоит ли признаваться. Я, со сдерживаемым смехом, посмотрел на Доминика, и он улыбнулся и, поднявшись с дивана, подошел к нам и вручил мне перо – я стал дразнить им тело Энтони, вмиг отреагировавшего протяжным задушенным стоном.  
В его голове мелькали воспоминания, когда он фантазировал о роли боттома, и я почти рассмеялся, не ожидая, что все будет так просто. Он, в конце концов, отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- А хочешь? Почувствовать в себе член, - я взял его руку за запястье и накрыл его ладонью свой пах – Энтони снова простонал, и я улыбнулся. - Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя на одном из тех замечательных предметов мебели, что ты тут видел? - Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино и понять, хотел ли он – картинки, которые рисовало перед ним его воображение, только затрудняли мыслительный процесс. - Я бы очень хотел удовлетворить твои самые грязные желания, только мне нужно знать, чего ты хочешь.  
Руки Энтони безвольно упали по обе стороны от бедер, пока он скулил, представляя, как он, вместе со мной, испробует каждое крепление, которое только было в этой комнате, его даже не смущало присутствие Доминика, наоборот, знание, что кто-то наблюдает, добавляло извращенного удовольствия. Я тихо рассмеялся, выпрямляя спину, и глянул через плечо на Доминика, уже снова сидящего на диване, с улыбкой наблюдающего за происходящим.  
\- Ну, так как, мистер Харрисон? - прошептал я, водя пером по его груди. Он кивнул, и я взял его за руки, поднимая его с кресла. - Идем, устроимся удобней... Хмм... что бы мне выбрать? - я огляделся в комнате. - Может, у тебя есть какие-то предпочтения? - усмехнулся я, поворачиваясь лицом к ослепленному повязкой Энтони.  
\- Нет, не думаю. Выбирай ты...  
\- Отлично. Тогда первой будет скамья, - я подвел его к ней, и Энтони, с моей помощью, устроился на ней, а я пристегнул его наручниками. - Превосходно смотришься.  
\- Ты должен больше говорить во время работы, у тебя замечательный голос.  
\- Ты еще не слышал моих оргазменных стонов, - рассмеялся я, шлепнув его по заднице ладонью.  
Доминик неожиданно обнял меня со спины и положил ладонь на мой пах, прижавшись своим к моей заднице – я закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь контактом.  
\- Потрясающе выглядишь, - едва слышно прошептал он, и я улыбнулся, заглянув в его глаза, и потерся о него задницей – Доминик хмыкнул, прижимая меня ближе к себе на мгновение, но кивнул на нашего гостя и отстранился.  
Я посмотрел на Энтони, стоящего на четвереньках, пристегнутого наручниками и ослепленного. Джек был прав, люди – очень странные создания. Энтони приехал по приглашению своего друга, но не нашел его там, где ожидал, и легко согласился остаться с двумя незнакомцами, не проверив информацию, действительно ли это был подарок Лоуренса. Он позволил связать себя, даже после того, как я едва не придушил его. Нет, он не думал волноваться о последствиях, он наслаждался происходящим – я одно за другим исполнял его грязные желания.  
\- Скажи, мистер Харрисон, - я смотрел в глаза Доминика и продолжил с улыбкой, - тебе нравится быть связанным?  
\- Мгм, - он кивнул и тяжело выдохнул, когда я провел ладонью по его ягодице.  
\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? - я легко хлопнул ладонью по заднице, отчего он выгнулся и простонал, но отрицательно замотал головой. - Не скажешь? - я усмехнулся, глядя на его затылок.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Энтони, и я тихо рассмеялся, направившись к противоположной стене с плетками.  
\- Но тогда как же я смогу доставить тебе удовольствие, мистер Харрисон? - чуть обиженным тоном спросил я, крепче перехватывая в руке плеть, возвращаясь к нему.  
\- Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу, мелкая потаскуха! - прорычал Энтони, натянув наручники. Я замер на своем месте, приподняв брови в удивлении. Доминик рядом едва сдерживал смех, прижав кулак к губам.  
\- Представления не имею, - я пожал плечами и с размаху ударил плетью по его заднице – Энтони выгнулся и прошипел. Удар вышел довольно сильным – я все никак не мог привыкнуть к новой силе. - Ну, так как?  
\- Я передумал, - глухим от возбуждения голосом произнес он. - Развяжите меня. - В его голове мелькали мысли, что он сделает со мной за этот шлепок и как отымеет здесь же, на том самом месте, где в данный момент был связан сам.  
\- Правда передумал? - хмыкнул я, накрыв ладонью место удара, отчего он снова тихо зашипел. Я прижался к нему пахом и медленно поерзал о его задницу, прослеживая ладонью ямку позвоночника на спине. - Ты же так долго мечтал, чтобы тебя трахнули, не так ли? Тебе всегда было интересно, что чувствуют те, кого трахаешь ты, - с улыбкой произнес я, когда он подался бедрами навстречу моим движениям. - Ну, так что ты скажешь, мистер Харрисон?  
\- Черт возьми, трахни уже, хватит дразнить! - прорычал он, и я отстранился от него, цокнув языком.  
\- Любой каприз, - хмыкнул я и, взяв в руки фаллоимитатор, смазал его лубрикантом. - Пошалим немного для начала? - Я не стал ждать ответа на свой вопрос и, не заботясь о том, чтобы подготовить мерзавца, медленно протолкнул фаллоимитатор в его тело, наблюдая, как напряглись мышцы на его спине. Из промелькнувших в его голове воспоминаний оказалось, что он не прочь был развлекаться подобным образом, так что фальшивый член вошел без особого сопротивления, и я усмехнулся и прошептал:  
\- Да ты шлюха, мистер Харрисон. - Он простонал и уткнулся лбом в сидение скамьи перед собой. - О, тебе нравится, когда тебя называют шлюхой? - я медленно двигал игрушкой в его теле, следя за реакцией. - Грязной дрянью, раздвигающей ноги перед любым, кто положит глаз, - хмыкнул я. - Тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают? - Он закивал, но я нахмурился и снова взял в свободную руку плеть. - Отвечай, когда спрашиваю! - он вздрогнул от удара и громко, не сдерживаясь, простонал.  
\- Нравится, - выдавил он из себя.  
\- Шлюха, - я усмехнулся. - Скажи, что ты шлюха.  
Он, не задумываясь, повторил:  
\- Я шлюха...  
Я рассмеялся, но мое внимание было отдано игрушке, которой я до этого момента не замечал. Я, остановив движения в его теле и отложив плеть, дотянулся до нее, лежащей на столе с другими похожими приспособлениями.  
\- Что я нашел, - пробормотал я, глянув на затылок Энтони. - Черт подери, мистер Харрисон, ты не поверишь, что я нашел, - я подошел к изголовью скамьи и, раскрыв рот Энтони пальцами и сунув в него металлическое кольцо, закрепил ремешки на его затылке. Энтони вопросительно простонал, а я наклонился, разглядывая его лицо с распахнутым ртом, блестящим расширителем и черными ремешками, отходящими от уголков губ. - Черт, ты не представляешь, как прекрасно выглядишь.  
В дверь тихо постучали, и Энтони дернулся в креплениях – я успокаивающе погладил его по голове.  
\- Шшш, если будешь хорошим мальчиком, обещаю, получишь главный приз... - Я глянул на Доминика, и он подмигнул. Я переместил Энтони в свой лофт и поцеловал в висок. - Не шевелись.  
Он кивнул, и я, улыбнувшись, снова оказался в притоне, и подошел к двери, распахивая ее и широко улыбаясь парню.  
\- Там...  
\- Я тебя прекрасно понял, - я хмыкнул, выходя из комнаты и закрывая за собой дверь. - Добрый вечер, мистер Уитекер, - я расплылся в улыбке. - Ох, всегда имел слабость к мужчинам в очках, - хмыкнул я, оглядывая высокого блондина средних лет в дорогом костюме перед собой.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - нахмурился Лоуренс.  
\- Что вы думаете о БДСМ? - я улыбнулся, подходя ближе, совсем забыв о парне, который все еще переминался с ноги на ногу неподалеку.  
\- Где Энтони? И кто вы такой?  
\- Он сейчас немного занят. Хотя, если Доминик заскучал, думаю, ваш дорогой друг _очень_ занят, - я хмыкнул, обходя Уитекера со спины. - А я просто шлюшка, - я пожал плечами, мило улыбнувшись, снова представ перед ним. - Не хотите немного развлечься, пока мы ждем мистера Харрисона?  
\- Так и где он? - нахмурился Лоуренс, с подозрением разглядывая меня.  
\- Он в пути, - просто ответил я, опускаясь перед ним на колени, и посмотрел на него снизу преданным и покорным взглядом. - Что пожелаете, мистер Уитекер? - я уставился на его пах перед собой.  
\- Ты действительно шлюха? - хмыкнул он, дернув меня за волосы назад. Я приоткрыл рот и чуть нахмурился на его действие, едва заметно кивнув. - Ты здесь работаешь?  
\- Нет, меня прислал мистер Харрисон, - тихо ответил я. - Сказал, что должен занять вас на время ожидания.  
Лоуренс ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну что ж, займи.  
\- Не хотите присесть? - я облизнул губы, глядя в его зеленые глаза.  
\- Боже, где Энтони отыскал такую милую кофетку? - усмехнулся Лоуренс, стягивая галстук с шеи. Я решил не отвечать, с интересом наблюдая за его манипуляциями с галстуком. Видимо, Вселенная решила очень быстро вернуть долг, потому что он уже представлял, как будет душить меня им, пока будет брать сзади – я едва не рассмеялся, надеясь, что все это Доминик слышал тоже.  
Он накинул на мою шею галстук, держа его за концы, и улыбнулся.  
\- Вы сломили еще не всех, - хмыкнул я и пополз на его самодельном поводке к дивану. - Знаете, здесь есть трон, смотрелись бы на нем шикарно.  
Лоуренс остановился и посмотрел на меня.  
\- Думаешь? Ну, веди меня к нему.  
Я опустил голову, широко улыбаясь, и на четвереньках направился обратно, в комнату, меблированную для БДСМ, слушая мысли Уитекера – он благодарил Энтони, по какой бы причине тот не задержался.  
\- Не откроете? - я кивнул на дверь, и Лоуренс открыл ее, потянув меня внутрь. Мы направились к трону, и Лоуренс сел на него, выжидающе глядя на меня. - Что прикажете? - я улыбнулся, сев на пятки.  
\- Отсоси, для начала, - он откинулся на спинку и положил руки на подлокотники, глядя на меня уничтожающим взглядом. Я представления не имел, как Джек мог иметь с ним дело, если БДСМ не входил в его список.  
Я кивнул и подполз ближе, устраиваясь между его ног, и стал склоняться, но остановился на середине, подняв взгляд.  
\- Знаете, что для меня не приемлемо?  
\- Меня совершенно не интересует, что нравится или нет шлюхе, - он потянул меня за галстук, одновременно туже затягивая на нем узел. - Я сказал, отсоси.  
Я хмыкнул.  
\- Я не могу принять тот факт, что мной управляет кто-то, _кроме_ Доминика. Меня никто никогда не будет трахать, _кроме_ Доминика, - я повел ладонями по предплечьям Лоуренса, которые он снова положил на подлокотники, с усмешкой на губах слушая меня, поражаясь моей наглости и раздумывая, как меня «наказать» за это. - И душить, _кроме_ Доминика, меня никто никогда не посмеет, - я защелкнул наручники вокруг его запястий.  
\- Чт..? - он посмотрел сначала на свои руки, следом – куда-то за мою спину. - Энтони?  
Энтони, как и до этого, стоял на четвереньках на скамье, и теперь вертел головой, услышав голос Уитекера и паникуя: он не хотел, чтобы тот увидел его в таком положении.  
\- Ваша повязка, мистер Уитекер, - прошептал Доминик, сняв с него очки и накрыв глаза черной тканью.  
\- Что за черт? - прорычал Лоуренс, дернув руками в наручниках и мотнув головой. - Что здесь происходит, развяжите меня!  
\- Ты же не трахал его рот, правда? - я, не обращая внимания на крики Лоуренса, посмотрел на Энтони. - Я никогда больше не сделаю тебе минет, если ты трахал его гадкий рот, - прошипел я, переведя взгляд на смеющегося Доминика.  
\- Обоюдное согласие, - нараспев протянул он, подойдя ближе и подав мне руку. Я встал и направился к двери.  
\- Ну, думаю, он так хотел быть оттраханным, что ты легко бы мог перепутать, - усмехнулся я и открыл дверь.  
\- Энтони, какого черта здесь происходит? - прорычал Лоуренс, снова дернувшись в креплении. Энтони лишь отвернулся, пытаясь спрятать лицо.  
\- Парни! - крикнул я в дверной проем и улыбнулся, когда из еще одной комнаты показались восемь парней, уличных шлюх, которых не раз каждый из связанных мужчин унижал или причинял боль. Я вернулся к Доминику, оставив дверь открытой, и он обнял меня со спины, а я снова перевел взгляд на собравшуюся компанию, выглядящую, как стая стервятников, готовых броситься на добычу. Я усмехнулся и махнул рукой:  
\- Они ваши, мальчики...  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, как они будут их терзать? - хмыкнул мне на ухо Доминик.  
\- Да, - кивнул я, глядя, как парни распределяются на две группы, и слушая всхлипы Энтони и негодующие восклицания Лоуренса. Его быстро заткнули, надев точно такой же расширитель для рта, как и у Энтони. - Я бы хотел, чтобы Джек видел это.  
\- Не думаю, что он хотел бы видеть это, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Я также не думаю, что он одобрил бы твои методы.  
\- Оттрахайте их как следует, мальчики, - безэмоциональным голосом произнес я, не обращая внимания на слова Доминика. - Пусть узнают, каково это, быть униженным, - я стиснул челюсти, с ухмылкой глядя, как парни, скрутив Лоуренса, переносят его на секс-качели, а другие – насильственно берут с обеих сторон Энтони.  
Рука Доминика скользнула по моему животу вниз и легла на пах.  
\- Ты напряжен, - хмыкнул Доминик, поглаживая меня через джинсы и целуя шею. - Доволен своей местью?  
Я слышал мысли Харрисона и Уитекера, как им было противно, мерзко и страшно, и широко улыбнулся, кивнув.  
\- Думаю, да. Я хочу увидеть их в конце дня, когда мальчикам надоест и когда они будут готовы отпустить их.  
\- Думаю, отпускать будет нечего, - усмехнулся Доминик. - Они их затрахают. Возможно, даже до смерти.  
\- Тем лучше, - я пожал плечом.  
\- Знаешь, - зашептал Доминик, - а ведь убийство ляжет на души этих шлюх.  
\- Меня это не касается, - усмехнулся я. - Я позволил им поиграться. Как далеко зайти в этой игре – это только их решение и их ответственность.  
Доминик мягко рассмеялся в мою шею, прослеживая мой член через джинсовую ткань:  
\- Мне нравится, как ты думаешь. Ты учишься даже слишком быстро, - он прикусил мочку уха. - Идем отсюда? - шепотом спросил Доминик, и я улыбнулся, выпутываясь из его объятия, чтобы подойти к Энтони. Я склонился над его ухом, остановив на это время вдалбливающегося в его рот парня.  
\- Счастливо оставаться. _Шлюха_...  
Я выпрямил спину и гостеприимно махнул рукой парню, позволяя продолжить прерванное занятие.  
\- Всего доброго, мальчики, - я улыбнулся, но меня никто не услышал.   
\- Идем, шлюха первоклассная, - усмехнулся Доминик, подхватив меня под локоть. Мы вышли из комнаты, и Доминик тут же развернул меня к себе лицом, чтобы жестко, властно поцеловать. - Я говорил, что у тебя талант? - прошептал в мои губы Доминик, срывая с меня толстовку, и я огляделся – мы уже были в моем лофте.  
\- Кажется, да, - хмыкнул я, расстегивая его рубашку. - К черту футболку, - прорычал я, сбивая руки Доминика с себя, и он низко рассмеялся, расстегивая ширинку на своих джинсах.  
\- Кто-то очень голоден?  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел я, падая перед ним на колени, чтобы смочить член слюной. Он, как только я обхватил его губами, схватил меня за волосы, удерживая на месте, ритмично двигая бедрами, а я крепко сжал его задницу ладонями, глянув вверх, когда он слишком увлекся – Доминик отпустил меня, усмехнувшись.  
\- Я же говорю, кто-то голоден.  
Я поднялся и укусил его за губу, прежде чем развернуться к нему спиной, быстро спустить джинсы до колен и прислониться к стене для опоры.  
\- Перестань трепаться, - прошипел я. - Нам есть, чем заняться.  
Доминик хмыкнул, обхватив меня за бедро, и толкнулся, а я прорычал, выгибаясь. Больше времени на разговор мы не тратили, вместо этого Доминик целовал мою шею и ласкал живот ладонями – мерзавец выучил все мои слабые места и мог сводить с ума одними только прикосновениями, которые в совокупности с основным действом давали невероятные ощущения. Сейчас нам совсем не нужно было отвлекаться на борьбу, дразнить друг друга или соревноваться – ничего лишнего, чистое удовольствие.  
Мы никогда еще так быстро не кончали, но напряжение, появившееся в тот момент, когда я надел узкие джинсы, выставляющие мою задницу напоказ, просило выхода, как у меня, так и у Доминика, и он, едва кончив, повис на мне, а я повернул голову в его сторону и зарылся лицом во влажные волосы.  
\- Не ври, что устал, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Ты неплохо справился, - усмехнулся Доминик, отойдя назад и снимая с себя остатки одежды.  
\- Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое? - удивился я, вынимая ноги из собственных джинсов – я приобрел их специально для создания образа проститутки и не собирался носить на постоянной основе.  
\- Почему должен? - усмехнулся Доминик, заваливаясь на диван, без стеснения разглядывая мое полуобнаженное тело – я снял с себя футболку, открывая ему всего себя. - Если помнишь, то секс втроем так и не состоялся, - он с улыбкой посмотрел в мои глаза.  
\- Есть кто-то на примете? - хмыкнул я и побрел к шкафу с одеждой, на пути нажав на мигающую кнопку автоответчика.  
\- Привет, Мэтт. Джек сказал, что ты в городе, - послышался голос Тома.  
\- Например, его малыш, - хмыкнул Доминик, и я недовольно уставился на него.  
\- Если помнишь, - продолжил Том на записи, - ты так и не познакомил меня со своим Домиником. - Доминик фыркнул и покачал головой, а я усмехнулся, переведя взгляд на автоответчик. - И я тоже официально не представил тебе свою... - Том запнулся и хмыкнул, - вторую половину, я думаю. Джек сказал, что ты уже в курсе, - он снова сделал паузу. - В общем да, все вот так. Он недавно потерял работу – не ту, работником которой ты его знал – он уже работал на новой, и... - Том усмехнулся, не закончив, а я глянул на Доминика, без интереса разглядывающего потолок. - В общем, он сейчас сидит дома, скучает без общения, и мы были бы очень рады, если бы вы с Домиником пришли к нам сегодня, или в любой другой день, пока в городе. Я соскучился по тебе, Мэтт. Надеюсь, до встречи.  
Автоответчик замолчал, и я снова отвернулся к шкафу лицом.  
\- Ну? - протянул Доминик, и я глянул на него через плечо.  
\- Что? - хмыкнул я, достав джинсы.  
\- Мы пойдем на ужин при свечах? - усмехнулся Доминик, а я, не веря своим ушам, уставился на него огромными глазами.  
\- Откуда столько энтузиазма? - удивленно хмыкнул я. - Это же скучный совместный человеческий вечер.  
\- Будет весело, - улыбнулся Доминик, стрельнув взглядом.  
\- Меня что-то настораживает этот взгляд, - пробормотал я, разглядывая джинсы.  
\- Тебе понравится, - протянул он.  
\- И этот тон тоже, - нахмурился я, снова посмотрев на него. - Что ты задумал? - Доминик только улыбнулся и поднялся с дивана.  
\- Нам надо в душ, - он подошел ко мне и взял за руку, потянув меня в ванную, - а потом мы пойдем веселиться с твоими друзьями. У меня есть подарок для них, - Доминик подтолкнул меня под душ и включил воду – я вздрогнул, резко вдохнув от ледяной воды, обрушившейся на меня сверху, но он настроил теплую воду и улыбнулся, оглаживая мое тело ладонями.  
\- Подарок? - я заглянул в его глаза, и Доминик кивнул. - Можно не ждать объяснений, да? - я положил ладони на его грудь – Доминик усмехнулся, подмигнув, а я тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за гелем... 


	16. Chapter 16

\- ...Я все же трахну его, - улыбнулся Доминик, когда мы подошли к двери дома.  
\- Не смей, - прошипел я и нажал на дверной звонок, в другой руке сжимая бутылку виски – это и был подарок от Доминика. Я даже немного расстроился, когда увидел бутылку – рассчитывал на что-нибудь в его стиле.  
\- Мэтти! - широко, но фальшиво улыбнулся Джек, открыв дверь, и постарался изобразить радость, обнимая меня – я поцеловал его в щеку, пытаясь понять причину подобного поведения, или услышать ее в мыслях Джека.  
Не сказал. Он не рассказал Тому о случившемся.  
\- Не ожидал, что вы придете. - Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, и на какой-то момент я даже забыл, что Доминик стоял рядом. Джек вдруг подумал, что я смогу прочитать его мысли, если буду и дальше прожигать его таким взглядом, поэтому он разорвал зрительный контакт и, натянуто улыбнувшись, повернулся к Доминику и мысленно протянул «О, боже мой...», окидывая его взглядом с ног до головы.   
\- Джек, знакомься, это Доминик. Доминик, это Джек.  
Доминик с самой вежливой улыбкой, которую я когда-либо видел на его лице, протянул руку и пожал ладонь Джека.  
\- Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Мне тоже, - чуть выше шепота ответил Джек, уже игриво улыбаясь и разглядывая лицо Доминика с неподдельным интересом.  
\- Кхм... - я прочистил горло, и Джек рядом со мной опомнился.  
\- Ой! Проходите, - он махнул рукой на дверь и нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Доминик и вошел в дом первым.  
\- Это вам наш подарок, - я протянул Джеку бутылку виски.  
\- О, спасибо, - Джек принял бутылку, но, совсем не обращая внимания на подарок, мысленно восхищался Домиником и в то же время ругал себя за подобные мысли, а я едва удерживал себя, чтобы прямо сейчас не спросить, почему он ничего не рассказал Тому, а вместо этого медленно губил себя.  
\- Где Том? - я огляделся в поисках своего друга, которого хотел прижать к стенке и поинтересоваться, неужели он такой слепой и не заметил изменившееся поведение Джека и фальшь в его улыбках?  
\- Он сейчас возвращается поздно, - пожал плечами Джек, мысленно только благодаря Тома за поздние приходы – так ему приходилось меньше врать и корить себя за неискренность. Он теперь часто даже не дожидался Тома с работы и, оставляя ужин на столе, ложился спать, чтобы потом проснуться от ощущения объятия Тома. - Проходите, - он махнул рукой в сторону гостиной и закрыл входную дверь.  
\- Как у тебя дела, Джекки? - улыбнулся я, пройдя в гостиную и присаживаясь на диван.  
\- Прекрасно, - Джек ответил на улыбку и отвернулся к барной стойке, поставив на нее бутылку виски. - Ищу работу. Такую, где можно было бы не сталкиваться с людьми, - тихо добавил он и мысленно закончил «и не быть изнасилованным».  
Я посмотрел на Доминика, и он мило улыбнулся.  
\- И ты сможешь работать без общения?  
\- Тем ценнее будут выходные, - пожал плечами Джек и обернулся, чуть улыбнувшись.  
\- Ну, не знаю, - я покачал головой. Джек хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на Доминика, сидевшего рядом со мной и широко раздвинувшего ноги – Джек закусил губу, быстро оглядев его позу, жалея, что его насильником был не Доминик. Он думал, что если бы на месте Харрисона был кто-то другой, он бы чувствовал себя лучше.  
\- Мэтт рассказывал о тебе, - Джек заставил себя улыбнуться и перестать думать о случившемся, и Доминик с его поведением отлично помогал ему отвлечься.  
\- Да? - Доминик удивленно дернул бровями. - Хотя, он рассказывал о тебе тоже, - он закинул одну руку на спинку дивана – я перевел взгляд на Джека, который едва удержал себя, чтобы не облизнуться.  
\- Да? - тихо спросил Джек. - И что он говорил? - он посмотрел в мои глаза, чуть хмурясь – в его голове пронеслось какое-то воспоминание: он стоял перед Томом, глядя ему в глаза, но думал в этот момент обо мне, причем не в очень позитивном смысле. Это удивило меня и тоже заставило нахмуриться.  
\- Как он восхищается тобой и твоим отношением к жизни, - улыбнулся Доминик, отвлекая Джека и меня от его мыслей. - Говорил, что ты прекрасный человек, - продолжил Доминик. Я тихо скрипнул зубами и настораживающе посмотрел на него, но Доминик не заметил моего взгляда.  
Джек улыбнулся, хоть и не был согласен с его словами, и снова оглядел тело Доминика, на мгновение представляя его обнаженным и возбужденным, а себя – на коленях между его ног. Он пытался представить, как должен выглядеть член Доминика, как бы он ощущался в ладони и на губах. Доминик чуть задрал рубашку и почесал кожу под поясом джинсов, заставляя Джека опомниться.  
\- Не против, если я открою вашу бутылку? - он поспешил отвернуться лицом к барной стойке, мысленно чертыхаясь и скуля. Я посмотрел на довольно улыбающегося Доминика – весь его внешний вид просто кричал о том, что он снова оказался прав. - Я никогда не видел такой этикетки и не слышал названия, - Джек посмотрел на нас через плечо.  
\- Я тоже всегда хотел узнать, что это за виски такой? - я уставился на Доминика, изогнув бровь.  
\- Коллекционный, - пожал плечами Доминик. - Рецепт был засекречен еще в Средневековье шотландскими монахами, - он улыбнулся, глянув на меня, - и был утерян во время Второй Мировой Войны. В мире осталось всего тринадцать бутылок, - Доминик перевел взгляд на ошарашенного Джека.  
\- Он же должен быть дико дорогим, - Джек уставился на бутылку в своих руках.  
\- А еще, у него прекрасный вкус, - улыбнулся Доминик, снова поймав внимание Джека, и поправил полы рубашки, попутно оглаживая свой пах – Джек проследил взглядом за его движением и сухо сглотнул.  
\- Схожу за льдом, - протараторил он, поставив бутылку на стойку, и быстро вышел из гостиной, а я последовал за ним, выразительно глянув на Доминика, чтобы он не думал идти за нами.  
\- Джекки, с тобой все в порядке? - я положил ладонь на его спину, когда он склонился у холодильника.  
\- Да, - хмыкнул он, выпрямившись. - Все отлично, - он улыбнулся и закрыл морозилку, держа в руке форму для льда. Он боялся, что я заметил его взгляды на Доминика, поэтому поспешил отвернуться и пошел к шкафу, достав вазочку. - Все просто замечательно. А что? Что-то должно быть не так?  
Я вздохнул и склонил голову набок.  
\- Ты не умеешь врать, Джекки. Ты не рассказал Тому, да? - Джек замер, уставившись на дно вазочки. - Почему ты не рассказал? - тихо спросил я, подойдя к нему и заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Я боюсь...  
\- Джек, ты ведь делаешь еще хуже.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, он выгонит меня! Я потеряю Тома, понимаешь? - он посмотрел мне в глаза, а его мысли заскакали в хаотичном порядке, демонстрируя возможные последствия. - Как ты не можешь этого понять?  
\- Джекки, - я взял его за локоть и медленно потянул его на себя. - Успокойся. Он не выгонит. Ты должен рассказать ему, подумай, что будет, если он за чем-нибудь обратится к Харрисону? - я обнял его, и Джек положил голову на мое плечо. - Вдруг он узнает от кого-то стороннего, Джек? Ведь, всегда есть вероятность, и что будет тогда? Он подумает, что ты скрыл это от него, потому что вернулся к старым привычкам, он ведь может так подумать, Джек. Ты должен рассказать. Джекки, ну неужели ты не понимаешь, что делаешь только хуже вам обоим. Ты себе делаешь хуже,- прошептал я, поглаживая его спину. - Ты сам не свой, я не узнаю тебя.  
\- Я скажу ему вечером, - пробормотал Джек, но он не собирался делать этого, просто хотел закрыть тему, чтобы я оставил его в покое.  
\- Ты не умеешь врать, Джекки, - расстроенно произнес я.  
\- Я не скажу ему, - прошептал он. - _Никогда_.  
\- Тогда я сделаю это за тебя.  
\- Нет! - он отстранился, заглядывая в мои глаза. - Нет, ты не посмеешь, Мэтт.  
\- Ошибаешься, - я покачал головой. - Или я скажу ему, или ты. Выбирай.  
\- Я никогда не прощу тебе, если скажешь, - он нахмурился и вцепился в мою рубашку на спине. - Мэтт, _никогда_.  
\- Я позвоню ему утром, - я смотрел в глаза Джека, и он замотал головой. - И я расскажу ему все, что рассказал мне ты.  
\- Мэтт, пожалуйста, не надо. Проси, что хочешь, только не рассказывай, - он смотрел на меня умоляющим взглядом и тянул за рубашку.  
\- Я прошу тебя рассказать ему самостоятельно. - Я взял его лицо в ладони, - я хочу, чтобы вернулся Джекки, которого я всегда знал, - я погладил его щеки большими пальцами. - Улыбчивый, счастливый и беззаботный, - я прислонился к его лбу своим, - _мой Джекки_ , понимаешь?  
\- Кхм... - Мы вместе с Джеком обернулись и посмотрели на Доминика, привалившегося к косяку двери и усмехающегося. - Я вам не помешал? Нет, я понимаю, когда встречаются с любовником, пока партнер на работе, но приводить партнера знакомиться со своим любовником – по-моему, это уже слишком, - он хмыкнул, оглядывая кухню.  
\- О, это не то..!  
\- Расслабься, Джекки, - я усмехнулся, перекладывая руки на его талию и отстраняясь от его лица. - Это у Доминика такие шутки.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты, но я вполне серьезен, - Доминик с улыбкой посмотрел в мои глаза и перевел взгляд на Джека. - Хотя, всегда есть вариант, что знакомство было устроено для того, чтобы организовать оргию.  
Мысли Джека тут же помчались в этом направлении, а я с прищуром посмотрел на продолжающего улыбаться Доминика.  
\- Извините меня, мне нужно поставить мясо в духовку, - Джек вывернулся из моих объятий, а я подошел к Доминику, перекрывая ему обзор на Джека и выталкивая его из кухни.  
\- Прекрати это, - прошипел я, когда мы оказались в гостиной.  
\- Он хочет меня, - улыбнулся Доминик, заглянув за мою спину, но снова встретил мой взгляд. - Поспорим, что через следующие пятнадцать минут он снова выйдет, чтобы подрочить, представляя, как бы я трахал его?  
\- Перестань пожирать его глазами и провоцировать! - я ткнул пальцем в его грудь, увидев в мыслях, что Джек вспоминал фигуру Доминика и его позу на диване, представляя, как мог бы устроиться на нем – Доминик рассмеялся, глядя мне в глаза.  
\- Я трахну его, - заключил он.  
\- Нет! - почти воскликнул я. - Ты не тронешь его, - прорычал я, но Доминик лишь улыбнулся и отстранился от меня, устраиваясь на прежнем месте на диване.  
\- Я говорил тебе, он не изменится. Я трахну его, пока ты будешь разговаривать со своим другом о том, как они счастливы вместе.  
Я стиснул челюсти, разглядывая его лицо, и услышал мысли Джека, повторяющего в голове «не думай о нем!», как мантру, каждый раз приводя доводы, что Доминик – мой партнер, что он, Джек – мой друг, что он счастлив с Томом, что это предательство – даже просто представлять секс с Домиником.  
Я прекрасно знал Джека и ожидал подобной его реакции на Доминика и даже то, что теперь Джек был связан отношениями, никак не меняло его впечатлительной натуры. Он действительно успел влюбиться в меня, когда я снял его на улице и стал постоянно приходить к нему. Но его влюбленность прошла с появлением нового клиента, по отношению же ко мне осталась только теплая привязанность – ему нравилось проводить время со мной, потому что я не заставлял его притворяться, и он мог, без страха быть непонятым или отвергнутым, оставаться самим собой.  
Радовало то, что с Томом у него сложились отношения совершенно по-другому, и прямо сейчас он вспоминал его и думал, не позвонить ли ему, чтобы узнать, когда он приедет, чтобы Джек получил собственный спасательный жилет в его лице. Именно так он видел Тома: тем, кто вытащил, кто заботился, беспокоился и очень многое делал для него, кто на данный момент содержал его и давал кров. Джек едва ли не обожествлял Тома за чувство безопасности, которое ощущал рядом с ним, даже пусть сейчас ситуация ухудшилась. Том делал его счастливым и кроме него, Джеку никто не был нужен.  
Я все это прекрасно знал, но все равно разрывался от ревности и сразу вспоминал о своих чувствах к Джеку, и это запутывало меня, раздражало и не давало мыслить трезво. Доминик, конечно же, знал о моей внутренней борьбе и очень удачно ей пользовался.  
Как он и говорил, этот вечер обещал быть веселым...  
\- Давай, - я посмотрел в глаза Доминика и пожал плечами, почувствовав в мыслях Джека облегчение, когда Том по телефону ответил ему, что будет через пару минут. - Я уверен, он не дастся тебе. Джек не такой, - я не знал, чего хотел больше: выиграть, увидеть проигрыш Доминика, или удостовериться, что Джек не способен на подобное предательство.  
\- Зря ты согласился и позволил мне. Потому что он именно такой, - Доминик улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на дверной проем, в котором в тот же момент появился Джек.  
\- Что-то не так? - Джек посмотрел на нас по очереди – наши взгляды его смутили.  
\- Ты ходил за льдом, нет? - я усмехнулся, глядя на его пустые руки.  
\- Точно, простите, - Джек смущенно рассмеялся и снова вышел из гостиной, а я подошел к барной стойке, чтобы разлить виски по стаканам.  
\- Ему понравится каждое мгновение, - протянул Доминик, и я усмехнулся, повернувшись к нему лицом и пригубив виски.  
\- С удовольствием посмотрю, как ты проиграешь, - я подошел к нему и протянул стакан. - Что на кону? - Азарт выгнал абсолютно все чувства, и я уже не раздумывал о том, во что втянул Джека, даже не поставив его в известность, меня не волновало то, что Доминик без сомнений воспользуется моим разрешением и трахнет его, если Джек не будет против. Мне было все равно, что своим бесчувственным решением я мог разбить только сложившуюся пару, сломить Джека и разочаровать Тома в людях.  
Я хотел поиграть.  
\- Его душа, - Доминик пожал плечами, улыбнувшись.  
Я покачал головой, только собираясь отказаться, как в гостиную вернулся Джек.  
\- Спасибо, Мэтти, - он кивнул на стакан с виски, который я налил ему, а я глянул на улыбающегося Доминика.  
\- Не за что, - тихо ответил я и произнес, продолжая буравить Доминика взглядом, - Нет.  
\- Прости? - Джек удивленно посмотрел на меня, но я быстро покачал головой.  
\- Я не тебе, - я улыбнулся ему и снова повернулся к Доминику.  
\- Поздно, - хмыкнул Доминик и перевел взгляд на Джека, - Можно мне льда?  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Джек и поднес вазочку с кубиками льда и щипцами.  
\- Большое спасибо, - улыбнулся Доминик, положив себе несколько кубиков.  
\- Том скоро приедет, - произнес Джек, относя вазочку со льдом обратно к барной стойке. Он сказал это больше для себя, чем для кого-то из нас, стараясь заверить себя, что ему осталось мучиться под взглядом Доминика совсем недолго.  
\- Как у него дела? - я вернулся на свое место на диване и улыбнулся Джеку.  
\- Хорошо. Я думаю, что будет лучше, если он расскажет сам, - пожал плечами Джек и забрался в кресло напротив дивана, поджав под себя ноги. Я согласно кивнул, и Джек перевел взгляд на Доминика, - Чем ты занимаешься?  
\- У меня свой бизнес. - Я едва не подавился виски и прочистил горло, глянув на вежливо улыбающегося Доминика. - Скупаю по дешевке ненужный хлам и нахожу ему применение. - Я сжал челюсти и уставился в свой стакан, разглядывая жидкость в нем. - Иногда можно найти что-то качественное, но это скорее редкость. - Я, не поднимая головы, искоса посмотрел в сторону Доминика, но он продолжал улыбаться Джеку. Мне было интересно, был ли это комплимент, или же он совсем не думал обо мне, когда отвечал на вопрос, и это было первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
\- И это приносит доход?  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Доминик. - И моральное удовлетворение.  
\- Это здорово, - улыбнулся Джек, - это замечательно, если работа доставляет удовольствие.  
Доминик отпил виски и расплылся в улыбке:  
\- _Определенно_ , - протянул он низким голосом, и Джек, нервно облизнувшись, поерзал на своем месте.  
Он быстро глянул на меня и отвел взгляд, закусывая губу, а я с удивлением слушал его мысли – он никак не мог понять, рассказал я Доминику о его прошлом или нет, хотя Джек прекрасно знал, что я бы никогда не сделал этого, если бы только он не захотел и не попросил меня.  
Я положил ладонь на бедро Доминика, крепко сжимая, стараясь без слов сказать, что я передумал и чтобы он перестал издеваться над Джеком – отдавать ему душу Джека я не собирался. Доминик лишь взял мою руку за запястье и потянул ее к своему паху – я выпутался из захвата и услышал его тихий смех. Джек не заметил нашей борьбы – отвлекся звуком двигателя автомобиля, и дернулся на своем месте, услышав хлопнувшую дверь.  
\- Кажется, Том приехал, - он улыбнулся и повернул голову в сторону дверного проема. - Привет, - прошептал он, улыбнувшись шире, когда в дверях появился Том, и сразу же постарался поглубже спрятать страх о возможной осведомленности Тома.  
Том обвел всех нас взглядом и улыбнулся Джеку:  
\- Привет, - он подошел к нему ближе и поцеловал в висок. - Привет, - Том посмотрел на меня и перевел взгляд на Доминика, протягивая ему руку. «Так вот как теперь выглядят боги секса».  
\- Ну, думаю, представлять никого не надо? - я усмехнулся, глянув между ними.   
\- Думаю, не нужно, - хмыкнул Том, пожимая ладонь Доминика. - Наслышан о тебе, - улыбнулся Том, присаживаясь в соседнее с Джеком кресло.  
\- Я тоже, - Доминик глянул на меня, продолжая улыбаться. Я следил за ним с изумлением – представить себе не мог, что он способен быть таким вежливым и учтивым.  
\- Налить тебе виски? - Джек посмотрел на Тома. - Они принесли какой-то невероятно дорогой шотландский виски.  
\- Действительно? - Том переводил удивленный взгляд с меня на Доминика. - И какого года?  
\- Знаток виски? - улыбнулся Доминик, а я тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Я и забыл, что Том ценитель этого вида алкоголя – сейчас Доминик быстро очарует его.  
Джек поднялся со своего места и подошел к барной стойке, чувствуя, как все его тело и разум расслабляются в присутствии Тома – я улыбнулся, хотя точно знал, что Доминик еще не закончил мучить его, но я собирался сделать все, чтобы Джеку не было очень сложно выдерживать его нападки, а Доминику, соответственно, легче сбить его с толку. Мы не обговаривали условий, так что все было честно, и я не нарушал никаких правил.  
Доминик и Том разговаривали на тему виски, а мы с Джеком следили за разговором, иногда вставляя пару слов, или я старался сгладить впечатление Джека от полупошлых замечаний Доминика, которые Том, не видевший изначальных взглядов Джека и не слышавший его мыслей, не понимал. Джек то и дело отступал на кухню, прикрываясь необходимостью проверить готовность мяса в духовке, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. После того, как он, потеряв нить разговора, забылся и представил, как бы отдался Доминику, если бы все еще жил на своей старой квартире, он едва ли не подскочил со своего места, напугав Тома, когда осознал, о чем именно думал.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Джек и обвел всех нас взглядом, - простите, - повторил он, - мне надо... - он кивнул на дверь и быстро пошел в указанном направлении. Я стиснул челюсти и посмотрел на Доминика – он подмигнул мне и поднялся с дивана.  
\- Извините. Нужно отлучиться.  
Он вышел из комнаты, и Том удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Почему ты не рассказал мне, Том? - вместо объяснений, спросил я.  
\- О чем? - он хмыкнул, прекрасно зная, что я имел в виду.  
\- Полжизни, Том. Мы с тобой знакомы больше пятнадцати лет и за все это время у тебя не нашлось минуты, чтобы сказать: «Эй, Мэтт, дружище, знаешь, а мне и парни нравятся тоже!»  
\- Что бы это изменило? - фыркнул Том.  
\- Совсем ничего, кроме _всего_ , - съязвил я.  
\- По-моему, ты перегибаешь палку, - нахмурился Том.  
\- Что тебе мешало сказать, объясни мне?  
\- Ничего не мешало. Просто это не твое дело, вот и все. Никогда им и не было, - холодно ответил Том, вспоминая всю ту боль, зависть и невыносимую ревность, которую ощущал, когда видел меня с кем-то другим; как он постоянно подыгрывал мне, давал подсказки, которые я никогда не замечал.  
Я, не успев отреагировать на его слова, услышал и увидел Доминика в мыслях Джека, и замер.  
 _\- Извини... - Джек обернулся и встретил взгляд улыбающегося Доминика.  
\- Да?  
\- Где у вас туалет? - Доминик прислонился плечом к косяку двери, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Прямо по коридору, не ошибешься, - улыбнулся Джек и вернул внимание мясу перед собой.  
\- Нужна помощь? - прошептал ему на ухо Доминик, положив ладони на его бедра – Джек подпрыгнул от неожиданности и резко повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Помощь?.. - он сжимал в руках кулинарный термометр..._  
\- Мэтт?  
\- Да? - я проморгался, глянув на Тома.  
\- Спрашиваю, как у тебя дела... с ним? - Том кивнул головой в сторону.  
\- Отлично, спасибо, - я натянуто улыбнулся. - А у тебя с Джеком? Ты выглядишь счастливым, знаешь. Не помню, чтобы видел тебя таким, - я махнул рукой в его сторону, - влюбленным.  
Том смущенно хмыкнул и потер ладонью шею.  
\- Да... мне никогда, кажется, не было так комфортно... - Он говорил что-то еще, но я совсем его не слышал.  
 _\- ...выглядишь напряженным, - пожал плечами Доминик, с улыбкой разглядывая Джека. Он отобрал у Джека термометр и, воткнув его в мясо, отодвинул противень подальше от них обоих, и положил руки на стол с обеих сторон от Джека, взяв его в капкан своего объятия.  
\- Первый раз принимаю... - шепотом начал Джек, но Доминик перебил его.  
\- Иногда, нужно просто расслабиться. Отпустить себя. Сделать то, что хочется, - Доминик стоял уже вплотную к нему, и Джек закусил губу, почувствовав, как он прижался к его паху своим._  
Я сжал ладони в кулаки и посмотрел на ничего не подозревающего Тома, продолжающего рассказывать, как он счастлив с Джеком, который прямо сейчас готов был, наплевав на все приличия, отдаться Доминику в соседней комнате. Я кивнул, совсем не слыша, что говорит Том, и заставил себя улыбнуться, опуская взгляд в свой стакан.  
Я чувствовал себя идиотом: согласился на спор, более того, сам подстегнул Доминика, дал зеленый свет, как будто не знал, на что способен он и насколько безволен Джек в таких ситуациях. Я чувствовал себя в ловушке: встань я сейчас со своего места, Том тут же направится на поиски Джека и увидит их вместе – тогда все последующие попытки Джека рассказать про насилие претерпят неудачу, Том перестанет верить ему. Я мог только сидеть и слушать, как Доминик соблазнял Джека, в то время как Том рассказывал об их счастье.  
 _Доминик, взяв Джека за запястье, положил его ладонь на свой пах – Джек, как будто инстинктивно, сжал пальцы на нем, прослеживая форму члена Доминика через джинсы.  
\- О, боже... - выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза, и Доминик, держа его за волосы на затылке, подтянул к себе, впиваясь в его губы. Джек ответил на поцелуй, позволил проникнуть в свой рот языком, едва держась на ногах от натиска Доминика.  
\- Господи... - он медленно ласкал Доминика через джинсы, склонив голову набок, дав Доминику больше пространства для поцелуев, и совсем перестал соображать, только наслаждаясь подобным умелым обращением к себе, – Том всегда действовал так, как будто сомневался, как будто боялся доставить дискомфорт. Доминик же подчинял, подминал под себя, и это было как раз тем, что действительно нравилось Джеку, чего он отчаянно желал в отношениях с Томом.  
Эти два слова: «отношения» и «Том» – выбросили его на берег из океана блаженства.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул он, убирая руку с паха Доминика. - Нет-нет, пожалуйста, отпусти, - прошептал Джек и уперся ладонями в его грудь, стараясь оттолкнуть от себя. Он вспомнил тот вечер, когда я приходил к нему, как говорил, что меня раздражают сами мысли о возможных изменах Доминика, и Джек решительно отстранил его от себя. - Нет, - он покачал головой._  
Я почти рассмеялся, и Том удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Да, конечно, круиз по Средиземному морю – это так смешно, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Я думаю, это замечательно, - я легко влился в разговор. - Ты рассказал Джеку?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Том. - Хотел сделать сюрприз.  
\- Он будет в восторге, - улыбнулся я. - Хотя... у него нет морской болезни?  
\- Нет, мы тут недавно...  
Я снова перестал обращать внимание на слова Тома, услышав голос Доминика.  
 _\- Ты же хочешь, - улыбнулся Доминик и провел пальцем по заметно выпирающему возбуждению Джека. - Ты весь вечер на меня смотришь.  
\- Может, и хочу, но это еще ничего не значит, - Джек отвернулся к столу, возвращаясь к забытому мясу. - И я не стану предавать Тома. - В его голове пронеслось воспоминание об изнасиловании, и он вздрогнул, прошептав чуть слышно, - я не шлюха...  
\- А кто же ты? - усмехаясь, прошептал ему на ухо Доминик, снова обнимая со спины, но Джек вырвался из объятия и расстроенно посмотрел в его глаза.  
\- Мэтт рассказал, да? - с горечью в голосе спросил он. Доминик мягко рассмеялся.  
\- Рассказал о чем?  
У Джека появилось ощущение дежавю: когда-то он задал точно такой же вопрос Тому, ответ которого был один в один, какой дал Доминик.  
\- Так ты шлюха? - улыбнулся Доминик, снова шагнув к Джеку – он скользнул в сторону, вдоль кухонного стола, стараясь не попасть в новую ловушку.  
\- Нет, - шепотом ответил он, - Нет, я не шлюха, - он отчаянно закачал головой. - И я не стану предавать Тома, и тебе тоже следовало бы подумать о Мэтте, - нахмурился он.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что тебе понравится, - хмыкнул Доминик, незаметно для Джека загоняя его в угол.- Ты знаешь, что со мной будешь кричать от удовольствия, ты же чувствуешь это, - коварно улыбнулся Доминик. - Как ни с кем и никогда, - шепотом закончил он, снова поймав ошарашенного от его слов Джека в капкан. Джек сухо сглотнул и, облизываясь, опустил взгляд вниз, на пах Доминика. - Никто не узнает, - Доминик провел пальцами по его щеке, тепло улыбаясь. Джек закусил губу и встретил взгляд Доминика, борясь внутри с самим собой. - Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Джек, - Доминик опустил ладони на его задницу, крепко сжимая. - И я обеспечу тебе это...  
Джек смотрел в его глаза, часто дыша, как будто задыхаясь, чувствуя, как внутри, мысленно, соскальзывает куда-то вниз, пока Доминик оглаживал его бедра ладонями, пожирая взглядом.  
\- Нет, - хныкнул он, вырвавшись из захвата Доминика, и повернулся к нему спиной. - Оставь меня, - он зажмурился. - Оставь меня, _пожалуйста _, оставь... Я люблю Тома._ Люблю _его. Я не стану предавать. Нет, - он покачал головой. - Я не хочу снова...  
\- Не хочешь снова чего? - хмыкнул за его спиной Доминик.  
\- Я не хочу быть снова _шлюхой _, - Джек неожиданно для себя понял, осознал, насколько низкой и грязной была его работа, - я не позволю Тому усомниться во мне, - он посмотрел Доминику в глаза. - Я не позволю себе вот так глупо потерять его, - Джек снова отвернулся и потянулся за прихваткой.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - с улыбкой шепнул Доминик ему на ухо и отстранился, кивнув на противень. - Так тебе нужна помощь с мясом?_  
\- Куда они оба пропали? - хмыкнул Том. - Джек, нужна помощь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался из кухни Джек.  
\- Извините, что-то неважно себя чувствую, - вежливо улыбнулся Доминик, присаживаясь на свое место – я смотрел на него с ухмылкой, и он выразительно уставился на меня и медленно кивнул – я едва сдержал смех. Том заметил наши переглядывания и хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал.  
\- Забыл, что не поставил еще льда в холодильник, - натянуто улыбнулся Джек, входя в гостиную. Я оглядел его бледное лицо, покрытое неровными красными пятнами, и снова посмотрел на Доминика недовольным взглядом, надеясь, что он понял, что именно ему стоит ожидать от меня, когда мы останемся наедине.  
\- Я уже подумал, что ты потерялся, - хмыкнул Том, подав Джеку стакан с виски.  
Джек все еще иногда поглядывал на Доминика, но теперь уже мысленно ругал его за то, что он поставил его в такую ситуацию. Ему было некомфортно и больно, когда он понимал, что едва не предал меня и Тома одновременно. Он раз за разом возвращался к своим последним словам в их с Домиником диалоге и, в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что должен рассказать Тому о том, что случилось в день его увольнения, и постараться сделать все возможное, чтобы Том поверил ему и простил его за долгое молчание.  
Я почти облегченно выдохнул, когда почувствовал решительность в его мыслях, и уже расслабился, надеясь на спокойное завершение вечера. Доминик, видимо заметив мое состояние, легко толкнул меня в бедро своим и подмигнул, когда я вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я смотрю, вы неплохо справляетесь, да? - он переводил взгляд с меня на Тома.  
\- В смысле? - нахмурился я, снова напрягаясь. Как я вообще мог забыть, в чьем обществе нахожусь?  
\- Я насчет той ссоры, о которой ты мне рассказывал, - Доминик беспечно пожал плечами и с улыбкой глянул на Тома. - Вы окончательно помирились? Разобрались в корне проблемы?  
Я стиснул челюсти и посмотрел на Джека, который переводил любопытствующий взгляд с меня на Тома.  
\- Ты мне так и не рассказал, что было причиной, - он остановился на Томе, и тот поспешил разорвать зрительный контакт. Я глянул на Доминика и увидел именно то выражение, которое ожидал: он наслаждался представлением и предвкушением развития событий.  
\- Это был пустяк – со старыми друзьями такое нередко случается, - я постарался принять удар на себя, чтобы не подставлять Тома.  
\- Пустяк? - Том удивленно уставился на меня. - Да мы даже не разговаривали с тобой на эту тему!  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить прямо сейчас? - напряженным голосом произнес я, и Том стушевался.  
\- Так и что случилось? - Джек посмотрел на меня.  
\- Да, мне тоже интересно, - с улыбкой в голосе произнес Доминик. Я был готов броситься на него и начать душить, пока бы он не остановил меня, и мне было совершенно плевать, что это могут увидеть Том с Джеком.  
\- Ничего необычного, просто...  
\- Я был влюблен в Мэтта.  
В гостиной повисла тишина, а от Доминика волнами исходило удовольствие от происходящего.  
\- Что? - тихо спросил Джек.  
Том облизнул губы, все еще отказываясь поднять взгляд, и пытался понять, какого черта он сболтнул это, почему не смог промолчать. Я посмотрел на Доминика, но он едва заметно покачал головой.  
\- Что? - громче переспросил Джек, глядя мне в глаза.  
\- Ничего не было и не могло бы быть, Джек.  
\- Ты знал? - он усмехнулся, а Том смотрел на меня, сжав челюсти, я физически ощущал его боль от своих слов. - Так я всего лишь _замена_? - горько хмыкнул Джек, переведя взгляд на Тома. - На самом деле...  
\- Нет, - перебил его Том. - Джек, нет. Это было давно и...  
\- Давно ли, Том? - Джек посмотрел в его глаза, и Том, поджав губы, отвел взгляд.   
\- Я...  
\- Ничего не хочу слышать, - прошептал Джек и, поставив стакан с виски на журнальный столик, встал и быстро вышел из гостиной – Том последовал за ним.  
Я медленно повернулся к Доминику лицом:  
\- Какого. Черта. Сейчас. Произошло?  
Он улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Это всегда так весело, - он тихо рассмеялся, качая головой. - Все эти человеческие переживания.  
\- Ублюдок! - прорычал я, бросившись в его сторону, и вцепился в его горло. - Зачем ты это сделал? Потому что Джек отверг тебя? Поэтому, да? Захотел отомстить ему?  
Доминик продолжал смеяться, а я замер на месте, слушая диалог Тома и Джека на втором этаже.  
 _\- Оставь меня, Том, прошу тебя. Я вернусь к себе, - Джек без остановок ходил по спальне, собирая вещи, не желая принимать факт, что вся его новая жизнь – это сплошь ложь, от начала до конца. Ложь, предательство и боль – это все, что дает нормальная жизнь. По его ощущениям, прошлая жизнь не несла в себе столько разочарований, все было предельно ясно и открыто.  
\- Малыш, ну, послушай меня...  
\- Не хочу. Ты... ты обманывал меня, - Джек, наконец, остановился и посмотрел Тому в глаза. - С самого начала, а я ведь рассказал тебе все, ничего не утаивал, - он покачал головой, всеми силами стараясь заверить себя, что его нынешнее молчание не имело отношения к делу. Сейчас это было уже не важно. - Господи, я, ради тебя, не задумываясь, оборвал все связи!  
\- Малыш, я ценю это, - Том шагнул в его сторону, но Джек отошел назад. - Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты больше не занимаешься этим.  
\- Какая разница? - хмыкнул Джек, пожав плечами. - Если тебе все это не нужно на самом деле. Если тебе на самом деле не нужен я.  
\- Ты нужен мне, Джек.  
\- Нет, не я, - покачал головой Джек и отвернулся, снова направляясь к шкафу с одеждой.  
Том стоял на месте, не смея подойти ближе и, глубоко вздохнув, зашептал:  
\- Это никогда ничего не давало, кроме боли, и все, что я хотел – вылечиться, стать счастливым. С тобой это стало казаться возможным. Малыш, я люблю тебя. - Джек остановился у шкафа, но не повернулся. - Пожалуйста...  
\- Я изменился ради тебя, - прошептал Джек, констатируя факт – ведь раньше он позволял себе заняться сексом с кем-то еще в туалете ресторана, в то время как его клиент ждал его за столиком.  
\- Значит, ты должен понять меня..._  
Я смотрел в глаза Доминика, и он подмигнул.  
\- Вы не можете жить без секретов друг от друга, - хмыкнул он и провел ладонями по моим бедрам. - Так боитесь, что вас не поймут, что вас отвергнут. Вы можете в течение жизни делить постель с другим, но так никогда и не узнать его на самом деле. Идеализируете его, - он провел пальцем по моим губам, совсем не обращая внимания на мои ладони на своей шее, - потому что думаете, что знаете о нем все. А потом, когда всплывает какая-то неожиданная правда о нем – разочаровываетесь в своем идеале, коим он никогда не был. Твой дорогой друг не был удивлен, когда Джек рассказал ему о приставаниях на работе только потому, что он знал, как Джек ведет себя в обществе, знал, как умеет привлекать к себе внимание. Он скорее был удивлен, что Джек рассказал ему, что он действительно решил измениться, а ведь изначально Том просто хотел подразнить тебя, увидев твои теплые отношения с Джеком. Он думал, что ты изменяешь мне с ним, что Джек – твой тайный любовник, - хмыкнул Доминик и провел ладонями по моим предплечьям – я ослабил захват на его шее, ошарашенно слушая его. - Нет, он совсем не собирался добираться до этого момента. Он даже представить не мог, что может чувствовать что-то к кому-то, кроме тебя, хотя полностью избавиться от чувств к тебе он тоже не может. А твой наивный ребенок, впервые ощутив к себе настоящий интерес, быстро появившийся у Тома, едва ли не потерял рассудок, отметая все его недостатки, совсем не замечая их. Неосознанно, Джек стал делать все, чтобы интерес Тома перерос в нечто большее, и преуспел, не зная изначального плана Тома. Так лучше пробудить его ото сна сейчас, - пожал плечами Доминик и улыбнулся.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты сделал ему одолжение? - прошипел я, снова усиливая хватку на его горле.  
\- Я? Одолжение? - Доминик рассмеялся. Я прищурился и хмыкнул.  
\- Том же теперь будет носить Джекки на руках с еще большим энтузиазмом, да? Чтобы загладить вину – Джек действительно излечивает его от меня, сам того не зная. Том ни за что не захочет его потерять, - я улыбнулся. - И Джек простит его, не сможет не простить, - я усмехнулся, разглядывая скептичное выражение лица Доминика. - Почему ты это сделал? - я сел на колени Доминика, отпуская его горло.  
\- Джек может не простить, - улыбнулся Доминик.  
\- Это же Джекки, - не согласился я. - Кто-то говорил, что у него потрясающее чутье на эмоции. И ты сам заметил, что он впервые чувствует к себе что-то подобное, он не захочет потерять это. Почему ты это сделал, Доминик?  
Он долго разглядывал меня внимательным взглядом, ухмыляясь и продолжая ласкать мое тело ладонями.  
\- Потому что так они зациклятся друг на друге и перестанут мысленно посягать на чужую собственность, - он улыбнулся, проведя ладонями по моим бедрам. Я хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
\- Мэтт? - Я обернулся и увидел Джека в дверном проеме. - Можно тебя на минуту?  
\- Конечно, - я кивнул и поднялся с колен Доминика, последовав за Джеком на кухню.  
\- Ты знал? - он прислонился к кухонному столу и серьезно посмотрел на меня. - Тогда, когда ты позвал меня, чтобы подарить свой подарок, ты знал о чувствах Тома? - Я только кивнул. - Ты специально позвал меня, специально познакомил нас? И этот подарок – все было продумано, да? Чтобы Том заинтересовался и отвлекся на меня?  
\- Что? - я уставился на него. - Джекки, нет, - я шагнул ближе к нему. - Я до сих пор не знаю, как вы снова встретились.  
\- Он же вышел тогда за мной, - усмехнулся Джек. - И взял номер моего телефона.  
Я смотрел в его глаза, вспоминая тот день.  
\- Том сказал, что ему нужно было позвонить, - тихо ответил я. - Он не говорил, что взял твой номер.  
Джек закусил губу и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Правда? - Я кивнул, шагнув еще ближе к нему. Джек усмехнулся и уставился в пол. - Когда он попросил номер, я подумал, что ты рассказал ему, кто я, - прошептал Джек.  
\- Джекки, я бы никогда... - я обнял его за плечи и постарался заглянуть в глаза.  
\- И я так разозлился, что сказал ему, выпалил на одном дыхании расценки и правила, Мэтт... - прошептал он, невесело усмехаясь, - Том даже не сразу понял, что я имел в виду, а я почувствовал себя _таким_ идиотом, - он рассмеялся и поднял взгляд. - На тот момент я бы не смог вспомнить, когда меня в последний раз приглашали на свидание, _просто свидание_ , а не на переполненную приторной ложью прелюдию перед трахом, когда у меня брали номер телефона не для того, чтобы вызвать меня, когда нужно...  
\- Джекки, ну перестань, - прошептал я.  
\- А оказывается, - он сглотнул и хмыкнул, - я просто был заменой? То есть, еще хуже, чем шлюха, которую трахают, когда...  
\- Джек, - перебил я, встряхнув его за плечи. - Ты не такой.  
Он рассмеялся и приник губами к моему уху:  
\- Я едва не трахнулся с Домиником сегодня, - он отстранился, продолжая посмеиваться. - И ты будешь говорить..?  
\- Но ведь ты не сделал этого, - я покачал головой. - Почему?  
\- Я думал, что нужен Тому и не хотел предавать вас обоих, - пожал плечами Джек.  
\- Ты нужен ему. Джек, ты нужен ему, как никто другой, - я поднял его лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза, когда он стал ускользать мыслями в сторону своего прошлого, которое, как ему казалось, каждое новое мгновение могло стать настоящим.  
\- Нет, не я, - прошептал он. - Ему нужен ты, Мэтт, не я.  
\- Он меня не любит. Это ревность к Доминику, потому что он забрал меня от Тома, привычка, недоступность – все, что угодно, но только не любовь, - я врал без зазрения совести, но не мог по-другому. - И ты ему действительно нравишься, Джекки – я никогда прежде не видел Тома таким счастливым, он никогда не был бы таким рядом со мной. С тобой ему намного лучше, - я улыбнулся, заметив просветление в его взгляде. - Не зря же я хотел украсть тебя у целого мира, забрать себе и ни с кем не делиться таким сокровищем, - я хмыкнул. - А Том – счастливчик, в руки которого ты пришел сам. В чьих руках ты хочешь быть.  
\- Не знаю, хочу ли, - прошептал Джек.  
\- Я знаю, что хочешь, - я усмехнулся, заглядывая в его глаза. И это было правдой. - Джекки, серьезно. Ты не видел себя со стороны, когда ты рядом с ним, ты не знаешь, каким был Том до встречи с тобой. Вы дополняете друг друга.  
Джек улыбнулся и посмотрел на свои руки, раздумывая над моими словами.  
\- Ты не очень расстроился, когда я сказал тебе про Доминика, - неожиданно произнес он. Я не был готов к такому повороту и кашлянул, пожав плечами. - Он изменяет тебе? - Джек вытаращился на меня, а я рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, Джекки, все не так.  
\- А как? - он прищурился. - Ведь это он... - он стушевался и пожал плечами, опустив взгляд.  
\- Приставал к тебе? - я закончил за него.  
\- Так он тебе изменяет? - снова посмотрел на меня Джек. Он хотел, чтобы я подтвердил, чтобы согласился с его словами, которые бы сняли с него возможную вину, что он едва не поддался искушению.  
\- У него... у него есть проблемы с верностью, да, - медленно произнес я, подбирая слова, - по независимым от него причинам.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В смысле, он не может это контролировать, - пробормотал я, нахмурившись.  
\- О, - протянул Джек. - И как вы справляетесь?  
Я рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
\- Джекки...  
\- Что? - он хмыкнул. - Он же, наверное, трахает все, что движется!  
\- А что не движется, то он толкает и трахает, да? Все не настолько плохо, Джекки, - я улыбнулся. - И мы отлично справляемся.  
\- Я надеюсь, - ответил на улыбку Джек. - Не очень-то удачный ужин вышел, не так ли? - он закусил губу и отвел взгляд.  
\- Не мечта, однозначно, - я усмехнулся.  
\- Однозначно, - кивнул Джек.  
\- Думаю...  
\- Как я теперь расскажу Тому? - перебил меня Джек. - Я столько всего ему наговорил, подставил под сомнения его чувства, как я смогу рассказать после этого? Он меня не простит, - покачал головой Джек.  
 _\- А где все? - удивился Том, увидев только Доминика на диване, разглядывающего свой виски с улыбкой.  
\- Не знаю, - он поднял взгляд. - Ты не принесешь мне стакан воды, что-то совсем неважно себя чувствую. Я бы сам, только...  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Том и направился на кухню._  
\- ...Он ни за что _не поверит_... Он выставит меня. Я расскажу ему, и он выставит меня в тот же момент...  
\- Он так не сделает, Джек, - я взял его за плечи, - Том поймет и...  
\- Пойму что? - в кухню вошел Том. Джек вздрогнул в моих объятиях, а его мысли закружились таким вихрем, что я не успевал понимать их.  
\- Том, прости... - прошептал Джек.  
\- За что? - он подозрительно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Я не хотел говорить, я так боюсь, что ты меня не простишь, Том, особенно, после сегодняшнего...  
\- Что случилось? - Том шагнул в нашу сторону, уже готовясь забыть всю нашу с ним дружбу, если причиной извинений Джека был я.  
\- Мистер Харрисон... - прошептал Джек и закусил губу, встретив разъяренный взгляд Тома.  
\- Что? - слишком спокойным тоном спросил Том, всеми силами выгоняя правильный ответ из своих мыслей.  
\- Извини, я ничего не мог сделать, он просто...   
Том вопросительно посмотрел на меня, но я перевел взгляд на Джека – он отстранился от меня и неуверенно шагнул к Тому.  
\- Я не мог сопротивляться, он... Том, прости... - прошептал Джек, подойдя еще немного. - Я...  
\- Ублюдок... - прошипел Том, и Джек замер на своем месте, ожидая продолжения, с ужасом подумав, что Том имел в виду его. - Этот ублюдок посмел _тронуть_ тебя? Господи, и я сам отправил тебя к нему, - Том не мог поверить, что виноват в случившемся. - Джек... - он быстрым шагом направился к нему, и Джек от испуга зажмурился и весь сжался, не зная, что было на уме у Тома. - Я убью его, - отрешенным голосом произнес Том, обняв Джека.  
\- Том, - предостерегающим тоном позвал я, качая головой. Естественно, он не был способен на нечто подобное, но вполне мог прийти в офис Харрисона и разнести его, попутно избивая самого Энтони. Если, конечно, там было бы, что избивать, после сегодняшнего вечера...  
\- Я убью этого ублюдка, осмелившегося называться моим другом!  
\- Подумай о студии.  
\- Мне плевать, - прорычал Том, крепче прижимая к себе тихо заскулившего Джека, только начавшего осознавать, что Том до сих пор обнимает его и не предпринимает попыток выгнать.  
\- Нет, не плевать, - тихо возразил я. - И на него, - я кивнул на Джека, - тебе тоже не плевать. Подумай хотя бы о нем.  
\- Малыш, - прошептал Том, услышав, что тот тихо плачет и извиняется, и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Том только сейчас осознал все его странное поведение, начавшееся после того, как Джек уволился – до этого, он списывал все на скуку.   
\- Я думаю, нам с Домиником пора, - я слабо улыбнулся Тому, и он кивнул, тяжело вздыхая. Я подошел к ним и поцеловал Джека в висок, легко потрепав его за плечо. - Счастливо, Джекки...  
Он ничего не ответил, но я и не ожидал, поэтому вышел из кухни и направился в гостиную, где оставил Доминика. Он сидел на диване, покачивая в руке стакан с виски и звеня льдом в нем, и я только сейчас понял, что это именно он послал Тома на кухню в самый нужный момент.  
\- Ну, как прошла групповая психотерапия? - он хмыкнул и поднял взгляд, а я покачал головой, слабо улыбаясь.  
\- Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь смогу постигнуть причины подобного твоего поведения.  
Доминик цокнул языком и закатил глаза:  
\- А вот я надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь научишься слышать, что я тебе говорю, - он улыбнулся.  
\- Идем, мой дьявол, - я ответил на улыбку, протягивая ему руку.  
\- Ну, раз ты настаиваешь, - хмыкнул Доминик и тут же появился рядом со мной, и я тихо рассмеялся, взяв его ладонь в свою.  
Мы вышли из дома Джека и Тома, и я оглянулся на окна.  
\- У них все будет хорошо? - с надеждой спросил я, слушая, как Том заверяет Джека, и как тот просит ничего не делать Харрисону.  
\- Представления не имею, - усмехнулся Доминик, пожав плечами.  
\- А что говорит твой опыт? - улыбнулся я.  
\- Что это не последние выяснения отношений и признания в их жизнях, - с усмешкой ответил Доминик. - И что это определенно не последний их секс, - он поднял палец к небу, и мы вместе прислушались к их возне и тихой просьбе Джека доказать ему, что он – только Тома и ничей больше.  
\- А что насчет нас? - я повернулся к Доминику лицом, стоя уже на каменном полу нашего монастыря. - Доживем до Судного Дня?  
\- И будем веселиться еще и после него, - усмехнулся Доминик, обнимая меня за талию.  
\- Кстати, насчет тех тринадцати бутылок виски, - я прищурился.  
\- Уже двенадцати, - поправил меня Доминик.  
\- Двенадцати, - я закатил глаза. - Кто-то отучал меня от коллекционирования, а, оказывается, сам склонен к этому? - я хмыкнул и сжал ладони на его заднице, пока Доминик вел меня к ложу.  
\- Я не мог позволить себе пропасть такому совершенству, - улыбнулся Доминик.  
\- А еще, ты коллекционируешь души, - добавил я.  
\- Ну, это профессиональное, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Мерзавец, - я покачал головой. - Ты завидовал моей коллекции и поэтому заставил выпить все вино, да?  
\- Просто у тебя были собраны любимые мною сорта, - Доминик пожал плечами, и мы упали на ложе.  
\- Не без твоей помощи, да? - я усмехнулся, обнимая его ногами. - Ведь идея коллекционирования пришла ко мне как раз после того, как я порвал со своим бойфрендом, изменившим мне на Хэллоуин. - Доминик смотрел на меня с улыбкой, а я покачал головой. - Ублюдок, ты просчитал каждую деталь, ты семь лет готовил меня к своему появлению, да?  
\- Поразительно проницательно, - прошептал Доминик, а я рассмеялся.  
\- Подлец. Чего же ты ждешь, в таком случае? - я шлепнул его по заднице. - Давай, пользуйся своим правом на меня – не хочу отрываться от тебя следующих пару месяцев.  
Доминик сверкнул красными зрачками, а по его лицу расползлась ухмылка:  
\- Ну, ты сам напросился...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Muse - Undisclosed Desires

Время мчится сквозь столетия: годы кажутся днями, дни – секундами. Я видел, как исчезло мое поколение, как вымер мой род, я видел войны и распри, я видел, как мир все больше тонул во мраке. Меня это не огорчало: чем дальше, тем меньше я чувствовал вину, когда совращал очередную невинную душу, найти которую становилось все трудней, – мы с Домиником так развлекались. Еще в начале моей жизни он говорил, что совратить кого-то стало намного проще, чем несколько столетий назад – человечество развратилось, оно переставало верить, более того, оно едва ли пыталось. Поэтому, мы развлекались, совращая религиозных людей, которые потом приходили в исповедальню и рассказывали о том, как кто-то из нас овладевал ими, как с головой окунал в грех. Было забавно видеть, как они пытаются убедить сами себя, что им не понравилось, что это все происки Дьявола, как и то, что очередной священник, которой буквально пару минут назад стонал под кем-то из нас, отпускает им грехи. Я смеялся над ними и пугался самого себя – я убивал свою душу, топил ее, вместе с душами своих жертв, которые поддавались на мои самые простые уловки – очень просто управлять поведением людей, их решениями, когда ты знаешь их мысли. Я, конечно, понимал, что именно так Доминик и действовал со мной, еще когда я был человеком, но меня это совсем не расстраивало ни тогда, когда я с удовольствием тонул в его омуте, ни сейчас – теперь наши отношения были совершенно другими, хотя и не равноправными в полной мере – он все же был _надо_ мной, он доминировал в наших странных отношениях всегда. Масштабы катастроф от наших схваток становились все больше, мы украшали тела друг друга метками, мы рычали и боролись, пока кто-то из нас не сдавался, не подчинялся, не отдавался со все той же страстью, хотя нет, с другой – она с каждым разом становилась все сильней и жарче. Я знал, что Доминик поддавался, я также помнил, что в любой момент он мог уничтожить меня, если я ему надоем или просто разозлю, но этого до сих пор не случилось, и с каждым разом мне все больше казалось, что он никогда не сделает ничего подобного.  
Лоскуты разодранной души иногда тихо ныли и просили спокойствия, особенно после очередной жертвы, они просили быть заверенными, что еще не все потеряно, что во мне осталось что-то еще, кроме слепой страсти и жажды, и я ласкался к Доминику, я терся о него, как загулявший кот, но никогда не произносил просящихся с языка слов, никогда не спрашивал, не изменился ли его ответ на мой вопрос. Но эти моменты были не такими уж частыми, чтобы я начинал переживать – в основном, мне было достаточно всего остального, что он давал мне. Я не знаю, понимал ли он меня, когда я просто ложился рядом с ним, а он перебирал мои волосы между пальцев – я иногда задумывался, насколько для него это должно быть странным – не слышать моих мыслей. Наверное, так же, как и для меня – слышать мысли других, я никак не мог привыкнуть к этому.   
Я нашел его в полуразрушенном монастыре в горах Гималаев – буддисты давным-давно ушли отсюда, чтобы силой распространить свою веру, и мы с Домиником заняли монастырь после того, как предыдущий был разрушен во время землетрясения. Теперь это было его любимым местом: в тиши, вдалеке от кого бы то ни было, подальше от войн, от которых Доминик давно устал, – они напоминали ему, как он попал сюда, да и войны никогда не были нашей с ним стезей. Эйфелева башня, которую он тоже безумно любил, потому что она позволяла смотреть на людей свысока, демонстрируя всю их ничтожность, как на ладони, была подорвана во время очередной революции в Европе – он долго злился на тех, кто подорвал ее и мстил нескольким поколениям. Это позволяло думать, что он все же чувствует какую-то привязанность, а раз есть привязанность к местам, то я мог надеяться на привязанность к ему подобным.  
Доминик сидел на краю пропасти и опирался спиной на одну из колонн монастыря.   
\- Привет, мой дьявол, - я улыбнулся, подходя к нему.  
Он поднял взгляд и ответил на улыбку. Однажды, по своей глупости и неожиданному приливу нежности, я назвал его ангелом, чем невероятно оскорбил его – Доминик исчез почти на столетие, он не показывался в нашем монастыре, я не мог отыскать его по всему миру. Мне было физически плохо – его демоническая часть во мне металась и просила его близости, я не находил себе места в этом мире и был особенно жесток со своими жертвами в те годы. Влюблял их в себя, годами мучил сразу нескольких, сводил их с ума, а потом бросал их, сбрасывал в пропасть, проклинал и смеялся над ними, такими никчемными – как будто они могли бы сравниться с моим демоном.  
Теперь я называл его «мой дьявол», «мой искуситель», «мой совратитель», но никогда не применял к нему имени чистого создания.  
Доминик взял меня за руку и потянул на себя – я устроился между его ног, и он обнял меня, заставляя лечь на его грудь.  
\- Ты прекрасен в закате, ты знаешь? - я потерся макушкой о его подбородок. Сколько бы ни прошло лет, Доминик ни капли не изменился, и у меня каждый раз замирало сердце, когда я смотрел на него в закатных лучах.  
\- Ты постоянно говоришь мне это, - он усмехнулся, продолжая глядеть на горизонт, за которым исчезало солнце. Я толкнул ногой камень, и он полетел в пропасть, а я слушал, как он ударяется о скалу – когда-то давным-давно я точно так же упал и до сих пор лечу, и не знаю, приземлюсь ли я когда-нибудь, _умру ли_ , разбившись о землю.  
\- О чем думаешь? - Доминик потерся носом о мой затылок.  
\- Ни о чем.  
Он усмехнулся.  
\- Я же чувствую. Тебя что-то беспокоит.  
\- Тебя тоже, - я прислушался к его телу – спустя столько лет бок о бок, мы научились чувствовать состояния друг друга. Это было не то же самое, что слышать мысли, но все же очень часто помогало. Доминик кивнул. - Ты как-то странно обеспокоен, - пробормотал я, почесав нос. - Что-нибудь случилось?  
Может, я приземлюсь прямо сейчас?  
\- Сегодня прекрасный закат, не думаешь? - Я кивнул, чувствуя, что начинаю нервничать еще больше. Я боюсь, что это будет мой последний закат. Доминик поцеловал меня под ухом – как-то странно, необычно. - Я встречался с Отцом, - едва слышно прошептал он. Я отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза, и он кивнул, чуть заметно улыбаясь. - Ты знаешь, что сегодня круглая дата? - Я кивнул, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Прошло ровно пятьсот лет со дня моего нового рождения – это была одна из причин, почему я думал, что он захочет избавиться от меня сегодня. - Он _наказал_ меня, - Доминик тихо рассмеялся, - Он вызвал меня для того, чтобы наказать... - Я следил за ним, закусив губу, и не знал, как реагировать, но внезапно меня поразило осознание, отчего лоскутам души стало и лучше, и хуже одновременно. Я столько времени мучился над разгадкой, еще с тех пор, как был человеком, как только Доминик предложил мне стать таким, как он, и, внезапно, это стало совершенно очевидно.  
\- Ты именно для этого изменил меня, - тихо произнес я, не спрашивая, а констатируя факт, - чтобы обратить на себя Его внимание – ты говорил, что всегда есть последствия. Наказание от Него, правильно? Ты использовал меня для этого, - кивнул я сам себе, снова глядя на горизонт. Я не знал, что чувствовать – кажется, я разучился чувствовать совсем. По крайней мере, он изменил меня не только потому, что ему было просто весело со мной.  
\- Прости, Мэттью, - прошептал Доминик, уткнувшись носом в мою шею, - прости, мне очень жаль...  
Я нахмурился и отклонился, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза – нет, в них действительно было сожаление, у меня не было слуховых галлюцинаций.  
\- Что ты сказал? - тихо спросил я, а Доминик сморщился и простонал, пряча лицо на моем плече. Когда он успел так хорошо научиться подражать настоящим чувствам?  
\- Мне очень жаль, что я использовал тебя, правда жаль. Но ты был идеальной кандидатурой.  
\- В каком смысле? - я тряхнул плечом, и Доминик поднял на меня взгляд – он выглядел так, как будто его действительно что-то терзало изнутри.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы Он обратил на меня внимание, - Доминик кивнул. - Хотел, чтобы Он наказал – я надеялся, что... - он горько усмехнулся, - что Он, наконец, закончит вечную пытку для меня. Но, ведь, Он – самый справедливый, - Доминик вздохнул, повернувшись лицом к солнцу. - Я знал, что придется ждать какое-то время – поэтому выбрал тебя, я знал, что ты не смог бы... - он покачал головой, поджав губы, - не смог бы быстро наскучить мне – в тебе есть азарт, есть желание грешить, подстраиваться под меня. Поэтому я выбрал тебя.  
Я кивнул:  
\- Примерно это я и предполагал. И какое наказание? - шепотом спросил я. Что бы это ни было, злость он будет срывать на мне оттого, что его план не сработал.  
Доминик фыркнул, закатив глаза:  
\- Он наградил меня кое-какими человеческими чувствами и эмоциями.  
Я дернул бровями, не совсем понимая, что он имел в виду – Доминик простонал, глянув на мое озадаченное лицо.  
\- Теперь, каждый раз, когда я буду кого-то соблазнять – меня будет мучить совесть, если кто-то обидит меня – мне будет больно, если ты будешь изменять мне – я буду дико ревновать, потому что… - он фыркнул и тряхнул головой, отводя взгляд, а я замер, ожидая продолжения, чувствуя, как его трясет изнутри, отчего внутри меня самого разгоралось пламя. - Потому что Он наградил меня самым ужасным из человеческих чувств, делающим людей слабыми и уязвимыми, - Доминик наморщил нос. - С Его точки зрения это справедливо: я отобрал человечность у тебя – Он даровал ее мне. А я, снова по своей глупости, надеялся легко отделаться... - Я смотрел на его нахмуренное лицо и старался представить, что на самом деле он сейчас чувствовал. Был ли он рад, что встретился с Ним? Неужели он действительно чувствует любовь ко мне? Неужели он не знал, какое наказание его ожидает?  
\- Что стало с тем, первым демоном, отдавшимся человеку? - Я никак не мог понять, почему демонам после первого случая вообще не запретили отдавать часть своей природы человеку.  
\- Его никогда не было, - пожал плечами Доминик. - Никто до меня не делал ничего подобного, никому в голову не придет отдаться человеку – подобному поступку по низости нет равных. Вот уже пять сотен лет, как я изгой, за все это время я ни разу не общался ни с кем из своих. Поэтому и ты никого из них не встречал. Ты не представляешь, как сложно было заткнуть свою гордыню и позволить тебе овладеть собой. Я солгал, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты считал себя избранным или каким-то особенным для меня.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Я никогда для тебя таким и не был, правда? - Доминик тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, крепче прижимая меня к себе. - Но ты заботился, ты не подпускал ко мне никого больше, - я задумчиво уставился на его колено.  
\- Я заботился о своем плане, - тихо ответил Доминик. - Мне нужно было, чтобы ты ни секунды не сомневался, когда я предложу тебе следовать за мной. К тому же, никто не отменял собственничества, - Доминик повернулся и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Теперь ты будешь еще большим собственником, да? - я следил за его реакцией, и Доминик нахмурился и поджал губы. Я хмыкнул, расслабляясь в его объятии, и широко улыбнулся. Теперь мне не нужны были слова подтверждения, я и так ощущал, как его трясет изнутри. - Ты всегда презирал это чувство, да?  
\- Это ужасно, - с отвращением произнес Доминик. - Хуже быть не может.  
Я усмехнулся, глядя на его лицо, пристроив голову на его плече.  
\- Что? - он недовольно фыркнул, глянув на меня.  
Я улыбнулся, отмечая едва ли не детское выражение недовольства на его лице. Моя умирающая душа оживилась, собираясь из лоскутов в единое целое.  
\- Ты _любишь_ меня, - я рассмеялся.  
\- Да, - Доминик нахмурился. - И чувствую себя одновременно и беззащитным, и властелином мира. Дурацкое состояние, не находишь?  
\- Не знаю, мне, насколько помню, нравилось, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Человек, - фыркнул Доминик, снова переводя взгляд на закат.  
\- Уже пятьсот лет, как не человек, - напомнил я, последовав за его взглядом своим. - Ты поэтому сказал про закат? - неожиданно понял я.  
Доминик пожал плечами.  
\- Я сидел тут, до твоего прихода, и думал, как было бы здорово, если бы ты был рядом, и мы бы наслаждались друг другом, наедине. Я бы обнимал тебя, целовал и смотрел на твое лицо, окрашенное закатными лучами.  
Я чуть не расплавился от этих слов.  
\- Ты такой романтик на самом деле, - я тепло улыбнулся. - Это так мило.  
\- Тьфу, - Доминик снова нахмурился. - Никогда больше не называй меня милым – это звучит пошло.  
\- Как скажешь, мой дьявол, - я улыбнулся, поцеловав его шею, почувствовав, как он дрожит под моим поцелуем. Он внезапно стал таким чувствительным. Мне стало интересно, как он будет реагировать на другие мои прикосновения.  
[MORE=читать дальше]Я провел ладонями по его бедрам, настраиваясь на реакции и эмоции его тела, наблюдая за ним, с удовольствием отмечая, как остро он отвечает на каждое прикосновение. Я снова подтянулся и стал неотрывно целовать его шею, слыша его участившееся дыхание. Это было так странно – быть тем, кто дарит такие ощущения в наших отношениях. Обычно именно я дрожал под его прикосновениями, сгорал в его страсти.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - выдохнул Доминик, а я усмехнулся, разворачиваясь в его объятиях, и встал на колени перед ним, взяв его лицо в ладони.  
\- Как ты думаешь? - я накрыл его губы своими, нежно, как хотел когда-то давно, целуя, поглаживая пальцами его кожу на шее, слыша, как где-то в его груди зарождается стон, с наслаждением чувствуя, как он отдается, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться или перехватывать инициативу. Он уже тихо сгорал в моих руках, ловил ртом воздух, искал прикосновения, был голоден до поцелуев, а я методично обласкивал его губы и шею, медленно раздевая его, опускаясь поцелуями на его грудь, слушая его стоны, уже беззастенчивые, разбавленные моим именем, чувствуя его прикосновения, в которые он вкладывал все те эмоции, которые внезапно, совершенно неожиданно, накрыли его, топили в себе.  
Я зацеловывал ключицы, чувствуя, как его руки торопливо и немного неуклюже снимают с меня одежду, при этом ни на секунду не отрываясь от моей кожи. Доминик покусывал мое ухо, выдыхал в него мое имя, стонал от переизбытка чувств, а я поглощал его эмоции, распаляющие меня, зажигающие во мне новое пламя. Его демоническая половина во мне сейчас не терзала мою душу, она срасталась с ней, собирала ее по кусочкам, возвращала мне человечность, сама превращаясь в нечто более человечное.  
Я, положив его на каменный пол монастыря, где когда-то люди постигали гармонию этого мира, заново постигал всю прелесть его тела, своей души, его эмоций, своих чувств. Раздев его и раздевшись сам, я смотрел на него сверху, не веря, что это тот самый демон, так долго игравший со мной, забравший мою душу, что это все тот же _мой дьявол._ Доминик смотрел на меня снизу, открытым, почти умоляющим взглядом.  
Без слов, он просил быть рядом. Без слов, мой всемогущий демон, уничтоживший меня, как человека, внезапно стал тем, кто просил быть его защитником. Без слов, он просил любить его.  
Я склонился над ним, но неожиданно, Доминик остановил меня, буквально за мгновение, перед тем, как наши губы должны были соприкоснуться.  
\- Это было не все мое наказание, - прошептал он.  
Я немного отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза, и удивленно дернул бровями.  
\- Да, - кивнул он. - Было кое-что еще. - Я облизнул губы, ничего не говоря, ожидая продолжения. - Если ты сейчас _возьмешь_ меня… - Он никогда не использовал подобных выражений, и в любой другой день я бы усмехнулся, услышав от него такие слова. - …Или я возьму тебя – без разницы, ты станешь волен от меня. Моя часть в тебе – станет твоей и перестанет тянуть ко мне. Я никогда не смогу разлюбить тебя – это часть наказания, но ты… - он запнулся и слабо улыбнулся. - В той ситуации ты был жертвой, ты на самом деле не представлял, с чем собираешься столкнуться, поэтому ты будешь освобожден от меня, и если захочешь, ты сможешь легко оставить меня позади, - Доминик сглотнул и снова слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Вот как, - я хмыкнул. - Интересный расклад, - я улыбнулся, наблюдая, как он закусил губу, ожидая моего решения. - Что ты предлагаешь делать? Жить остаток вечности без секса? - Мы вместе усмехнулись, и я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. - Как я смогу оставить своего демона, особенно, когда он так беззащитен, так напуган новыми эмоциями? Думаю, мы неплохо повеселимся, - я дернул бровями, следя за реакцией Доминика – он усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Хочешь поиздеваться надо мной, как это делал я с тобой?  
\- Заметь, не я это предложил, - я с улыбкой следил за своим пальцем, скользящим по его ключице. - Ты весь такой податливый, это очень странно и необычно, - хмыкнул я. - Я не знаю, готов ли принять нового тебя, - я встретил его взгляд.  
\- И что это значит? - тихо спросил Доминик.  
\- Мне нужен мой, дерзкий демон, который может присмирить меня одним лишь взглядом, - я улыбнулся. - Думаю, мне стоит немного помучить тебя, чтобы однажды, когда тебе надоест пресмыкаться, и твой нрав переборет любовь ко мне – ты бы первым набросился на меня.   
\- Стоит попробовать эту тактику, - кивнул Доминик, задорно улыбаясь. - Займемся _любовью_? - он выразительно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Готовься впервые за все свое существование кончить не только физически, но и эмоционально, - пробормотал я и лизнул его сосок – Доминик шатко выдохнул.  
\- Только не тяни.  
\- Именно это и собираюсь сделать...


	18. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: Muse - Feeling Good

\- ...Так мы доживем до Судного Дня?  
\- Для нас он уже был, - вздохнул Доминик, глядя в звездное небо.  
\- Но ведь я все еще человек, - не согласился я, - и...  
\- Нет, больше нет, - Доминик улыбнулся, повернувшись ко мне лицом.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - я сел, уставившись в его лицо в темноте. - Так ты не все рассказал о вашей встрече, да?  
\- Это все, что тебе нужно знать, - он перевел взгляд на небо. - Тебе не страшен Судный День, ты больше не человек – это все.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я докопаюсь до истины? - пробормотал я, нависнув над ним.  
\- Предыдущий ответ ты искал полтысячелетия, - хмыкнул Доминик и прикрыл глаза, избегая зрительного контакта. - И к тому же, нашел его только после подсказки.  
\- Я демон, - я пожал плечами и снова сел рядом с ним. Доминик усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не угадал. Подумай – у тебя для этого предостаточно времени, - он снова хмыкнул. - Проанализируй все, что с нами произошло, к чему все это привело, и, может быть, тогда ты и поймешь, кто ты, - он посмотрел на меня с улыбкой. - Хочешь подсказку?  
Я долго разглядывал его лицо, пытаясь прочесть его выражение, понять его мысли, но на ум ничего не приходило.  
\- К черту, - я мотнул головой, - давай, или я взорвусь от любопытства.  
\- Твоя сущность непосредственно связана со мной.  
\- Прекрасно. Сразу же все стало понятно, - я вздохнул.  
Доминик усмехнулся.  
\- На самом деле, я не знаю, кто ты, как и не знаю, кто теперь я...  
\- Новый эксперимент? - я усмехнулся и лег рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Угадал, - прошептал Доминик.  
\- Правда? - я удивленно глянул в его глаза, и он кивнул. Я снова устроился головой на его плече, разглядывая небо, пытаясь представить, что за эксперимент это мог быть.   
\- Так странно не чувствовать боли, - прошептал Доминик, и я приподнялся локте, разглядывая его лицо со спокойным, умиротворенным даже выражением.  
\- Он простил тебя? - с улыбкой спросил я. Даже не зная, какой силы была боль, мне было вполне достаточно знания о своей собственной терзающейся душе.  
\- Да, - Доминик посмотрел мне в глаза, слабо улыбаясь. - Как и тебя. Чтобы эксперимент был чистым, нужно чтобы изначально создания тоже были чисты.  
\- Но мы же... - я кивнул на его обнаженное тело, и Доминик усмехнулся. - Я думал, это прелюбодеяние.  
\- Это было начало отсчета.  
\- Какой смысл в эксперименте, если мы не можем продолжить род? - неожиданно я понял, что не имею ни малейшего представления об изменениях внутри себя. - Мы же не можем? - я уставился на Доминика, и он рассмеялся и долго не мог успокоиться.  
\- Каждое Его творение – это отдельный эксперимент. Не спрашивай меня о смысле этого эксперимента, Мэттью, я не знаю Его помыслов, я даже не знаю, есть ли для нас какие-то правила...  
\- То есть... как? - ошарашенно выдохнул я. - Как мы сможем остаться безгрешными, если не знаем, что будет считаться грехом? Нам что, лежать здесь остаток существования и ничего не делать?  
\- Бездействие тоже не приветствуется, - покачал головой Доминик. - Как и претензии к Нему, - он хмыкнул.  
\- И что мы будем делать? - я развел руками.  
\- Будем ждать Его посланников, больше ничего не остается, - пожал плечами Доминик.  
\- А вспомнят они о нас через пятьсот лет, да? - я нахмурился, а он рассмеялся.  
\- Ты им понравишься, - сквозь смех выдал он. - Они будут без ума от тебя, - он покачал головой, продолжая смеяться.  
Я прищурился, разглядывая его.  
\- А что насчет моей сущности, непосредственно связанной с тобой?  
Доминик успокоился и слабо хмыкнул.  
\- Таким я сейчас вижу тебя для себя.  
\- Что это значит? - я нахмурился. - Ты можешь хоть раз ответить прямо, не увиливая?  
\- Так неинтересно, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Мне нравится, когда ты злишься, когда сходишь с ума от ревности, когда тебя изъедает какая-то мысль.  
\- Ты поэтому не придумал хорошей причины для объяснения своего желания передать мне часть себя? - Улыбка Доминика стала шире, он тихо засмеялся. - Вот так, значит, да? - прорычал я, сев на его живот, и Доминик засмеялся громче. - Отвечай, кем ты меня видишь? - я склонился над его лицом, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой, снова улыбаясь. - Тебе придется хорошо подумать, и ты явно будешь удивлен, когда найдешь правильный ответ...

Конец


End file.
